Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye
by LilyK
Summary: COMPLETE. In her 4th year, Ginny used a drunk Draco for revenge against her ex. What she didn't know was that she would lose her virginity that night and be the only one to remember it. Now its 2 years later. DG RHr HOc
1. How it Started

**Disclaimer: Title is from a song sung by Beth Chapman and JK Rowling owns all the characters that are familiar, if not, then they are mine!**

Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

Summary: One night in her fourth year, Ginny Weasley used a very drunk Draco Malfoy for revenge against her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. What she didn't know was that she would lose her virginity that night, like it, and be the only one to remember it actually happened. Now, two years later, Ginny is starting to let go of her feelings for a certain blond Slytherin, that is, until he decides to annoy the hell out of her every chance he gets.

Rating: R (L,V,S)

**Setting: Takes place in Ginny's 6th year, Draco and The Trio's 7th. Spoilers are up to the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, so Sirius is alive, Lucius isn't in jail yet, the trio don't know about OOTP, and there is no Prophecy...yet.**

Pairings: D/G, H/G moments, RW/HG, H/OC

**Warnings: Eventual angst, betrayal, and many more things that might piss you off. And yes, Voldemort will be making lots of appearances in the near future.**

Again I will say that this fic was created solely from a D/G perspective, but it focuses on a fair amount of TWO other relationships as well.

* * *

Chapter 1: How it Started 

The noises of students chattering happily and silverware clinking together made Ginny realize how much she had missed Hogwarts. It was the start of a new year for her and she wanted it to be better than her first five. Looking at herself, she now noticed why many of the guys had given her a second glance as she walked into the Great Hall. Ginny had matured greatly over the summer. Her vibrant red hair now curled at the ends, which now reached the middle of her chest. Her brown eyes had a touch of a golden sparkle to them, making her look alive and carefree. Although she was only about 5'4, Ginny had curves in all the right places, and actually had a chest to show off, which made some girls glare at her enviously. Of course Ginny didn't realize just how beautiful she really had become. Even though she was a Weasley, she was actually quite popular and known as a wonderful person to many people. Her true best friend was, get this, a real Slytherin named Stephanie Anderson. Stephanie was also a very pretty girl and in the same year as Ginny. She was probably three inches shorter, much to her dislike, with the same brown-colored eyes, and her silky brown hair was tinted with a few blonde highlights and a hint of natural red.

Ginny and Stephanie met two years ago, after a very odd situation had occurred.

Flashback-

It all started two years ago, when Dean Thomas was found snogging Lavender Brown in the common room by his own girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had just finished a two foot essay for Potions and was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. 'I am so bloody glad that is over with,' she thought as she walked through the portrait of the very sleepy Fat Lady. As she started to head to the girls' dorms, she heard faint moaning coming from the couch near the fireplace. Who was up at one in the morning? Ginny quietly walked over to the red and gold couch to see Lavender and...

"Dean!" Ginny screeched. Lavender fell onto the floor with a squeak.

"Ginny, it's not what it looks like," Dean denied hurriedly.

"Oh really, cause it looks like my boyfriend is getting it on with another girl! Or am I just bloody hallucinating?"she cried.

Dean looked at her with his sad brown eyes. "I am really sorry, it was just a thing... I mean, we just got in the moment and..."

"Oh save your dumbass excuses for someone who believes them!" she shouted, then turned to look at Lavender who still sat on the floor in shock. "And you! You were supposed to be my friend! How could you do something like this?"

Lavender looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Ginny, I really am... I didn't mean for this to happen..."

Ginny became annoyed. "Yeah, whatever. Like I said, save your bloody excuses!" she said angrily, stomping through the portrait once again.

"Ginny, it's one in the morning, Filch will catch you!" Dean yelled after her.

Ginny ran fast as the tears came crashing down. She had really liked Dean, maybe even more than Harry, and now she had gotten her damn heart broken. Breathing hard and running even faster, she had no idea where she was going, and she didn't really care. All she could think about was the fact that- "Ooof," Ginny fell hard. All she could think was, 'Who in the hell is out in the corridors at one in the morning?' She lifted her head in time to see something that had probably made her night a lot worse.

"Bloody hell," Draco Malfoy slurred, trying to lift himself off of the cold dungeon floor. He looked down at the girl who stared at him with frightened eyes and politely offered his hand out in assistance.

Ginny looked at him like he was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Was he actually trying to help her off of the floor? She looked at his glazed over grey-blue eyes, and back at his hand again, feeling as if this was a life or death situation.

"Are ou goin tooo take my had ooooor not?" Draco slurred again.

'Oh gods, he's drunk as hell,' Ginny thought, 'I guess it couldn't hurt to take his hand.' She reached up, putting her small, warm hand into his large, icy cold one, and felt a shot of electricity. As he pulled her off the floor, he gave her an appreciative glance.

"Do I knowww ou?" he asked.

She looked at him with her wide honey brown eyes. "Oh.. no. I'm new here, so you wouldn't know me."

"Whasch ur nam?"

"Oh, its umm.. Lily," she stuttered.

"Ou r ver beutiful," he said, trying to smirk.

She blushed a bright red. "Oh, thank you. I have to get going, but it was very nice to meet you."

"But ou don even knoww my nam," Draco replied, stepping so close to her she could inhale his spicy scent. Draco started to lean his head towards Ginny's pretty pink lips, towering over her by at least a foot.

'Oh gods, is Malfoy about to kiss me? But I'm a Weasley! Oh wait, he doesn't know that, you idiot!' Ginny's brain screamed. 'Oh and he smells really good too. I can't do this what about Dean? Dean… that bastard! Oh yeah payback definitely is a bitch,' she thought, as Draco finally planted his lips on hers. He pushed his tounge in forcefully, loving her natural flavor. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries mixed into one.

Ginny put her hands around his neck and moaned into his mouth. He was a really good kisser.. even if he did taste like Firewhiskey.

Draco broke off the kiss, "Lets go tooo my roo…" He took her hand, pulling her down the corridor to his prefect rooms. Finally remembering his own password, he stuttered it imapatiently to the portrait and it muttered something like "Bloody drunken teens," in return. The two hormonal adolescents walked into the bedroom. Without a second thought, Ginny pushed Draco onto the comfy, silk-green comforter of his four post bed and straddled his waist. Draco took his hands and placed them on her tiny hips, grinding her into him. Ginny leaned down "Make love to me," she whispered huskily.

He flipped her over and replied, "My pleasurrre."

* * *

Ginny awoke to the sound of birds chirping gaily. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that these dark green walls were not hers. What in the hell... and thats when she remembered last night. 'Oh gods I slept with Malfoy!.. and it hurt like hell!' She turned and looked to her left, seeing a very naked Draco Malfoy sleeping peacefully. 'Wow..he is really hot.. and oh shit, I have to get out of here before he wakes up!' Getting out of the bed quietly and wincing at the soreness between her legs, Ginny looked for her clothes and found everything except her bright red panties. 'Oh, who cares? I'll just wear my skirt and hope no one has the urge to suddenly look up it,' she decided, almost giggling at the thought. Running out into the halls and down the corridor she collided with a girl, who looked up at her with a smirk. 

"One of Malfoy's chicks, right? Just go down the hall, take two rights, and then you'll see the doors of the Great Hall."

Ginny smiled thankfully, but before she could leave, the girl started talking again.

"Oh gods, aren't you Ginny Weasley? Wow. A Malfoy and a Weasley? And people say this life is normal." Looking at the Ginny's horrified expression, she replied, "Oh, if you think I am going to tell off on you and Malfoy, you're wrong. You see, we have this thing, me and him, where we stay out of each other's sex lives. I just don't really care for who my cousin shags, you know."

Ginny looked shocked. "You're Malfoy's cousin? But you're too nice to be related to him!"

She smirked again. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm Stephanie, by the way," she introduced herself, then became utterly confused. "Wait a minute, I thought you said that you didn't like Draco."

"I don't like him." Ginny confirmed.

"So, why did you sleep with him? Wait, you know what? How about we meet at the library around ten? It is a Saturday after all."

"Sure," Ginny replied, giving her a smile.

And that is how Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor, and Stephanie Anderson, a Slytherin, became best friends.

End Flashback-

Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table for her best friend. She spotted Stephanie, who currently wore a very bored expression on her face. Ginny looked to her friend's left to see what, or who in this case, was the cause of it. Pansy Parkinson. Ginny laughed inwardly and was glad that she didn't have to put up with Pansy droning on and on...and on, about absolutely nothing.

Stephanie looked up and caught Ginny's eye. She smirked, mouthing something that appeared to be 'I am going to strangle her bloody neck.' Ginny laughed out loud.

Ron turned to look at his sister beside him. "What are you laughing about, Ginny?"

"Oh nothing Ron." She smirked.

Just then, Ginny felt the tiny red hairs on the back of her neck stand up, getting the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked back to the Slytherin table to see, instead of her best friend, Draco Malfoy staring at her with curiosity. Suddenly, her stomach felt like it was doing a somersault. She held his gaze for a few moments, then looked back down at her half eaten plate.

Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be a different year.

* * *

Review! And be honest, because this is my first D/G fanfic. So how am I doing so far? Should I continue to write the story or just stop while I'm ahead? I prefer compliments and advice if you review! 

LILYK

P.S. Trust me, this fic will get much better. This is the first chapter, so it's kind of rusty, but it DOES get better!

**I've put anyone's thoughts in single quotes to separate them from the narration - otherwise, it gets confusing.**


	2. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Setting: Takes place after HP and The Goblet of Fire

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Curiosity 

Draco Malfoy sat down on the stiff green couch in the Slytherin common room. Somehow, he knew that this year was going to be better. He just had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Weasley girl had definitely grown up over the summer; he might even... Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his cousin sitting next to him.

"Hello Draco," Stephanie said.

He looked over at her and smirked. "Stephanie, to what do I owe the pleasure of your annoying self gracing my presence?"

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and smirked back. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to let you know that I saw you eyeing my best friend at the welcome feast. She has become very beautiful this year, hasn't she Draco?"

"So." He eyed her warily. "What are you playing at? Like I could care about that Mudblood-lover."

"Ok, whatever. Just so you know... she is way out of your league."

"Pfftt, a Weasley? Out of my league? Are you out of your bloody mind? Just what the hell have you been taking? I mean, I don't really have a problem, but you are starting to appear bonkers." He grinned, "Now what do you think our family would say about you ruining our lovely reputation? Especially my father."

Stephanie started to laugh. "Lovely reputation? You're the one on drugs, dear cousin. Just because my father died last spring does not mean that Lucius has any say over my life."

"Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better. By the end of next year you will become an official Death Eater. Not even you can change that," Draco laughed bitterly, "I couldn't."

"Draco, if you really didn't want to become a Death Eater, then it wouldn't have happened. You don't have enough faith. On the other hand, I will not become some bloody slave to Voldemort," Stephanie stated.

"Oh yeah, because it would have been so easy to just stand there and tell the Dark Lord that I didn't want to become a Death Eater. Father would have killed me on the spot." Draco scowled. "Unless he's somehow defeated before the end of the school year, I would start preparing for the inevitable. I mean, do you think that I _like_ being a Death Eater?"

Stephanie didn't answer.

"Steph, you know me too well. I might be cold most of the time and hate Mudbloods, but I would never kill them. As much as I want to kill that bloody Granger sometimes."

She nodded. "I know that, Draco. Even so, you can turn to the good side. Be like Snape or something."

He looked at her, confused. "Snape? What about Snape?"

"I heard Potter and his friends talking about how Dumbledore trusted Snape, and that he wasn't the same as he used to be." Her sarcastic laughter filled the deserted common room. "Imagine that - our Potions Professor, traitor to Voldemort. I admire him."

Draco spoke up about three minutes later. "I can't believe...Snape...he turned to the good side. He doesn't seem the type."

"Yeah, I know, but he did. And you can too, you just have to have faith, like me." After another minute she stood up and started to walk to her dorm. Turning around with a smirk, she replied, "And please stop using that damn hair gel. It makes you look like that dude off of Buffy."

"I thought you said girls think he's sexy!" Draco yelled after her.

"Ugh, you're my cousin! Like I would _ever_ think that about you."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione walked down from their dormitory to meet Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. 

"So, it's my last year at Hogwarts," Hermione sad with a hint of sadness. "Do you actually think that Ron will notice me this year?" she asked her good friend as they sat down at the study table.

Ginny looked at her with sympathy. "Maybe you should talk to him this year, Hermione. You know that my brother is completely clueless."

"Completely clueless about what?" Ron asked from behind them. He always does have impeccable timing, doesn't he?

Hermione yelped. "Ron you frightened me. Don't do that," she scolded.

He smiled and ran his hand through his shaggy red hair. "S'rry. Like I said, clueless about what?"

"Oh nothing," his sister replied. "So, where's Harry?"

"He'll be up in a minute. He said something about going to go see Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed. "It's likely he'll have bad news when he returns. All the attacks that have happened over the summer. V-voldemort...Oh, stop it, Ron...is probably getting ready for something big. You would think that Draco and the other Slytherins would be gone by now."

"Maybe I could ask Stephanie..." Ginny was interrupted by her older brother.

"Yeah, like a bloody Slytherin is going to tell us anything useful."

Ginny looked at him with angry eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? You know that she'll tell me the truth. She's the one that saved Harry's life last year and you know it. If Harry would have gone to the Shrieking Shack, he would've been Portkeyed to Voldemort's exact location."

"She _is_ right, Ron," Hermione said giving him a look that said 'you should apologize'.

He growled. "Fine, I'm sorry. It is just going to take some time to accept that a Slytherin can actually do any good."

"Well, her little sister is in Gryffindor. I feel kind of sorry for her, being related to Malfoy and all. She will probably have to become a Death Eater soon," Hermione said, feeling sorry for the younger girl.

Ginny turned to Hermione in a daze. "What? I mean, I never really realized that she might have to...it never even crossed my mind."

The other girl was surprised. "Honestly, Ginny, most Slytherins become one. You two haven't ever talked about it?"

Ron, hearing the portrait open, saw Harry coming over to them. He turned back to listen to his sister and his other best friend. 'Hermione looks so beautiful', he thought to himself.

"Stephanie and I have never really talked about her family. All I know is that her father died last spring," Ginny replied.

Harry, who had just arrived, heard the last bit of their conversation. "Whose father died last spring?" he asked, his emerald eyes widening.

"Stephanie's," Ginny said.

He looked surprised. "That pretty Slytherin girl that helped us last year?"

Ron choked. "What? Bloody hell, Harry, you fancy a Slytherin?"

Harry laughed. "Ron, just because I think a girl is pretty doesn't mean I fancy her. I mean, I think your sister is gorgeous, but do I like her?"

Ginny blushed a bright red.

Ron blushed too, but with anger. "You better not Potter, or I'll wring your bloody neck!"

"Ron, you will not!" Ginny yelled at her brother. "God!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I can't even have someone tell me I'm pretty without you jumping down their throat."

"Ginny, she never told you about the possibility of becoming a Death Eater?" Hermione interrupted, before an argument ensued.

The red-headed beauty huffed. "No. She doesn't like to talk about her family. Stephanie isn't the kind of person who would want to become a Death Eater."

"I wonder why," Harry remarked sarcastically. "Everyone in Malfoy's family is probably a Death Eater. I bet even the old nice grands is."

Ron snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, but that doesn't change that fact that Stephanie never talks about it."

Ginny, used to Ron and Harry's comments about Draco, ignored them. "Maybe I can get something out of her," she said, obviously agreeing with Hermione. "But she is my best friend, not a resource. We all agree about that right?" she asked, eyeing the trio with knowing glances.

"Sure we do," Hermione answered for them.

Ginny began to wonder why Stephanie had never trusted her enough to talk about family issues. Ginny had told Stephanie some of her deepest, darkest secrets, including what happened with Draco in her fourth year, and even how she opened the Chamber of Secrets in her first year.

All she knew now was that she needed to find out what was going on with her best friend.

* * *

Tell me how I did! Should I update? Review please! 

Next Chapter: Ginny and Draco bump into each other...maybe. (He he)

LILYK


	3. Painfully Annoyed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Here it is peeps, the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Painfully Annoyed 

Ginny was annoyed. It was everybodys' first day back to classes and she had just finished potions. Professor Snape had decided to be a bigger pain in the ass for the Gryffindors today and Ginny had lost thirty points for her house, AND gained herself a detention, because she was caught whispering to Colin Creevey. Walking out of the classroom and on her way to Care of Magical Creatures she collided into a hard, muscular chest.

"Weasel, didn't your mother teach you to look where you're going?"a voice drawled, sending shivers down her spine.

"Malfoy, I am really not in the mood," she said, looking into his cold grey-blue eyes. "I just want to get to my next class." She tried to move past him but he held his arm out in front of her. She growled in annoyance."Malfoy move, or I am going to be late."

"No, I think that you should apologize for actually touching me," he replied in a superior tone. "Now, because of you, I have to throw away these brand new robes," Draco said,gesturing to his crispy clean outfit.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she remarked sarcastically. "I will hopefully never come into physical contact with you again." A painful memory graced her presence after realizing what she said. "Please just leave me alone," her voice begged.

Draco was taken back. What the hell is wrong with her? "Fine Weasley." He dropped his arm. "Just don't bump into me again, or you'll be sorry."

"I'll remember that next time." Ginny walked away.

'I wonder what that was all about. Why was she looking at me like I ripped her bloody heart out?' Still curious, Draco made his way into potions.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had already taken there seats. "Oh look, its the famous trio. Whatcha readin' mudblood? Hogwarts A History, I presume?" Draco snarled.

Ron jumped quickly to her defense. "No, Malfoy she isn't," he growled out, turning back to look at the front of his friends book, "she's actually readin... Bloody hell, Hermione, do you read that everyday?"

"I am so very sorry Ronald, I didn't know that reading this book was against the laws." Hermione sniffed.

Harry snorted.

Professor Snape arrived into the room moments later, sneering and eyeing the Gryffindors with utmost distaste. Some shifted into their seats, feeling like he was a predator searching for his prey. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Miss Granger, would you like to explain to me why you are reading during my class?" he demanded.

Hermione jumped and took her nose out of the book. "I am sorry professor... I just thought that I could.."

"You thought what, Miss Granger? You thought that you could disrespect me in my class?"

"No, I am really sorry, Professor," she apologized hastily.

"Such a pity," he chanted, "I will not have you acting like a little fool in my class. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your stupidity."

"Now you wait just a bloody minute, you weren't even teaching!" Ron shouted furiously.

"Mr. Weasley, you will serve detention tonight for your outburst, just like your little sister. Tell me, is the Weasley family known only for their angry outbursts?" He sneered. "Be here at seven o'clock and remind your sister about her detention as well. If you are late, you will lose more points and recieve another detention," Snape replied with an evil smile.

* * *

A hour later the trio walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. 

"I can't believe that stupid bastard gave me a detention."

"Ron, stop cursing. It's your own fault you got detention tonight. Besides, you know not to yell at a Professor, especially him," she scolded.

"Oh, I am so bloody sorry, Hermione. Next time when he treats you like shit, I'll just sit back and watch, al'right?" He turned and stormed off to the common room.

Hermione ran her hand through her now sleek, curly brown hair. "What did I do to him, Harry?" she asked in a sort of helpless tone.

"I don't know," he said, running his hand through his messy black hair as they walked through the Great Hall. "He's been so grouchy ever since our sixth year ended."

"I guess that goes for the little weasel as well," an annoyingly familiar voice replied.

The two other teens sighed with annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Harry asked Draco who currently leaned against the doors to the Great Hall.

"Well, she was acting very weird this morning." Draco appeared thoughtful. "Usually she just acts like a bitch."

"Why, you motherfu.."

He didn't get to finish. "Harry, don't." Hermione dragged him off towards their table to sit beside Ginny.

Harry, still fuming, didn't put any food onto his plate and settled for glaring at the wall.

Ginny nudged her friend. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"We had a little run in with Malfoy," Hermione advised bitterly.

"Oh, well thats nothing new. What did he say?"

"He made some comment about you."

Ginny still looked confused. "Yeah, but he does that all the time."

Her friend shrugged in reply. "Well Ron got detention too...so maybe that's bugging him. Oh that reminds me, Professor Snape said something about you having it tonight also. What did you do to get into trouble?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I basically breathed," Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, well Ron decided to yell at him after Snape took points from our house, because I was reading a book in class."

"He is such a pain in the ass," she complained.

"Ginny, you are just like your brother. Ron said some of the same things, except they were a little harsher and," she babbled on, "now he's mad at me because I called him on it. What am I going to do about him? One minute we are laughing together and the next we're mad at each other," she said, completely frustrated.

"Have you tried to talk to him yet?"

Hermione pouted, guilty as charged. "No, but that doesn't mean anything. What if he doesn't feel the same way, Ginny? I couldn't bear it."

"He might. You should just ask him." Harry piped in.

She squeaked in outrage. "Harry Potter, how long have you been listening to mine and Ginny's conversation?"

"Long enough to know that you like Ron. Look, maybe you should just talk to him like Ginny suggested," Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks Harry." She gave him a little hug.

Ginny seemed annoyed for the fifteenth time that day. "Hello! I have been telling you that for TWO years now."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, Ginny," she said, giving her a hug too.

"You are very welcome," Ginny replied, smiling mischievously. "Now you have to go talk to Ron."

Hermione groaned.

* * *

AN: Thanks to everybody who reviewed my second chapter. 

I know that I had alot of Ron/Hermione in this one, but just be patient for the D/G stuff. Stephanie will also be back in the next chapter.

Review,

LILYK


	4. Unexpected Happenings

Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or universe, only Stephanie!

AN: I can't believe I have this many reviews already and its only my first story!

The next chapter is finally here!

I hope you two stick with this fic, even if it does start to suck. (Hopefully that won't happen.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Happenings 

Ronald Weasley was sulking. He hated fighting with Hermione, but under the circumstances it was also a great big turn on for a guy. 'I wish I knew how to tell her that I'm feeling this way about her.' Frustrated with himself, he lashed out the only way he knew how.

"Bloody stupid girl," he cursed.

"Who's a bloody stupid girl, Ron?"

Ron yelped. "Bloody hell, Ginny, give a bloke some warning next time."

"Sooorry." Ginny rolled her eyes, then grinned widely. "So, who is the stupid girl? Wait a minute, let me guess this one. Hmm, could it be...Hermione!" she shouted dramatically, throwing her hands in the air.

"How did you know?" Ron asked, suprised, but amused with her behavior.

"I am a girl, Ron," she said, stressing the word 'girl.' "You would think after sixteen years of living with me that you would remember these things, since I am obviously your SISTER. Although, it did take you four years before you figured out that your best friend was an actual girl." She sighed. "Boys can be really stupid sometimes."

"Hey, I resent that! I just have no clue what to do about... oh nevermind," he dismissed.

"Dear brother, I already know what this is about." Ginny sat down next to him.

He became curious as to how she knew. "You do? Well then, what is it that I am having trouble with?"

"Its about girls, or should I say one girl in particular?" She rolled her eyes again. "Haven't we already covered this part?"

Ron ignored her last words. "I really don't know what to do about Mione. Its like she is in my every thought and feeling, you know? Haven't you ever felt that way about someone?" he asked, the words pouring out of his mouth.

Ginny looked suprised at the fact that Ron actually told her what was wrong. Thinking about an answer to his question, her thoughts became focused on a certain Slytherin. In a shaky voice, Ginny barely came out with, "No, not at all Ron."

"Are you ok, Ginny?" he asked, truly concerned.

"I am fine." She stood up. "We better head down to the dungeons. It's already 6:20 and we don't want to piss Snape off for being late."

"Yeah, alright. I guess it will give me some time to think about what I can say to 'Mione later on. Thanks for the help, little sis," he said, putting his arm around her as they exited the portrait.

"No problem, big brother. After all, it's what I'm good at," she said smugly.

Two hours later, Ron and Ginny entered the common room looking like they had just stepped off of a garbage truck.

Harry smiled as his two friends sat down across from him and Hermione. The latter having her head stuck in a book. "Looks as though you guys have been run over by a train," Harry observed.

Ron and his sister gave Harry a weird look. "Huh?" theyasked in unison.

Harry chuckled. "Nothing, its just a muggle saying."

After a few minutes of doing nothing but sitting, Ginny turned to Harry. "Aren't you tired, Harry? I mean you've probably had a very hard day, planning those quidditch strategies and all." Nodding her head at Ron and then Hermione.

After a couple of seconds Harry finally realized what Ginny was implying. "Oh right, yeah I am beat." Faking a yawn, he stood up and headed towards the boys' dorms. After a few minutes Ginny decided to follow.

"Goodnight dear brother." Giving him a hug she whispered in his ear, "Talk to her." Turning to Hermione and doing the same thing she whispered, "Don't make me hurt you," she threatened, "you better talk to Ron. TONIGHT."

Ten minutes later Hermione finally lifted her head to look at Ron. "I guess we should probably head back to the Prefect Headquarters."

Startled, Ron replied, "Yeah I guess we should. Look Mione," he fidgeted, "I don't like fighting with you, ok? Lets just be friends and try not to fight this year."

"Friends," she whispered to herself. "Yeah about that...ummm, Ron I have something to tell you, and its definitely not easy to say, but..." She stopped.

"Yes, Mione?" he sounded eager, blue eyes focused on her.

"I don't know how to say it." Hermione sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and biting on her lip nervously."Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I really want to tell you this, but I..."

"You know you can tell me anything, Hermione," Ron replied seriously.

Getting up from her spot on the couch she started to pace back and forth. "This is going to be really hard for me Ron, so I am going to just come out and say it." She took a deep breath and gathered up some of her so called Gryffindor courage. "Ever since my second year, I started to have these weird feelings that I couldn't place or barely comprehend. For the past five years these feelings have started to grow and I had no idea what to do and I tried to tell you but it would be really hurtful if you didn't feel the same way and.." Hermione was cut off by someone's warm, soft lips pressing against her own.

Opening his eyes and pulling away, Ron started to stutter seeing the surprised look on her face. "Bloody hell, I'm so sorry Mione, I thought that you..." He was cut off by her pressing her lips against his. Shock filled him as she did this. 'What the hell are you thinking for? Kiss her back mate!' Smiling, he slowly, but sensually pushed her lips open with his tongue. Hermione rolled her tongue up and down over his and moaned into his mouth. Tingles shot up her spine and made her shiver with pleasure. Coming up for air they slowly pulled away, blue eyes looking deeply into brown. Smiling, Ron pulled her into a hug.

"That was the best kiss I have ever had," Hermione replied with glee.

Ron laughed. "Definitely."

She brought her forehead up to his. "What happens now, Ron?"

"Whatever you want, Mione," he said with a smile, pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

On her way to DADA, Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts. Today, so far, had been absolutely incredible. Hermione and Ron had finally admitted there feelings for each other! 'I am so glad I don't have to hear, 'what am I supposed to do about Mione?' and 'what am I supposed to do about Ron?' Laughing out loud, she happily made her way to class. 

"Ginny, haven't I told you that it doesn't come across as good or sane when you're laughing to yourself out loud, especially when you are by yourself," Stephanie said, the word 'yourself' being stretched.

"Why hello? Have I met you before?" Ginny asked, teasing her best friend.

"Oh, stuff it. Its only the second day of school and I am here to grace you with my annoying presence," Stephanie joked.

"Hmmm, that's a good one, I'll have to remember that when you are being annoying." Ginny smiled. "So, what was your summer like? Please tell me some part of it had boys. At least _one_ of us **needs** to be getting some."

Stephanie chuckled. "Sorry to say that I have **not** had sex this summer."

Ginny pouted. "You suck."

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't talk about each others sex life when we're together."

Turning to her left, Stephanie found Draco walking beside them. "Well, if you wouldn't appear from the shadows like that, you wouldn't have to hear about it. Besides, nobody had sex this summer anyway," said Stephanie.

Tossing back his blonde hair, Malfoy smirked. " I did," he replied with a cocky smirk. Glancing over at the redhead, he asked, "You mean the little weasel didn't get any this summer? And with a body like that I might add." His eyes roamed over her nice physique.

Ginny's cheeks flamed a bright red. "Shove it, Malfoy. Why don't you go find your Parkinson slut? I'm sure she'll take care of your needs," she snapped back.

"Jealous Weasley?" he asked, grinning.

"Pfft...jealous." Without thinking and putting on a seductive smile, Ginny walked towards Draco slowly. "Dear boy, if I wanted you," her hand moved up to his chest, sending tingles through his entire body, "I could have you."

Pushing past him and laughing at the shocked expression on Malfoy's face, Ginny and Stephanie headed towards DADA.

"I cannot believe you did that, Ginny. Did you see the look on my cousin's face? It was bloody priceless." Stephanie smirked, still laughing as they sat in their chairs. She looked over at her best friend and smiled. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It looks like you are actually getting over a certain you know who," Stephanie said happily.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, maybe I am."

* * *

Ok, I know, not enough D/G, right? Well be patient, because its good for you. So, did you like it, love it, or hate it? I want lots and lots of reviews! Thank you for reading and reviewing. The more reviews, the faster I update. 

HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW AGAIN!

LILYK


	5. Anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tom Felton! Oh wait, this isn't a dream.

Here is the fifth chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Anger 

"Drakie!"a whiny voice called out.

The blonde-headed Slytherin that was safely hidden in the small corridor, groaned. "Why did you ever get involved with her, you bloody, stupid git," he chastised to himself.

"Talking to yourself again, Draco?" his cousin asked from behind. 'What is it with people talking to themselves these days?' Stephanie added silently.

"The stupid bitch won't leave me alone," he swore. "You would think that she'd get a hint after about two years. She's even more daft then Crabbe or Goyle."

Stephanie smirked. "Is that even possible?"

Knowing it was a rhetorical question, he didn't answer.

"This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn't ever screwed her, you wouldn't be going through this," Stephanie reminded him.

"A teenage boy has needs after all," he defended. "Besides, it was just a shag, nothing more."

"That shows me that you know nothing about a girls feelings, Draco." Stephanie paused, then gave him a big grin. "I'm pretty sure Pansy thinks that you're head over heels in love with her."

"And why the bloody hell would she think that?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe it's because you told her that you loved her," she remarked sarcastically.

"Every guy does that when they shag," he pointed out. "I've told loads of girls, myself."

Stephanie thought about Ginny. "Every girl?" she asked.

"As far back as I can remember. What's it to you anyway?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nothing," Stephanie said, but her mind was silently chanting 'Draco, you are such a jackass,' over and over. "You're wrong about one thing though."

Confusion marred his grey eyes. "About...?"

"Every guy doesn't tell a girl that he loves her, and most of them who do are in Slytherin," she said knowingly.

"Well, we are in Slytherin for a reason," Draco said, as if it were a good enough excuse. "Wait a bloody minute. How the fuck would you know that Slytherins are the only ones who do it?"

"Simple. I've been with people outside of our house," Stephanie informed him, not at all ashamed.

Draco looked disgusted.

"Don't look at me that way, you've been with other people on the outside too."

He shrugged, "Every guy has his needs. A girl is nothing but a toy to me. You get a new one, you get tired of it, and you throw it away," he said simply.

She looked at him with pity. "Sometimes, I forget you're a Malfoy."

"And sometimes you're quick to forget that we have the same blood," he snarled.

"I could never be like you," she spat angrily. "Oh, you better run along, I think I hear your bitch in heat calling."

Draco made a rude gesture and walked out of sight.

* * *

Ginny was beyond pissed off. Lavender and Dean were actually going out! Although it was two years ago when she had caught them going at it, she never would've thought that Dean really liked Lavender more than her. Oh and the way everyone in the common room looked at her when Dean and Lavender had shown up later in the evening, holding hands. Pity. Ginny didn't want pity from anyone. She could handle being poor, she could handle being cheated on, but she could not handle being pitied. She was completely over Dean Thomas, and from now on, she would stop being just _Ron's little sister_. From now on she would be Virginia Anne Weasley. She was brought out of her thoughts by the squid splashing around loudly in the water. Leaning her back against the big tree and breathing in the night air, she sighed. Ginny loved the night, it was the only time she could be alone and think. 

"Oh great, it's the weasel." Or not.

Without turning around she replied, "Shove off, Malfoy, I was here first."

"No, I don't think I will. Seeing as how you don't own any of this." He snorted, "Like you could anyway. You don't have enough money to eat a decent meal, much less own a piece of property."

"Sing me a new one sometime, Malfoy, that one has gotten really old." Ginny got up and started to walk back towards the castle.

"I heard that Dean bloke and Lavender started going out. Say, didn't he dump you for her? Were you not a good enough shag?" he called out after her.

Ginny stiffened. 'No, don't you dare turn around. Don't give him the pleasure of seeing your pain.'

Draco was shocked. 'That little bitch! I'll bloody show her. Who does she think she is? No one walks away from me.' He ran, stopping directly in front of her face.

"Why do you insist on annoying the hell out of me?" she asked, running a hand through her fiery red hair.

Draco decided she looked very pretty when she did that. 'Wait, what?' That thought pissed him off even more.

"You didn't answer me before." His eyebrows moved up suggestively. "You wouldn't give it up, eh? You struck me as the slutty type though, coming on to me a few weeks back. The bloke must have come to his senses. He probably isn't stupid enough to stay with you, even if he is a Gryffindor. I would be disgusted with myself, touching a mudblood lover like you," he continued, trying his best to rile her up.

Anger flashed through Ginny's eyes, making them appear golden. "You know, I really am going to enjoy doing this." She balled her tiny hand up into a fist, but he didn't notice.

He looked confused. "Enjoy doing what?"

BAM

"Bloody stupid bitch!" Draco yelled, holding his right eye. "Now I'm going to have a fucking black eye."

Ginny smiled, feeling a lot better. 'Maybe I should punch Malfoy every time I get mad.' She thought to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" he demanded angrily.

"Nothing. Its kind of funny actually." Ginny smiled. "Here I was, having a bad day, and now it might be one of the best I've ever had. I never thought that I would be saying this, but you, Malfoy, have made my day a little brighter." She smirked. "Doesn't that make you really mad? Knowing that you made a Weasley happy, when your intentions were to do the exact opposite? Oh and don't be such a dumbass," she insulted, "you aren't Crabbe or Goyle. Use magic to get rid of the bruise." And with that said, she walked away.

This time Draco didn't follow. Nope, this time Draco started to plot.

* * *

Hope you liked it! 

Review for me,

LILYK


	6. Friendship and Ideas Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Bloody Potter, ok?

Here is the next chapter for all you people who were waiting!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Friendship and Ideas Part I 

The whole Malfoy family were looked at as powerful. Many people knew them as being rich, but the smarter ones knew them because of their evil ways. Draconis Gregory Malfoy was going to prove the latter.

He paced back and forth over the plush, green carpets in the Slytherins' dorm. 'She had hit him! Who did that little bitch think she was? Touching a Malfoy like that!' He was beyond the word angry. 'A weasel had hit him, him! A fucking Malfoy! Oh she would definitely pay. And then grovel. And pay some more. No one gets away with something like this, a Weasley especially.' He would have her begging him to kill her before the school year ended... there was no way that she would get away with this.

Ten minutes later and still plotting, Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when Blaise walked into the room.

"Sorry for interrupting your alone time, but I forgot my coat," he told him.

Draco laughed inwardly. Blaise was just trying to make sure that he didn't take his anger out on him. They had been pretty good friends since third year, when they had decided to make a list of all the girls they were going to... well lets just say that they were conquests. Whoever got the girl first, won the game. Yes, you could probably say that they knew each other pretty well. Actually, Draco and Blaise knew every little thing about the other. Blaise was the only other person, besides Stephanie, that Draco actually trusted and it was the same for Blaise.

Blaise turned to walk out of the door, then hesitated. "Are you okay man? You look a little mad about something.. or maybe shocked." He shook his shaggy black hair and turned to his friend.

"Yeah, well, when you get hit by a stupid Weasley, it tends to make you angry," he remarked sarcastically.

It was someone else's turn to look shocked. "You're shitting me, right? A stupid mudblood lover hit you? Draco, have you gone mad? Letting a damn Weasley hit you! So, you did hit him back right?"

"It wasn't a him." Draco tried not to cry out in shame.

Shock passed threw Blaise's hazel eyes. "What? You mean the only sexy Weasley ever born? That little Jenny girl or whatever? Isn't she like a year younger than us or something?"

"Yes, she bloody is," he answered irritably.

A burst of laughter filled the room.

"Its not funny, Zabini."

He snorted. "No, it isn't. Draco Malfoy getting hit by a girl, which is a Weasley, is not funny at all." He paused. "Its bloody hilarious!" And he laughed some more.

Draco started to smile. "It is a little funny, isn't it? A Weasley girl hitting a Malfoy. What would father say if he found out? Oh now _that_ would be priceless." Coming to his senses once again, he scowled, "But that is not the point."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Blaise asked.

"The point, is that she has to pay."

Seeing Draco's evil smirk, his friend smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Simple. I just have to make her do something that would disgrace her family. Something shocking or disgusting." He looked thoughtful and raised his eyebrow. "Know of anything?"

Blaise also looked thoughtful. "Just how much payback are we talking about?"

"As much as possible," came the harsh reply.

"Well, I guess that settles that then," Blaise said, amused."I have a thought, but I don't think you'll like it that much."

Draco became impatient. "Well what is it?"

"You aren't going to like it," Blaise said, smirking at the look of impatience on his friend's face.

"Tell me you bloody, annoying, prick."

The dark haired boy held up his hand in defense. "Chill man, I'll tell you."

A few seconds passed. "Well?" drawled a voice that was obviously annoyed.

"Ok, ok." Blaise laughed. "Well, what do you think would shock her parents?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know, pretty much anything that has to do with me and her." A look of surprise crossed his pale features. "You aren't suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"If you think that I am suggesting that you should make the Weasley girl like you, then you would be suggesting right," he said, smiling.

Draco was almost glowing, but not with happiness, it was more of an evil glow. "You are a bloody brilliant person. Now I know for sure why you're my best friend." He gave him a small pat on the back. "I don't like that idea... I love it."

Blaise put his right hand over his chest and smiled. "Oh, Draco, I am so touched. I told you that you wouldn't like it."

He laughed. "Stuff it, you sound like Pansy."

"Ok, I won't ever do that again," he grimaced, "So... are you going to do it?"

"I have to say that this is going to be hard, even harder than that girl in Hufflepuff that was two years older than me," he retorted.

"Yeah, but think of what this could do to her family. You could have that girl eating out of your hand or having sex whenever you want." Blaise smirked. "Besides, that girl does look hot, so that's just a plus."

Draco laughed. "It will definitely be worth it. I just have to figure out how I'm going to make it happen. A Weasley falling in love with a Malfoy is like a muggle animal and a unicorn reproducing."

Blaise looked disgusted, but shrugged. "Weirder things have happened. You could get your cousin to help you."

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "Stephanie and Weasley have been best friends for two years. There is no way she would ever help me with that bitch."

"Why did they become friends anyway?"

"I don't know, I never asked. Maybe I should." Draco got curious and began to wonder about the actual reason for their friendship.

"You'll probably have to wait for another couple of days. Didn't you two get into a fight about something?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah." His gray eyes turned serious. "Look, no one needs to know about this alright? Not Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, anybody," he said firmly.

"What am I, daft? You know I won't mention this to anyone."

Little did they know, someone stood at the cracked door of the boys dorm throughout the entire conversation.

* * *

Hey everybody! I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I know there wasn't any D/G interaction, but you have to be patient b/c all of this stuff happening in the story is for a reason! So did you like it, love it, or hate it? Tell me in your review. 

The faster you review, the faster I update.

The more reviews, the more I write.

Thanks again,

LILYK


	7. Talks

Disclaimer: Uh, whatever.

Here is the seventh chapter for all my reviewers. No D/G interaction in this one...boo hoo.

* * *

Chapter 7: Talks 

Ginny smiled all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. She had actually hit Malfoy and gotten away with it! No one in their life had done that, not even Ron or Harry. Oh, Ron and Harry would be so mad...there was no way that they could find out. She would just tell Stephanie when she saw her tomorrow. Coming up to the portrait and muttering 'Hogwarts a History' she skipped to the stairs. Stopping her feet on the second step she stopped after Ron called out her name. He and Hermione were sitting on one of the chairs by the fire. She sat in his lap, reading a book in her hand, while Ron looked over her shoulder.

Ginny smiled at the sight. It was so romantic. "What Ron?" she asked.

"What are you so happy about?" He seemed suspicious.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

"Uh huh." He looked at her curiously. "If you say so, Gin."

Ginny came over and sat on the red couch in front of them and Hermione smiled.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked her.

Ginny shook her head. "No, why? You two haven't seen him?"

"No," Ron replied. "Your friend Stephanie had a little spat with him this morning at breakfast."

"Oh really? Why were they fighting?"

Hermione spoke up, "Harry and Malfoy were fighting first."

Ginny smirked, thinking about how he had gotten what he deserved. "Well, Ron, you know that they're cousins," she pointed out. She knew that Stephanie was also mad at her cousin, so why would she take up for him this morning? That was one question she was definitely going to ask her friend about later on.

"Well, I think that me and Mione are going to head to the prefect headquarters." He turned to look at his girlfriend. "What do you say?"

"Sure, Ron." She got up from his lap and started towards the door. "Night Gin," she called over her shoulder.

"Night Hermione, Ron," Ginny replied.

"Night, sis." As they were walking out of the common room, Harry was walking in.

"Gin," he greeted, sitting next to her. "What's up?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing much, Harry. Heard you got into a fight with one of my good friends today." She raised an eyebrow.

He looked sheepish. "Yeah, sorry, Ginny. She was taking up for Malfoy though, what was I supposed to do?"

"Well...I guess you were supposed to take up for yourself," she admitted.

He grinned. "Exactly. That's why I did just that."

Ginny smiled back. Harry could still make her heart flutter. "Ok, ok. I just don't get why she would take up for him today."

Harry looked curious. "Why's that?"

"Well, they did get into this big fight the other day."

"Maybe Stephanie just wanted to talk to the very sexy person...the sexy person being me," he replied arrogantly.

Ginny nudged his shoulder. "You wish."

He shrugged. "I have to admit that she is beautiful."

She gasped. "Mr. Potter! Are you telling me that you think a Slytherin is beautiful?"

"Yes, Ginny. Not all of them are complete assholes. Besides, I already told you that a month ago."

"Oh, right, I forgot, silly me." She laughed. "So, do you have a thing for her?"

He scoffed. "No, I already told you that too. Ginny, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, actually I had a wonderful day."

"Why's that?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you, because you would probably yell at me."

Now he really wanted to know what happened. "You can't leave me hanging now, Gin. If it's Ron you're worried about..don't worry, I won't tell him a thing. I promise." He crossed his heart jokingly.

Ginny wanted to tell him, but was apprehensive. "You promise you won't do anything about it.. and not tell anyone either?"

"Ummm, ok I guess."

"No, no, no, not guess Harry...You have to promise," she stated firmly.

He nodded his head. "Ok, I promise then."

"Right." She took a deep breath. "I hit someone today." She grinned sheepishly. "Actually punched is more like it."

"You what?" he yelled out. "Why would you do that? You aren't supposed to hit people, you're just a girl."

She rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Harry bloody Potter, if you don't shut your mouth right now I am going to punch you. He started it anyway!"

He became a little scared after that threat. "Sor...wait a minute, you hit a _guy_?"

"Yes," came the small reply.

"Who?" he demanded.

She muttered something.

Harry sighed. "I can't hear you, Gin. You have to speak louder."

"I said...that I punched...Malfoy." She waited for the riot to begin. When he didn't speak she looked up to see Harry smiling at her with a look of something a bit like admiration in his sparkling green eyes. "Why are you looking like that Harry?"

"You amaze me, Ginny. I, for one, think that whatever Malfoy said that made you punch him...Well he must've deserved it. Hermione gave it to him in third year as well, but it's even funnier, because you did it," Harry replied with a dreamy look on his face. "Just imagine how he feels, the infamous Malfoy being hit by a little Weasley girl."

Ginny glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Harry laughed at her. "Nothing. I admire the fact that you did that and I swear that I won't tell anyone."

Her glare softened and a little smile graced her pink lips. "Thank you, Harry."

"Your welcome," he whispered, turning his emerald green gaze from his hands to her golden-brown eyes.

Ginny's hands started to sweat. 'Oh no, why am I getting nervous? Its just Harry.' She thought to herself.

Harry started to lean closer towards her. "Ginny.."

She got up and quickly walked towards the stairs that reached the girls' dorm. She turned back around to see Harry looking at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Goodnight Harry," she said and smiled at him reassuringly.

Harry nodded slowly. "Goodnight, Gin."

Up in her bed, Ginny sighed wearily. Looking up at the ceiling, she had only one thought running through her mind, 'This really has been one fucked up day.' And with that one thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

No yelling! I already told you there is going to be some H/G tendencies..but don't worry, this is a D/G! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really do enjoy writing this story for all of you. 

Remember my motto. Review.

LILYK


	8. Friendship and Ideas Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except the plot and Stephanie.

I am going to warn you...there is no D/G interaction in this chapter...please don't be mad at me! There will be some in the next chapter, I promise you that. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and stuck with my story for this long.

* * *

Chapter 8: Friendship and Ideas Part II 

Draco made his way through the dungeons and towards the Slytherins' portrait. It had been a good Friday, a day that made the start of a good weekend for him. He had gotten into it with Weasley and Potty during potions, but of course Snape had taken thirty points from _Gryffindor_. He smiled at the thought of the expressions on their faces when the Professor had done so. The little mudblood had tried to calm the rest of the trio down, but it resorted in getting ten more points taken away. Almost to his dorm, Draco still couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Yes, this definitely was going to be a good weekend for him. He stopped suddenly when he entered the boys dormitory.

Or not.

"Blaise, what in the bloody hell is that noise and what are you doing?" he asked, as he watched the top of his friend's shaggy, dark-brown head spin on the floor. It looked like he was doing some kind of dance and he was also listening to something loud. Again he asked, "What is that noise!"

Blaise got up from his weird position on the floor. "It's muggle music," he answered.

"You're listening to muggle music?" asked Draco, sneering.

"Yes," he replied. "Its actually pretty good... just listen to it for a sec."

Draco listened to the music blaring from the weird radio. "What is it?"

"I knew you would like it."

"I don't like it...but what is it?" he asked, irritated.

Blaise grinned. "There is this new radio that those two Weasley twins came out with."

"You are using something that a Weasley made?" he asked, disgusted.

His friend frowned, "Just because you don't like the Weasleys, doesn't mean that I have to hate them. Besides, they have made some good jokes that make me laugh my ass off."

Draco had to agree with him on that. "Fine. What the hell was that you were listening to and what the hell were you doing on the floor?"

"Well, that was a rap artist named DMX. There are all kinds of music, but I like rap and rock the best. As for what I was doing on the floor, its called breakdancing."

Confused, Draco asked, "Breakdancing?"

"It's this thing that muggles do for fun. I have a cousin that lives in America and he and his friends do this kind of competition every year."

"Uh huh," Draco said, clearly not impressed.

"Let me explain it a little more. Ummm...its kind of like a..a...a duel! That's it," Blaise explained with excitement.

Realization dawned on Draco's face. "So you get to kill someone?"

Blaise laughed. "No, you just dance against another team and whoever dances the best usually wins."

"What do you win?"

"A lot of times you win money."

Draco scoffed. "I don't need money."

"I know that," said Blaise with a know it all expression on his tan face. "Neither do I. I just do it for fun."

"Well it doesn't look that hard."

"Right. I have been doing it since this summer, and it's _still_ hard."

Draco being arrogant as always, replied, "I could do it."

"Prove it," Blaise said smugly with a hint a laughter in his dark brown eyes. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Draco Malfoy never turned down a challenge and never would, so he spent the next three hours trying to breakdance.

* * *

Ginny and Stephanie were down by the lake discussing the events that had occured the day before. 

"So you hit him?" Stephanie asked in amazement.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah and you should have seen his face Steph, it was hilarious."

"You know, that was very Slytherin like of you."

"I really don't care. He seriously deserved it. I mean what kind of guy treats a girl like that?"

"Apparently a Malfoy. Oh and any guy that wants to," said Stephanie, sarcastically.

"Especially Harry."

Stephanie stopped shortly. "What happened with Harry?"

"I don't know." Ginny sighed. "He acted like he was going to kiss me and so I kind of freaked and went up to bed. The funny thing is, is that he seemed kind of shocked...like he couldn't believe that I didn't want to kiss him."

Stephanie became angry at the news. "What a prat! He thinks that you just waited for him all this time. Well he definitely has another bloody thing coming," she babbled on. "Do you want me to deck him? Cause I will. I'll go right up to the jackass and just give him all I got."

Ginny put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Steph calm down, its ok, really. I am not going to let Harry think that I still have feelings for him. I mean, yeah, he still is gorgeous and I love his green eyes..." She was interrupted.

"Aren't they pretty? I wish I had eyes like that. And those glasses are" Stephanie was shaken out of her daze by Ginny's freaked out expression, "So freaking ugly," she covered up quickly. "What?"

Ginny looked at her weirdly. "You zoned out while talking about Harry." She put a hand up to the girl's forehead. "Are you ok...you don't ever say anything nice about him...you're always saying mean things about him...like just a few minutes ago," she pointed out.

Stephanie swatted her hand away and became irritable. "Yes, I am ok. And I just said that he has pretty eyes. Besides, he is still a very big wanker."

Ginny had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Umm..hhmm."

Stephanie didn't like that look. "Oh no, I know what that look is and I don't like Harry bloody Potter in any way...besides it looks like he has his head stuck up your ass instead of that girl named Chloe."

"Cho," Ginny corrected, "and I don't think it is that serious, and hopefully it **won't get** that serious." A thought came to Ginny and the mischievous look was back.

"What are you thinking, Ginny?" asked her friend in suspicion.

"I have a really great idea."

And the suspicion grew stronger. "What kind of idea?"

Her golden brown eyes were bright and she chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I think I know how to get Harry off of my back, but you won't like it."

"Oh my god, just tell me before I freaking burst," Stephanie told her with an impatient voice.

"Ok...umm...well you would have to do this as a big favor for me."

"What is it?"

"Ummm."

"Ginny, just tell me what the bloody hell it is."

"YouwouldhavetomakeHarrythinkthatyoulikehim," Ginny said in a rush.

A few minutes passed and then, "Are you shitting me?"

"No, I am serious."

Stephanie put her hands on her brown-red, blonde tinted hair and sighed. "No."

"Why?"

"Because it's Potter."

"So."

"So! Ginny **I** am a **Slytherin,** and **he** is a **Gryffindor**."

"I'm a Gryffindor too."

"That's different. We aren't dating."

"It wouldn't be dating," she argued."He would just have to worry about you and so he wouldn't have time for me."

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, please. I can't handle all of his feelings right now. Do it for your best friend," replied Ginny, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Stephanie smiled. "That doesn't work on me and you know it, but because I love you like a sister and you want me to do it..."

Ginny started to jump up and down doing her happy dance. "So, you'll do it?"

"I guess so," Stephanie replied, laughing at her friend.

"Good. This way if you are messing with Harry, he won't even have time to contemplate his spanking brand new feelings for me."

Stephanie frowned. "Yeah... so about Draco."

Now it was Ginny's turn to frown. "What about him?"

"Well you hit him and he is probably really pissed off. Didn't you even think about that?"

"It never even crossed my mind. What am I going to do?" Ginny groaned.

Stephanie laughed at Ginny's expression. "You didn't just think that Draco would leave you alone? And after you punched him like that. Ginny, after what you did I am surprised he hasn't gotten his payback already."

"Oh no, how am I supposed to get over the git if he won't leave me alone?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "How can you have feelings for someone that is so cruel?"

Ginny shrugged. "The same way I had feelings for a guy who didn't notice me until six years later. I think that Malfoy has something good deep inside all of that anger and hate."

"Girl, you have way to much faith in people. I have known Draco all my life and he is still the hateful bastard that he's always been," replied Stephanie.

"Yeah, about that, why did you take up for Draco yesterday morning when he and Harry got into it?"

A small blush crept up onto Stephanie's cheeks. "No reason."

"There is definitely something you aren't telling me...and I know it's about Harry too." Stephanie started to interrupt her, but Ginny spoke again before she got the chance. "But you don't have to tell me right now." She paused for a second. "You know if you ever need to tell me anything about anybody or what happens in your life, I will always be here. No matter what, I won't ever judge you, you know that, right?"

Stephanie looked uncomfortable for a moment, but the corners of her mouth turned upwards and formed a small smile. "I know. Thank you, Ginny."

"Your welcome," she replied sincerely. She knew there was some things that her friend wasn't telling her, Things about her family and even Harry, but she wouldn't push it. She had a feeling that the Harry problem would come to the surface soon. Ginny was broken out of her thoughts when her friend asked another question.

"So what are you going to do about my cousin?"

Ginny groaned again. She had no fucking idea.

* * *

AN: Hurry up and review if you want me to upload the next chapter. 

Review and tell me what you think, (how was that Teige Tegan?)

LilyK


	9. Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Here is the 9th chapter. For all you people who wanted it so badly, there might be some D/G interaction in this one... Warning: It might not be what you want right now, so I don't want to hear any whining about it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Revenge is Sweet 

Ginny was worried. Ginny was very worried. It had been two weeks and two days since she'd punched Malfoy and he had done absolutely nothing to her...yet. It seemed like he was ignoring her. She had even passed him in the hall a few times and he didn't even glance her way, not even once! She thought that maybe he had finally learned to leave her alone, but Stephanie had told her otherwise. She told Ginny to watch her back and not be alone at any time. Ginny laughed when she said this and was rewarded with an evil glare. She could still remember her friends exact words.

"It is no laughing matter, Gin. I know Draco, and I know what he's done in the past. You think that just because it's been two weeks that he has forgotten all about you?"

Ginny slowly nodded her head at this.

Stephanie sighed, "No, don't be a damn idiot, Gin. He is definitely taking his precious time plotting something and it won't be good. Don't ever underestimate a Malfoy, not ever." A shadow of pain flickered in her bright brown-green eyes. "He won't stop until he thinks you've gotten what you deserve."

Ever since then Ginny had become close to what a person would call paranoid. Sitting at the table in the Great Hall, she chewed on her roll and thought over everything. Harry plopped down on an empty seat in front of her.

"Ginny," he sounded out before catching his breath. "Would you happen to know why Stephanie has become so civil to me lately?" he asked, trying to pat down his unruly hair.

'Oh no,' Ginny thought, 'just act like you know nothing and everything will be fine.' "Why whatever are you talking about, Harry?" she asked in the most innocent and angelic voice she could.

"She's been acting out of character lately. When I was walking out of the dungeons, on my way here, we passed each other and she smiled at me. An actual smile. Would you know anything about that?" His emerald eyes were accusing and suspicious.

"Nope," came another innocent reply.

Harry gave her a weird look. "Ok, maybe I should just ask her myself."

Ginny's small smile faltered. "Or not..." He looked at her with suspicion. "Did you ever think that maybe she just wants to be nice, because she doesn't want to look like a bad person to you, Ron, and Hermione, because you all mean so much to me-" Ginny babbled, using hand gestures.

"Uh, no." He looked down at his watch. "Well it's 1:30 and I have to go do some homework, so I'll see you later, Gin," he said and started to gather his books.

"Yeah, ok. See ya, Harry." She smiled as he walked off. He hadn't said anything about what had happened the other night and hopefully he never would. Her plan for Stephanie and Harry was coming along greatly, sothere might even be the possibility of...no, nevermind that.

Her thoughts turned back to the Malfoy situation that she was currently dealing with. What would she do? Ginny sighed inwardly.There was nothing else to do but wait for him to come to her. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe, just maybe he might've really forgotten all about her. 'Yeah that was real doubtful,' a voice in her head replied. She wanted to focus her thoughts on something else, so she left and headed towards the library to begin her research for an essay Professor Sprout had assigned.

Speaking of Professors, next weekend would be the Halloween party in the Great Hall and the theme meant that they had to dress up as different people or characters. It was all of Professor Binn's idea, probably the best idea he had ever had. Ginny had decided to go as some girl from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Of course, Hermione had given her all of the ideas, since she was a muggleborn. She was going to have to make her costume, since Ginny didn't have any money available to her right now. Still stuck in her own thoughts, Ginny heard footsteps behind her. 'Oh shit... stop being so freaking scared,' she scolded herself. Walking a little faster she faintly heard the footsteps once more. Turning around, she looked down the hallway and noticed that she was the only one there and it was eerily empty. 'Where are all the noisy little kids when you need them? It's only the afternoon, where the hell is everybody?' Again the noise could be heard behind her.

Ginny wanted to prove to herself that she was being stupid, so she turned around and walked the way she had just come from. Walking past a darkened classroom she paused and poked herhead in the doorway. Thinking she saw movement, she looked harder. Suddenly a pair of icy grey-blue eyes were in front of her. She yelped, but before she could move back, she was pulled into the dark room by a pair of strong arms, the door slamming shut behind them.

A few minutes had passed and all Ginny could hear was her own harsh breathing. She knew that it had been Malfoy who pulled her in this room, no one else in this school had those eyes, those eyes that made her shiver. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she muttered 'lumos' and pointed it towards the door. Malfoy was leaning against it in all his black glory, smirking, which really pissed her off of course.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled out, her eyes sparkling with anger.

Draco smirked again. Oh how he liked it when she showed her fiery side.

"Malfoy, I am really not in the mood for your stupid games, so you better tell me what you're doing or I'm going to smack that smirk right off of your damn face," she threatened, smiling inwardly at the thought.

He frowned at this, but recoiled with a hard look. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, weasel."

"Why not, ferret?" she asked with a tone of disgust in her voice.

"Because that's the reason you're here in the first place."

"Oh, is that why I'm here?" asked Ginny, sarcastically.

Draco grinned evily and looked her up and down. She had on muggle clothes, because it was a Saturday. Her green tank top showed off her tight lower abdomen, while her dark low-rise jeans showed of her petite, but seducing hips.

Ginny became somewhat scared when she saw the look of hunger that she could detect by looking in his eyes, but she also felt a thrill of excitement and lust at the thought. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He took a few steps towards her. "Oh you know what I want," he said in a rough voice.

A curse of desire ran through her. Raising her golden-brown eyes to his icy blue, she decided to play along. Moving closer to him she ran her tiny hand up his arm, over his shoulder, then towards the side of his neck. "Oh really," she purred. "What is it that you want, exactly?" She continued to rub his neck. 'Ginny, what are you doing to him? Are you crazy?' Her mind screamed at her.

Confusion marred his grey eyes at her actions, but he quickly recovered with another smirk. Bringing his hands up to Ginny's pale face, he ran the tip of his thumb over her bottom lip and she shivered. "The same thing you do," he whispered softly.

Many thoughts passed through her mind. Some saying 'What do you think you're doing?' and 'Are you blind! This is obviously a trap!' Right now she just didn't care if it was...because it felt so good just to have him touching her again. "Well, what do you think I want?" she asked him, looking deeply into his eyes.

Although he was startled by the emotion in her eyes, that didn't stop the passion that he now felt for her. Lust filled Draco at the sound of her husky voice. This girl didn't know what she could do to him and that was definitely a good thing. He didn't want to fill this way...he wasn't supposed to fill this way. This was just payback. Now he remembered why he was here, payback...this little bitch had hit him! Anger now lingered with lust and it showed in his eyes.

Ginny could see that he was angry about something and could also see that he wanted her. This was the moment in which she could use this to her advantage. Ginny removed her hand from his neck and started to kiss his thumb, which remained at her bottom lip. She ran her tongue across the top of his finger and slowly pulled it into her mouth. Draco made a small noise in the back of his throat and Ginny smiled. Taking his thumb out of her mouth, she moved closer to him, standing taller so that she could whisper in his ear. "How about you tell me what you want?" Draco's eyes darkened at this. He moved his lips onto her cheek and kissed it lightly, then continued downward until he reached her small pink lips, then he placed his own lips over hers. Ginny opened her mouth to give him entrance and Draco immediately slipped in his tongue. He kissed her roughly and she mimicked his movements, doing the same. Running her tongue back and forth over his, she softly pulled it out and nibbled on his bottom lip with her teeth. Draco forced her lips open even more and she moaned into his mouth. Moving his lips down to her neck, he nipped her skin lightly and ran his hands under her shirt, moving themtowards the bottom of her breasts. Ginny whimpered, barely mumbling, "Please don't stop." He quickly pulled the tank top over her head and threw it on the floor.

Ginny stood there in a black bra, the curled red tips of her hair covering her breasts. Draco thought that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Ginny blushed under his gaze and suddenly realized what she was doing. 'You can't do this again. Don't be stupid, Ginny!' Her mind cried. And this time, she listened. She ran over and picked her tank top off of the floor, slipping it back on while watching as Draco moved towards her. Taking her wand out she quickly stopped him, "Don't come near me, Malfoy," she spat, shaking slightly and feeling disgusted with herself.

A shadow of hurt passed through his eyes, but it went as quickly as it came. 'Why should he care how she felt about this? He would get his revenge...and this was just the start of it.' His trademark smirk was back on. "I know you enjoyed that, Weasley. Trust me, before the end of the year, you'll be begging me for more. You know, weasel, I never though that revenge could taste so sweet." And with that he walked out the door.

Ginny had never felt so low in her life, but couldn't help agreeing with him on one thing... revenge never had tasted that sweet. Sinking to the floor, she let the teardrops cascade from her eyes.

* * *

I hope that was a good enough D/G fix for you b/c there won't be anymore until...well until I want it to happen. Well, did you like it or hate it? 

I'll write more if you give me more reviews,

LilyK


	10. In The Library

Disclaimer: I am not JK.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter nine

I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS NOW! YAY FOR MY STORY!

* * *

Chapter 10: In The Library 

Stephanie walked into the library and spotted Ginny's red hair at the far back. She had to tell her friend that she just couldn't talk to Harry anymore. He seemed to nice for her liking and it made her situation harder than ever. She had never gone out of her way to be nice to anyone in Gryffindor, especially him, and this was only for Ginny's sake. Being attracted to him was normal, he was gorgeous, and a teenage girl would be blind if she didn't think so. Although, it didn't hurt to see him smile at her once in a while, or getting to see his beautiful emerald eyes sparkling with laughter at one of Ron's antics... See, those feelings were not normal at all! This time it was different for her. A Slytherin liking a Gryffindor...that was something that could get you thrown in an insane asylum! Insane asylum or not, these feelings had to be squashed. No stupid little boy was going to make her feel this way. Forgetting about him was not going to be hard at all..all she had to do was...oh she just needed to talk to Ginny about this. Reaching the back table, Stephanie pulled up a chair and started to talk, not even bothering to glance at her friend.

"Ginny, you told me that if I ever needed to talk to you about anything that I could... and no matter what it was about, you wouldn't ever judge me." Looking at her hands she sighed. "I'm having these feelings that aren't normal, and in our world are probably claimed as insane, but I just can't help feeling this way. I thought that I could come to you since one of your situations are similar to what I'm going through right now and I knew that you would understand." She paused to take a deep breath, before going on, "Its about Harry. I think that I like Harry, as in more than a friend... and you say 'how can that even be possible when I have never even liked him as a friend?' All I know is that I really want to give him an actual hug, which is disgusting I might add," Stephanie scowled, "You would think I could jump his bones to get rid of these stupid feelings. I mean that is what I usually do, I just sleep with the guy that I am attracted to and it's _over_ after that," she whined. "Poof, magical, no more feelings." She waved her hand in the air to indicate the poof. Finally looking up to her friend she asked the obvious, "Gin, what am I going to do?"

"I think that you should tell him how you feel." Ginny looked up from her parchment and gave Steph a small smile. She wasn't suprised about this at all. Ginny had known for the past month that Stephanie liked Harry.

"Are you kidding me? This is the boy who lived that we are talking about here. A Slytherin going up to him to say 'oh Harry I have feelings for you and.." She stopped when she noticed Ginny had dark circles under her eyes. "Wow, Ginny, you look like shit." She paused, then raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow, "Why do you look like shit?"

"No reason," she lied.

"Uh huh...like I would ever believe that," Stephanie exclaimed, seeing right through her friend's lie.

Ginny sighed. "I just didn't get alot of sleep last night."

"And why is that?" asked Stephanie.

"Because I couldn't go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Ginny Weasley!" Stephanie whispered loudly, acting angry, but she was really just concerned. "If you don't tell me what the hell is going on with you, I am going to scream. And I don't think that people in the library would like that so much," she pointed out sweetly.

"Its nothing. I promise," Ginny lied again.

"Why do you insist on lying to me Gin? I know that something is bothering you," Stephanie insisted.

"You don't have to worry about me," said Ginny, cursing herself for having a best friend that was a Slytherin.

"Is this about Draco? Did he do something to you?" Stephanie's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God, he did, didn't he? What did that idiot do?"

"Nothing..it was nothing."

"Yes, it was something." Stephanie said, annoyed.

"Why don't we talk about Harry?" Ginny suggested innocently.

"Oh no, that doesn't work with me and you know it. You might as well tell me what he did, I'll just find out from him anyway...that is if you don't tell me."

She did have a point there. "Ok...we...well he and I..."

"Spit it out, Ginny," Stephanie said, getting impatient.

"We kissed," she murmured.

"You what?" yelled Stephanie. "Ginny, how could you do that?" she demanded hysterically. "You know, I think that both of us may need to be put in an insane asylum." she said, shaking her head of mixed colored hair wildly. "What did he do?"

"What? You want details now?" Ginny scoffed.

"No." She stuck her tongue out. "He is my cousin after all. But why would he do something like that?" Stephanie asked herself.

"It was part of his_ revenge_," Ginny spat out.

Stephanie gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Gin. I know how you used to feel about him or even still do. I still don't see how you could feel that way about him though. He is the biggest prick alive."

"Yeah, I completely agree with you on that." Ginny sighed wearily. "I don't know why I feel this way...it's so confusing. But I guess it isn't all that weird, I mean," she smiled wickedly, "I'm not the only one who has feelings for the wrong someone."

Stephanie scowled. "That is something that I don't want to talk about right now."

Ginny gave her a knowing look.

"Ok, so maybe I do wanna talk about it."

Ginny let out a small laugh. "Well come on, Steph, spill it. When do you realize you had feelings other than hate for Harry?"

"I don't know. Like you said, this is so damned confusing," Stephanie groaned. "You think that if I sleep with him all the feelings will go away?" she asked ditzily.

Ginny glared at her. "No. If people could do that, don't you think I would be over a certain someone by now?"

Stephanie pouted. "Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. That might not be relevant on the count of he was pretty drunk."

"Who was drunk?"

Ginny and Stephanie jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. She and Ron had come up behind them and were now taking a seat at the table.

"Hey, Ginny," Rongreeted and then nodded curtly in Stephanie's direction. "Anderson."

"Weasley," she said.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at their immature display.

"Ginny, you look like shit."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him in dissaproval. "That is no way to talk to a girl, especially if its your sister."

He shrugged. "Just stating the obvious."

"Thank you, oh dear brother of mine," said Ginny, sarcastically.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Harry asked, sitting next to Ron.

Stephanie started to feel very uncomfortable at the fact that Harry chose to sit next to her. She tried to scoot away without anyone noticing.

"Oh, nothing much," Ginny said, answering Harry's question. "Just enjoying the fact that everyone here thinks I look like shit today. Want to put in your two cents as well?"

Harry looked her over. "You do look like you could use a bit of sleep," he offered.

"At least you put it into nicer terms. My brother and my best friend don't seem to care about my feelings getting hurt," she stated dryly.

"Hey!" Ron and Stephanie cried in unison.

Ginny smirked at them. "Sorry...just kidding."

Stephanie scowled.

Hermione looked over at her boyfriend. "Ron, don't you and Harry have quidditch practice?"

Harry jumped up. "Bugger, I completely forgot about that. We have our first match tomorrow against Slytherin, but of course everyone knows they can't play worth a damn. Especially with Malfoy as the seeker."

"Ahem," Stephanie cleared her throat.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry...sometimes I forget you're a Slytherin."

She laughed. "That's ok. I totally agree with you about Draco, he sucks as a seeker." She looked thoughtful. "He should definitely try out for beater."

The dream team looked at her confused. "Then why doesn't he?" Hermione spoke up.

"Well because of his father, obviously," Stephanie replied. She also remembered who she was talking to. "And I have said too much already, so lets just go back and rewind that conversation."

"Sure, we can forget about it," Harry said. "You know, you don't act like a Slytherin at all."

"Why, Potter, coming from you that's almost like a compliment." Stephanie smiled. "Anyway, just because I am of the Malfoy blood line, doesn't mean that I'm evil or anything. It's mostly the men in the family that you have to watch out for."

Harry smiled back at her. "Well you obviously proved that."

Stephanie's heart jumped a little at his smile. "Oh really?"

"Really," he replied, sticking his hands into his pockets.

The others seemed shocked at the pair. Were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, **flirting**?

"Well," Ginny spoke up for the first time in ten minutes, "don't you and Harry have to go to practice now?" she asked her brother.

"Wha...huh?" He was shaken out of his shock by his sister's voice. "Oh yeah. Harry, mate, we need to go."

"Right," he agreed, then turned back to Stephanie. "So, we'll see you at the quidditch match tomorrow?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to let my house down, now would I?" she teased.

"Of course not." Harry grinned. "See you later then, Ginny...Stephanie." He nodded at the girls, his eyes lingering on Stephanie a bit longer than nessecary.

"Bye, guys." Ginny waved.

"Bye," said Stephanie, smiling at Harry.

"So.." Ginny grinned at her best friend evilly after the trio had left.

"What?" Stephanie asked warily.

"Oh, nothing."

"What are you thinking about doing, Ginny?"

"Me? Now what exactly would I be thinking of doing?" Ginny asked in her innocent voice. 'I seem to be using that tactic alot lately.'

"What-ev-er." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

Ginny smiled. At least one of them could be happy... Harry wouldn't even think about her now that Stephanie was finally in the picture. She couldn't believe that her plan was actually working. Now came the hard part... getting them to actually admit they had feelings for each other.

* * *

I know there wasn't any D/G in this chapter, but there will be some more soon. So, how do you people feel about the Stephanie/Harry thing? I hope you liked this chapter enough to review. 

If you read it, the least you can do is review,

LilyK


	11. Before and At the Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing..I just wish that I did.

OMG Thanks to all the people who reviewed the tenth chapter, I love you all!

Here is the 11th chapter for all the people who waited so patiently!

* * *

Chapter 11: Before and At the Quidditch Match 

"Ok, I learned how to do some of the bloody dance moves, didn't I?" Draco asked in sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you did."

"Blaise."

"What?"

"You really need to get yourself a girlfriend."

Blaise gave him an evil glare. "Yeah, and I'm not the only one."

"Oi, whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well, its not like you're getting any either."

Draco snorted. "Shows how much you know. Actually I got some from the littlest Weasley the other night," he informed arrogantly.

"Oh really?" asked Blaise with interest.

He nodded. "Ohhh yeah. She is definitely a feisty one." Draco frowned. "Although, something was a bit off."

"What do you mean?"

"She almost gave up a little to easily." Draco smirked, "I didn't know I was that good."

"Huh, that is weird." Blaise replied, ignoring the last part of his friend's sentence. "Maybe she was vulnerable for some reason."

Draco shrugged, not really caring. "I dunno. I do know that it's going to be a shit load of fun messing around with her."

Blaise laughed. "Yeah." He turned serious. "So how far are you going to go with this?"

"I'll just make her fall in love with me," he replied casually.

"You say that like it means _nothing_," said Blaise, sort of disgusted. "Draco, mate, you don't get women at all, do you? And what makes you so sure you can get that hot little number to fall in love with the likes of you?"

"Simple. Absolutely nobody can resist a Malfoy."

"Ha." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't be to sure of yourself."

"Whatever. No girl has ever turned me down before, and it won't happen in the future." Draco said, so sure of himself. He turned and walked to his open trunk. "Come on Blaise, its two hours until the match and we need to go over the Quidditch plans one more time."

"All right. Just remember this... she is a Weasley and you're a Malfoy," Blaise wisely pointed out.

"Yeah, well, obviously its not that big of a deal or she wouldn't have let me get as far as I did."

"You had sex with her?" Blaise asked, putting on his quidditch robes.

"No. Almost had all her clothes off, but I think she finally realized what she was doing cause she threatened to hex me if I didn't leave her alone."

"So did you like what you saw?" Blaise wondered. Hey, he was male, after all.

Draco whistled. "Hell, yeah. That girl would be perfect if she wasn't a Weasley."

"So you're attracted to her?" asked Blaise, smirking.

"Of course. Any guy would be blind if they didn't notice her.

"So you like her?" He smirked wider.

"That's a definite no. What's with all these bloody questions? You know I could never like her...she is a Weasley and she isn't..." Draco trailed off.

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Blaise's face. "This isn't about her being a Weasley at all, is it?" he asked him knowingly.

"What are you on about?"

"I'm just saying that this isn't about her being a Weasley. If you wanted to be with her so badly, you would. I know it doesn't bother you when you do things to piss off your father." He paused. "Nope, this is about that little escapade with the mystery girl, isn't it?"

Draco sighed. "You know I gave up on finding her a year ago."

"How do you even know for sure that you had sex with this person?" Blaise asked him.

"Because, I found silk red knickers on my floor."

"They could have been left over from someone else," Blaise argued.

Draco shook his head. "No, I wasn't with anyone like that..not before her."

"You're kidding?" asked Blaise, shocked.

"No, I wasn't," Draco stated seriously. "And this girl wasn't either, because there was a blood stain on my sheets."

"Oh...wow," Blaise said, still amazed.

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde dismissed, not really wanting to talk about it. "Look, we need to go now, its 1:30 and the match starts at 3:00."

Blaise nodded. "Right. Lets go kick some Gryffindor ass."

"Right." Draco replied, but not with as much enthusiasm as his friend.

* * *

Ginny strode over to Stephanie, who sat under the shade of their large Willow tree. 

Stephanie looked up at the sound of her friend's footsteps. "Hey, Gin."

"Hey. So, you ready to go to the match?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure," Stephanie replied, pulling up the strap of her blue shirt over her slim, tanned shoulder.

"Ready to see Harry?" Ginny smiled inwardly.

She pushed herself up from the ground and smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

Ginny giggled. "Okay."

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

"Okay, can wego now?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Umm," Stephanie looked around, "where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's with my brother. Probably giving him a good luck kiss or something."

Steph snorted in disgust. "Ugh, I didn't need that mental image."

"You asked," Ginny defended.

"I said _where_ is she, not, _who_ is she doing?"

"Apparently my brother."

"Gin, I didn't need to know that either." Stephanie groaned.

Ginny laughed. "Sorry," she blantly apologized. "Now, lets get going so you can see Harry in his wonderful red quidditch robes," she replied, looping her thumbs through the hoops of her light bellbottom pants.

"Yes, and you'll get to see my cousin as well." Stephanie replied, teasing back.

Ginny growled. "I wish that prick fell off his broom and died."

"Ouch." Stephanie changed the subject quickly, "You know, I like your hair when you do it that way."

"Oh really? Thanks." She brought her hand up to her auburn hair that was straitened and layered. "So are you going to sit with me today?"

"You mean on the Gryffindor side?"

"No, I meant the bloody Hufflepuff's side," she said sarcastically. "Yes, the Gryffindor side!"

Stephanie thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not? I'm mad at Draco anyway."

"Yeah, like this has anything to do with him," Ginny murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

"Oh, Ron, don't worry, you'll do great," Hermione replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

Ron blushed. "Thanks, Mione."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling prettily.

"Hey mate!" Ron turned around to find Harry running up to him. "We have to go, the match is about to start," Harry said after catching his breath.

"Sure," Ron replied then turned back to his girlfriend. "Where are you sitting?"

"Up there with Ginny and Stephanie." She pointed them out.

Harry quickly looked over to the spot that Hermione pointed out, when he heard her say Stephanie's name.

"What is she doing sitting on the Gryffindor side?" Ron asked.

Hermione tilted her head towards Harry who was completely oblivious to their conversation. "Huh?" Ron asked, looking like a lost puppy.

She sighed. Ron could be so clueless sometimes, but she still loved him. "Nothing."

"Hey, Ron, we have to go," Harry said, snapping out of his daze.

"Ok, Harry." Ron stopped and looked at Hermione. " Wait a minute, she's sitting there because of Harry, isn't she?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. He could also surprise her at the most random times as well.

Realization dawned over the red head's face and he shuddered, "Oh...that's just weird."

She only smiled in reply and waved her goodbyes as Harry dragged her boyfriend away.

"Hey, Mione," Ginny said as she reached her seat.

"Hello, Ginny, Stephanie."

"Hi," Stephanie replied nicely before turning her attention back to the pitch.

"So, she fancies Harry does she?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny giggled. "Yeah... but don't tell her I told you, she'll go crazy."

"I won't," she promised.

Dennis Creevey's voice filled the air as the Slytherins shot out into the sky. "And we have Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as Beaters," Boos filled the air making him speak louder. "Jeremy Flint, Conner Johnston, and Blaise Zabini as Chasers, Millicent Bulstrode as Keeper, and Draco Malfoy as Seeker."

As the Gryffindors shot out into the sky the crowd cheered, making Dennis have scream. "Go, go, Gryffindor!" The crowd shouted.

"Anyway, we have Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan as Beaters. Jason Bones, Stacey Bell, and Berry Ford as Chasers." He paused taking a much needed breath. "Ron Weasley as Keeper, and Harry Potter as Seeker!"

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch called out.

Ron and Draco barely shook hands, disgusted that they had to touch each other, then shot off into the air.

Dennis started to talk as soon as the match began. "And the quaffle is released! Bell passes to Ford and he races to the hoops. Watch out for that bludger, Ford! He drops the quaffle, Bones catches it and... he scores! 10-0 Gryffindor. Flint has the quaffle and now passes it to Zabani as they race towards the hoops and score," he sounded less enthusiastic. "10-10, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

Ron looked really pissed off now, but disappointed too. Hermione felt sympathy for her boyfriend.

Ginny watched the game in complete silence. It was still going at 6:30 and getting dark as well. She couldn't help but notice the way Malfoy's blonde hair glinted in the moonlight. 'Oh well' she thought to herself, 'I still hate the bloody prat'.

Dennis's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "And Bones scores! 250-200 in favor of Gryffindor."

Harry sat on his broom patiently scanning for the snitch. He had only caught a glance of it twice, but not enough for him to catch up with it.

Draco sat on his broom and scanned over the pitch inch by inch. That stupid Pothead wasn't going to get the snitch this time. Yep, he was going to catch it and take back all the respect he deserved.

So caught up in his thoughts, Draco didn't see the bludger heading his way, or the fact that Harry had spotted the snitch.

Ginny felt panic rise within her as she spotted the soaring bludger heading towards the blonde. Why wasn't that bloody idiot paying attention? She had to do something. Feeling for her wand in her back pocket, she took it out and pointed to her throat. "Sonorous," she replied hurriedly. All she had to do now was yell. "Malfoy!" she screamed as loud as possible.

Draco's head snapped up at the sound of his name. Looking over at the Gryffindor stands, he noticed the Weasley girl and his cousin pointing at something that was in the sky. He turned his gaze and found himself face to face with a bludger. As he fell off his broom, all he could think about was the sound of of his name coming from Ginny's lips. He didn't even hear Dennis shout out that Harry had caught the snitch.

Stephanie turned to Ginny, shock plastered on her face.

"Oh my gods!" Ginny cried out.

Stephanie smirked. "I wish for a million galleons," she said to her red headed friend.

Ginny glared at her.

She laughed. "What? It could happen."

Ginny sighed. She was definitely not going to wish for anything ever again. Even though he kind of deserved what he got. Oh, who was she kidding? She became worried and even more so as she watched Madame Pomfrey lift Draco in the air and back towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you! I know I say that to much, don't I? Hope you liked this chapter enough to review it! 

Pretty please review,

LilyK


	12. Interrogations

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling..but I wish that I was.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I know that you people are ready for some D/G, but there won't be alot in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Interrogations 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.."

"Ginny, take a fucking chill pill!" Stephanie yelled, stopping her friend in the middle of the hallway.

Ginny felt horrible, because of what happened, and was also afraid of what was to come. 'What would Ron say to her? I mean, she had warned a Malfoy! That's just not something a Weasley does.' "I am so bloody sorry for being worried! Excuse me for actually caring about your cousin!" Ginny snapped back.

Stephanie sighed. "The prat deserved what he got. And I do care about him," she argued, "but what he did to you wasn't right."

"Maybe. I don't know...it's just, what is everyone going to say to me, huh? I helped out Malfoy! I am not supposed to help him, I'm supposed to help Harry or my brother...not him!" Ginny said helplessly.

"Gin, it will be ok. Nobody will question you about your actions," Stephanie assured.

Ginny stared at her like she was crazy. "Um, hello, are we forgetting Ron?"

Stephanie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, but anyone besides him won't, because they know better. You.."

"Yes, but there's Harry and Hermione as well," Ginny interrupted.

"Ok, whatever." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "The point is, is that you don't have to answer to them. Ginny, you are your own person, and it's time to stop acting like the little sister."

Ginny thought about this. Stephanie was right, she was tired of being the little girl who's life was controlled by the trio. "You know, I think this is the only sense you've ever made your entire life."

Stephanie snorted. "Yeah and every other thing I've ever told you." She turned serious. "Ginny, what if Draco asks you why you warned him?"

Ginny looked scared again. "You think he'll ask me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, you never know what's going through that warped brain of his."

"Well, what am I going to say if he asks me?"

"Pssh, I don't bloody know what you should say. But I know for a fact that you shouldn't tell him the truth."

"And what do you think the truth is?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"I think you care about my cousin way to much. Maybe even more than me, come to think of it." Stephanie said. "Look, if he asks you, all you have to do is lie to him."

"Steph, you know I can't lie worth a shit," Ginny whined.

"Well, he doesn't know that," Stephanie replied.

* * *

Walking into the common room, Ginny came face to face with Ron and Harry. Hermione seemed confused as to what she should do, so she sat on the couch near the roaring fire. 

Ginny sighed. "See, this is the reason I stayed out so late. I don't have time for you interrogations, because I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Ron and Harry looked shocked at her boldness. "Ginny, we only wanted to know why you helped out Malfoy," Harry spoke out.

She turned to him and acted surprised. "Oh, really? I never would've guessed."

"Yeah, Gin, that's all." Ron said, oblivious.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

"That's all? That's all! Ron, don't be stupid, I don't have to answer to you!" She turned to Harry. "Or you either for that matter. I don't need anybody questioning my actions, I am not a little girl!" she cried.

Ron's face had become flushed at the word stupid. "Hey, I am not stupid! And what kind of Weasley are you anyway? Helping out a bloody Malfoy!" he screamed.

Hermione and Harry winced at this. All of the Weasleys had very bad tempers and Ginny was known for having the worst.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ginny yelled, clenching her fists at her sides. "You think that just because I might have saved somebody's life, that makes me a bad person?" she demanded.

"Ginny, it was a Malf..." Harry trailed off as Hermione shook her head, clearly a warning that said 'leave it alone.'

Ron's face now resembled a tomato and Ginny seemed to be trying not to beat the shit out of his now tomato face.

"Ginny, you know that a Weasley wouldn't ever do what you just did," Ron replied, shaking with anger. "You shouldn't have helped that stupid little ferret."

"Oh, so you are telling me that the right thing to do is to let him fall to his death?"

"Yes!" he screamed angrily, not thinking clearly.

"Ron!" Hermione intercepted, "No matter what he has done to us in the past, or even what he does to us in the future, it is not enough to sentence him to death."

"How can you take up for someone like that? He's probably a Death Eater, Mione!"

"I am not taking up for him, Ron. I am just merely stating that we shouldn't wish death upon someone."

"Well we do," Harry said quietly.

The other three turned their attention to him. "We wish death upon Voldemort, right?" he asked quietly.

Ron winced at the name and the two girls remained quiet. "Ron, why are you mad at Ginny for helping someone? I mean at least he isn't Voldermort...and bloody hell would you stop wincing at his name?"

"Harry, you don't understand. The Weasleys and Malfoys have never gotten along and never will!" He pointed to his sister. "And her helping him out, shows how immature she really is."

Ginny began to quiver, anger radiating off her in waves. "You have no right to call me immature. If anything, it's you that's immature! 'Ohh, Gin, you can't hang out with Stephanie because she's an evil Slytherin and, ohh you can't save someone's life,' she mimicked him. "No, you aren't immature... you.. are.. just. PLAIN. STUPID!"

"Yes, because I'm the one who saved Malfoy's sorry ass," Ron said sarcastically, burning up with anger.

"I didn't save him!" Ginny yelled.

"Sure you didn't." Ron smirked. "You know, I think we should tell mum and dad about this and see how they feel."

Ginny screamed, "I don't bloody care! You go right ahead and do that, but I am not about to feel bad for almost saving someone's life."

Seamus came bounding down the stairs in his pajamas. "Hey, what's going on? It's 3:00 in the morning," he smiled sleepily, "Hey, are you still celebrating? Everyone went to bed like two hours ago. I didn't know you were this excited that we won the match."

Hermione gave Seamus a small smile and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Come on, Gin, we should go get some sleep, we do have classes tomorrow."

Ron tried to say good night to his girlfriend, but she ignored him.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Seamus asked, confused.

* * *

2 DAYS LATER: 

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he could feel the throbbing pressure on his skull. Memories of the quidditch match flashed through his mind. 'Why did Weasley warn me? Wouldn't she have loved to see me fall to my death?'

"Oh good, you're awake."

Draco jumped and was surprised to find his cousin sitting in a chair next to his bed. He scowled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how my favorite cousin was doing...you know, you don't look to good," she said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah and I don't feel so good either."

Stephanie seemed shocked. "Did Draco Malfoy just admit that he didn't look good? Do my ears decieve me?" She put her hand up to his forehead and he pushed it away. "Sorry, I wanted to know if you had a fever, because you're acting downright strange."

He tuned out her talking. He couldn't get over the fact that a Weasley helped a Malfoy. Why did she do it?

"Why did she do what?" Stephanie broke him from his thoughts.

He blinked. "What?"

"You said, 'why did she do that,' and I asked you, 'why did she do what?"

"Nothing...I didn't mean to talk out loud," he replied, running a hand through his hair.

Stephanie smirked. "Is Drakie thinking of Ginny?"

"No," he snorted.

"Whatever."

Draco paused. Stephanie and Weasley were good friends and they definitely would've talked about the events of...wait how long ago was it?

"Steph, how long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Oh."

A few minutes went by and then the girl became annoyed at the silence. "Draco, why don't you just ask me?"

He was brought out of his thoughts again. "What?"

She sighed. "I said, 'why don't you just ask me."

He wanted to ask her, but then she might think something of it. Another three minutes of silence passed and his curiosity got the best of him. "Ok, why did she do it?"

Stephanie smiled at her success. "You mean, why did Ginny warn you?"

He nodded.

"I don't know."

He looked at her with disbelief. "You don't know?"

"Well I do, but I think that you should ask her yourself," she smirked evilly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

She smiled. "Nothing."

"You are related to the Malfoys. We are evil, which means you are evil, which means you are up to something," he drawled.

She growled at him. "I am not evil, and I'm nothing like the Malfoys, and never will be."

"You're right," She looked at him with shock once again, "but you're still up to something," he replied.

"Think what you want," she said, acting bored.

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine." He smirked.

"Ugh, whatever. Like I said, if you want to know why she did it, all you have to do is ask her."

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

"Alright."

"Ok, I am going to go to class now," Stephanie said, getting her things together. "Are you getting out today?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen Pomfrey yet. Shouldn't she have been in here by now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want me to get her on my way out?"

"Yeah, I 'm already tired of this shitty hospital wing."

Stephanie left his room and walked towards Madame Pomfrey's office. Knocking on the door she was surprised to see her best friend open it. "Ginny! What are you doing in here?"

Ginny lifted up her bloodied hand to her friend and Stephanie gasped, "What happened?"

"I knocked acid onto my hand."

Stephanie knew she was lying. "Ginny, what really happened?" she asked her knowingly.

"I took my anger out on the wall," Ginny admitted, laughing bitterly.

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Now why would you do something as stupid as that?"

"Actually, I was aiming for Ron and he moved."

"Oh, well, that's a better answer," Stephanie joked. "So, what did he do this time? Call you a slut, threaten to blackmail you, or ask you about my cousin again?"

"None of the above," Ginny said. "He asked me if I was having sex with Malfoy."

Stephanie squeaked. "He what? Why, I thought he was the stupid one."

Ginny glared at her. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Stephanie smiled to herself. "What did he say exactly?"

"I don't really remember..something about if you save a Malfoy then you could be fucking him as well."

Her eyes widened. "He didn't!"

"Yes, he did."

"Ha, I didn't know he had it in him," Stephanie praised.

Ginny started to glare at her again.

"Hmm, anyway.. where is Madame Pomfrey?" Stephanie asked.

"She told me to wait here, because she had to go get the ointment for my hand. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, umm, Draco woke up."

Ginny gasped. "He just _now _woke up?"

"Yeah."

"He was out for two days?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, maybe because I didn't want you to worry and plus you would drive me insane with all of your bloody nagging," Stephanie said.

Ginny scoffed. "I wouldn't have, so uhh, is he ok now?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about the dumbass, he'll be just fine," Stephanie claimed.

"Did he say anything about what happened the other day?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He asked if I knew why you warned him."

"Well what did you say?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"I said that I didn't know, and that if he wanted to know, he should ask you himself."

"What?" Ginny asked with a shriek. "Why the hell did you say that?"

"Because you're the only one who can answer that question," Stephanie said slowly as if explaining to a child.

"You could've lied to him! You know that I can't lie to anyone!" Ginny protested.

"Draco doesn't know that."

Ginny pouted. "Fine, but I'm still mad at you."

"Okay," Stephanie replied, not believing a word she just said.

"Who the bloody hell is shrieking so damn loud?"

Stephanie and Ginny yelped at the sudden sound of Draco's voice.

He narrowed his icy eyes at Ginny. "Oh, it's you."

Ginny looked at him with hate filled eyes. "Yes, it's me," she spat out. "Ugh where the HELL is Madame Pomfrey?"

"Well Ginny.. I'm so sorry, but I do have to get going, don't want to be late for class," Stephanie said, waving her potions kit in the air.

"No, please don't..." Ginny started, but she was already gone.

Draco smirked at her and she sighed, "Would you stop smirking at me? It is the most annoying thing in the world."

"Well that makes it even better then," he said, leaning against the door post.

This scene was all to familiar for Ginny's liking. She started to walk through the door, but Draco grabbed her arm. She slowly brought her eyes down to his hand and back up to his face. His eyes seemed different somehow, lighter than usual.

Draco titled his head to the side and gave her a curious stare. "Why did you warn me, Weasley?"

"I don't know," she replied in a whisper.

He searched her eyes. "You do know."

"I don't." She pulled her arm away, but held eye contact.

"You are a very confusing girl." Draco shook his head. "I practically jumped you a week ago and now you almost save my life. Why do you do that?"

It was her turn to be confused. "Do what?" Ginny asked.

"Save a person that you hate."

Ginny looked him straight in the eye. "It doesn't matter who you are, or what you are, or even what person you will become. You don't deserve to die because of a game," she explained quietly.

"It doesn't matter who you are, or what you are, or even what person you will become ou don't deserve to die because of a game 

"Isn't that what this is, anyway? A game?" Draco asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"This war, between good and evil, Voldemort and Potter, black and white. You and me," he added softly. "We are all pawns in this little world...nothing more."

Ginny shook her head violenty. "You're wrong. I am no pawn. I fight for what I believe in, but I'm not a slave to anyone or anything," she said with passion. "You choose who you want to be, no one else can do it for you."

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley, there you are," Madame Pomfrey said, breaking off their conversation. "Mr. Malfoy, you should be on your way to class by now," she scolded. "And Miss. Weasley, here is the antidote for your hand." She handed her a small veil of green liquid. "Just drink it and that should clear it right up."

"Thank you," Ginny replied and found that Malfoy had already gone. Drinking the liquid and throwing it into the bin, she headed to Potions.

* * *

Hello people! I know that wasn't enough d/g, but I am not about to rush into anything..I already have this story all figured out. I hope you loved this chapter..I made it a little longer than the last one! 

You are the best thing in the world if you review, (haha)

LilyK


	13. Why?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...you know the drill.

AN: My apologies to people who thought that Ron was being more dense than usual, I noticed this as well too and I love Ron, but when it comes to a younger sister and a guy.. brothers can be worse than usual. I am so glad that you all like my story OH AND I HAVE OVER 210 FREAKING REVIEWS...THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

Chapter 13: Why? 

Draco had never been more confused in his entire lifetime. 'Why was Weasley so nice? Wasn't she supposed to hate him? I mean, that is what the Malfoys and Weasleys were brought up to do..exactly that...HATE EACH OTHER, so why did he keep hearing the thought 'I don't hate her' running through his mind?' He sighed in annoyance and anger, why in the hell did she have to be so nice? Draco took the first thing he could get his hands on and threw it at the opposite wall.

"Hey!" Blaise yelled walking into the boy's dorm. "That was my bloody broom!"

Draco snorted. "So, you can get another one...it's not like you don't have the money."

He sighed. "That's not the point, dumbass."

"Yeah, ok," Draco replied, sitting at the desk by his bed.

"What's up dude? You're in a pissy ass mood."

"Blaise, you're very stupid if you don't know."

"Ohhh." He pulled up a chair next to Draco. "This is about the Weasley girl, innit?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, it's about Pansy."

"Oh, well if its about her then.."

"You idiot, why the hell would I want to talk about her?" he asked, disgusted.

Blaise laughed. "Man, I am just pulling your dick. I know you want to talk about the Weasley girl."

Draco put a hand on his head. "Right. So..."

"You're wondering why she almost saved your life?" asked Blaise.

"Right."

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Thank you for your wonderful help, Blaise," Draco drawled, with annoyance.

"Man, why didn't you ask her yourself?"

He sighed. "I did ask her."

"And..."

"And nothing. She is really confusing," Draco replied.

"Well, what did she say?"

"A lot of shit, man," he said, picking up a quill and tapping it on the desk. "One thing that stuck in my mind was, 'you choose who you want to be, no one else can do it for you.' What the fuck did she mean by that?"

Blaise smirked. "I think that she was talking about this." He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and pointed at the mark on his forearm.

Draco's eyes widened. "You think she knows?"

"Dude, you're a Malfoy, everyone who is on the good side probably knows that you're a Death Eater."

"I forget she's a Weasley sometimes."

"Yeah and that isn't a good thing." Blaise looked at him seriously. "Man, I know you, and even though you won't admit it, you have some feelings for this girl...whether it is hate, or like, or love, or whatever. I don't know." He shook his head. "But I do know that you can't get involved with her."

Draco snorted. "I don't have feelings for.." He stopped at Blaise's glare that stated, 'do I look stupid to you?' "Ok, lets say that I do like her **a little bit**, it's only because she makes me think...I don't think anyone has ever made me think." He jumped up out of his chair and started to pace. "See, I told you she made me think!"

"Maybe she just wants people to be who they truly are," Blaise replied.

He stopped his pacing and glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and I both know that we would rather work for Dumbledore, than bow down to Voldemort's ugly ass anyday."

He shrugged. "Your point is.."

"Well, she obviously knows that...or she might have faith in you."

"Faith?" Draco laughed.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, faith."

And the Weasley girl made him think some more.

* * *

Stephanie sat at her favorite spot under the Willow tree reading a letter that her mother had sent to her. 

_My Dear Little Girl,_

_I have not a doubt in my mind that you are grieving for your father, I miss him as well. Although he is gone, everything will be fine. My brother Lucius has made sure of it._ (Stephanie snorted bitterly at this.)_I hope that when the time comes, you will make the right decision for yourself. You know what I speak of. Lucius wants to make sure that everyone of the Malfoy bloodline is made a DE. Hopefully this summer you will have made the right choice. Since your birthday is on June the 25th, that is when the event will take place. Please do not ruin this for us, we can have a very good life together if you just agree to the terms. _

_Your Mother,_

_Jasmine Malfoy_

Stephanie threw the letter down in disgust. 'She wasn't even calling herself by her married name now? What the hell was wrong with her?' Well, there was no way she was going to become a Death Eater. "Why daddy? Why did you have to leave me all alone?" she asked,whispering to the cloudy sky, tears cursing down her cheeks.

"Stephanie?" came the hesitant voice of Harry.

She looked up to see the object of her affections walking towards her. "Potter?" she asked in surprise, trying to wipe the tears from her face before he noticed.

Harry stood a few feet away from her and stuck his hands in the pockets of his baggy muggle jeans. "Umm, are you ok?"

He looked so hot in those clothes, and his hair was everywhere. She really wanted to run her hands through-

"Stephanie?"

She blushed slightly at the little smirk that graced his lips. He had caught her checking him out! Stephanie took the rest of what was left of her pride and smirked back.

Harry's smirk turned into a smile, but then he frowned. "I asked if you were ok."

"I will be," she replied, looking over at the letter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her, noticing the attention she gave the crumpled piece of paper on the ground.

"I don't think you want to listen," she said, squinting to see his face, because the sun had peeked through the clouds.

Harry sat down next to her and put his back to the tree. "Try me," he replied.

"Well, lets just say that my family wants me to be something that I don't."

"Oh," he said, realization dawning on his bright green eyes.

She gave him a curious look. "Oh..oh what?"

"Nothing."

"No...no that 'oh' wasn't a nothing."

"It's nothing really," he replied, gulping nervously.

Stephanie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Fine. I don't need to talk to you anyway. Why the hell did I think I could talk to you?" She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry called out to her.

She turned around and walked back to the tree. "What?"

He stood up.

"Wow, you're really tall," she said in amazement, raising her head to look up at him.

He laughed. "No, you're just really short, I'm only 5'11."

"5'3." She shrugged, "I can't help it." She put her hands back on her hips. "So what do you want?" Stephanie asked, raising her eyebrow.

Harry sat down again in the same position and she followed. "If I tell you what I know, you can't get mad for any reason. Deal?" he asked, giving her his hand.

"Deal," she replied, taking his hand into hers. His hand was so big compared to hers and it made her tingle from head to toe. Jerking her hand back, she asked, "So?"

Harry had felt the shock also, and was amazed that a Slytherin could make him feel this way. Shaken out of his thoughts by her soft voice, he replied, "Right. Well lets just say that I probably know what your family wants you to become."

"Oh really, and what would that be exactly?" She asked him, curious to know if he knew.

"Well, a Death Eater."

Stephanie gasped. "How did you know?"

"You're a Slytherin," Harry said simply.

"Oh, and I suppose that just because I'm a Slytherin that automatically makes me a Death Eater?" she asked, getting angry.

"No!" he cried out in alarm. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, right," said Stephanie, doubtful.

"Ok, maybe I did, but can you honestly tell me one person who has been in Slytherin, that isn't a Death Eater?"

She sighed. "That isn't the point, Potter. You think that just because people get the dark mark, that automatically makes them evil? What if they were forced to do it?" she demanded.

"I've never thought about it that way," Harry replied, guilty. "So that's what happening to you then?" he asked, nodding at the letter on the ground. "Being forced to become a Death Eater?"

"Yes," she spat. "But you can bet that I will never become some slave to Voldemort."

He looked over at her and smiled slightly. "So you don't want to support him?"

"Of course I don't," she snapped at him. Seeing his smile she became aggravated, "What in the bloody hell are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I just always wondered why I liked you and now I know," he grinned.

Stephanie smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks, Potter." she replied, grabbing the letter and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I still have to get stuff ready for the ball tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right, you weren't at dinner, so you must've not heard."

"Heard what?" she asked.

Sadness filled Harry's eyes. "There was an attack at Diagon Alley today, about thirty witches and wizards were killed and about fifty muggles. Dumbledore thought that it wasn't exactly a time to celebrate, so we're going to have a quiet Halloween this year, I expect."

"Oh." Stephanie sighed morosely. "And you asked me why I didn't want to become a Death Eater. That was only one reason on my list of a million."

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was a very stupid question," he apologized sheepishly.

"That's alright." She smiled. "So I'll see you around then?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Bye," she paused, "Harry."

He smiled widely. "Bye, Stephanie."

* * *

"Oh, Ron, this is so horrible! Why did this have to happen now?" Hermione cried. 

"Mione, everything will be ok."

"How can you say that?" She asked him, pacing the little closet they had used to make out in before. "All those people were murdered, and it was in Diagon Alley as well. Hardly none of them were purebloods, it was only muggles and mudbloods!" she spat. "Oh, that piece of shit Voldermort can go to hell."

Ron's blue eyes widened, suprised at her cursing that he didn't even notice she had said 'the name.' "Hermione you don't have to worry, we are safe here at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has made sure of it," he promised.

"Diagon Alley is too close for comfort, Ron. You know that there have been many Aurors everywhere, but they still somehow got into Diagon Alley!" Tears leaked from her eyes. "Ron, they only want muggleborns and..and..half- bloods. What if something happens to me?"

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms. "Hey! Nothing will happen to you, I won't ever let it!

"I know, Ron, but what if something happens to you or Harry or even Ginny, I couldn't bear it," she worried.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Hermione, why did this attack upset you so much? We have been having them since last summer."

"I don't know," she murmured. "I think that the situation has just now gotten to me. Maybe I worry to much."

Ron snorted, "You think?"

She moved back and hit him on the arm lightly. "It isn't funny, Ron."

"I know it isn't, but its my job to lighten up the mood so.." he said, taking her small hand.

Hermione smiled at him. "I know and you do a very good job."

"Really?"

"Really," she replied, and raised her big brown eyes to him, sighing. "I don't ever want to lose you."

He gave her his big dopey grin. "You won't," he said, pulling her into another hug.

"Ron," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked, breathing in her scent, his mouth on her bare neck.

Hermione muttered something into his shoulder.

"What was that, luv?" he asked, placing light kisses on her neck.

She shivered and moved back to look at his face. "I said that I love you."

Slowly he smiled. "I love you too, Hermione." And with that they put the closet into good use.

* * *

Ginny sat at the farthest table in the back, researching her potions assignment. She threw down the book and sighed. It was no use, how was she supposed to think when Dumbledore's announcement wouldn't stop playing in her mind? Picking up the book and flipping through it again, a shadow blocked out her light from the nearby window. "Would you mind moving? You're blocking my light," she replied, eyes still focused on the page. 

"I knew people thought I was dark, but I had no idea I blocked their precious light," a voice drawled.

Ginny smirked. "That was very lame, Malfoy," she said, looking up to see him smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "There are only so many things one can say."

"Is the great Malfoy actually admitting such a thing?" She feigned surprise.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down in front of her. "No." He looked at the object in her hand. "So what are you doing, Weasley?"

She threw the book down once again. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, already annoyed.

"I was trying to be civil, you stupid bitch," he replied, scowling.

She laughed to cover up her anger. "You call that being civil?"

"Well I was at first, until you had to start asking questions," he blamed.

"Yeah, because everyday you see a Malfoy being polite to a Weasley," Ginny said sarcastically.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, and everyday you see a Weasley saving a Malfoy's life."

"So this is why you're acting so strange? You're still on about that?" She started to gather her books. "Well don't worry, the next time a bludger comes your way, I will make sure I don't warn you."

He sighed. "Look, its not everyday a Malfoy is nice to a mudblood lov..." He stopped at her evil glare,"a pureblood who likes half-bloods and muggleborns, ok?"

"I still don't see why you are doing this. What happened in the past, is done. You're just making the situation harder than it really is... so the big question is.. why?" She looked deeply into his steel-grey eyes.

"Well you are a Weasley and I am a Malfo.."

She interrupted him, "Oh, so this is really why you're here? Because a WEASLEY saved a MALFOY?" she yelled.

He stood and knocked his chair back violently. "No, you little idiot.. and would you shut the bloody hell up or else Madame Pince will hear us?" he hissed.

"She won't hear us, you dumbass, we are at the very back," she hissed back, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

His nostrils flared with anger. "I was just going to say that my father has probably heard about you helping me. And I am not a dumbass, you mudblood loving bitch."

She walked towards him with quick strides and rared her fist back, but Draco caught it just in time and pulled her body to his. "Ah, ah, ah," he chanted, smirking. "Don't you remember what I did to you for doing that the first time?"

Ginny's face flushed with embarrassment at the memories. "Yes," she whispered.

Draco moved his mouth closer to hers. "I do too...and for some reason I can't forget it."

"Me either," she breathed, and then she was suddenly out of his grasp, "but I want too." Ginny sighed. "Why are you making this so hard for me?"

The lust in his eyes turned into confusion. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." She picked up her books and started to leave.

Draco sighed. "Damn it all to hell." He followed her outside into the hallway and stopped in front of her.

"You stupid fuck, do you not know what the term 'leave me alone' means?" Ginny cursed him.

He looked shocked at her use of language and then smirked. "Yes. Bitch."

"Well then do me a favor and get lost," she said, her golden-brown eyes flashing.

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth.

Draco sighed and looked into her eyes. "I wanted to say thank you," he replied, seriously.

It was her turn to look shocked. "Wait..wha..what?" she stuttered.

"Don't push it Weasley."

"Why?" she asked him, curious.

He became aggravated. "Why do you ask so many damned questions?"

"You ask questions too."

"No, I don't."

"You just did." Ginny pointed out, smugly.

"Okay." He turned and walked towards the dungeons.

"Wait!" Ginny called after him.

Draco stopped. "What else do you want from me ,Weasley?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to.." She trailed off when she reached him.

"Well?" He asked her, acting annoyed, but he was actually curious.

Standing on her toes, Ginny pressed her lips to his cheek, then pulled away slowly. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she managed to say what she wanted to in the first place, "You're welcome."

Draco watched her leave through hooded eyes. 'Why in the bloody hell did she have to be so beautiful? And why did Blaise's words mean so much to him?' He could still hear the words ringing in his ear, 'or she has faith in you.' "Yeah, why would she have faith in someone like me?" he whispered to the empty hallway.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please don't get mad at me for the lack of D/G..if you are just dying for this story to have lots and lots of sex, then this is definitely not for you. Like I said, I already have this whole story planned out and I want it to seem real. Again I think you people for all your reviews and support. 

The more reviews, the more I write just for you!

LilyK


	14. Overprotective Brothers and Interesting ...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie belongs to me.

Quick AN: I really appreciate all the reviewers...you are the reason I got this far in my story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Overprotective Brothers and Interesting Conversations 

"So, what did they decide about the ball?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione when they walked in. The two had just gotten back from a very long prefect meeting, followed by a very long snogging session.

Hermione sighed sadly. "They decided to wait until Christmas, you know, to see if everything mellows out a bit by then. Now we have to wait a whole month and a half for the dance."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. It wouldn't be fun at all if I have to worry about people dying all of a sudden," Ginny replied in understanding and Ron nodded in agreement. Ron had apologized to Ginny earlier, telling her that he just wanted to forget everything. Ginny was shocked, but promised him that she would gladly do so.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been so bad, seeing as I have a girlfriend and all that," he said, smiling at Hermione who had a small blush creeping onto her cheeks at his choice of words.

"Please stop with all the lovey-dovey stuff. It's enough to make me gag," said Ginny, irritably.

Hermione laughed. "Where in the world did you hear that muggle saying, Gin?"

" Lovey-Dovey? Oh.." Ginny snorted, "Harry said the same thing about you two yesterday."

"Hey, he doesn't have any right to say that," Ron replied in a know it all tone.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked him curiously.

"Didn't you see the way he was gazing at Stephanie the other day?" Ron shuddered, "Now that's definitely enough to make me gag."

Ginny giggled and Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm. "Oh, Ron, stop it. I, for one, think that it is absolutely adorable."

"Adorable?" he asked her. "Hermione, are you mad? That isn't something that is classified as adorable, maybe downright insane or daft or..."

"What's insane?" Harry interrupted, sitting next to Ginny on the sofa.

"Nothing," came the quick reply from the other three. He looked at them with a look that said, 'you people are very weird.'

"Okay," he replied slowly. "So, did they set a date for the ball yet?" Harry asked his two best friends.

"Yes." Hermione answered and then gave him a knowing grin, "Why? Is there someone you were going to ask?"

"I hope it isn't that bloody girl that you used to like," Ron said to the other male.

"What girl?" Harry asked.

"That girl that cried alot, I think her name was Cho. I didn't like her, she was a nasty bitch to you."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Don't curse, it isn't nice," she chastised.

He held his hands up in mocking surrender. "Yes, of course mum." Harry and Ginny laughed at him in amusement, while Hermione glared.

"Ok, if it isn't Cho, then we already know who it's going to be," Hermione said, smirking at her friend.

Harry blushed under their gaze. "How could you possibly know?"

"Oh no, Harry! You aren't thinking about asking a bloody Slytherin, are you? That is just downright wrong!" Ron cried.

"Hey, don't you dare say that about my best friend!" Ginny yelled at him and Harry silently agreed.

Ron scoffed. "Oh, you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Having best mates who are in Slytherin."

"What the hell does that mean, Ron?" Ginny seethed. Why had he even bothered to say sorry?

"You know what I am talking about," he said accusingly, while Hermione and Harry sat there in silence, wishing he would shut up.

"Oh my God, Ron, are you still on about what happened with Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "That was two fucking weeks ago and I only did it so he wouldn't die."

"Yeah, ok.. and I suppose you want me to believe their isn't anything going on between you two," he replied hotly.

Ginny stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And what if there was Ron? What would you do then? You know what you would do? Absolutely nothing that's what, because all I have to do is tell Mum and Dad that you and Hermione are in a closet everyday for two bloody hours and you use the studying excuse then!" Hermione blushed a bright red and Ron paled. "I thought you were over this!"

"How did you know about that?" Ron demanded, ignoring her last words.

"Duh," Ginny said, pointing at Harry, "the Maurader's map."

"Oh," Ron replied weakly, "Well that doesn't give you the right to.."

"Yes, it does," Hermione interrupted. "Ron, she is sixteen years old and can do what she pleases, and you have no say in that." Ginny gave her a thankful smile.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I'm happy that she helped out Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"How did you get him to do that?" Harry asked Hermione in amazement and Ginny nodded.

"Do what?"

"Get him calm so quickly," Ginny pointed out. "I've tried for sixteen years."

Hermione shrugged. "I just tell him that if he isn't nice, no snogging for a week." Ron turned a bright red and Harry snickered at his discomfort.

"That's brilliant," Ginny said, smiling. "I will have to use that tactic someday against my boyfriend."

"Oi!" Ron yelled at her. "You won't be snogging anybody, young lady."

"Ah, ah, ah," Ginny tutted, "we wouldn't want for Hermione to punish you, now would we?"

Ron smiled wickedly and said, "Depends on the punishment." Hermione blushed at his bluntness and the other two groaned in disgust.

"I so didn't want that mental image in my head," Ginny said. Harry felt sick at the thought of his two best friends doing..._that_ together. "Ok, I think that I am going to go to the library now and do my homework," Ginny replied, heading towards the portrait. The trio yelled their goodbyes at her retreating back.

* * *

"What is it with you and dark corners?" Draco asked, sitting in front of Ginny. She had sat at her usual table, located at the back. 

Ginny smiled slightly, "I don't know exactly. What is it with you and me meeting in the library every week?"

He shrugged and smirked. "I dunno...maybe you're stalking me or something."

"Stalking," Ginny snorted, "you do realize that you arrived here after me?"

"Oh," Draco replied, feeling dumb. How in the hell did this girl make him feel stupid? No girl had ever made him appear stupid! "You don't have to be a bitch about it," he said, angry at his own actions.

She sighed. "I wasn't. Also, I really don't have time for to get into another argument today."

"Another argument?" he asked, raising a blonde brow.

"Yes, another bloody argument."

"Let me guess, the older Weasley giving you trouble?"

"Not trouble exactly, just being an overprotective git like always," Ginny replied, sullen.

"Overprotective?" he asked her, curious. "Overprotective about what?"

Ginny blushed. "We were arguing over a guy."

Draco felt a slight pang in his chest at the thought of her with another guy, but squashed it immediately. "Oh? Who is it then?"

"None of your bloody business," she replied scathingly. "Why are you suddenly interested in my life? Aren't you supposed to be screwing that Pansy girl right about now?" she asked him, trying to steer the conversation away from the obvious.

"Fine," he drawled, acting uninterested at her outburst, but inside wondering what the hell she was on about. "I was just trying to be nice."

"N..ni.nice?" she sputtered. "You, being nice?" she giggled, "Oh thats a good one... what is this? Did you make a bet that you could be nice to me for a couple of weeks or something?"

Well, she was pretty close to what he was actually trying to do. Draco felt shocked at the guilt hanging over him about the bet. The bet hadn't even crossed his mind until now. Could it be that he actually wanted to hang around her? "No, of course not," he said to her, but she still remained doubtful. "You know why I am doing this," he replied through gritted teeth and she smiled.

"Why of course, Dear Drakie doesn't want to have to owe something to a Weasley," she teased.

Draco growled.

"Okay, okay. God, stop growling like a dog and I will stop teasing you," Ginny said, laughing at him.

"I am not a bloody dog," he pouted and her body was now shaking with laughter.

"You know, you aren't so bad if you get way past that ice exterior of yours," she said through the giggles.

He grinned at her. "Yeah, well, you aren't so bad yourself, Weasley."

She smiled and he felt his heart jump in his chest. "Thanks," she replied softly.

"Your welcome," he said, being sincere for the first time since he could remember.

"So, I guess that's the second time I've gotten you to say something nice," Ginny replied, proud of her accomplishment.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm afraid you are going to be very bad for my reputation, Weasel."

"Hey! Same here, ferret." He winced at the nickname. "Aww, big boy can dish it out, but he can't take the comebacks?" Ginny taunted.

"No." He scoffed at her. "You have no bloody idea how much that shit hurt, getting turned into a bloody ferret."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Good thing that wasn't the real Alastor Moody. Although, I think he might have done the same thing considering the situation."

"Then I definitely don't want to meet him," Draco shuddered a little and she laughed. He smiled at the sound of her laughter, it really did seem to melt the ice. Everything about her made him feel warm inside...oh god, what in the hell was wrong with him? He was brought out of his thoughts by a tiny hand shaking his shoulder.

"Hello? Malfoy? Is someone home in that big head of yours?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed her hand off and scowled.

"You know, you really scare me sometimes, but not as much as your cousin."

Draco smirked. "Oh really? So, you are scared of me then?"

"Ha, please," she scoffed, "don't flatter yourself. Like I said, Stephanie scares me more than you do," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Is that an invitation of some sort?" he asked, moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Ginny blushed. "No, like that would ever.." She stopped, realizing that it had in fact already happened. Draco smirked at her knowingly. "Do you know how much I hate it when you smirk?" she asked, not hating it at all. He actually looked really sexy when he smirked, but she wouldn't ever let him find that out.

"Well, yeah," he said sarcastically, "that's why I'm doing it. And don't try to change the subject either. What were you about to say?"

"Nothing at all," she said, gathering her things. "I really do need to get going... and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I actually had an okay time with you. And I'm going to regret saying that later on, aren't I?" She asked herself, her forehead crinkling in thought.

Draco's smirk turned into a little smile at the gesture. "No.. and I can't believe I'm about to say this to a Weasley, but... I think I had an alright time as well."

Ginny smiled and walked over to where Draco sat. Bending down, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Color could now be seen in his face, but he still had his trademark smirk on when she walked out of sight. Oh God, this girl would be the death of him, but right now, he didn't really care.

* * *

I hope that you loved this chapter with all of your heart! (Hehe, ok maybe I am over reacting a little.) That might've been a little too fluffy, but don't worry b/c this story is not fluff worthy. There is action, romance, violence, and plenty of drama and angst ahead! 

Please review for me,

LilyK


	15. Agreements, Plans, and Newfound Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and Stephanie.

Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you guys! Thank you for your support!

* * *

Chapter 15: Agreements, Plans, and Newfound Feelings 

It had been three whole weeks since the incident that occurred in Diagon Alley. People worried that other Death Eater attacks would probably come to pass. Hermione was still upset, but Ron had been spending more time with her than usual, so the brunette began to focus her thoughts on him. Harry had not yet gathered the courage to ask Stephanie out. Every time he was around her, he acted like a blubbering idiot, and for the past couple of days, Stephanie had begun to question if he was actually sane. Draco and Ginny had made their library meetings a routine, but when they were caught by Ron, he began to question his sister's sanity as well.

"I just don't see why she's hanging out with that git, Hermione," Ron said, pacing back and forth. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Maybe she's tutoring him," she suggested helpfully.

"Malfoy is the smartest in all his classes." Hermione huffed at this. "After you of course," Ron covered up smoothly.

'I didn't think he noticed anything in class,' she thought, suprised. "Ron, I don't know why Malfoy and Ginny are meeting each other, but I do know that we have to let them."

"Are you insane?" he cried. "This is Malfoy! We have to find out what they are doing," Ron said, determined to do just that.

"We?" Hermione shook her head, "Oh no, there is no WE in this situation," she emphasized. "There is no way I will be a part of this. I already told Ginny that we, well mainly you, would stop nosing in her personal life."

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked, horrified.

"Because you're supposed to let her live her own life and figure out things on her own," Hermione replied wisely. "And I won't get in the way of that."

Ron scowled. "I don't want that git around my sister."

"You might not want him around her, but as long as she's okay, then there really isn't any harm in it. Besides, what can happen to her at Hogwarts?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Hopefully nothing," he grumbled. "But if that git hurts her, I'll kill him myself."

"Agreed," she said with a small smile.

"Can I really?" he asked, grinning.

"No, not really," she said, then almost laughed at the look of pure dissapointment on his face. "Ron, I don't think there is anything going on with them," Hermione assured. "Maybe he feels indebted to her, since she almost saved his life."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Don't worry about Ginny, Ron. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Hermione said, putting her head on his shoulder as he sat down.

"Right. So, are you excited about the ball?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I just don't want to worry about what will happen afterwards," she replied, thankful that he had changed the subject.

"What do you mean, afterwards?"

"Well, what if something happens during Christmas break?"

"Hermione, nothing is going to happen so don't worry." Ron said, pulling her into a hug.

"Maybe. I just wish this was over with," she said sadly.

He sighed heavily. "I do too. And not just for me, but for my family, you, and especially Harry."

"Poor Harry. It must feel awful having the weight of the world on his shoulders," Hermione said, her eyes appearing glassy.

"It actually doesn't feel that bad," Harry replied, sitting on the couch opposite of them.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried out in surprise. "Just how much of that did you hear?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much everything that had to do with me," he answered, grinning.

"It isn't polite to listen in on people's conversations," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"It isn't polite talking about other people behind their back either," Harry pointed out to the both of them.

She and Ron smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, we can't help it if we're worried about our best friend," Ron replied.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes we do," said Hermione, tears filling her eyes.

"Look, I know that you worry to much and I wouldn't if I were you," Harry said simply. "This is our last year at Hogwarts and I don't want the both of you, and Ginny, worrying about me."

"I would be worried if Hermione _didn't_ worry," Ron said, smirking at the glare that she sent him.

"Me too," Harry said seriously. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "I think that he has picked this year, Harry," she told him.

He nodded wearily. "I know."

Ron looked at them in confusion. "What the bloody hell are you two talking about?"

"Voldemort," Harry and Hermione said and surprisingly, Ron didn't shudder.

"Oh, yeah."

"All these attacks are happening for a reason. Obviously he thinks he's strong enough to fight me," Harry said worriedly.

"Yeah, that would make sense," Ron replied. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," said Harry, convincingly.

"Of course we will," Hermione said in her know it all tone. "We always do, and we always win, and we always will," she said, confident. "I just want you two to know that no matter what happens, you will always be my best friends, and I love you both."

Harry and Ron smiled at her. "We love you too, Hermione," Harry said and quickly added, "but in a different way of course," after seeing Ron's glare.

She gave them both a teary smile. "Best friends, no matter what?"

"Always," the boys answered in unison.

* * *

"Hey, Drake," Stephanie greeted, sitting in the seat that was usually occupied by Ginny. 

"What do you want?" Draco asked her, irritated. Ginny was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago and she still hadn't shown.

Stephanie smiled at him. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to let you know that Ginny won't be coming tonight."

"Oh and why is that?" he asked, pretending to be uninterested, but clearly disappointed that she wasn't coming.

"Well, this guy named Michael Corner asked her to have dinner with him tonight and she accepted," she replied, smirking when Draco scowled.

"Does she even know this twit?" he asked, growling angrily.

"Well duh. She only went out with him before like ten times," Stephanie said sarcastically.

"She never told me about him," Draco said, looking surprised.

She smiled. "Oh, so you two are talking about ex's now?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"What's it to you?"

"Absolutely everything," Stephanie said seriously. "And you want to know why?" At his hesitant nod she continued, "It's because she's my best friend and I know how you are with girls, Draco. You have broken every one of their hearts and I don't care about that, but this is Ginny." She looked at him and glared. "If you hurt her, I will hurt you, and the dream team probably won't mind helping either." Draco smirked at her.

"Don't worry little cousin, besides, there isn't anything going on with us. She's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy. Nothing could ever happen between us." 'Nothing except the bet,' he added silently.

"So then, why are you hanging out with her so much?" Stephanie asked, curiously.

"I don't think I've figured that one out yet," he replied. He felt guilty because of his lie. 'What is wrong with you? You're a Malfoy, you aren't supposed to feel anything, especially guilt,' he chastised himself.

"Does she know that you're a Death Eater?"

He scowled, "I don't fucking know, ask Weasley yourself."

"Ask me what?" Ginny said, sitting next to Stephanie.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Michael Corner." Stephanie replied.

Ginny scowled at the name, "No, not anymore." Draco perked up at this.

"Why, what happened? That git didn't hurt you, did he?" Stephanie asked and Draco frowned.

"He didn't really hurt me, he just tried to.." Ginny trailed off uncomfortably as she looked at Draco.

"Gin, what did he do?" Stephanie demanded.

"I...he...well, he...Do we have to talk about this now?" she asked Stephanie, obviously not wanting to say anything in front of Draco, but Stephanie didn't notice.

"No, you can tell me now or I'm going to go punch the fucker in his face," she replied angrily.

Ginny smiled, "Well, you don't have to do that, cause I already did that." Draco smirked.

"What is it with you and punching guys in the face?" he asked her.

"I only do it when they deserve it," she said scowling and then grinned at him, "and you deserved it." Stephanie laughed.

"Ok, we aren't changing the subject people. I want to know what Michael did," replied Stephanie.

"Well, he tried to.." Ginny stuttered.

"Yeah? He tried to..."

"He forced himself on me." At their looks of shock she quickly replied, "Oh, but he didn't get anything from me, hence his black eye and me sitting here," Ginny said, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I am going to kill him," Stephanie said, getting up.

"Steph, no you aren't," Ginny replied, pulling her back down.

"Well if you don't let me," she sulked, "I'll just go tell Ron."

"Oh no you won't tell my brother! If you do, I'll tell Harry that.." the rest was mumbled by Stephanie's hand over her mouth.

"Well if you do that, then I will just have to tell Draco about that time you.." Stephanie was cut off by Ginny's hand. Draco raised an eyebrow at them.

"About what time?" he asked, interested and intrigued.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny replied, willing herself not to blush. "Stephanie is obviously not feeling okay." Stephanie smirked and Ginny scowled.

"Well, I think that Stephanie's right. I think that you should tell your brother what that git tried to do to you," Draco said.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Are you out of your bloody mind? He would kill Michael!"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, that's the point."

"No! No one is going to tell Ron and that's it!" Ginny declared. "And that's final. Besides, if you do, I will just have to tell everybody who you fancy."

"I don't fancy anyone," Draco said, smirking.

"No, but Stephanie does," Ginny replied mischieviously, smiling at her friend.

"Well, so do you!" Stephanie shot back.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, okay," Draco interrupted their little spat. "Who cares? I don't, that's who." He smirked. "I just hope neither one of you fancies Potter." Stephanie stiffened.

"Umm, I have to go do some homework. I'll see you later Draco, bye Ginny." She dashed off.

"What's up with her?" he asked Ginny.

"Oh, um nothing," she said with a small smile, then sat back down across from him and pulled out her books.

"So, he didn't hurt you or anything?" Draco asked with concern, making her look up,

Ginny smiled, "No, he didn't hurt me." She smirked, "You know, for a minute there, I thought you actually cared."

He scowled. "No, I don't bloody care."

"Okay," she said, a look of hurt on her face. "You know, I think I'm going to do my work in the common room tonight. I'm going to get sick of this library if I'm here all of the time," she said, gathering her things.

"Look, Gi-Weasley." Draco stood up and grabbed her wrist. "That's not what I meant, I just...I..don't.."

She smiled, "I'm going to take that as a sign of caring."

"Ok," he said, "but don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my image." Draco grinned.

Ginny nodded. "Oh, of course." She smiled at him. "A Malfoy caring about a Weasley," she said, teasingly.

"No, you aren't allowed to do that." Draco said.

"Do what?" she asked innocently and backed away, "Oh, you mean saying that you care about me?"

He growled and moved around the table towards her. "No, I don't care."

"Yes, you do!" she shrieked, running around the table.

Draco started to run after her and Ginny laughed. "Malfoy, you care about me," she taunted him, still running.

"No, I don't, and where in the hell did you learn to run so fast?" Draco asked her, acting serious.

"Oh." She stopped, turned around and shrieked again. Draco was running towards her, and it didn't look like he would be able to stop anytime soon.

Draco toppled over her and they grunted in pain. "Ow, you're a lot heavier than you look," Ginny said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, I will have you know that this is absolutely all muscle," he replied smugly. 'Oh yeah, she could feel that'. A blush crept up onto Ginny's neck when she realized the sexual position that she and Draco were in and he smirked at her.

"I didn't know my body felt that good."

She growled. "I didn't say that. Stop being so damn smug, you bloody git." She wiggled, "Get off of me." He groaned at her movements.

"Would you stop moving?" Draco asked desperately.

"I will when you get off of me," Ginny said stubbornly.

He looked uncomfortable, "No, it isn't that."

Ginny felt something poke the side of her thigh and she gasped in realization. "Oh, um sorry." Smiling, she decided to tease him again. "You care about me," she sang happily.

"No, I don't, so shut the bloody hell up."

"You do," she argued.

"Don't."

"Yes you d.." She trailed off when she felt something move at her thigh again. "Oh," she gasped.

He smirked. "What were you saying, Weasley?"

"I said that you care about me," she said, breathing harder.

He leaned down and looked into her golden-brown eyes. "No, I don't."

She smiled at the warmth she found in his ice blue eyes and shivered. "Yes you d..." She was cut off be his mouth coming down on hers. She moaned and arched herself into him when he plundered his tongue in her mouth. The hard kiss became soft, as their tongues danced with one another and they sighed in pleasure. Pulling back for air, they looked into each other's eyes and neither could place the other's emotions. Ginny's eyes widened, "Oh my gods." She shoved him off of her and stood up quickly. "I can't do this, not with you, not again," she said, picking up her book bag and leaving.

Draco sighed from his place on the floor. This was going to be hard, and the thing was, there were no thoughts of the bet when he kissed her. But the thing that scared him the most, was that she was right...he did care about her. He cared about a Weasley.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Review for me and I'll give you a cookie, (not really)

LilyK


	16. Preparations Part I

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, people! Although, I wouldn't mind it if I was.

AN: I just wanted to give all of my reviewers a BIG THANK YOU...I really appreciate your kindness and support. Thanks again, Lily

* * *

Chapter 16: Preparations Part I

"So, how do you like it?" Hermione asked Ginny, holding up her costume. The Christmas party was in exactly four days, and many of the girls were busy getting ready. Ginny and Hermione had spent the last three hours making their own costume and were both very pleased with the end results.

"Oh, Hermione, I think it's beautiful," Ginny gasped, smiling at the girl's attire. Hermione had decided to go as Jasmine, an animated character in a muggle movie, called Aladdin.

Hermione bit her lip in thought. "Do you think that Ron will like it?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? I think when you walk down those stairs, he will go bonkers at the sight of you," Ginny said, giggling at the thought.

"Yeah and he'll go nuts when he sees how you're dressed."

"I don't care. He can't tell me to change, because if he did, then he would have to tell you to go change."

"Why's that?"

"Because both of our shirts go over the bellybutton and it wouldn't be fair for you to wear it and not me," Ginny explained. "Besides, if he told me to change, I would tell him to piss off."

Hermione laughed. "You're right about the outfits. I didn't even notice the similarities."

"Yep," Ginny smiled, "and I know for sure when he sees you he'll start to think very wicked thoughts."

Hermione looked at her in shock, "Ginny Weasley, don't you dare say that! Ron knows how to be _and_ act, like a perfect gentleman."

She snorted. "Yeah, maybe. But I can guarantee you that his _mind_ isn't one of a perfect gentleman."

"Well he's a hormonal teenage boy after all," Hermione pointed out.

Ginny smirked. "Yes and you're also a hormonal, teenage girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"It means that during the last few days of Christmas break, you and Ron will be at the Burrow... sometimes alone...and together," Ginny explained slowly.

"Gin, do you think that Ron will want to take it that far?" she asked nervously.

"You mean to tell me that you two haven't talked about it?"

"Well, no. Honestly, I always thought that we wouldn't have to...it would just sort of happen," Hermione said.

"Oh...so you're a virgin then?" Ginny asked her, hesitantly.

"Yes, and its ok to ask me that Gin, we're friends." Ginny smiled at this and Hermione continued, "I guess I always wanted Ron to be my first and now he hopefully will be," she said smiling.

"I understand that, but I think that you and him should talk about it. I mean, girls usually talk to the other guy and help them out, but this is my brother and that would just be..." Ginny shuddered, "that would be very weird and disgusting."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I imagine it would be for you. I guess that when I come over to the Burrow for Christmas break, I will try to talk to him...but only if things get out of hand."

"Good idea," Ginny replied, picking up her black jacket off Hermione's bed and slipping it back on. "I have to head down to the Willow tree, because Steph asked me to meet her there around six, so we could talk before dinner."

"Alright, Gin. Tell Stephanie I said hello, and that she should get around to asking Harry to the party if she doesn't have a date," Hermione said. Ginny stopped in the doorway.

"Has Harry not asked her yet?" Ginny asked, apparently shocked.

She shrugged, "Obviously not and if he did, you would know. Ron tells me that Harry keeps sulking, because he doesn't have a date for the dance."

"I'm sure that plenty of girls have asked him. He just has his eyes on my best friend," Ginny giggled.

"I know, but I'm sure that Harry will work up the courage soon enough," she said, confident in her best friend.

"Well if he is, he better do it now," Ginny replied. "The dance is in four days."

If only they knew that Harry was doing exactly that.

* * *

Stephanie's head shot up from her book at the sound of crinkling leaves. She had come out here for some peace and quiet, because the girl's dormitory was filled with the chatter of giggling voices and it had been enough to make her gag. Plus she had to meet Ginny later on. Shock filled her hazel eyes at the sight of a sexy, disheveled Harry standing in front of her. 

"Potter..." she said in surprise. "What are you doing outside, in the cold?"

Harry smiled. "I guess I could ask you the same thing," he replied, nodding at her position. Stephanie returned the smile.

"Oh...well, this is the only place that's peaceful. And besides," she said, picking up her wand,"the cushioning and warming spells work like a charm."

"Of course they do. Pretty brilliant if you think about it. I remember one time, Ron and I had snuck out to.." He trailed off at her blank stare. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was just wondering what you're doing here...talking to me...like we're friends or something," Stephanie said bluntly.

"Oh," He fidgeted, "well, I was going to...well I...it's just.."

"Ok, stop it now!" Stephanie yelled at him and he jumped.

"What?" he asked her, wide-eyed at the sudden change.

"What?" she replied sarcastically and got up from the ground. "What do you mean, 'what?" she started to yell again. "What is your deal, Potter?"

Harry grimaced at her shrill voice. "My deal?"

"Yes, your fucking deal! You have been acting very weird around me the past month and I want to know why."

"W-we-well," he stuttered.

Stephanie crossed her arms and looked up at him, waiting for an answer. After a few minutes of silence, she sighed and threw up her hands. "Fine, don't tell me." She turned around and picked up her book from the ground. "I think that I'm just going to go back to the dorm. It's less confusing there," she replied and started walking in the direction of the castle.

'You stupid idiot! Go after her now and do something!' Harry's brain chanted. "Stephanie, wait!" He called out, running after her.

She turned around and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want now, Potter?" she asked him as he stood in front of her.

"This," Harry replied as he reached down and planted his lips firmly against hers. Stephanie gasped in shock and pleasure at the warmth of his lips on hers. 'What are you doing?' Her mind screamed at her, 'this is a bloody Gryffindor, and not to mention Harry Potter. It's very very wron... Oh that feels good.' Harry was thinking the exact thing, but all coherent thoughts flew from his head at Stephanie's moan. Harry became bolder and opened his mouth, granting entrance for her tongue. As their tongues touched, it could only be described as the most pleasurable thing they had ever experienced, and that meant alot in Stephanie's case. Pulling back for air, Stephanie kept her eyes closed and smiled. Harry looked at her face, thinking that he had never seen anything more beautiful than her at this very moment.

She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. "I cannot believe I just did that! It was so wrong," Harry frowned at this, "But wonderful at the same time."

"I agree," Harry replied, a small grin gracing his lips. "And I've never done anything like that in my life, but I.."

Stephanie interrupted him, "It's ok. You don't have to explain. But I do want to know why you kissed me." She wrapped her arms around her middle.

Harry gulped nervously. "Well, I...you just looked so beautiful and... Bloody hell, I don't know what came over me."

Warmth filled her at his words and she shivered. "You know, normally that kind of thing would make me gag, but coming from you, it doesn't sound so bad," Stephanie whispered.

Harry grinned. "I guess that's a good thing." He looked down and sighed, "Actually, do you want to know the real reason I'm here?"

"Oh, the real reason? So you didn't come here to kiss me?" Stephanie teased.

He laughed. "No, that's not what I meant, its just that...well...I was wondering if you had a...a date for the dance." She smiled at his nervousness.

"That's what you've been trying to ask me for the past month?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, I wasn't going to go-" He interrupted her.

"Oh," Harry replied quickly, "well, if you don't want to go with me, you don't have to."

She smiled. "I know that, but you didn't let me finish, Potter."

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, go ahead."

"What I was going to say, was that I wasn't going to go, because I hate dances and balls, but since you asked me, I don't think it will be all that bad," Stephanie replied and he grinned.

"So, is that a yes?"

She nodded. "I guess so."

"Well thats good," Harry said, relieved. "So, I guess I'll see you later...or do you want me to walk you back to the dungeons?"

"No, that's okay. I was supposed to meet Ginny. She should be down here in a minute or two."

"Okay, I'll see you sometime soon," he replied, heading back.

"Sure," she replied smiling. "Potter, wait!" Stephanie yelled. Stopping in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a slow and sensual kiss.

Harry pulled back in a daze. "Wow...that...was...that was...wow," he stuttered and she smiled at him. "What exactly was that for?" he asked.

"Just a thank you for being so sweet." Stephanie grinned, "I'm glad to know you enjoyed it so much." She started walking back to the tree. "See ya later, Harry," she called over her shoulder.

He smiled. That was the first time she had ever said his name and he definitely liked the way it sounded coming from her.

* * *

On her way out of the castle doors, Ginny bumped into Harry. "Sorry, Harry," she apoligized, then raised her eyebrow at his flushed face. "Why are you so red?" she asked, and if possible he blushed some more.

"No reason," he lied.

"Sure. Hmmm," she paused, "You didn't happen to ask Stephanie out, did you?" asked Ginny, a knowing smile on her face.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Harry replied and she squealed.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Where is she? Is she at the Willow?" Ginny babbled.

"Yeah, she's out there waiting for you," Harry said slowly. He would never why girls squealed so much.

"Ok, see you later Harry!" Ginny replied and ran out of the doors.

"Slow down there girl. For a secondl I thought you were going to run straight into the damn tree," said Stephanie, when Ginny reached her.

Pointing her finger and gasping for breath, she replied, "You...you're...going...to the.b.ball with HARRY!"

"How do you know that? He just asked me like ten minutes ago," Stephanie replied.

Sitting down beside her friend, Ginny smiled. "I saw Harry on my way here."

"Oh, well I guess that explains it."

"So," Ginny nudged her, "give me all the juicy details."

"Now Gin, what kind of girl would I be if I told you?"

"The same," Ginny said.

"Good point," Stephanie replied. "Basically I blew up because he kept stuttering around me, and I walked off, he ran after me, kissed me, asked me to the dance, I said yes and I kissed him again, and now here we are talking about it," she said in one breath.

"You kissed!"

"Umm..yes."

"Twice!"

"Yes."

"With tongue?"

"Ginny, you really need to get a boyfriend," Stephanie said.

Ginny scowled. "I was just curious is all. So, does he kiss good?"

"Oh yeah, a definite ten," she said with a smirk.

"Seriously? I didn't think Harry had it in him." Ginny giggled. "Well, your cousin is a pretty good kisser too."

Stephanie groaned in disgust. "Ugh, I did not want to know that," she stopped and looked thoughtful. "You know, Draco has been acting really weird this week."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked curiously. It had been a little more than a week when the incident between her and Draco had occurred, and neither had talked to each other since. At every meal, she could feel his eyes on her, making her shiver like always. She had avoided the library at all costs and did her homework in the common room. Even Hermione and Ron had asked her why she wasn't with Malfoy.

"Yes." Stephanie raised her eyebrow, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that something happened between you two and you just haven't told me," she said accusingly.

"What?" Ginny wavered under her stare. "Okay, so maybe something did happen, but does it really matter?" ahe asked.

"It does when all Draco does is sit around and mope," Stephanie replied, aggravated.

Ginny perked up at this. "He mopes?"

"Wow, don't sound so sad about it, Gin," she said sarcastically and then turned serious. "He isn't really moping, just acting very irritable and snappy. I think that it's because you and him haven't talked in a week."

"How did you know that?"

"He told me."

"Malfoy told you that?" Ginny asked, doubtful.

Stephanie sighed. "No, not really. I heard Blaise say something like, 'so where's the red head been?' And then Draco said, 'I don't fucking know."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"I really think that you should talk to him, Gin."

She stopped laughing. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Would I joke about something like this?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I guess not. I don't see why I should talk to him though. Aren't you the one that told me I should stop hanging around him?" Ginny asked, giving her a look.

"Yeah, but that was before he started to change."

"Change?" Ginny asked, confused. "What do you mean, change?"

"After you two started hanging out, he...well he actually started being civil to other people. I think that I even saw him help out a first year Hufflepuff," Stephanie replied, obviously still shocked to see that happen.

"Wow." Ginny shook her head. "I never would have thought."

"Yeah, its weird, isn't it?" Stephanie put her arm around her friend. "I guess you can bring out the best in people after all."

* * *

REVIEW! 

LilyK


	17. Preparations Part II

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah..I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Wow, I guess you people really do love this story, I didn't know it was possible to get 30 reviews in one night! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Preparations Part II

"Okay, I want to know what the bloody hell your problem is," Blaise said, very aggravated with Draco. For the last week, all he had done was bitch, gripe, and moan, none stop. It was enough to drive a nun insane. He had also noticed that Draco hadn't spent time with the littlest Weasley for the past week and a half. Obviously, he was going to win the bet that had been placed between the two in early September. It was already December the 20th and Draco had until June to make the girl fall in love with him. Blaise knew that Draco had real feelings for the girl, otherwise he wouldn't be acting the way he was now. 

Draco looked up from his parchment and scowled. "What are you on about, Zabini?" 

"I'm talking about the way you've been acting. You do realize that you've been acting like a jackass ever since you stopped hanging around Ginny," Blaise said and Draco's scowl turned into a frown. 

"I don't bloody care about that girl."

Blaise smirked at him. "I didn't say that you did. I was just implying that you are very different since the two of you stopped hanging together. What happened between you two anyway?"

"Nothing happened."

"You may be able to lie to everyone else, but I know you and I know that you are lying," he said, sighing. "Draco, I told you not to get close to her." 

"I 'm supposed to get close to her, you damned idiot," Draco replied, raising his voice. "You do remember about the bet, don't you?" 

Blaise nodded. "Of course I do, but I didn't tell you to have feelings for her yourself."

"I don't have any feelings for her," Draco said through gritted teeth, "It's just a bet and that's all." 

"Right, whatever you say," Blaise replied and headed down towards the common room. 

"Hey," Stephanie called to him as he walked down the stairs. 

"Hey," Blaise said, sitting down next to her on the green couch. 

"I thought I heard yelling up there," Stephanie replied, looking a little concerned. 

"Yeah, your cousin is still being a big jackass," Blaise informed her dryly.

She shrugged, "Oh, well that's nothing new." 

"I think he should talk to that Weasley girl."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow, "Why do you think that?"

"Its obvious that Draco wants to be around her," said Blaise, running a hand through his black shaggy hair.

Her eyes widened. "You think that he really likes her, don't you?" she asked.

Blaise nodded. "I do. Don't tell me that you haven't noticed?"

"I did notice it," she said, loosening the tie on her uniform. "But I wanted to make sure that I wasn't the only one. Do you think that we should do anything?" 

"No," se said, shaking his head, "I think that we should let them do their own thing." 

"Oops," Stephanie said, grinning sheepishly. 

"What do you mean, oops?" Blaise asked, eyeing her warily.

"Well," she cleared her throat nervously, "I might have sent both of them letters telling the other that they wanted to meet in the library at eight o'clock tonight." 

"Maybe thats why Draco was acting crabbier than usual today." Blaise grinned at her, "You're bloody brilliant."

Stephanie smiled. "I know. I obviously get it from my father's side of the family." Blaise laughed. 

"Yeah...so um, listen, I was wondering if you had a date for the dance," he said. 

"Yep," she said, smiling. "I'm going with Potter." 

"Wh-wh-what?" he sputtered. "Excuse me, but I could have sworn that you said you were going with Potter." 

"I did," she replied simply. 

Blaise got up and walked away, muttering something like 'all the bloody Slytherins are turning into crazy people.'

* * *

'Where in the hell was that git at?' Ginny had been waiting for Draco for the past ten minutes. He had sent her a letter requesting for her to be there. She was going to take up Stephanie's advice anyway and talk to him, but he had gotten to her first. So here she was, waiting for him, and the library would close in about forty minutes. 

"Weasley," Ginny jumped at the sound of Draco's voice breaking into her thoughts. Watching him make his way towards the seat in front of her, she couldn't help but notice how sexy he was in baggy muggle clothing. 

"That's a big no no, Gin," she muttered under her breath.

"Talking to yourself again? You know, I think Stephanie told me you had a habit of doing that when you were nervous or upset." Draco smirked.

Ginny scowled. "I do not." She noticed that Draco's eyes had wandered down to her stomach and she blushed. Pulling her red tank top down, she sighed in annoyance. "Ok, we need to get this over with." 

"Ok," he said, leaning his chair back and putting his hands behind his head. "What should we talk about?" 

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny replied sarcastically. "Maybe we should talk about what happened last weekend." 

"What happened?" he asked innocently and she growled. 

"You know what the bloody hell happened, Malfoy. Or did you forget about having your tongue stuck down my throat?" she asked sweetly. 

Draco smiled at her. "Now where did all this attitude come from?"

"It's always been here, and would you stop smiling, because you're creeping me out," she said, but thinking the exact opposite. The sight of his smile was filling her with warmth, and pleasure and... and she wanted it to stop!

"Oh, well that makes it more interesting," he replied, his smile turning into a grin. Ginny's heart thumped into her chest. Was Malfoy flirting with her? 

"You're flirting with me," Ginny said as more of a statement than a question. 

Draco shrugged. "What if I am, Weasley?" he asked. 

"Its creepy," she said, pulling her jacket around her tightly. 

"Oh really? Are you sure you don't mean something else?" he asked her, smiling suggestively and she gulped. 

"No," Ginny was becoming annoyed, "Listen, Malfoy, the only reason I am here is because Steph told me that you were acting weirder than usual." 

"Oh, so you just wanted to see what was wrong with me?" he spat out bitterly. "You act like you care, when in reality, my fucking cousin put you up to this." 

"That isn't true and you know it!" Ginny cried and jumped up to her feet. "I do care!"

He smirked. "Oh you do, eh?" He shrugged, "Okay, thats all I wanted to know."

Her face turned red in embarrassment. "You tricked me! You...you...you devious Slytherin!" 

"Why, thank you," he said in appreciation. 

"Ugh!" she yelled. "Why do I even bother with you? You know, I thought that maybe you could be a good person, but you will always be the_ same slimy git_." She started walking off, but Draco grabbed her arm. "Would you let go of me?" she screamed. 

"No, I won't," he said firmly. "Not until you promise me that you will sit down and talk to me." 

"And why should I do that?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "If you do, I won't say one idiotic thing and let you talk," he promised.

"You promise?" Ginny asked.

"I just did."

"Okay," she replied, shrugging his grip off and siting back down. "So why did you kiss me?" she asked him in a serious tone, getting right to the point. 

Draco smirked. "Because you're a girl and you were moving underneath me and..." He trailed off as she started to stand. "I don't bloody know why, okay?" he said, running a hand through his untidy blonde hair as she sat back down. 

"You don't know?" she asked. "Well thank you, that explains alot," said Ginny sarcastically. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Umm, Hello! You're the one who knocked me down, you big prat," she snarled. 

"Yeah, and you liked it," he said arrogantly. 

"Don't bloody flatter yourself." She said, glaring.

"Come on Weasley, just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That I am the best damn thing you have ever had."

Ginny quickly stood up, knocking over her chair. "That's it!" she yelled. "I can't bloody take anymore of your fucking arrogance!" She stalked through the rows of books and towards the exit. 

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, taking off after her. 

'Who the hell does that bastard think he is? He acts like he's Merlin's gift to the wizarding world!' Her thoughts were interrupted when she was yanked into the restricted section. "What the fuc.." Ginny's eyes widened when she came face to face with Draco. "How the bloody hell did you get here a-and you were just there," she stammered. 

Draco smiled at her. "I have my ways," he replied. 

"Whatever, would you stop touching me?" she said, looking down at his hand that had somehow ended up on her hip. Draco smiled evilly. 

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

Ginny glared at him, fire burning in her bright brown eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." 

"Okay, I just thought that you wouldn't mind if I did this," he said, moving his hand farther down her side. 

Shivers ran up and down her body, but she kept her cool. "No, I don't," she stated firmly. 

"Oh," Draco said, "so you don't mind if I do this?" And his hand moved down further.

Ginny backed away, hitting the wall. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered. 

"Doing what?" he said quietly and moved closer, both of his hands now resting on her hips. 

"Doing this," she replied, bringing her hands down and lightly touching his. Ginny took one of his hands in hers, brought it up to her cheek and Draco's smirk faltered at the sight of raw passion in her eyes. 'What the hell was this girl doing to him?' He didn't know, and right now he really didn't care. Taking his fingertips, he lightly traced her bottom lip and excitement cursed through him at the small moan that escaped her mouth. 

"I don't know why," he replied before smashing his lips onto hers. Ginny whimpered as Draco's tongue entered her mouth and he pressed his body against hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand snaked up her shirt and she stiffened. Ginny dropped her legs and pushed him away, "I can't .." she started. 

"Do this again," Draco finished for her and their harsh breathing echoed through the room. He looked down at her, confusion etched in his grey-blue eyes. "What exactly does that mean anyway?" 

"What does what mean?" she asked, becoming confused as well. 

Hesighed impatiently. "I'm talking about the fact that when the last time this shit happened, you said something about not doing it again." 

"Oh," Realization dawned on her, "Noth...nothing. It didn't mean anything," she stammered nervously. 

"You're lying," he stated. 

"I'm not," she denied.

"You are," he said angrily. "Why won't you just tell me the goddamn truth?" he yelled and Ginny snorted. 

"The truth? Thats rich coming from a Malfoy." 

"You've been hanging around Stephanie way too much," he snarled. "Since when do you care about names?" 

"Since a Malfoy decided he could snog me whenever he wanted," she replied, snidely. 

"Oh, so its on me now, is it? I didn't make you stick your tongue down my throat." 

"You're right, it was my own dumbass fault and it will never happen again."

"Oh really?" he asked, doubtful. 

"Yes, really," she spat. 

Draco strode towards her and pushed her back against the wall. "Are you so sure about that?" hge asked huskily. 

"Yes," she said in a small, timid voice. 

"Ok, so you'll stop me if I do this." He said, kissing her neck lightly.

"No," she groaned and he smiled in satisfaction. 

"Weasley?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure...wait...what?" she asked with wide eyes. 

"You heard me."

"I did hear you, and no I will not go with you to the bloody dance." 

"But you already said yes," he pointed out. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes I did, but I was kind of distracted."

"It doesn't matter. Besides, it wouldn't be right for a Weasley to go back on their word," Draco said smugly. 

"Bloody hell," she replied under her breath. "Fine, whatever, I will go with you to the dance, but if you are spotting two black eyes afterwards, it isn't my fault." 

He shrugged. "Fine."

"Okay, fine," she replied and looked towards the door. "I am just going to go now," she said and he smirked. 

"Okay."

"Okay...so I am going to go now."

"Alright." A few seconds passed and he grinned. "I thought you were going to go now."

Ginny scowled. "I am...so, bye." And with that she walked out the double doors. 

Draco smiled and left a few minutes later, with only one thing on his mind. He was going to find out her little secret...and it would be even sooner than he thought.

* * *

If you give me alot of reviews, I'll give you alot of D/G

LilyK


	18. Before The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Stephanie.

I love you people! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and keep em coming!

AN: Just picture the guys attire, they are the exact replica of the disney characters. (If you don't like the fact they are going as disney characters then you don't have to read it.)

* * *

Chapter 18: Before The Dance

"I am so glad that Dumbledore allowed us to continue with the idea of having costumes for the party," Hermione replied, sitting down in Ron's lap. 

"I'm not," Ron scoffed. "You have me dressing up in something called a bloody tuban." 

"Turban," she corrected. "Besides, I think that you will look cute in it." A light blush crept onto his cheeks. 

"Really?" he asked and then pouted. "Why can't I be hot...or even handsome?" 

"We...well," she stammered. "You're already very handsome," Hermione said, blushing prettily. 

"Well, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on," Ron stated seriously, looking into her doe brown eyes. 

"Wow," she breathed, "where did all these poetry like words come from?" 

"What do you mean? I've always thought that you were beautiful, Mione. Never doubt that for one second," replied Ron, burying his face into her hair.

She smiled against his neck and kissed it lightly. "Okay, I won't. I promise."

"Good." Ron moved back and winked suggestively, "now why don't I show you just how much I love you?"

"Ron!" Hermione yelped, giggling. She squirmed in his lap and he groaned.

"Mione, you're killing me here."

She blushed again. "Sorry, but we aren't going to do...well...you know..." she said. 

He pouted. "And why not? You didn't mind what we did yesterday." He grinned. "I remember, because you starting moaning and..."

"Ron!" Hermione cut him off by placing her tiny hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" He mumbled something behind her hand. "You promise you won't say anything?" He nodded. "Okay," she replied before dropping her hand. 

"Oh Ron, Ron, please don't stop!" He mimicked in a girly voice.

"You promised that you wouldn't," she cried, jumping up. 

"You know I'm just teasing, Mione."

'Teasing?' Hermione thought to herself and grinned inwardly. "Teasing," she whispered quietly and walked towards him slowly. "Do you like it when people tease you, Ron?" she asked, running the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip and he shivered. 

"Well," he replied, smiling, "I do like it when you tease me." 

"Oh really?" she asked, grinning evilly. "So you won't mind if I do this." Hermione pushed him back and straddled his hips. 

"Of course not," he squeaked. 

"Or this." She pulled her tank top over her head and pulled her hair down.

"Definitely not," he croaked. 

"Good," she replied before ravishing his mouth with her own. He tasted like blue raspberries. Hermione had always hated blueberries before, but now she couldn't get enough of the taste. 

Ron loved this side of his girlfriend, it was new, exciting, and a complete turn on. He stilled as Hermione's hands reached his belt buckle. "Umm, Hermione," he started. 

"What's wrong, Ron?" she asked, breathlessly. 

"Not a thing, it's just...you do realize that we're on my bed and...well...you're on top of me and.." 

"Oh my God!" she interrupted. 

"What?" asked Ron, concerned at her outburst.

"Look at what time it is." She pointed at the clock on his nightstand.

He nodded. "Yeah, I can see that its two o'clock. What about it?"

"Duh, Ronald," she replied, exasperated. "The dance starts in five hours." 

"Yeah..." 

"Well I have to go get ready," she said, stating the obvious. 

"Hermione! The party doesn't start for another five hours."

"I know." She put her shirt back on hurriedly. "Not nearly enough time. I was supposed to meet Ginny about half an hour ago."

"Not enough time! Are you bloody insane?" He paused. "Wait...Gin's going?"

She snorted. "Of course your sister is going, Ron."

"Who is she going with?" he asked in a demanding tone. 

Hermione muttered something under her breath.

"What? I didn't hear you, Mione." 

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and started towards the door. "Ginny's going with Malfoy." She said in a rush. "I love you so much Ron! And remember what I said about letting people run their own lives and making their own choices," she called to him before leaving. 

Ron's mouth began opening and closing, making him look like a gaping fish. "Bloody Malfoy and Anderson and all them damn Slytherins. What is wrong with the Gryffindors nowadays?" he asked an empty room.

* * *

"So, have you decided who you're going to the dance as?" Ginny asked Stephanie, looking towards the lake. 

"Yep, I'm going as Wendy and Potter will be Peter Pan." 

Ginny giggled. "Why are you still calling Harry by his last name?"

"Because, I;m already going on a date with the guy, which is very weird I might add, and it gives me the shivers when I say his namem" Stephanie replied. 

She snorted. "Shivers? That's really.." She trailed off at her friend's glare, "not funny at all." Ginny finished firmly.

Stephanie laughed and nudged her with an elbow. "So, what's going on with you and my dear cousin?" 

"Nothing at all," she said, trying to convince herself. "He just kind of tricked me into going to the party with him and of course, since I'm a Weasley, I don't go back on my word and he obviously knows that." 

"Yeah, okay," she replied, doubtful. "And I am a big fat mouse." She shook her head. "Gin, do you honestly think I believe that there is nothing going on with you two? Draco came back last night with an actual smile on his face." She shuddered. "I mean, do you know how damn creepy that is?" 

Ginny laughed. "I happen to think that he's very sexy when he smiles." 

"Ugh, Gin, I so did not need to know that," Stephanie replied, groaning in disgust. "And what would dear old brother think about all of this?" She asked. 

Ginny jumped up. "Oh my God! Ron...Hermione! Hermione!"

"What in the hell are you on about?" Stephanie asked, looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"I am supposed to meet Hermione in thirty minutes."

"Okay...well that's in thirty minutes. What's with the being panicky?" 

"It's not that," she said. "It's the fact that in about five hours, everyone will see a Weasley and a Malfoy. Together. As in with each other. As in..." 

"Yeah, yeah, Ginny, I think I got it now" Stephanie said in annoyance. 

"Sorry," she said in a slow, sarcastic voice. "Aren't you even a little nervous about going to the dance with Harry?" 

"A little," Stephanie admitted. "But I also haven't slept with this guy when he was drunk off his ass." She pointed out. 

"Who was drunk off their ass?" asked Draco, who had suddenly appeared from behind the boulder.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ginny squealed in surprise.

He smirked. "From inside the castle, where else? So," He turned his attention to his cousin, "who was drunk?"

"Nobody," said Stephanie, scowling. "What do you want? Or better yet, why are you even here?"

"Ooo, somebody is in a bitchy mood," he taunted. "Is it because you realized how stupid it was to tell Potter that you would go to the dance with him?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," Stephanie said with a smile. "I happen to like him very much." 

Draco snorted. "Right, because a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being together is such a great thing." he said, sarcastically. Ginny cleared her throat at this and Stephanie smirked. "Oh well," he stammered, "except for...oh bloody hell," he replied, rolling his eyes. Ginny laughed and his heart gave a little jump at the sound. 

"Well, I should go meet Hermione," she said, nodding towards the castle. 

"Okay," said Steph, "I am just going to stay here for another few minutes and enjoy the light of the sun."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Ginny said, turning to make her way back. She smiled slightly at the sound of footsteps behind her. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked when he came into view. 

"What, no goodbye for me?" he asked with a pout. 

Ginny grinned. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted one."

Draco shrugged. "I didn't. So, I forgot to ask you what you were going to the ball as."

"Esmerelda." She stopped. "But I won't tell you what my outfit looks like," she said and continued on. 

"Esmerelda?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "So, what am I supposed to wear then?" 

"Green dress robes."

"Green? I think I like your outfit already." She laughed at his reply.

"Oh right, I forgot that Slytherin's colors were green." 

"How could you forget something as important as that?" he asked in mock outrage. 

Ginny began to laugh so hard that she couldn't breath and Draco looked at her weirdly.

"What's with all the laughing?"

"Nothing," laugh, "It's just that," breath, "you looked so funny," laugh, "when you did that." 

Draco smiled. "Good to know that I can make you laugh."

She smiled at him and shuffled her feet nervously. They had been standing outside of the Gryffindor portrait for the last five minutes. "Well," Ginny began awkwardly, "I guess I'll see you at seven." 

"Right," he replied, "seven o'clock on the dot. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairwell near the doors of the Great Hall." 

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Bye," she murmured and left before he could see the light blush that crept on her cheeks. 

Draco smiled at the empty hallway and then sighed in defeat. This was definitely going to be the hardest bet he would ever have to win, and it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Do you know who Ginny's going to the ball with?" Ron asked Harry as he placed the small purple hat on his head. 

"No, I never had the time to ask her," Harry said, surveying himself in the mirror. 

"You look dashing," the mirror flirted with him.

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Ron continued after telling the mirror to shut up.

Harry grinned. "Let me guess. She's going with Malfoy."

"How did you know?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Well they have been hanging out alot, and she did almost save him when he got knocked over by that bludger," Harry replied. 

"But he's a Malfoy, Harry! And he's probably a damned Death Eater too," Ron said angrily, concerned for his sister.

"Ron, I think that you should let Ginny do things on her own. You can't interfere with her life anymore." He shuddered. "I definitely don't want to go through another night with you two screaming at the top of your lungs."

"Yeah, sorry about that mate." He grinned sheepishly. "But back to the important part of this conversation. I just don't think that it's a good idea for my little sister to get involved with a Malfoy." 

"I don't either," Harry agreed, "but you should let her do what she wants. Ginny isn't dumb, Ron, and she's old enough to make her own decisions." 

"Are we still talking about Ginny?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Harry said, sighing. "Do you think that I'm doing the wrong thing?" 

"What? Oh, you mean by going out with Anderson." At Harry's nod he continued, "I don't think she's that bad, I mean she did save your life after all." He smiled. "Anybody who saves my best friend can't be that bad." 

"Yeah, I know. Sirius told me to send him a picture of her," Harry grinned, "he said that if I was going with a Slytherin, she had better be a beautiful one. The only thing is that she's related to Malfoy," he replied. 

"I guess that's the only thing bad about her then," Ron said, smiling. 

"So, how do I look?" Harry asked, holding his arms out.

"Well the mirror thinks you look dashing, but I think you look like a bloody girl." Ron snorted, "I can't believe you are going to wear that." 

"Me?" he cried and pointed at Ron's outfit, "You do know that you look like a sissy boy as well. I can't believe Hermione got you to dress up as Aladdin." 

"It looks better than Peter Pan."

"No, it doesn't." 

"Yes, it does." 

"No, it doesn't." 

"Yes, it does." 

"Okay, it kind of does," Harry replied, sighing in defeat. 

"I know it does," Ron grinned.

"Doesn't," Harry added after a minute of silence. 

"Ha, bloody ha. We have to go wait for the girls now, Peter Pan." Ron snorted again.

"Okay, lead the way, Aladdin."

* * *

"Tell me again why I agreed to wear this," Hermione said, covering up her stomach. 

"Because if you didn't have an outfit that looked similar to mine, Ron would make me change. And we can't have that, now can we?" Ginny asked.

"I guess not, but remember that I am only doing this for you and partially for Ron," she replied. 

"Right." Ginny grinned. "Are you ready to go, Ms. Granger?" 

"Of course, Ms. Weasley," she said, taking her arm. 

"Then let us go meet our prince," Ginny replied and Hermione snorted. 

"I wouldn't exactly call Malfoy prince charming."

"Well I wouldn't call my brother that in a million years, so I guess our dates aren't all great." 

"Of course not. They are males, aren't they?" Hermione joked.

* * *

Catcalls could be heard throughout the Slytherin common room as Stephanie descended the stairs.

"Hey, all eyes off of the cousin now!" Draco demanded. He grabbed her and pushed her out of the room into the hallway. "I thought that you were supposed to be some damned goody-two-shoes, not a bloody whore." 

Stephanie smiled innocently. "What? I just thought that the outfit needed a few adjustments." 

"A few?" he asked in sarcasm. 

"Why dear cousin, I didn't know you cared."

Draco scowled. "I don't. We should go, its almost seven o'clock and I told Gi...Weasley that I would meet her at the stairwell." 

"Isn't that weird? Potter told me to meet him there as well," she replied. 

"Whatever, I don't care about Potter. Lets go."

* * *

Ron's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his girlfriend walking down the stairs. Hermione had on a turquoise pants set, with a matching shirt that hung off the shoulders and the bottom stopped at the belly. Her usual frizzy hair was now tied in a ribbon and it remained sleek and straight. The little make up that she had applied brightened her natural beauty. 

"Mione, you look gorgeous," he replied when she reached him. 

"Thank you, Ron. And you look very sexy," she whispered seductively in his ear and he reddened. 

"You know, you can't you do that or I might have to take you upstairs, and then we won't even reach the Great Hall," Ron grinned.

"Right," she blushed. "We should go then." 

"Well, you look very handsome. Harry." Ginny said, taking his arm. 

He smiled. "Thanks, and you look very pretty." 

"Thank you," she replied.

"Your welcome. Look, Ginny, if...well...if Malfoy ever does anything or...if he..." Harry turned to her and replied in a serious tone. 

"I know what you are trying to say, Harry."

He looked relieved. "Good."

'Oh wow! Potter does look yummy in green,' Stephanie thought as Harry walked down the stairs with Ginny in tow. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. 

'This was not a bad idea at all,' Harry thought as he looked his date up and down. Her reddish-brown skirt flowed to her bare feet and the split reached above mid-thigh. Her matching silk shirt had splits in various places and it reached above her abdomen. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and that was no lie.

Ginny gasped out loud at the sight of him. He looked like a Greek god, or better yet, he looked like a prince that had stepped out of a fairytale. Part of his blonde, tousled hair fell in front of his eyes, and his said grey eyes bored into her brightly lit brown orbs. His dark green robes billowed out behind him at the movement of cool air and she let out a breath. 

She seemed to be moving in slow motion and he had to gulp. She had her hair curled and hanging low, the light glinting off her auburn tints. Earth element colors graced her face and big silver hoops hung from her ears. The light purple skirt reached her sandled feet and the white, long-sleeved top cut off at the belly button, showing her creamy white skin.

When she reached him, neither said a word. They stared into each others eyes, but the moment was broken by his comment.

"I didn't know that a Weasley could look this good," Draco said, giving her an appreciative glance. 

She smiled. "I didn't think that a Malfoy knew how to be polite."

"Well, you do bring out the best in me," he replied, smirking. 

"That's obviously a good thing," said Ginny, taking his hand in hers.

"Are you ready, Weasel?"

"I'm ready, Ferret." 

And with that said, they made their way into the Great Hall.

* * *

If you review, I will love you forever and ever and ever...(yeah I think you get the picture)

LILYK


	19. The Real Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The song at the end is written by Beth Neil Chapman.

Thanks again for all the support and keep reviewing! LilyK

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Real Thing 

As they made their way into the Great Hall, time seemed to freeze. Everyone's eyes were focused on them as they entered, and all houses began to wonder if they were in the right reality or if this was some very strange dream they had not yet awoken from. The three couples stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do next.

Finally, Hermione pulled Ron silently into the Hall, smiling nervously at their stares.

"Oh, bloody hell," Stephanie replied in annoyed tone and turned her eyes to their audience. "It isn't that big of a deal, people! You act like you've never seen a Slytherin and Gryffindor together!" She shouted at them. Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled with laughter at her admission and the professors stood, their faces an exact replica of the students.

"They probably haven't," Harry muttered into her ear and she rolled her eyes, dragging him towards the table where Hermione and Ron were now seated.

Ginny stood frozen and now appeared paler than usual, but Draco just continued to smirk at their shock-filled expressions.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday, a Malfoy and a Weasley together, holding hands!" a short, Ravenclaw girl muttered to her date and he nodded numbly.

Hearing the girl, Draco grinned and began to lead his date into the brightly lit room.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Ginny hissed, tugging his robe.

"I am taking you inside, what does it look like I am doing?" he drawled.

"Okay, well.." she stuttered, "I just.." Ginny stopped again at everyone's curious stares. "Are they going to look at us all night?" she whispered in a whimpering tone.

"Does it really matter?" he snapped.

"Yes, it does," she said angrily. "I don't like it when people stare at me, it gives me a weird, prickly feeling." Ginny shivered. "Kind of like the one I have now."

Draco sighed, facing the school. "I am going to tell you this one time and one time only, do not stare at my date anymore or I will bloody up your face," he growled.

Everyone's eyes widened in a frightening manner and chatter quickly filled the Great Hall once again, seeming as if the couples in question had not even entered.

"Okay, they will not be gazing at your highness anytime soon. Will you come in now?" Draco asked, holding out his hand.

Ginny laughed lightly and placed her small hand in his. "Of course I will, my kind prince," she replied, "but actually, I'm what you would call a gypsy."

"Really?" he asked in a suggestive tone. "How about you show me some of those moves that gypsies normally would do?"

"Ha, I don't think so mister," she replied as they walked towards their table.

Hermione had been looking around the Great Hall for the last ten minutes, etching every little detail into her already overloaded mind. The magically inclined sky had stars that seemed to dance and twinkle with a big moon covering half of the area. Obviously a muggle born had helped with the decorations, seeing as how the room was filled with the beautiful northern lights, originated from Alaska, a state located in America. Finally becoming bored with her thoughts, she turned to her boyfriend and sighed.

"Ron, I want to dance now," she whined, watching the red-head gulp down another butterbeer.

"Mione, I told you that I wasn't going to dance if we came, because I don't like to, and if I remember correctly you said... 'so, it won't matter, as long as we are together," he said, trying his best to imitate her feminine voice.

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms. "But I hope you know Ronald, that if another guy asks me to dance, I am going to say yes."

Ron slammed his drink down. "Oh no you bloody will not."

"Well if you don't want me to dance with another guy, I guess you're going to have to dance with me yourself!" she shouted.

"Fine, I will," he grumbled in defeat.

"Yay!" Hermione squealed, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Ron put his left hand on her shoulder and stood in an awkward stance. Hermione laughed and placed both of his hands onto her small waist, moving them to the beat.

Ron's eyes lit up as he began to fall in step with his girlfriend. "I think I'm getting the hang of this now," he exclaimed in excitement.

"I know that, Ron, I did tell you that it would be easy after all," she said in a know it all tone.

He grinned at her stupidly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, laughing.

"I don't know, its just...you're just..." He stopped.

"I'm just what, Ron?"

"You're just...you're just Hermione," he answered and she gave him a weird look.

"Okay, I already knew that," she said slowly.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say..." Ron gazed into her doe brown eyes. "You're just... Hermione. The girl who makes me smile when I'm upset, the girl who makes me study, the girl who loves to read, the girl who is beautiful in everything she does," he said softly.

"Oh Ron," Hermione whispered, tears glazing over her eyes, "I love you so much."

He smiled at her, brushing his lips against hers. "I love you too, Mione."

* * *

Harry cleared his throat nervously and looked down at the girl that now rested in his arms. 

"So, Stephanie, are you having a good time so far?"

"The best," she replied with a grin. "What about you?"

"Its nice," he stated, "although, I hardly know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, just the obvious facts I guess...like what your favorite color is or your favorite food."

Stephanie smiled. He was the first guy that she'd ever been to actually ask her about her life. "Okay, well, lets see...my favorite color is lilac, my favorite foods are chocolate and pizza..."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "you know what pizza is?"

"Yep, courtesy of dear old dad. He had many muggle belongings and loved to teach me everything about them," she frowned, "that was one of the main things that my mother despised about him, and I couldn't help but love him for it. I won't ever forget the first time we went to go see a muggle film together, it was called Triple X and he loved it so much that we ended up seeing it three times in a row," she replied, shaking her head in amusement. "I guess I'd have to say that even though I'm a Slytherin, I still love everything about muggles."

"You sound just like Ron's father," Harry said, laughing. "I remember the first time I was ever at Ron's house and he asked me what the function of a rubber duck was."

"Not that much." Stephanie laughed. "My father actually bought me one of those when I was about five years old. So, what about you? Did you ever have a rubber ducky?" she asked teasingly.

"Um no, actually I lived in the cupboard for the first eleven years of my life," Harry replied lightly. If she was going to find out, it might as well be now.

"What?" she gasped in shock.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Every since I started going to Hogwarts and coming back for the summer, I stay in Dudley's extra bedroom and they give me real food," he joked.

"Your own Aunt and Uncle treat you that way?" she asked, still in a state of shock.

"Yes, but most muggles aren't as cruel as they are. See, they think that I'm some type of freak for being a wizard and that I shouldn't be privileged, because of my abnormality," Harry recalled his Aunt's words.

"That's terrible. I never knew that you had it so bad. Draco would probably blow his top if he knew what you've been through."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, he thinks that he's the only one who has actually had to go through something hard in life, but what he doesn't know is that even though Gryffindors work for the light side, they still have a hard time living too," Stephanie informed.

"Maybe one day he'll get to see that my life isn't so perfect as well," he replied.

"Hopefully he will, then maybe he'd actually follow his heart instead of his father's orders," she retorted bitterly.

"Are you telling me that Draco doesn't want to work for Voldemort?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, just because you're in Slytherin, that doesn't make you a bad person," she reminded him. "Anyway, enough about my stupid cousin, I want to know more about you," she said, laying the side of her face on his broad shoulder.

"Are you sure? It might take awhile," Harry warned.

Stephanie smiled. "I don't mind at all."

So Harry began to tell her _everything_ about his life.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm at a dance with a Malfoy." 

"Hey, I resent that!" Draco defended. "Besides, you should be lucky to be here with me."

She giggled. "Sorry, it's just that, I would have never thought in a million years that I would be at a dance, with _you_. I mean, if someone would have told me last year that I would be here with you now, I would have recommended them to St. Mungos."

"Yeah, same here," Draco said, grinning.

"You know, you should do that more often," Ginny said.

"Do what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Smile, grin, or something else besides having that murderous look on your face **all** of the time," Ginny replied.

"Hey, I don't have a murderous look. It's called _scowling_," Draco scowled, "see."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, whatever, then stop it with the scowling."

"I haven't scowled that much lately and I only do it to annoy you."

"I noticed," she replied dryly.

Draco smirked. "You know you like it when I do this."

"I do not," Ginny scowled and his smirk grew wider.

"Ok, who's doing the scowling now?"

"Did I ever tell you that I hate it when you act cocky?"

"No. You only told me how much you hated everything else that I do," he said, then took a sip of his butterbeer and grimaced. "You know, I think that somebody spiked this."

"Well at any other party I would say that this was Fred and George's doing, but seeing as how they aren't here and all, it was probably Seamus," she said, smiling at the thought of her twin brothers.

"You know, I actually liked having them around. They didn't annoy me as much as your other brothers did."

Ginny laughed. "You mean Ron and Percy?"

"Percy, that's it!" he exclaimed with a frown. "That git took at least forty points away from Slytherin."

"Well, whatever you did, you probably deserved it," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I bet you a galleon that it was Goyle and Crabbe's fault everytime," Draco argued.

"You mean to tell me that they were with you _that_ much?" Ginny asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, pretty much, but not so much this year. They started to annoy me with the whole acting as a damn shadow and I told them to lay off a bit. Now, the only people that I talk to are you, Stephanie, Blaise, and Professor Snape."

"About that," Ginny started quietly, "why do you talk to me?"

Draco looked taken aback by the abrupt question and instantly felt a pang of guilt, but immediately pushed it aside. 'Oh shit, think of something, think of something or she is going to get suspicious and find out about the bet.' "Well, you act like you care about me and no one has ever really made me feel the way you do." He was surprised at how the words seemed to come out so easily.

Ginny nodded silently.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Sure," she said, placing her hand in his.

She wrapped her small arms around his neck and he slid his hands down to her waist. As the song played, Ginny listened to the words and immediately felt all her old feelings rushing back.

Say goodnight, not goodbye.

You will never leave my heart behind.

Like the path of a star,

I'll be anywhere you are.

"What exactly do you feel about me?" Ginny asked him quietly.

In this heart that lies beneath the cold,

In the secret place inside your soul.

Keep my love in your eyes,

Say goodnight, not goodbye.

So many thoughts rushed through Draco's head as he pondered her question. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her, especially not a Weasley. This was supposed to be a bet, just like every other girl...so why did he feel like Ginny wasn't just some girl? Even if he did feel that way, it could never work out between them. But she made him feel good and warm, something he had never felt in his entire existence and he liked the feeling. It made him feel like he did in his dreams...the only safe place he had. It wouldn't hurt to pretend like this was all a dream, would it? All he had to do was wake up later on.

Don't you fear when you dream?

Waking up is never what it seems.

Like a jewel, very deep,

Like a promise meant to keep.

"I don't exactly know how I feel about you," he answered truthfully, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. "But, I do know that whatever feeling this is, I like it and I don't want it to go away anytime soon. I like being with you, because I can be myself and you don't judge me...I'm not just a cold person in your eyes."

"I have always known that their was something else about you, all those times that you were hurting people...it wasn't because you wanted to...it was because you were hurting and still are," Ginny replied, tears falling from her eyes. "I want to help you, Draco."

You are everything you want to be,

So just let your heart reach out to me.

I'll be right by your side,

Say goodnight, not goodbye.

All other rational thoughts flew out of his head at her tender words and the sound of his name on the tip of her tongue. He was falling in love with this girl, and he didn't give a damn if it was a Weasley or not. This girl was beautiful, loving, and most importantly, she cared about him.

"Draco?" Ginny said quietly.

You are everything you want to be,

So just let your heart reach out to me.

Keep my love in your eyes,

Say goodnight, not goodbye.

Say goodnight, not goodbye.

"I want to be with you, Ginny," Draco replied, a feeling of happiness washing over him, something that he had never felt before in his entire life.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Because, Draco this is the real thing, not-"

"I'm sure," Draco promised.

"Okay," she said, nodding numbly.

"Okay," Draco repeated, grinning. Pulling her to him, he planted his lips firmly over hers and filled the kiss with everything he had. Ginny's knees weakened at the intense passion. Nothing had ever felt this good, and she highly doubted that nothing would be able to. The couple were completely oblivious to the shouting and catcalls that sounded in the Great Hall.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (HINT, HINT) 

LILYK


	20. Bonding Over Special Gifts

Disclaimer: They belong to me! MINE, MINE, ALL MINE! Nah...Stephanie belongs to me and thats about it and the oh-so-wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: I really appreciate all your reviews and support so far, and hope that you will continue to love this story as much as you say you do.

* * *

Chapter 20: Bonding Over Special Gifts

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco stood outside the portrait of the Gryffindor common room. The dance had ended about thirty minutes ago, and all of the males were either busy walking their dates back to the common room, or off snogging their brains out, which was exactly what Ron would rather be doing with his date right now, if it wasn't for Malfoy.

"What exactly is going on here?" he demanded, staring at his sister in disgust, who was now holding hands with Draco Malfoy, of all people. Hermione stood beside her boyfriend with her arms crossed and her eyes rolling. She was tired of telling Ron to stay out of Ginny's personal life, but she was also curious as to what exactly was going on between the two.

"We...well.." the younger red-head stammered, "Draco and I..are...to-together."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison.

"We're together, Weasley, as in dating," Draco stated in a bored tone.

"Thank you for sounding so bloody _estactic_ about it," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, love," he apologized. "But I really don't feel like listening to your dimwitted brother and his bookworm."

"Hey!" Ron and Hermione yelled in defense. The brunette continued on, "I would like to think of myself as someone who likes to study alot and achieve what I'm capable of." Ron nodded his head in agreement at his girlfriend's words.

"So, basically you want me to put it into nicer terms," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Well yes, it wouldn't hurt," she muttered.

"Okay," Ron broke in, "I still want to know why my sister is with the ferret ,here." He pointed his finger at Draco in an accusing way.

"We are _together_, Ron. End of story," Ginny said firmly.

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well I...we...BECAUSE!" she sputtered angrily.

"You don't even know?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Maybe it isn't any of your fucking business!" Ginny cried in frustration.

'I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas, it seems like the first day of the term. It's going to be a really different Christmas this year. There will be loads of people here for the holidays, since fourth years and up stayed for the dance.'

"Granger."

'I wonder what Ron got me for Christmas.'

"Granger." Startled, Hermione turned to Draco.

"How long will this shit go on?" he asked, tilting his head towards the two arguing red-heads.

"It might take a while," she said, taking a seat on the ground near the portrait.

"So, this happens alot then?"

Hermione sighed. "You have no idea. Besides, you get used to it after the first fifty arguments."

"Fifty? Is that all?" asked Draco, somewhat amused.

"Actually, there have probably been alot more, but those are the only ones I've witnessed since Ron and I got involved."

Draco grimaced. "I don't need to know about your love life with Weasley."

"Funny you should say that, seeing as how you are obviously involved with the youngest Weasley herself," she retorted.

"Shouldn't Potter be back by now?" he asked, ignoring her last statement.

"I don't know, but I cannot believe he went with.." Hermione trailed off at thelook on Draco's face.

"Well, I can't believe that Stephanie went with Potter of all people," he finished for her.

"And I can't believe that a Malfoy and a Weasley went together either." She smirked.

Again, Draco ignored her. "Does it usually last this LONG?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Afraid so. You might as well take a seat." Hermione patted the space next to her.

"I am not sitting on that floor, it will mess up my robes," he said in disgust. "And I am not sitting next to you either," he added.

"Fine by me," Hermione shrugged. "I was just being polite."

* * *

"Did you have an okay time?" Harry asked Stephanie as they walked towards the Slytherin Tower.

"It was a hell of alot better than most of the dances I've been to," she answered.

"Why's that?"

"Well, ever since my fourth year, it's been the same every dance. My date would usually get drunk of his ass, make a complete fool out of himself, and then want sex at the end of the night," Stephanie replied wryly.

"I don't think you have to worry about me doing that anytime soon." Harry laughed.

"I know." She smiled. "That's why I like you."

"Oh, so you do like me?" Harry asked, grinning in spite of himself.

"No," she frowned. "I just go around kissing guys that I don't like."

Harry stopped. "Wait...that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"I guess..." she shifted uncomfortably, "look Harry," he smiled at the use of his first name, "there are things that you don't know about me, things that I'm not so proud of..."

"What kind of things?" he asked warily as they reached the portrait.

"Is it okay if I don't tell you? It's just, well, um-" she stammered, searching for the right words.

"Its okay," Harry assured softly. "I get it. You aren't ready for me to know that much about you and I can understand that."

"Thanks." Stephanie grinned, "You know, one day you're going to make someone really happy."

"Thanks." Harry could feel the nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach. "You know, I never thought that I would have a civilized conversation with a Slytherin, much less go on a date with one. But, you're really different and you showed me that all Slytherins aren't that bad after all and it's...well it's.."

"Are you trying to ask me out on another date?" Stephanie smiled, showing her pearly whites.

"Yes," he breathed in relief.

"I think that would be really cool," she replied calmly, but on the inside was screaming with excitement.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. "I mean, that's great! We should do something for Christmas maybe, or New Years?.."

"New Years sounds great."

"Brilliant," he said, hiding his growing excitement rather well.

"Right. So, I'll owl you or something," Stephanie replied smoothly.

"Sure." Harry grinned. "I guess I'd better be off...it's almost curfew."

"Yeah, okay. Speaking of curfew, I wonder where my dear cousin is. Oh yeah, probably off snogging my best friend." Stephanie snorted.

"Ugh...don't really want that mental image," he shuddered.

"I think I can do something to erase it," Stephanie teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, really?" Harry smiled as she placed her lips on his lightly. His eyes opened in shock at the feel of her tongue slipping inside his mouth, but he quickly relaxed, a feeling of serenity completely taking over.

Around three minutes later, Stephanie pulled away, breathing in deeply. "That was really, really nice," she gasped.

"I agree. We shouldn't wait so long next time," Harry said, emerald eyes sparkling.

"There's going to be a next time?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Well, I hope so."

"Chill." She pushed him on the shoulder lightly. "I was just joking."

"Right, I knew that," he said hurriedly.

"Isn't curfew in like ten minutes?"

"Damn, I forgot! I mean, I was kind of busy."

She laughed. "Well, duh...now get going lover boy." Stephanie gave him a chaste kiss, spun around whispering the password, and glided into her common room.

"Loverboy? I think I could get used to that," he said to himself, smiling inwardly.

* * *

"Finally. I didn't think that you two would ever stop your bloody arguing," Draco scoffed, leaning lazily against the wall.

"Once again, Hermione saved the day...shutting Ron up with her mouth," Ginny said, running a hand through her long hair. "Sorry about this whole thing, but that's the Weasleys for you...we have really bad tempers."

"I should probably make a note of that for later on," he stated wryly.

Ginny giggled. "Probably. So, um, about what happened tonight..." she trailed off awkwardly.

"What about it?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, no, don't even think about it," she scolded.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"That calm thing you do. It makes you look like you don't care, but inside you really do." Ginny replied, annoyed.

Draco smirked. "I'm beginning to think that you know me a little to well."

"Now you're trying to change the subject," he opened his mouth to say something else, but she continued, "and I won't let you do it," she paused. "Tonight was...weird, but amazing, and I don't know how you feel about it." Ginny stared into his ice blue eyes.

'Damn! This woman was going to turn him into a bloody poofter.' "You know that I'm not good with this kind of thing," Draco said helplessly.

"Huh, you could've fooled me. I thought you were supposed to be the almighty Slytherin sex god or something." Ginny said, anger rising within her. "You know, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

"What do you want me to say?" He threw up his hands in frustration.

"Well, oh, I don't know, maybe a 'Ginny, I had a great time' wouldn't hurt," said Ginny, sarcastically.

Draco nodded slowly. "Okay then. Ginny, I had a great time."

"See, you can't even say...wait, what?" She stopped in surprise.

"I said that I had a good time," he replied again.

"That's good. I think." She grinned, "You know, if I have this kind of affect on you already, I can't wait to see what I can do to you later on."

"You're becoming a very devious person. Are you sure that you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?" Draco asked, placing his hands on her tiny waist.

"Hmm, no...I think that I just learn from the best," Ginny said, touching her nose with his.

"I am the best, aren't I?" He smirked.

"Don't be so arro.." Draco cut her off with his mouth.

"Using Hermione's method now, are we?" she asked, gulping.

"I really don't want to think about Granger at a time like this," Draco drawled. "You're ruining the moment."

"We have moments?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"What? No." Draco scoffed. "What I meant to say was, you're ruining the mood."

"Uh, okay. Does that mean that you don't want to kiss me anymore?" Ginny pouted.

"Hell no. What are you? Crazy?" he cried.

"Funny," Ginny looked thoughtful, "my brother asked me the same question a few minutes ago."

"But that's the fun of it right? Two crazy teenagers seizing the moment." Draco moved his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Ginny put her hand up to his forehead. "No, no fever. I'm beginning to think you really are insane.

"Ha, bloody, ha. But we really should seize the moment," he replied seductively.

"I thought we didn't have moments," she teased again.

He sighed in frustration. "I give up."

"Well thank's for trying so hard." She giggled at his glare. "Draco," her tone turned serious.

"What?" he asked, gazing into her bright brown eyes.

"Were you telling me the truth when you said that you wanted to be together?" Ginny bit her lip nervously and it made Draco want to take her right then and there.

"I was," he answered honestly.

"Aren't you worried about what your father would say? Or how about what everyone else thinks?" Ginny worried, unsure of the situation herself.

"No, I'm not," Draco stated firmly. Guilt clouded his mind at the thought of the bet, but soon that wouldn't matter anymore, the first time he saw Blaise, he would tell him that the bet was off. This girl was the only thing in his life that made him happy and he wouldn't let anyone, or anything, stand in the way of that.

"Okay," she replied, smiling happily. Ron, and anyone else, that thought this was a bad idea could go walk off the astronomy tower for all she cared. This guy might be a Malfoy, but he was the only guy who had made her feel this way. Plus there was the fact that he was really sexy.

"What are you two doing out here?" Harry asked as he walked up.

"Well, my dear brother had a hissy fit because of what happened tonight in the Great Hall, so we just now got to spend some alone time." She eyed him in curiousity. "What are you so bloody happy about?"

"No reason," Harry grinned.

"Oh no," Draco groaned. "Potter, you better stop snogging my fucking cousin, or I will break your..." Ginny elbowed him. "What?" he asked her, annoyed.

"Don't say that." She glared at him, then smiled at Harry. "Besides, I think it's very sweet and I'm very happy for you and Stephanie."

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry grinned at Malfoy and he scowled. "Although, I'm not for sure if we're actually together," Harry added thoughtfully.

"I for one, hope she turns out to hate you," Draco replied, smirking.

"Sorry, Malfoy, you're still here? I didn't even notice you," Harry said sweetly. "Absolutely nothing, not even you, can ruin this night for me."

"Okay, whatever, Potter. Now go away, because it's _my_ turn to snog _my_ girlfriend," Draco said, grinning at the disgusted look on Potter's face.

"Again with the disturbing mental images," Harry muttered. "I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Gin." He nodded grimly at Malfoy, and entered the deserted common room.

"Night, Harry!" Ginny called back. "So, I'm your girlfriend now?" she asked, grinning evilly at the boy next to her.

"Oh, bloody-" Ginny cut him off with her lips and he happily obliged.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Christmas!" Hermione's shrill voice echoed through the boys' seventh year dormitory. Ginny laughed at the excited look on her friend's face and followed her into the room.

"GoawayMione," Ron grumbled, face down in the pillow.

"Where are Dean and Neville?" Ginny asked curiously as she jumped up and down on Harry's bed.

"I don't know," Harry piped, irritable at being awoken from the wonderful dream that consisted of Stephanie and a little red bikini. "Ginny, would you stop jumping on my damned bed?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I think I ate to much chocolate. So, who's ready to open up presents?" she asked, appearing very hyper.

Ron hurriedly pulled a shirt over his head and all grumpiness disappeared at the mention of opening presents. "Wait.." he stopped shortly and looked at the end of his bed in confusion. "Where are my presents?"

"Oh. I figured since we were all staying here this year, that we should open them up, downstairs," his sister said, pushing Harry out of bed who resounded with an 'oomph.'

"You took all of our presents downstairs?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Pssh, no! I got Dobby to take them down for me," she grinned.

"Ginny!" Hermione stared at her disapprovingly.

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt himself, if that's what you're worried about," Ginny replied and Ron snickered behind his hand.

"Are we going to go downstairs or stand here arguing all day?" asked Harry in annoyance, still irritated that he had been awoken from a very good dream.

Ron slapped him on the back and smiled. "Potter, remove the stick from up your ass and enjoy this lovely Christmas day."

"Oh shut up, Ron. You're just happy because you get to stuff your face all day," Harry remarked grinning.

"Yeah, food," he sighed in contempt, "the best thing about the holidays."

Hermione shook her head and led them into the common room. "Presents!" she squealed in delight and Ginny joined her.

"Oh shit!" Harry cried in alarm, and the other three looked up in surprise at his choice of words.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him worriedly.

"I didn't get Stephanie anything for Christmas," he replied, dropping his face in his hands.

Ginny jumped up from her unopened presents. "I didn't get Draco anything either!" Ron grimaced at the sound of _that_ name coming from his sister's lips.

"Like you need to get that git anything," he retorted and then smiled happily. "Maybe you should tell him that for the last two months you were temporarily insane AND that he should just forget everything that happened between the two of you." He faltered at the glares he received from the only two females in the room. "Or not."

"Very funny, Ron," Ginny told him, hands on her hips.

"Don't do that, you look like mum," he said, frightened.

"Oh, I have an idea," said Hermione, breaking into their conversation before another argument could come into play. Turning to Harry, who was still in the same position he had been five minutes ago, she asked, "Harry, you do have your invisibility cloak, don't you?" He looked up, giving her a quizzical stare.

"Yes, why?" He asked her.

"Umm...hello? Secret passage to Honeydukes?"

Realization crossed Harry's face. "Hermione, you're a genius!" he complimented, picking her up and twirling her around. She beamed at her friend.

"Hey, none of that!" Ron said, pulling his girlfriend into his lap. "I'm the only one allowed to do that."

"Chill, Ron, she's like a sister," Harry stated and then turned to Ginny who was looking at him in amusement. "What? What is that look for?" he asked her.

"You're starting to act like Stephanie...it's actually kind of scary," she informed.

Her name instantly reminded Harry of their so-called crisis. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked her.

"Oh, that would be great! But, how are both of us going to fit under the cloak?" Ginny asked.

"We'll manage," he replied and turned to his two best friends who were currently snogging. "Cut it out you two!" Hermione jumped away with a blush.

"Okay." Ginny clapped. "Lets start opening some presents."

* * *

"Hello!" Stephanie greeted cheerfully, sitting next to her cousin, who resided in front of the toasty fire.

"What are you so bloody cheerful about?" Draco asked, raising his perfectly sculpted eyebrow. It was so cold in here, his hands felt frozen, and here she was acting all giddy.

"No reason in particular," she shrugged. "Just had a really good time last night is all."

"With a Potter no less. What would my father say?" he tutted.

"I don't really give a shit, but lets see.. What would he say about his only son consorting with the families number one enemy of all time?" asked Stephanie, sarcastically. Draco smirked.

"I don't really give a shit either," he spat as if he had swallowed something foul.

"When did this change of heart occur?"

"Around the time I realized that being with a Weasley wasn't so bad."

"You say that like its a bad thing," she said, confused.

"Can it really be a good thing, Steph?" She recoiled slightly at the use of her nickname. The only time he ever said that, was when he became serious, and that was hardly ever.

"It can and it will," she stated firmly. "Being with Harry last night only confirmed that I was meant to be someone good and not some random Death Eater."

Draco grimaced. "You mean someone like me." She shook her head.

"No, you're not like the rest of them and you know it. I think being with Ginny made you realize that too." She smiled at the thought of her best friend. "She does that alot nowadays, bringing out the best in people."

"Yeah, I know," Draco replied with a grin of his own.

"And now I think that we should stop with this sappy shit before we ruin our well known Slytherin reputation," she added.

"Right." He stood up. "I need to go talk to Blaise," he handed her a green wrapped box, "oh and here's...well...it's a bloody present," Draco grumbled.

"Oh, your present is by your bed and wait! Didn't I just say enough with the sappy stuff?" she called behind him.

"Yeah, fine by me," he shouted from the stairs. Last night had definitely changed things for him, and he knew that everything wouldn't feel right until he broke off this bet. "Blaise!" he shouted, pulling the curtains back from his friend's bed.

"What?" Blaise asked, looking up from his brand new quidditch book.

"I want to call off the bet," he said in a rush.

Blaise gave him a knowing look and shrugged, "Okay, sure."

"What?" asked Draco, in shock. "You're going to let me call off the bet? Just like that?"

"Uhh...yeah."

Pause. "Why?"

"Because you obviously like this chick, and I'm not about to stand in the way of it. I know how that can be, having someone or something standing in the way of what you want," he replied seriously, thoughts lingering elsewhere.

"Uhh... okay," Draco said, wondering what in the hell Blaise meant.

* * *

While Ron was thanking his girlfriend for the Chudley Cannons packet, and Hermione was squealing with happiness over the bracelet that had I Will Love You Forever engraved in the silver, Ginny and Harry were at loss for what they should buy for their respective half.

"Anything?" Ginny asked him, biting her lip.

He shook his head, "Nothing. What about you, do you know what you're going to get...Malfoy?" He still wasn't totally comfortable referring to Draco, but in time he could get used to it.

"No, but at least money isn't a big issue anymore since dad got moved up as the assistant to Minister of Magic. We pretty much get what we need now," she replied and Harry couldn't help but feel happy for the whole Weasley family. On Halloween, when the attack on Diagon Alley occured, Fudge totally sided with Dumbledore after he was attacked by Death Eaters in The Hanged Man. A few days later, he made it a known fact to the public that indeed there was a war going on and Voldemort was back again.

"Do you know what Stephanie would want?" He focused on the problem at hand.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "She likes animals."

"Animals?" Harry asked doubtful, "She doesn't seem like.."

"An animal-loving person," she finished for him. "I know. She seems more of...well, to put it point blank, a downright bitch to other people, but you love her when you get to know her," Ginny explained.

"Right," he paused. "Does she have a cat or something?"

"Nope..ohhh!" Ginny squealed. "You should get her a black kitten!"

Harry grinned. "Okay, I think I'll do that then."

"Okay, now you have to help me with Draco's present," she said, smirking.

"I don't know what that git doesn't have." He stopped at the angry look Ginny gave him. "What? Gin, you can't expect me, Ron, or Hermione to be his friend after hating each other for the past six years."

"I know that, Harry." She sighed in defeat. "But you're supposed to be the sweet guy," Ginny complained.

"Fine, I'll try to be nice to him, but only because you helped me out with Stephanie."

"Thank you very much." She gave him a quick hug. "Now we better get going, because I don't want to meet up with Draco and not have a present."

After two hours of searching for the perfect one, Harry found a pure black kitten with eyes so similar to his own that it was uncanny. Adding kitty treats and a fluffy red sleeping pillow, Harry paid for the items and made his way across the street to the Three Broomsticks, where he was to meet Ginny after they had finished their shopping.

"Oh, it's so cute," Ginny cooed at the kitten as he placed it on the table in front of her.

Harry shook his head at the attention the poor guy was receiving. "So, what did you get Malfoy?" he asked.

Ginny frowned and opened up the green pouch sitting next to her. "I don't know if he'll like it, but I couldn't think of anything that he didn't have already, and I figured this might be good for him."

"Okay...what is it?"

Handing him the pouch, he opened it, eyes widening in surprise. "Wow Gin, I think you went a little overboard, don't you?"

"You don't think he'll like it?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm sure he will, what's not to like?" Harry said, looking at the item in his hand with shock.

"I really hope so," said Ginny. She had searched for something good, something she thought Draco could use, and she had definitely found it.

"You do know what this does, don't you?" Harry asked.

Ginny's gaze turned to the necklace in his hands. Bearing a dark blue stone and hanging from a silver chain, it seemed to illuminate in a certain light. "It protects him from every harmful curse, except the Unforgivables," she said, carefully placing it back in the pouch. Ginny knew that Draco was a Death Eater and she also knew that deep down, he truly didn't want to be one. If this necklace could somehow save his life, or even help him in the slightest, then that would be one of the greatest gifts she could possibly give to him.

"Right," he stopped. "Are you sure you want to give him something like that?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Harry?" she asked angrily.

"I'm just trying to be careful and think about this rationally," he pointed out.

"Well don't," she huffed, "because I'm sure that I'll get this from Ron and Hermione when they find out." She sighed wearily. "I'm sorry for blowing up like that, but...I just know that somehow he can prove everyone wrong and he will. And I want to trust him, no, I do trust him."

"Okay." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Besides, if Stephanie thinks of him the same way AND he's related to her, then he can't be that bad."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So, when are you going to give her the kitten?"

"Probably on New Years," replied Harry, an idea of what the night would be like already planted in his head.

"I think that's when I'm going to give this to Draco. Will you do me a favor, Harry?" she asked seriously.

"What would that be?" Harry asked warily.

"Don't tell Ron or Hermione about this. I mean, I'll tell them if they ask, but right now I really don't feel like having to explain myself to them."

"Sure, no problem," Harry replied. Although he still had his doubts about Draco, Ginny had become somewhat of a sister to him in the past few weeks alone, and he wouldn't betray her trust.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him gratefully. 'Yep, everything was fine so far.'

* * *

"So our dear Malfoy has decided to make a Weasley fall in love with him?" Voldemort asked in a scathing voice.

The person in front of him smiled evilly. "Yes, my Lord. It was some bet that was placed between he and Zabini. He probably had in mind that it would greatly please you."

"I'm sure he was thinking of how disgraced and upset the Weasley family would become if their youngest daughter turned from them, because of a Malfoy," Lucius spoke up.

Voldemort appeared thoughtful. "Indeed, your son is doing a wonderful job of following in your footsteps, just like you said he would. I would love to see how Ginny Weasley has grown over the years." He turned back to the spy in question. "Tell me, do you have any information on Potter?"

"I do. Lucius's niece, Stephanie, practically has Potter wrapped around her fucking finger."

"Interesting, how so?" Lucius looked up in surprise as well.

"He seems quite taken with her. They attended the dance together, as did Draco and that foul Weasley."

"He did what?" Lucius roared.

"Now, now Lucius," Voldemort said calmly. "It is only for show and I rather like this idea. It seems your whole family is smart and certainly worthy of the Slytherin name."

"Thank you, my Lord." He bowed.

"Your niece doesn't bear the Dark Mark, does she?"

"No."

"Then it will have to be soon." He smiled demonically, thoughts playing in his deranged mind. "Before you know it, I will have ripped out the throats of Potter's loved ones, leaving him so alone that he won't even possess the strengh to fight me when the time comes." He turned to Lucius. "I think we should begin with the Weasleys, don't you?"

* * *

DO NOT SCREAM AT ME! I had to bring Voldemort in sometime, because the sequel will be based on THE WAR b/w GOOD & EVIL and of course the romance that comes with it.

Pretty please, with your favorite candy on top, gimme lots and lots of reviews,

Love,

LILYK


	21. A Happy New Year

Disclaimer: Do I even have to tell you?

AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

I hope you enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 21: A Happy New Year

Ron stared into the fiery embers of the red blazes, eyes glazing over slightly at the sound of Hermione's deep breathing. He couldn't believe that he had actually been with her for the past three months, and what an incredible three months it had been. During the time they had spent together, he had come to realize how much he wanted to be with her... no, needed to be with her. Peering down at her sleeping face, Ron laughed at the sudden snores that escaped her tiny mouth.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened, her fuzzy sight focused on the red blur above her. "What are you laughing about?" she grumbled, furrowing her brow in irritation. "You woke me up from a very good dream." She blushed lightly, remembering that her dream consisted of a very naked Ron.

"It's your fault, I'll have you know. You were snoring," Ron stated, amusement shining in his blue orbs.

Hermione gasped, her face bright red from embarrassment and... other things. "I do not snore."

"You were."

"I was not."

"You were too," he protested.

"Ron, I do not snore," she huffed in annoyance and moved towards the end of the common room couch.

"What are you so red for?" he asked, laughing.

"No reason," she mumbled. "So, do you think that the others are having a good time?" Hermione opted for changing the subject.

Ron winced. "I'd rather not think about what Harry and Ginny are doing with a couple of Slytherins. And don't think that you can just change the subject, Hermione, I know you." Ron smirked knowingly, "So, what exactly were you dreaming about?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Was the dream about me?"

"I am not listening to you, Ron."

"Aw, come on, Mione. It wasn't as if you sounded like Fred or George when they sleep," he replied, thinking how glad he was that she didn't sound like his brothers. "You sounded kind of like a kitten."

"A kitten?" she asked doubtful. "Ron, do you even know what a kitten sounds like when it's sleeping?"

"Have you forgotten that I had to help Harry take care of that blasted kitten he bought, for the past week?"

"Oh, right," she said lamely.

"So," Ron moved his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "were you dreaming about me?"

"What? No, of course not." Hermione laughed, "I have more control over my hormones than you think."

Ron smiled, unconvinced. "Sure."

"You know what, I think-I, just-I'm going to go to bed now," she stammered, getting up from her seat.

"Not until you tell me what your dream was about," he said playfully, standing up with her.

"Um, no. Goodnight," Hermione replied quickly and bolted towards the girls staircase. Halfway up, she stopped and turned around to see Ron smiling at her from the bottom of the stairwell. "You can't catch me now," she stated in triumphant.

"You want to bet on that?" he asked, grinning.

"Ron, you cannot get up the girls staircase," she huffed. "It says so in Hogwarts A History. And I distinctly remember the one time you ran up after your sister in a fit of anger last year, but was placed in the hospital wing instead."

He shrugged. "There are other ways."

"No, there aren't," she argued.

"Okay, whatever you say, Hermione," Ron said nonchantly.

"I told you so."

Ron pulled out his wand from his pocket and muttered something under his breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see," he replied and her eyes widened when his Nimbus 2001 came flying down the boys' stairwell.

"You can't-I mean, well it's not possible." She was outraged at the idea that Hogwarts A History could be wrong.

Ron propped himself on his broomstick and inched towards her slowly.

"How can it be wrong?" she yelled in frustration, but all her thoughts of the book quickly vanished at the sight of her boyfriend. "Oh no!" she squealed and ran towards the seventh years dormitory, slamming the door behind her. The room was void of any sound, except for her harsh breathing. Lavender, Parvati, and Enya were nowhere to be found. 'Oh no, what was she going to do now?' A knock sounded on the door and she jumped in surprise. "Ron, you can't come in here! Lavender is naked." 'Oh great, that's a sure way to keep him out.'

Ron's amused voice sounded through the wooden door, "Hermione, I happen to know that all three of your dorm mates are not in there. Probably off in one boys dormitory, or another."

"Damn," Hermione cursed to herself. 'How could he possibly know that?' She trudged towards the door and opened it.

Ron smiled at her. "I win." Hermione scowled, but soon she started to laugh and Ron joined her.

"So," Ron replied after catching his breath, "what was the dream about?"

Hermione blushed again, as the dream came rushing back to her. 'Would it be so bad if she told him what the dream was about?' She and Ginny had talked about these kinds of things before, but it was a different matter when it came to talking about these kinds of things with your boyfriend. Was she even ready to talk about this, or maybe follow through with what she had been thinking about for the past three years of her life? At the age of seventeen, she was still a virgin...probably the only virgin in Gryffindor over the age of fifteen.

"Hermione," Ron called. He knew that she was in deep thought, because she was biting her bottom lip.

"Ron...I'm a virgin," she blurted out.

His eyes widened at her admission. "Um...okay," he said slowly. "Hermione, are you okay?" She had never acted like this before and he couldn't help but be concerned.

"Yes, Ron, I'm okay," she replied, a little agitated. "Is that all you can say about this?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"I-what-you-it's not like I didn't know!" he stuttered, looking for the right words.

"I never told you that I was a virgin," Hermione said, confused.

"No, but it was kind of obvious," he said, then winced. That didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

Ron held up his hand in defense. "I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that you aren't the type of girl to give it up to someone you don't care for." Woah, nice save there Ron.

"Oh.."

"Do you think that your virginity is all I'm after?" He sounded hurt.

"No, Ron of course I don't think that." She sighed.

"Okay, so what's the matter then?"

"I want to have sex with you," she stated bluntly.

"What?" He had shock written all over his face. "Tell me how that's wrong," he said, snapping out of his daze.

"It's not, I'm just...a little scared," she admitted.

"Hermione, every girl is scared before there first time," he assured.

"Well, you know what, I am not like other girls," Hermione said fiercly, knowing what she had to do.

"That's why I love you," Ron replied sincerely.

She smiled. "I know and I love you too." Hermione stood and gazed up into his handsome face. Ron stiffened as she reached for her blue tank top and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

"Mione, what are you-" She placed her finger over his mouth.

"Just make love to me, Ron," she whispered in his ear.

"Okay." He nodded dumbly, still shocked at her actions, but you didn't have to tell him twice. Putting her down on the bed, he removed his shirt and lightly placed his chest over hers. Hermione moaned as he trailed down the side of her neck with wet kisses. Bringing his face towards hers, Hermione's tongue darted in his mouth, teasing and tormenting his own.

"Ron, I need you to touch me," she replied huskily and reached around her back, unfastening the clasp of her bra. She gasped in delight as he took a hardened nipple in his mouth, lazily tracing it with his tongue. Hermione's fingers slid around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly and Ron smiled at the gaze of admiration he received. His fingers played across her stomach, inching towards the strings on her pajamas. Becoming impatient, she hurriedly removed them herself, tossing it on the floor with her other garments.

"Hermione," Ron stated in surprise, "you aren't wearing any knickers."

She smiled sheepishly and blushed lightly. "Sometimes, I don't sleep with them."

She had absolutely no idea how much that turned him on. Ron cupped her with his hand and she gasped in pleasure as Ron slowly inserted a finger. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked in concern, thinking it might be hurtful.

"No," she said, arching her back and moving with him. "But, I would rather have you inside me."

Ron groaned at her bold statement and he placed himself at her entrance. At her nod of encouragement he slowly descended, gasping at how tight she was. Hermione whimpered, her grip on his shoulders tightening. He kissed her lightly on the lips, trying to soothe some of her pain.

He paused, letting her get used to his size and Hermione cried out as he broke her. Slowly, the pain diminished and she started to move against him. Locking her legs around him, she drew him in as far as she could and Ron could feel all of his tension completely melting away. A wonderful sensation filled them, driving them both over the edge and their bodies entangled together as one.

Silence enfolded the now dark room as the two lovers fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, as he set the black kitten in front of her. They were having dinner in the Room of Requirement. It had been around nine o'clock when they arrived and he would never forget the look of amazement on Stephanie's face when he opened that door.

Stephanie looked back and forth between the black cat and black haired boy. "It's a kitten...and it kind of looks like you," she said, shocked.

"I know." Harry grinned. "Do you like it?"

"I do, I love it...but how did you know that I liked animals?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Ginny told me."

"Right." She laughed. "This is so weird." The kitten settled itself in her lap.

"Why is it weird?" he asked her in confusion.

"Well, no one has ever bought me anything like this, for one. It's really," she paused, searching for the right word, "It's really sweet."

"Why is that weird?" Again with the confusion.

"You're the first guy besides Draco that's bought me a Christmas present," she admitted.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. She was the prettiest girl in all of Slytherin. "Why? I mean, you're a beautiful girl, so you obviously don't have a problem getting a boyfriend," he voiced his thoughts.

"That might be, but the guys that I've been with before don't tend to be the kind that buy you a kitten," she pointed out, not bothering to blush at his compliment.

"I'm usually not either, but Ginny told me that you loved animals and that you might like a kitten, so..."

"Well," she looked down at the furball in her lap, "I think that it likes me. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Did you name him?" Stephanie asked, rubbing the kitten behind the ears.

Harry shook his head. "I thought that you'd want to do that."

"Hmm..." She thought for a minute, "I think that his name should be Harry Junior."

Harry spit his drink out in shock. "What-how-why the hell would you want to name him that?"

"Well, it does have the same color hair and remarkably the same eyes." She popped a grape in her mouth and swallowed. "Kind of scary if you think about it," she added.

"If you give that cat my name, Ron will tease me," Harry groaned. "And I don't even want to know what Malfoy will do."

Stephanie laughed at his distress. "It won't be that bad. Besides, I could call him Junior if you want."

"I think that would be better," he said in relief.

"Okay, we'll do that then," she replied. 'This guy was to good to be true and he was a Potter. Who would have thought that she would be with Harry Potter and actually enjoying herself?' Stephanie was brought out of her thoughts by Harry, who was nervously clearing his throat.

"So, I know you probably didn't expect a present from me.." He began to pat his unruly hair down. "If you didn't get me anything, then that's fine."

"Harry, you act like Weasley sometimes," she stated. "Of course I got you a present." Reaching her hand into her black colored handbag, she pulled out a small, red-wrapped box.

"Wow, thank you," said Harry, stunned.

"You haven't opened it up yet," she replied in amusement.

"Oh, right." Taking off the wrapping and removing the lid, he opened his mouth and laughed. "It's a snitch," he said, gazing at the small object in his palm.

"Not just any snitch, look closer," she advised.

"Oh, wow, Stephanie it's..." he trailed off.

"Don't you like it?" she asked worriedly.

He appeared dumbfounded. "Are you kidding? I love it," he said, enthusiastically. If you looked closer you could see the words, 'To: My Seeker,' and under that it read, 'From: Stephanie,' engraved in the gold.

"Good." She felt relieved. "I thought that it might seem kinda lame."

"No, it's...it's brilliant." His bright eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Well, I love my little furball too." She laughed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled and gazed into her brown eyes.

"Harry." Her voice turned serious.

"Yeah?" he asked, all his attention on her.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He visibly recoiled at her abrupt question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think that I'm easy and will automatically sleep with a guy or do you think that I'm still a virgin?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Harry, you deserve alot better than me," she sighed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, getting a headache from all the confusion.

"I've slept around," she put it bluntly. "You don't need that kind of girlfriend. You need someone who's pure, someone who can make you happy." A tear coursed down her tan cheek.

"It does- wait a minute." He stopped. Closing his eyes, he pictured a plush green couch in his mind and at Stephanie's gasp of surprise, he opened them and moved out of his chair. Holding out his hand to her, she hesitantly took it and he led her towards the couch. Taking her face in his hands and looking into deeply into her eyes, he stated firmly, "I don't care about what you used to do. I know that if you had the chance to change what you did back then, you would, wouldn't you?" At her nod, he continued, "So, it doesn't matter. I care about you and you do make me happy. In my eyes, you're everything that pure is supposed to be."

"Wow," dhe croaked. "I bet you use that line on all of the girls."

He shook his head. "Only you, luv. Only you." Laying down on his side, she moved with him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Harry gazed down to see Stephanie's eyes closing and he smiled as she drifted into a deep slumber. "Happy New Years," he whispered and kissed the top of her head gently.

* * *

"You know, we could get into trouble for being out here this late." Ginny sat down on the blanket that had been placed on the ground.

"That's the fun of it," Draco said smirking and handing her a butterbeer. Obviously, they couldn't use the Room of Requirement since Stephanie and Harry were there, so he suggested the Willow tree, since Ginny always seemed to spend most of her spare time there anyway.

"So, what did you do this past week?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

He shrugged. "Not much. Played some quidditch with Blaise, which wasn't that fun."

"Why wasn't it fun?" she asked, confused.

"Blaise has been all mopey and shit ever since the dance and I don't have a bloody clue as to what's bothering him."

"Are you two good friends?"

"Yes, even though it might be hard to believe, Blaise is alot different from many of my so-called friends. Out of everyone, except for Stephanie of course, he's the only one that has stood by me through everything."

Ginny smiled. "Sounds like a good friend."

"He is." He returned a small smile. "How can you stand to be outside during this time of the year, when it's so bloody cold," Draco remarked.

"That's why we have warming charms, which I am very thankful for." She stopped to take a sip of her drink. "And butterbeer definitely doesn't hurt. Yummy."

"I know of another way we can keep warm," he said suggestively, his voice becoming rough.

Ginny shivered at his tone.

"Are you cold even with the charm?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine," she said, a faint blush staining her cheeks. He gave her a knowing smirk.

"Oh, I see. You just want me. That's completely natural for a girl your age," he replied arrogantly.

She snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure _all_ the girls want you."

"You did." His tone sobered.

"I still do." she whispered huskily, looking deeply into his grey-blue eyes. She shivered again as his eyes darkened with something that she couldn't quite place. He turned away from her and she frowned.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Why would you want to be with a Death Eater?" he asked her bitterly.

"You're not a Death Eater," she replied firmly, standing up and placing herself in front of him.

"Oh really, well I have the mark that'll prove you wrong," said Draco sarcastically.

"Stop being so bloody sarcastic." Her voice began to shake with anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you expect me to sound happy, when I have this disgusting brand on me?"

"It doesn't mean a fucking thing! It's just a bloody symbol!" she cried, his eyes widening at her choice of colorful words. Ginny sighed and lightly placed her finger under his chin. "You are not your father, ok? Just because you wear that mark, doesn't mean that it controls you. You choose the side that you want to fight for. Not your father, not your mum, not me. You," she explained softly.

"How can you have so much faith in a person like me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe it's because I lo...because I care about you." She winced inwardly at her slip up, but Draco didn't notice. He was to busy listening to the many thoughts that flew through his head. He still couldn't get over the fact that someone like Ginny cared for him. Stephanie had always told him she was friends with this certain Gryffindor, because Ginny was so open to any situation, you couldn't help but like her.

"Draco...Draco," her irritated voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, luv, you were saying something?" He grinned cheekily.

"No, absolutely nothing," she replied wryly.

"I have your present," he said, hoping to turn her irritated mood into a happy one.

"You got me a present?" Ginny asked, shocked. 'He actually got me a present? This guy doesn't stop surprising me.'

"Well, I didn't buy you anything."

"Oh." 'Okay, so he didn't get me a present.'

"It's more of a family heirloom." He almost sounded nervous.

"An heirloom?" she asked, doubtful. "No offence or anything, but do I really want something that was passed down in the Malfoy family?"

Draco smirked. "It's actually an heirloom passed from my mother's side of the family. I wouldn't worry to much about it. Besides, my mum isn't anything like my fa...well, she doesn't act like Lucius."

"Okay..."

Ginny became impatient, "Well, what is it?"

"Lets sit down first." They sat down, backs against the tree. "Here." He held her hand out, dropping something small into her palm.

"Oh my gods," she breathed. The small-sized silver band had a dark green emerald stone in the middle. "Draco, I love it...but why are you giving it to me?"

"My mum always told me that when I get a real girlfriend, someone that I care for, I should give this to her and not to some hussy like Pansy Parkinsons." He laughed. "She makes it a known fact that she despises Pansy."

"It sounds like you two get along." Ginny smiled. At least his mother was any okay person.

He nodded. "We do. Sometimes I wonder how she fell in love with that git who claims to be my father."

"Um, I got you something too," Ginny replied, trying to at least turn his bitter thoughts to bittersweet. Handing over the green silk pouch, she awaited his reaction nervously.

Draco peered down in to the bag. "Ginny...it's a necklace," he said slowly. "Ginny, this is a protection necklace."

"Yea,h I know, that's kind of why I bought it," she joked.

"But...I mean, well these things are really rare," he replied in awe.

"I know that, it's what makes it so special." She frowned. "Do you not like it? I mean, I know it's not green-"

"No," he interrupted. "This is perfect...it's actually the best present I think I've ever received from someone."

She beamed, "Really? That's great, I wasn't to sure if you would like it or anything, but I figured that you could use it for...well other things." She didn't want to ruin the moment talking about Death Eater activities.

"Well, it will definitely come in handy for those types of things," Draco replied grimly, slipping the necklace over his head and under his black shirt.

"Hey," Ginny moved a lock of his hair back into place, "It will be okay."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "With you here, it will be."

"Good to know that I'm important," she teased.

"You are," he said sincerely.

"Thank you very much." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So.." she grinned, "what can we do to pass the time?"

"I can think of a few things," Draco replied huskily.

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Well, I was thinking we could..."

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep," he finished.

It took a minute for his words to register in her brain. "What? You're kidding, right?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm pretty knackered," he said, trying not to grin. "You should be too, what with all the yelling you did some time ago."

"You have got to be kidding me," she continued.

"Well, it has been a very tiresome day." Draco started laughing so hard that he couldn't breath. He couldn't help it, the look on her face was priceless.

"Draco Malfoy!" she yelled, punching him on the shoulder. "I cannot believe you, you prat!"

"What? I couldn't help but tease you." He grinned. "That was payback."

"Payback? What did I do to you?" Her forehead crinkled in thought.

"You wouldn't let me warm you up earlier," he reminded her.

Ginny laughed. "You are such a baby."

"I am not," he mock pouted.

"Did Draco Malfoy just pout?" She made a face. "Oh my God, I think I may be loosing my mind."

"Yeah, that's nothing new."

"Hey!" she yelled in defense.

"Just kidding. So..." Draco smirked seductively, "are you going to warm me up?"

"Hmm.." Ginny straddled his lap. "I don't know...you've been a _very_ naughty boy."

"Are you going to punish me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I could be a little," she nipped at his ear lobe, "wicked with you." She grinded her hips into his.

Draco groaned at her movements. "Keep that up and I just might have to punish _you_," he growled, breathing heavily.

"Is that a promise?" she gasped, nipping his earlobe.

"You're going to kill me," he mumbled, bringing her lips down to meet his. Forcing his tongue between her soft lips, she moaned into his mouth and they moved their hips together, meeting thrust for thrust. Ginny moved her hands to the unbutton his khakis, but Draco stopped her with the little ounce of strength that remained.

"What, whats wrong?" she questioned him in confusion.

"Do you really want to do this out here in the freezing cold?" Draco asked, reminding her of their predicament.

"Right." She got of his lap so slowly that he had to hold in a groan.

"I just don't want your first time with me to be like this." He smirked. "I mean, not that I wouldn't mind shagging here, I just don't want you to regret it."

"You're right," Ginny smiled shakily, a knot of guilt rising at the past memories that surfaced.

Draco wrapped an arm around her and she placed her head against his chest. She didn't realize how tired she was until she became wrapped in his warm embrace.

"Ginny?" His silky voice filtered through her fuzzy mind.

"Hmm?" she sighed.

"Happy New Years," he mumbled against her lips, kissing her softly.

"Happy New Years, Draco," she murmured sleepily.

The cool night air whipped their faces as they both drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

LILYK

P.S. Please review, for the sanity of the author.


	22. Problems Arise

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Stephanie.

A/N: A big thanks to the people who reviewed the last chappie! I could care less if you wrote the shortest one ever, what matters is that you actually reviewed!

DUN DUN DUN...

And now, the next installment of SGNG!

* * *

Chapter 22: Problems Arise

Two long weeks passed by in a flash, and it was now the middle of a very cold January. Classes were back in session and everything was as normal as expected...well, except for a few things. Many students were still in shock at seeing a certain pair of couples roam the Hogwarts grounds, openly announcing their relationship to the public.

One day, when Draco offered to show a group of first year Hufflepuffs to Dumbledore's office, they had hurriedly scampered away, frightened by his newfound politeness. Draco had just shaken his head in amusement and started towards his next lesson of the day. Stephanie, on the other hand, seemed to take delight in scaring away the younger kids, much to the disapproval of Harry, who tried really hard to hide his amusement as well. While Draco and Ginny were somewhat oblivious to the expressions of shock, amazement, awe, pride, or disgust thrown their way, Stephanie wasn't. Harry simply ignored the stares, since he had obviously been used to them for quite some time, but his girlfriend was becoming fully annoyed by them.

"How can you stand it?" Stephanie asked him, as they sat under the Willow tree.

"Stand what?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, her back propped against his chest.

"You _know_, when people look at you all of the time." She shivered. "I'ts kinda giving me the creeps."

Harry laughed. "I never would've thought that I would hear those words coming from a Slytherin, much less you."

"Shut up," she replied, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. "It's just, I...its," She turned to face him, "kind of nerve wracking and all. I'm not really used to being the center of everyone's attention and I don't like it."

"Well, you're not really the center of everyone's attention. Malfoy, Ginny, and myself are sharing it with you," he joked. Stephanie glared at him. "Sorry, I was only trying to make you laugh." Her glare softened. "You don't regret our relationship, do you?" he asked worriedly, searching for the answer in her brown eyes.

"Of course not! How can a Gryffindor like you, be so damn stupid sometimes? This last month has been the best month of my life!" she exclaimed, all in one breath.

"Umm, okay," said Harry, completely dumbfounded at her outburst. A smile tugged at the ends of his mouth, "So, this has been the best month of your _entire_ life?" he teased.

"Maybe. And I didn't say entire." She scowled when his smile turned into a full blown grin. "Don't you dare start acting arrogant, that's Draco's job, not yours."

His grin faltered. "Right. So, what did you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked. There weren't any classes, since it was a Saturday, and all of the couples were off spending some quality time together.

"Hmmm..." she started, as she moved and placed her cross-legged figure on the snow covered ground, in front of Harry. "I dunno." Her hands rested behind her back, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes.

He didn't like that look. "What are you do-" he was cut off when a slab of something cold and wet hit his chin.

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at the look of utter disbelief on his red face.

"You hit me!" Harry cried.

"Yep." She grinned.

"You hit me," he repeated dumbly.

"I think we've established that Potter," she stated wryly.

"I," he stopped, scooping up a handful of white powder. "I would run, if I were you," he warned.

Stephanie's eyes widened, and she took off running with Harry right behind her.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione sat on her bed reading, ignoring her room mates, who were currently gossiping about who was hooking up with who and how many times. She rolled her eyes as Enya described her latest sex-capade. At the word sex, Hermione's thoughts instantly turned to a certain red-head. They had only been together once, since their first time officially, and Ron had been just as gentle, maybe even more nervous too. She had been hesitant about losing her virginity, but now she wouldn't give back that experience for all the galleons in the world. The feeling had been amazing and the passion between her and Ron was-

"Hermione," Lavender's voice broke into her train of thought.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. For some reason, Lavender's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"Well," Parvati started, "we know that you and Ron have been together for a while, about four months or so."

"Uh-huh." Hermione wondered where this was going.

"Well have you slept with him?" Enya asked bluntly.

"Wha-how-you," she stuttered in response, blushing slightly.

Lavender smirked. "I think we have our answer."

"Just because I didn't say anything, doesn't mean that we slept together!" Hermione yelled, losing all patience.

"Its okay, I won't tell anyone," Parvati reassured and Hermione gave her a grateful smile.

"So, was he any good?" Lavender cut in.

"I don't think that is any of your business," she growled out, giving her an icy glare.

The perky blonde smiled. "SORRY," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "I just wanted to know if he's as good as Enya says he is."

Hermione froze.

"He was definitely a good choice. Definitely the kind of guy that you should lose your virginity to," Enya said, a dreamy look and knowing smile on her face.

"I...wh-what are you talking about?" Hermione croaked to her. Air had suddenly becoming an issue.

"Oh, everyone knows that Enya and Ron fucked last year," Lavender replied carelessly, smacking her lips together after slabbing on some clear gloss.

"You did know, didn't you?" asked Parvati, truly concerned at the look of pure horror that remained on the brunette's face.

"I-I need," Hermione felt bile rise in the back of her throat and she swallowed hard, "I need to get some air." she whispered, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. She hurriedly pulled on a hooded sweater over her white tank top and was out of the door within seconds. Reaching the Willow tree, thankfully not coming into contact with anyone on her way out, she sank to the ground, letting the tears roll down her flushed cheeks. Many thoughts swirled through her head, but one in particular stood out in the open...

'Did Ron and Enya really have sex?'

* * *

"Has anyone said anything about the ring?" Draco asked his red-headed girlfriend, as they sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch. Ron hadn't really liked the idea of his younger sister sitting with a group of Slytherins and Draco Malfoy during meal times, but Ginny had convinced him that she would be okay. Plus she said that if he didn't shut up about it, she would give him a black eye. Surprisingly, when Ginny joined Draco at breakfast about two weeks ago, the Slytherins didn't even blink an eye at the unusual behavior.

"Weirdly, nobody but Hermione has noticed it so far," Ginny replied, grabbing a buttered roll.

"What did she say about it?" he questioned.

"She was actually very nice about it. She said that it was very pretty and as long as it wasn't passed down from Lucius's side of the family, then it was okay."

Draco scowled at his father's name. "Where is Granger anyway?" He quickly changed the direction of their conversation.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day." Concern became evident in her golden-brown eyes. "She usually goes to the library on Sunday mornings, because Ron and Harry are at Quidditch practice all day long, but I was in there this morning and I don't recall seeing her at the table that she sits at."

"Maybe she's sick or something," Draco offered.

Ginny shook her head. "It wouldn't matter. You couldn't stop Hermione from going to the library if she was near death."

"I always knew she was insane," he muttered under his breath.

She ignored his last comment. "I think that something might be wrong."

"I'm sure she is safely tucked away in the Gryffindor common room. You can check on her later this evening," Draco said. He didn't want her leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah probably, I'll check on her later, just to make sure," she replied. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something," she said, a little apprehensive. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, like she was being watched, but it went away as quickly as it came. Turning back to the problem at hand, Ginny gazed down at his Draco's bare neck, hoping he would catch her drift. He did.

Putting his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "It's under my robes." She inwardly shivered when his warm breath grazed her skin.

"Why?" she asked, looking visibly hurt after snapping out of her momentary daze.

"Ginny, think about it," He continued whispering, "I live with Slytherins. People who wouldn't mind having a necklace like this one, people who wouldn't give a second thought to stealing it."

"Oh, right." She smiled sheepishly. "I keep forgetting that all Slytherins can't be like you and Stephanie.

Draco felt his heart give a little jump at her compliment. "So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" He would have liked to go flying on a day like this, but he didn't feel like arguing with Weasel and Pot-head.

"I know what I want to do," Ginny purred, licking her lips seductively. She didn't know what it was, but every time she came in contact with Draco, she wanted to rip all of his clothes off. The main reason could be that he looked like a Sex God.

"Now?" he asked, wide-eyed. She always picked the most random time to snog. It was quite the turn on.

"Oh yeah. Divination's classroom?" she suggested, as they practically ran out of the Great Hall and down the corridors.

"Too bloody far, it would take half an hour just to get there." He was to impatient. "What about the Potions room in the dungeons?" He suggested.

Ginny grimaced. "Draco, are you trying to ruin the mood?"

"Right." He smirked. "What about the library?" he asked, remembering their escapades.

"Perfect," Ginny replied with a grin.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Harry asked his co-captain, who sat next to him on the bleachers.

Ron smiled goofily. "It was brilliant, mate. The most amazing thing that I've ever experienced in my entire existence," he admitted proudly.

Harry grinned, he had never seen his friend be so passionate about something. "Wow," he whistled, "are you sure it was Herm's first time?" he asked teasingly.

"No, it was her tenth time," Ron stated seriously.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry yelled, his overprotective brother mode kicking in.

Ron laughed. "You stupid git! You know Hermione is a hell of a lot better than that."

"Please," Harry pleaded, "don't ever say anything like that again. EVER. Do you want me to have a stroke or completely faint?"

"Harry, you really need to learn how to take a joke," Ron replied, slapping his shoulder.

"Alright, sure thing, Ron. Hey! Did you know that Stephanie can have sex in six different positions?" he asked innocently.

"I don't want to bloody know that!" Ron exclaimed in disgust, trying to block the mental image of his best friend and a Slytherin getting it on.

"She's a very talented girl." Harry smirked. "And did you know that the other day, I saw Malfoy and your sister screwing against a tree?"

"What!" Ron roared loudly.

Harry's body shook with laughter. "Ron, you really need to learn how to take a joke."

"You little piece of shi-"

"It was a joke."

* * *

Around eight-thirty that night, Draco was greeted with a worried look from his cousin in the Slytherin common room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her immediately.

"Death Eater meeting," Stephanie replied solemnly.

"I should've known that would happen. My mark was burning earlier today," he said, grimly. "Are you coming?"

"I'll never get that fucking mark on my arm as long as I live," she spat angrily. "And you know that, too."

Draco just nodded. He knew that he shouldn't mess with her or say anything when she got this way, so he waited for her to continue.

"Sorry for loosing my cool with you," she said, sighing wearily. "But it's like, everytime we actually start having somewhat of a normal life or we can be remotely happy-"

"I know what you mean." Draco interrupted her before she started her ranting. "But we...no, I have to do this...for now," he added.

"For now?" She smiled. "Is Mr. Malfoy actually considering to take a different path than before?" she asked, a note of happiness could be detected in her tone.

He smiled slowly in return. "Hopefully," he answered.

"I knew you had it in you," Stephanie smiled.

Pansy appeared by there side, holding a white mask and black robes. "Draco, you need to get ready," she intervened.

He took them from her wordlessly, slipping them on. "Lets go," he said coldly, using his icy front, a trait he had mastered after all these years.

"The floo network will only be open for a couple of hours," Pansy said. "We need to go or your daddy dearest will get pissed at us for being late."

They walked to the fireplace and Draco looked around in confusion. "Where did all of the others go?"

"Already at Malfoy Manor, of course," replied Pansy, before throwing in the powder and yelling her destination.

Stephanie looked up at her only cousin. "Be careful. And please don't do anything stupid," she told him, giving him a quick hug, which caught him totally off guard.

Draco smirked. "I'm a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor," he called out before disappearing into the green flame.

"I see you have decided to grace us with your presence," Draco shivered at his father's cold tone and the chilly air that continued to circulate through the enormous living area. He never really liked being here, you could almost feel the evil magic seep into your blood and run through your veins...it was downright sickening.

Father and son entered the only room in the manor that closely resembled the dungeons downstairs. 'So, the Dark Lord picked this room for a Death Eater meeting? How ironic,' Draco thought dryly. He paused in mid-step when his ice blue ices met red orbs, but then continued on.

"Why are you late, boy?" Voldemort demanded.

"Forgive me, my Lord. My cousin kept me. It will not happen again," Draco promised, his features remaining neutral.

"Ms. Anderson, I presume?" he asked the young one.

"Yes, sir."

"I take it that her plan is working," the demon-like creature replied.

Draco faltered, but recovered quickly. 'Plan? What in the hell was he talking about?'

"Is Potter in love with the whore yet?" Lucius snapped impatiently.

"Almost," Draco answered through gritted teeth, his blood boiling. It was the truth, Draco could tell that it wouldn't be to long before the boy admitted his love for Stephanie, which was not something that he wanted to witness anytime soon. Obviously these stupid people thought she was doing this to lead Potter into there hands. Stephanie wouldn't like it one bit if she had to act like she despised Harry, but she would have to if she wanted to stay alive. They probably thought he was with Ginny to spite the Weasleys. Well of course they did! They probably didn't think that he had real feelings for a muggle lover.

"How is your bet with Blaise coming along?" Voldemort asked, surprising him. No one noticed Blaise stiffen.

"Very well. I will have the Weasley girl," he spat the name, "completely miserable in no time at all." He instantly felt guilty talking about Ginny like this, but right now there was no other way, especially if he didn't want Voldemort to get suspicious and slit his throat afterwards. No, he wanted to remain very much alive for right now.

"Good," Voldemort hissed. "Has my dear Ginny matured into the beautiful woman that I pictured she would?"

"She has the right assets," Draco replied, hiding his disgust at the lust in the Dark Lord's voice when he spoke about Ginny. He wondered why Voldemort had such an interest in his girlfriend.

"Yes, I imagine so. Such a pity that she is a mudblood lover like the rest of her dear family." Voldemort turned in his chair, so he could be face to face with his second in command. "Lucius, where do you currently stand with the ministry?"

"I am still in Fudge's good graces, even though that fool Dumbledore convinced him of your return." He sneered. "Although, I think I will always remain innocent in the minister's eyes."

"This is pleasing," said Voldemort, deep in thought. "What of the eldest Weasley, the one who is the assistant to Fudge?"

Lucius seemed to seethe with anger at his Lord's words. "I'm still one rank beneath the mudblood lover."

"Then it is simple. Get rid of Arthur Weasley and _you_ will become the assistant to the Minister of Magic."

Draco paled, thankful for the first time that he wore the white mask.

"How do you suppose we take on the fat man that currently runs the ministry?" Lucius asked his guide.

"Imperious," Voldemort replied, sounding bored. "Or we'll kill him as well and then you will become the Minister of Magic."

Lucius grinned maliciously at the idea of having so much power. "Wonderful, my Lord. That should be an important advantage when we go to war," he said. "I will get on it right away."

"Yes, Lucius, you are correct. It would be wise for you to start as soon as possible." Voldemort turned back to his large crowd of Death Eaters. "You may leave," he waved them away. "Oh and young Draco," he called after the blonde, "you and your cousin will go very far. That is, if you do not disappoint me."

Draco managed to bow, then left the room, feeling sick to his stomach. 'How could all of this bad shit happen in one night?'

So much for the notion of having a normal life.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR SANITY AND MINE!

LilyK


	23. Hard Decisions and Revealing Truths

Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah..you know the drill.

**Small note: They are now in the year of 1998. (Yes, I am using the book's timeline.)**

Now go read AND review!

* * *

Chapter 23: Hard Decisions and Revealing Truths 

By Wednesday, Hermione knew that she couldn't keep avoiding Ron. Since Monday, the day after she had found out the very disturbing news, Hermione had been getting up early in the morning for breakfast, skipped lunch, and went to dinner really early. The only time she saw her boyfriend was in classes, and even afterwards she would pretend that she needed to talk to the professors, so Harry and Ron would have to leave her behind.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, dropping the eye of newt in his cauldron and keeping an eye on Professor Snape, who was currently busy with a very scared Neville.

"What?" dhe asked testily. She didn't like to talk in her classes, especially where Snape was concerned.

"I was just wondering why you seem to be avoiding everyone, specifically Ron."

"Why would you think a silly thing like that?" she asked, finishing up her potion.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you've been sitting with me in every class since Monday and your boyfriend happens to be in every single one. Including this one," Harry added sarcastically.

"I am not avoiding.." dhe stopped when he gave her a 'do you think I'm stupid' look. "Okay, maybe I am, but I don't really want to talk about it with you."

"This isn't about you and Ron having sex, is it?" he asked her knowingly.

"Ron told you that we had sex?" Hermione hissed. "I cannot believe that he would do something so-"

"Hermione, every male talks about it, so don't take it in a bad way," he interrupted.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you're mad at Ron?" he asked her after a few minutes of silence.

She shook her head. "No, I don't really want to talk about it right now. So, could you please just drop it?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry sighed. If she wouldn't tell one of her best friends what was wrong, then it was obviously something that she didn't want to discuss, and he wasn't about to push her. "Okay, fine." She smiled at him in relief. "But you need to tell Ron what's wrong."

Hermione groaned. "I know that."

"So, when are you going to talk to him?"

"Sometime today," she confirmed, ending their conversation.

As Hermione made her way to the library, she contemplated on how she would confront Ron. Basically all she had come up with...was absolutely nothing. 'How were you supposed to ask the guy that you love, if he had taken the virginity of a complete bimbo? Okay, so Enya might not be a bimbo, but she was a complete slut.' Shaking her thoughts away, Hermione concentrated on her task of finding a book that would help her with her Herbology assignment. Ten minutes later she pulled a book off of the shelf. "Mione!" The petite girl whirled around and dropped it with a squeal.

"Ron! You scared me!" Hermione cried, putting her hand over her fast beating heart. Suddenly, her palms were very sweaty. 'Why did he have to show up now?' She wasn't ready to ask him about... her. Plus, this was the first time in three days that she had actually been alone with him.

Ron stood there awkwardly shuffling his feet. "Uhm," he cleared his throat, "Harry said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh he did, did he?" she asked, raising her brow. 'Damn you, Harry,' she cursed him silently.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded, confused at her behavior. He knew that something was wrong between them. Your girlfriend wasn't supposed to avoid you for three whole days, because she has something more important to do with her time. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked her worriedly.

"Ron, I really don't want to do this right now. We can talk in the common room later." She moved to go past him, but he latched onto her arm.

"No, I don't want to wait until later. We need to talk now," he replied seriously. He _needed_ to know what was wrong.

"Fine." Hermione walked to her regular table and he followed.

"So, what's going on with you? Why have you been avoiding me?" Ron asked, taking her hand.

"Its kind of hard to say." She pulled her hand away, uncomfortable with him touching her. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong," he begged, hurting at the sight of her tears.

"It's actually really quite stupid," she replied.

Ron felt even more confused. "Okay," he said slowly, "why don't you just tell me?"

"I..well..how many people have you been with?" she asked hurriedly.

His face was blank and then realization sank in. "You mean, how many people did I have sex with before you?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" he asked wearily. "Hermione, does it really matter?" Nothing he told her would make the situation any better.

"It matters to me," she replied, getting angry.

"There have been a couple of girls, but no one that mattered," he said some-what reluctantly.

"A couple?" She breathed in disbelief. "No one that mattered?"

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat. "What exactly is the point of this?" he croaked.

Hermione ignored his last comment. "No one that mattered? What about me, Ron?" she yelled, standing up. "Did I not matter either?"

"No, of course not! Bloody hell, Hermione, how could you ask me that?" He was starting to get angry as well.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you said that they didn't matter to you," she said piercingly.

"You were the only one that mattered," he told her truthfully.

"Who were they?" She ignored him again.

Ron couldn't lie to her, because if he did, then he would lose her, and that was something that he didn't want happening. Ever. "Like I said, there were only two before you... Justine Blair from Ravenclaw and Enya Sloper from...well you know who she is," he replied uneasily.

"When did it happen?"

"I was...with Enya last year during Christmas and I was with Justine..." He trailed off, looking slightly sick.

"Oh my gods," she breathed in shock and Ron looked at her with tears in his eyes. "It was in September, a couple of weeks after we got back, wasn't it?" she asked, her tears finally falling. "A couple of weeks before I became your girlfriend?"

Ron nodded solemnly.

"So, you took Enya's virginity and you fucked Justine even though you've been in love with me for the past two years?" Hermione spat nastily.

"Please, Mione. You have to believe that they didn't mean anything to me," he promised, a couple of tears falling as well. "It just happened."

"It just happened?" she asked, still disbelieving. 'How could he do something like this?' "I thought that you were different," she said. "But you aren't, you're just like all the other blokes who want a good fuck every now and then."

"Hermione, that is complete bull shit and you know it!" he yelled at her angrily.

"How can I believe you Ron?" she sobbed, wanting to believe him. She didn't want this to happen, but she couldn't be with a guy who automatically slept with a girl for all the wrong reasons. Even though he was only a guy, she had always thought that he would be the one that could keep it in his pants.

"Hermione." He pulled her small body to him, his figure towering over hers. "I love you and I have for so bloody long. Please believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry and that I never meant to hurt you," he replied in a desperate tone, tears running down his face. He leaned down to kiss her, but she backed away and quickly gathered her things.

"Please, will you just hear me out?" he begged.

"No, I can't do this right now," she replied shakily.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I think that we should take a break for a little while," Hermione said firmly. She didn't want to do this, but she needed to think things through and she couldn't do that if she was with Ron.

"Does this mean that you don't want to be with me ever again?" he asked, fearing her answer.

She shook her head. "No. I just-I can't do this with you right now. Give me time."

"Okay." He gave her a small smile. "If that's all I can get from you right now, then it's good enough for me."

"Right." Hermione said, without returning his smile. "I need to go."

And before he could say another word, she was gone.

* * *

"You never told me what happened at the meeting a few days ago," Stephanie said, sitting on the couch next to Draco. 

"Yeah, what of it?" he drawled.

She gave him an annoyed look. "I have asked you over five different times and you still haven't told me shit. Now what the hell happened at that meeting?"

"Steph, you really don't want to know," he told her, warning in his voice.

'Oh no, the only time he called her that was when something serious was going on.' "Now I know that something important happened and you are going to tell me," she demanded. "Or I am going to beat the shit out of you," she added, trying to scare him.

Draco rolled his eyes, her words not scaring him one bit. "Fine," he gave in. "But, we can't talk about it down here."

"Why not? It's a Saturday, so most people are out and about with plans," she replied, looking around the almost empty room. The only people there besides them were a few first, second, and third years.

"So, how come you aren't out with Potter? Trouble in paradise already?" he sneered.

"No, dumbass. I'm not with him, because he needs to be with his friend right now," Stephanie said.

He nodded. "Same here. Ginny decided to stay with Granger because of what happened between her and the Weasel."

"Do you know why they broke up?" she asked curiously.

"Do you even care?"

She shrugged. "Hermione isn't so bad, but I'm not to sweet on Gin's brother."

"I hate all of them," he said simply.

"You don't even know them and you haven't tried to get to know them. Who knows, they could turn out to be pretty decent people. You do remember that you hated Ginny at first," Stephanie reminded him.

"Yeah, but all the fighting was a turn on," Draco smirked.

She laughed. "I know that, because Harry and I used to do the same thing."

He looked at her in disgust. "Please refrain from saying anything about Potter in front of me. Especially if it has to do with your sex lives," he added with a shudder.

"You know I wouldn't, we agreed on the not talking about each other's sex lives a _long_ time ago."

"I'm glad that we did that," he replied, thankful that he didn't ever have to hear about her and Potter being together in any way.

"So what happened at the meeting?" she asked.

Draco's face fell. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that again."

"Sorry to disappoint," she said dryly. "So what happened?"

"Lets go upstairs and talk," he suggested. Hardly no one was around, but he didn't want to take the chance of someone overhearing something important.

They walked up the boy's staircase and into the seventh years dormitory. Stephanie sat at his desk near his bed. "Do you ever sleep in here anymore?" she asked.

"No, not really. Ever since I got my own room in fifth year, I had no use for it. Besides," he grinned, "you can get alot more action when you have your own room."

She smiled to herself, thinking about the time when she had met Ginny on her way out of Draco's room. "You have no idea." Stephanie just smirked at his confused look. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or do I need to beat the info out of you?"

"It's not going to be something that you want to hear," he warned her.

She immediately dropped her humorous act. "What happened at the meeting? Something did, otherwise you wouldn't be so serious."

"They know about are newfound relationships," he informed her sourly.

"They know and they let you live anyway?" she asked him, surprised that he was still in front of her and breathing.

"There's alot more to it than you think," said Draco.

"Are you going to tell me or are we going to play the quiet game?" She became impatient.

He glared at her, but she didn't waver. "They think that I'm with Ginny just to spite the Weasleys."

"Oh," Stephanie stopped and her eyes widened, "They think that I'm with Harry, so I can lead him to Voldemort?"

"Fraid so."

"I won't have any part in it." She scowled.

"We don't have to be a part of it.. Draco replied. He already had everything planned out.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, interested.

"It's simple. All we have to do is pretend. Let Voldemort think that we are on his side and that we are doing this for him. All he needs to know is that you are with Potter and I'm with Ginny. He'll think that we're with them, because we want to please him. If we do that and no one finds out, then we don't get our asses killed," he said strategically.

Stephanie seemed doubtful. "I dunno. In some ways it makes me feel like I am being dishonest to Harry or something..."

"Do you want to die?" he asked her, already knowing the answer. "We're Slytherins, so we have to take drastic measures."

"I know that, but don't you feel bad? I mean, you'll be lying to Ginny."

"It isn't called lying, its called saving our bloody lives," he replied haughtily.

Stephanie remained silent.

"Look. What good are you to Potter, or what good am I to Ginny, if we're dead?" he pointed out.

"It does make sense," she agreed. "But, what the hell do we tell them if they find out? I mean, what if they hate us for lying to them?"

"If they do find out, then they'll understand," Draco reasoned. He didn't like lying to Ginny either, but he also didn't want her to get hurt because of him. He knew that they were all in danger, and if something did happen to any of them, he didn't want to be the cause of Ginny's pain.

"I still think that we should tell them. Harry has always been threatened by Voldemort, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal," she argued. "And Draco, you don't know Ginny as well as I do. If you keep anything like this from her, she will be pretty ticked off."

He sighed in frustration. "We can't tell them now, its just to risky. Besides, this isn't the worst of what Voldemort has planned."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," she uttered sarcastically. "What else has the Mr. Almightly planned?"

"They're going to kill Ginny's father," he deadpanned.

Stephanie froze in shock. How could someone be so evil? "They want to get rid of the assistant to the Minister of Magic, so Lucius can be called in his place," she said, putting the pieces together. "Draco, we can't let this happen! If they do that, then they will automatically have control over everything in the wizardring world, not to mention that Ginny would be devastated. And it isn't as if we would have any chance with Fudge left in control, they would have that ponce killed off within moments or have him put under the imperious curse."

"I know that..." he lingered, "..but we can't tell anyone about this."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, we can't tell anyone?"

"We cannot tell anyone about the plan right now. If we do, then Voldemort will know it was me who warned them. He isn't as stupid as people think he is. He could figure it out easily."

"We could tell Dumbledore," she protested.

"No," he resolved. "If we tell now, then it could be death row for me and you know it."

"Then what the hell should we do?"

"We find an alternative," he stated simply. "If Lucius plans his attack, detail to detail like he usually does, then we should have at least two and a half months to figure something out."

"Fine," she said. "But I hope you know that I don't like what we're doing."

"I don't either, but remember that we never had a choice in the matter since the day we were born," said Draco, bitterly.

"You know," She seemed amused, "even though I'm a witch, I can't help but wonder if life would have been better as a plain muggle."

Draco didn't have a reply for that one.

* * *

"When will your niece be turning seventeen?"

"Her mother told me that she turns seventeen on the seventh of June," Lucius paused, "My sister tells me that she would be one of the best Death Eaters of your inner circle, but I do have my doubts about her. She did have that muggle loving father after all."

"She will come to realize that the death of her father was only the beginning, he was an incompetent fool. The only reason she did not get my mark on her sixteenth birthday was because of him. Let us hope that she does not take after her father's side," Voldemort hissed evilly. "Now, back to more important matters. When will be able to get rid of the mudblood loving assistant?"

"He can be gone within three months, my Lord." Lucius looked up to his master.

Voldemort appeared to be in deep thought. "No, it will have to be sooner than that. I want to get started before Potter has graduated from that retched school. I need him to be vulnerable when he leaves, and I do not think that one death will waver the stupid Gryffindor's courage."

"What do you propose?"

The Dark Lord smiled evilly. "What ever happened to Sirius Black?"

"I am not sure, my Lord. Pettigrew would know more about the dog then I."

"Where is that Gryffindor traitor?" He sounded curious.

"Probably off cowering somewhere. I always wondered how he was placed in that certain house. The wizard is a menace to society," Lucius drawled.

"Quite right, but the rat does serve to be of some use to me at the most convenient times."

"So, what should I do about Weasley?" Lucius asked, wondering.

"I want him gone in seven weeks or less. I know that might be hard for you to do, Lucius, but I also know that I didn't make you my second in command for nothing," Voldemort fathomed.

"Don't worry, it is already done."

"Always out to prove yourself, Lucius, that is why you're the only one of my servants that I truly trust." Lucius felt his pride overflow at the Dark Lord's compliment. "Now go and find Pettigrew, so I can ask him about Sirius Black."

* * *

Harry watched his best friend currently stare into the dying fire. It had been two weeks since Hermione broke it off with Ron, two weeks of complete silence between the two people who used to bicker for the fun of it, two weeks of watching his best friends become more depressed than he had ever seen them in their entire life. He had noticed that Hermione skipped many of the meals and, the only time Ron ever said _anything,_ was if you asked him something directly. Harry wouldn't be able to handle much more of the eery silence. 

"Ron!" Harry yelled, snapping his friend out of another world.

"What?" Ron griped.

"You need to talk to Hermione."

Ron looked at him like he had two heads. "Are you insane? She can come to me when she wants to talk. Besides, she's the one who told me that she needed time to think, by herself."

Harry knew that Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione if she told him she wanted to be left alone. "I can't believe that you slept with Enya anyway," he shivered in disgust, thinking about how many free rides the girl had given in the past two years.

"She was a virgin when I had sex with her. It's not like I meant to have sex with her anyway, she was just there," he objected.

Harry snorted. "How can you not mean to have sex with someone, Ron?" He shook his head. "It doesn't really matter, anyway. It's in the past, so you should just move on with your lives."

"Yeah, well you can be the one to tell Hermione that."

"Don't worry, Ron, she'll come around," he told him sympathetically.

"She has to, Harry, because I don't think that I can live without her."

* * *

"Have you noticed anything strange about Draco lately?" Ginny asked Stephanie during lunch the following Friday. The two teenagers sat under the Willow tree, which faced the Quidditch pitch. They were watching the Slytherin team practice, or in Ginny's case, watching Draco call out orders. Draco had made the team practice during lunch that day, because they had a match against Ravenclaw on Valentine's Day, which was next weekend. 

"Nope, not at all," Stephanie lied easily. "Why do you ask?" She was going to kick Draco's ass for making her lie to her best friend.

"Forget it," Ginny dismissed. "So, what do you and Harry have planned for Valentine's Day?"

"I might give him a lap dance or something," she joked.

"He would probably like that, since he's a male."

Stephanie laughed. "Yeah, I bet Draco wouldn't mind one either."

"Um, yeah.." she sobered. "I think that I'm going to tell him this weekend."

"Tell him what?"

"That I lost my virginity to him."

"What?" The brunette squeaked.

Ginny nodded. "I need to tell him what happened in my fourth year."

"I-what-I-he," Stephanie stuttered in astonishment.

"I know, I know. You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Ginny assumed.

"Yes!" she blurted. "Don't you know that Draco will probably freak? And he has never ever been freaked out, like ever!"

Ginny winced at her friend's shrill voice. "Do you think it will be a good freaking out or a bad freaking out?" It didn't matter how Draco would respond to the news, he had a right to know about what happened between them.

"I don't know," The shorter girl replied. "Are you going to tell him before Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, so I guess I'll have to tell him on Saturday."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What with the Quidditch game on Sunday too?" Stephanie asked her.

"I have to. I don't think that I would be able to do it on Valentine's Day," Ginny determined.

"Well," Stephanie gave her a small smile, "Good luck with that. Oh and if Draco acts like a dumbass, I'll just knock some sense into his head."

She laughed. "Thanks, Steph."

"No prob. So, what made you want to tell him?" she asked eagerly.

There it was, the big question of the day. Well if she had to tell anyone, it should be her best friend. "I'm in love with him," Ginny revealed, after a few moments of silence.

"Oh...wow, thats big," she breathed in awe. "And weird," Stephanie responded.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, offended.

"Well, it is. I mean, have you ever known anyone else out of Gryffindor to be in love with a Slytherin?"

"Sure, I have."

"Like who?" Stephanie asked, doubting that she would answer.

"Harry's in love with you, he just doesn't know it yet," Ginny replied happily.

"Okay, I'm beginning to think that you're on drugs."

"I'm serious," Ginny scowled. "Anyway, you're just saying that because you don't want to believe that Harry could be in love with you," she resounded with a knowing look and Stephanie opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny continued on, "You Slytherins are all the same, guarding your feelings and other stupid bull shit like that. You know, if Draco does that when I tell him, I will personally kick his ass myself."

Stephanie closed her mouth in disbelief. 'What if Harry was in love with her and...how the hell did Ginny know people so well?'

"It's just a gift." Ginny winked at her, as if she read her thoughts.

Stephanie snorted. "Okay, miss know it all. It's time to go to History of Magic." The youngest Weasley groaned at the thought of a boring Professor Binns. Both girls dragged themselves to class, similar thoughts running through their mind.

* * *

The day before the Quidditch match, Ginny was a nervous wreck. It didn't help that Hermione and Ron still weren't talking and Draco seemed to be really tense. But it didn't matter, because nothing would stop her from telling him today. Spotting Draco on the pitch, Ginny ran over to him with fake smile plastered on her face. 

"Draco!" she called to get his attention.

"Hey," he greeted her with a true grin and a quick kiss, making her fake smile become a real one.

"You know, you would think that Quidditch was more important than your girlfriend," she told him playfully.

"You're still second best," he joked.

Ginny glared. "I know you didn't just say that."

He smirked. "I just did."

"Okay, I'll go back to Gryffindor tower then." She turned to walk away, but he popped back in front of her.

"I don't think so." He brought her mouth to his, forcefully pushing his tongue in her warm mouth. Ginny moaned when he started to caress the bottom of her breasts through her black tank top with his thumbs.

"Hey, get a bloody room!" Blaise yelled above them.

Ginny pulled away with a slight blush and groaned when she remembered why she had came out here in the first place. "Can we go to your room?" she asked him, and he became wide-eyed. "No, not for that," she laughed. "I need to talk to you about something. Its important."

Draco nodded, hiding his worry. He hoped that she hadn't found out about the Death Eater meeting. "Yeah, sure. Hey Blaise!" he called into the air. "Take over for me, will you?"

The shaggy haired guy nodded and started barking orders.

"So, what do you have to talk to me about?" Draco asked his red-headed beauty as they made their way through the almost deserted halls.

"I'll um, tell you when we get to your room. So, why did you turn down the offer to be Head Boy?" she quickly changed the topic.

He raised his eye brows at her, but she ignored it. "I didn't want the responsibility of being a Quidditch Captain and the Head Boy."

She nodded in understanding. "I know for a fact that Hermione got it, but for some reason she changed her mind and decided to be a prefect like always."

"I'm just glad that the Ravenclaws didn't get the titles of Head Boy and Head Girl. They would have been worse than Granger, what with all of the 'knowledge' and being wise," he mocked. "But that's weird for Granger. I thought that was what she wanted from the very beginning. To be Head Girl and all that rubbish."

"Yeah, well you never can be to sure about Hermio.." Ginny's breath caught in her throat when she came face to face with the portrait that she hadn't laid eyes on in two years.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off today." Draco was concerned at her unusual behavior.

"Like you haven't been acting strange for the past two weeks," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Draco glanced at her in amusement. "I heard that, you know."

"Anyway," she cleared her throat, "are we going to stand out here all day or go in?" She pointed at the portrait.

"Oh right." A hint of red slowly made its way up his neck in embarrassment. "Pureblood." The portrait swung open.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe that you have that as your password."

"What? I haven't ever changed the password," he admitted.

"Right." She walked behind him and into the room. It looked exactly the same as it had two years ago.

"Do you like it?" he asked, gesturing to the room.

"It's nice." She gazed around, "The most green I've ever seen in one place."

"Well, I can't have bloody Gryffindor colors, now can I?" He sat down on the same silky green comforter.

"Of course not. Umm, listen...I have to tell you something." She started to pace.

"Alright, what is it?" He laid back on his bed, hands behind his head.

Ginny stopped and gave him a sigh of aggravation. "Could you not do that when I'm trying to talk to you?"

"Oh, you mean, stop looking sexy?" He asked arrogantly.

"Nevermind, I'll go," she said in frustration and started to leave.

Draco jumped up from the bed and grabbed her arm. "Ginny, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

"I was trying to tell you something important," she said, shaking his hand off.

"I didn't know you were so serious about it," he said as an apology. This girl was going off her rocker. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I-its-" she moved to the green couch. "hard to-"

"Wait a second," he interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked him in exasperation as he went over to his dresser.

"I'm cold, so I'm putting on an overshirt. That's only if, you don't mind," he mocked, taking out a black pullover. Ginny saw something fall to the floor.

She walked over and picked the garment off of the floor, "You dropped somet.." she stopped talking and gasped.

"What?" Draco looked up at her in alarm.

"Draco...this is..." He gazed down to see a pair of red silk knickers in her hands.

"Holy shit, Ginny, I can explain," he rushed frantically.

"Why the hell did you keep these?" she asked bewildered.

"I..well-it-they-girl," he stumbled over his words. "They're an old girlfriends and I never got around to getting rid of them. I swear I was going to get rid of them," he said carefully.

"Is that right?" Ginny laughed inwardly at his predicament.

"Yes, I swear it's the truth." He hoped to Merlin that she believed him.

"No they aren't."

"I-" Draco sighed. 'How the hell was he going to tell her the truth?' He decided to humor himself, "Well then, where did they come from?"

"Me," she answered truthfully.

Okay, Draco didn't expect that. "What the fuck are you playing at?" he demanded.

Her face flushed with rising anger. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Fine. What were you talking about when you said they were yours?" he asked in the nicest voice he could muster.

"I meant exactly what I said. They are mine," she emphasized the last three words softly.

"How the hell could they be yours?" he roared.

"Don't yell at me," Ginny seethed.

"I am not yelling!" Draco yelled.

"Well, you are now!" she screamed back.

"Well maybe if you told me what the hell you're talking about, I wouldn't be so damn confused!" he cursed.

"Stop fucking yelling at me, so I can explain!"

Draco took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"Are you through?" She smirked.

"Yes," he said in clenched teeth.

Ginny went back to her seat and he remained standing. "What I have to say, is definitely going to freak you out, so I would sit down if I were you," she advised wisely.

He took her advice and sat back down on his bed. "What is it?" he asked, staring at her with his intense ice-blue eyes.

"Two years ago," she began quietly, but loud enough for him to hear her across the room, "on September 15th, I lost my virginity."

Draco's eyes widened in recognition. It made perfect sense now that he thought about it. All the signs were there. There was that time when they were in the library and she had told him that she, 'couldn't do this again.' And it's obviously how Stephanie and Ginny had become best friends...Stephanie! She had known all this time and she'd never told him! Well...they did agree to stay out of each other's sex lives. "Why did you do it?" he asked her, truly interested. He knew that he was good looking, but two years ago, a Weasley sleeping with a Malfoy could be called attempted suicide.

"I was vulnerable," she said, tears filling her golden-brown eyes. "That night I caught Dean with Lavender and you were just there.. and obviously absolutely pissed because you called me beautiful." Ginny laughed bitterly. "You must think that I'm a complete slut."

"No, I don't." She looked at him in surprise. "But I do think it's ironic, what with you being a Weasley and me being a Malfoy. I actually looked for you too."

"You searched for me?" she asked in awe.

"There were things that you made me feel..." he stopped abruptly and his features hardened.

"What's wrong?" She noticed his sudden change of behavior.

"You knew all this time that we've been together and you never told me."

"I didn't want to lose you," she replied sadly.

"This is unbelievable," Draco said wryly. "Why did it have to be you?"

"Excuse me!" Ginny started to get angry again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it shouldn't have been you! That none of this should have happened with you!" he yelled. Draco instantly regretted his words at the look of hurt that flashed through her eyes. "Wait..Gin..I-"

She stood up. "Save it, Malfoy," she spat and he winced at her tone. "I'm sorry that it didn't turn out to be one of your whores." She ran out the portrait and it slammed with a resounding bang.

* * *

Making her way through the Gryffindor common room around three o'clock that morning, Ginny was surprised to see Harry sitting on the couch, staring into space. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, taking a seat next to him.

Harry looked at her in concern. "The question is, what are you doing? It's three o'clock in the morning and you look like you've been fighting."

"I had a fight with Draco."

"Oh...is everything okay between the two of you?" he pursued awkwardly.

"No, it isn't," she said tiredly. "And why are you asking, when you don't give a rat's ass about him?"

"I might not care about that git, but I care about you," Harry replied, giving her a one armed hug.

She smile wearily and leaned into him. "Thanks, Harry."

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" hee asked.

"You really don't want to know," she warned.

"Sure I do." He wanted to know what was wrong with her. She looked like a little girl who just realized that her puppy got ran over.

"You would hate me if I told you," she said, tears forming in the back of her eyes.

Harry's concern grew. "Ginny, I could never hate you," he promised.

"Maybe not in some cases, but if I told you this, you wouldn't ever look at me in the same way again." Ginny couldn't take losing one of her friends as well.

"I won't judge you Ginny," he swore.

"Not even if I told you that in my fourth year I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy and that's how I became friends with Stephanie, because she caught me coming out of his room and I couldn't find my way to the Great Hall," she rambled.

Harry opened his mouth in shock, "You-he-fourth-sex-MALFOY!" Were the only words that came forth.

"Yes," she said, tears rolling down her face.

"I always wondered how you and Stephanie became best friends," he joked lightly. At the sign of her tears, Harry pulled her into a real hug. "Shh...Ginny, its okay."

"He didn't want it to be me, Harry," she cried into his sweater.

"Malfoy is a fool if he doesn't see what a great girl you are." He cursed the blonde boy silently for making his surrogate sister cry. "Do you want me to go and kick his ass?"

"You sound like Stephanie," Ginny laughed through her tears. Harry took his wand from the coffee table and conjured up a tissue for her. "Thank you," she said, taking it from him and wiping away the tears.

"You should get some sleep," he suggested, glad that he didn't say anything about the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match tomorrow evening.

"Look who's talking." She walked to the girls staircase and he did the same. "Goodnight, Harry." She gave him a quick hug.

"Night, Gin." He gave her a small smile and they headed their separate ways to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

The short brunette made her way over to the Willow tree, where the Boy-Who-Lived stood, waiting for her patiently. 

"Hey," Stephanie said to her boyfriend, leaning in for a long heated kiss.

They both pulled back, chests heaving, identical smiles on their faces. "What was that for?" he asked happily.

"Okay, please don't smile at me like that, or you're going to make this even harder for me to do," she replied. He frowned at her words. "Good, that's better. Okay, I know that today is Valentine's Day and its supposed to be for the couples and all that lovey-dovey sentimental crap. and I wanted to spend it with you, but I can't."

"Why is that?" He was curious to know and also disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend today with his beautiful girlfriend, like he had been planning for the last week.

"For some weird reason, Draco has been acting all mopey and I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone." She rolled her eyes.

"He's alone now, isn't he?" asked Harry bitterly, wishing he could beat the shite out of Malfoy for ruining his plans.

"No," she chuckled, "I left him with Pansy, so he's probably going to be very pissed with me when I get back."

"Serves him right," he replied, getting mad when he thought about what happened less than nine hours ago.

"Why's that?" Stephanie looked confused.

"Ginny came in crying this morning because of that ponce. She told me that Draco was mad at her."

"Oh no! I forgot that Ginny was going to tell him...about that little kiss she accidentally had with another guys" she lied quickly, to cover her slip up.

Harry laughed. "It's okay. She told me what happened in her fourth year."

"She told you _everything_ and you didn't go all, ahhh?" asked Stephanie, motioning her hands high in the air.

"Well, I was shocked, I mean...Malfoy and Ginny together? But, I didn't yell at her like Ron would." He felt a pang of sympathy for her if Ron-the one that was known for being the overprotective big brother-somehow found out.

"Did she tell you how Draco reacted?" Stephanie knew that it hadn't ended well if they were both upset.

"No, but I bet he was an asshole," he fathomed. Stephanie glared at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "He probably was, why else would she come in with mascara all over her face?"

She couldn't disagree with that. Draco probably had been a git just because he couldn't handle all the different types of emotions that were now residing within. "I told her that I would knock some sense into his head if he acted like an asshole." She sighed. "Maybe I should kick him in the nuts for good measure too."

"Not even Malfoy deserves that." Harry winced.

"All right, no kicking in the balls then." Stephanie checked mentally. "I should go back. You aren't mad at me for ditching you on Valentine's Day, are you?"

"No. of course not." He didn't really like this holiday anyway. "I can hang out with Ron, play some chess, and listen to him whine about Hermione," he said, dreading the day already.

"Well at least you'll be doing something productive. Ooo, are you going to the Quidditch match today?"

"I dunno. I could probably get Ron out of the castle if I told him we were going to go so we can yell at the Slytherins for a few hours," he replied thoughtfully.

"If it makes him happy, then go for it," Stephanie advised.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and they walked back to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

"Ginny," Hermione's head popped into the sixth year dormitory. 

Ginny looked up from her book and gave her a sad smile. "Hey, Hermione. What's up?" When she found out what had occurred between Hermione and Ron, she had wanted to beat the crap out of her stupid brother, but Harry had assured her that he was in enough pain already.

"Um...well, I was wondering if you were okay." Hermione sat down by Ginny on the bed. At the younger girl's confused look she continued, "Harry told me what happened last night or rather, this morning."

"Harry told you everything?" Ginny asked skeptically.

She nodded. "He did."

"And you aren't freaked out?" She remembered Stephanie's words.

"No...maybe a little disappointed, but not freaked out. Everyone makes mistakes, Ginny," she explained rationally. "And if you say that Malfoy is somehow a changed person now, then I a'm not about to disrespect your judgement."

"I don't know what to think of Draco anymore," replied Ginny honestly.

"Don't worry. If he's a changed person, then he'll come to his senses and realize that he made a terrible mistake for being the git that he was," Hermione told her.

"Thanks, but I should be asking you if you're okay." Ginny had known that the older girl had been in love with her brother since the trio's fourth year. It must have hurt her greatly when she discovered that Ron had slept with one of the girls, who was also known as one of the biggest whores in Hogwarts.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I will be." She tried to convince herself.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked doubtful. She could tell that Hermione was using all of her strength to hold back the tears.

"I just...I just don't understand why he would do something like that," she cried.

"He's a hormonal teenage boy, Hermione," she tried to explain gently. "When it comes to sex, not many guys can control the situation. It's their weakest link, its how we females control the male. Be thankful that he didn't do it when you were actually together."

Hermione smiled at her sympathetically. She knew that Ginny was referring to the time when she had caught Dean and Lavender going at it. "I know." She sighed. "But, in my eyes, Ron was always different."

"They're always different when it's the guy you're in love with," Ginny said.

"I should be giving you love advice, not the other way around," Hermione laughed. "I guess when it comes to love, thats when I suck, but if you ask me a question about Potions or Ancient Runes, then I'm your girl. You know, they should make books about everything," she sulked.

Ginny giggled. "Then you would get totally annoying, because you actually would be the miss-know-it-all," she teased.

"True," she replied smugly. The girls burst out laughing.

"I thought that I had forgotten how to laugh." Ginny smiled. "I missed hanging out with you, what with everything that's been going on, we hardly ever get to talk anymore."

"I know." Hermione smiled in return. "You know, it's funny."

"What is?"

"Everyone is spending Valentine's Day with their friends, instead of their boyfriend or girlfriend."

"What about Harry and Steph?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Harry went with...Ron to the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match, because Stephanie told him that Draco was acting all mopey and she needed to cheer him on in the game. She thought it would be a good idea if we all just stayed with a friend today, so nobody would get lonely." Hermione noticed the sad look that crossed Ginny's face when she mentioned Draco. It wasn't any different for her when she thought of Ron, the stupid git. "Lets not talk about boys anymore today, shall we?" she suggested wisely.

"That's the greatest idea I've heard all day." Ginny feigned happiness.

So Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the day thinking about boys instead of talking about them.

* * *

That was the longest freaking chapter ever! I already know that this story will not be longer than 35 chapters, but remember that there is a sequel, so don't start crying! lol. 

Don't forget to drop me a review!

LilyK


	24. Emotional Outbursts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry freaking Potter.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 24: Emotional Outbursts 

Hermione and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, far away from people, for breakfast the following Monday morning. The two girls had spent the whole weekend together, steering clear of all male specimen-including even Harry. Ginny hadn't even spoken to Stephanie as of late, obviously not wanting to take the chance of being in the presence of a certain Malfoy.

"So," Ginny began, trying to ignore the fact that Draco was watching her from across the hall, "don't you think it's weird that Harry hasn't said that much about Voldemort this year?"

Hermione shrugged, but looked thoughtful. "I think that he's hoping for a normal seventh year."

"Right," she snorted, "because this year has been sooo normal."

"It definitely hasn't been normal," she agreed. "But if Harry had some kind of vision or something, then he would tell us."

She nodded. "I guess so."

"Maybe within the next day or so, Voldemort will jump off a bridge and kill himself, then Harry and the wizarding world wouldn't have to worry about him anymore," Hermione joked bitterly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked the older girl in concern. Hermione never joked about something as serious as Voldemort.

"I haven't been feeling well for the past month," she admitted, thinking about the incident between her and Ron.

"I understand." Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile. "I haven't been feeling to spiffy these last couple of days myself." She patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about Ron, I'm sure everything will work out like its supposed to." She felt Hermione tense beside her and she immediately felt like shit for mentioning her brother. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up-"

"No, it's not that." Hermione broke in uncomfortably.

"Well what is-" Ginny stopped and almost fell over in shock when she spotted Harry and Ron approaching them. Ron was actually going to sit with Hermione! Oh no, this wouldn't go well at all.

"Good morning," Harry greeted uneasily as he and Ron sat down. He knew that this probably wasn't a good idea, but he wanted his two best friends to talk again, and if Hermione and Ron weren't going to take the next step, then he would push them in the right direction.

"Good morning," Ginny responded, sending Harry a look that screamed, 'what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Have you gone insane?'

He ignored it. "I can't believe that Ravenclaw lost the match yesterday. Now we might have to play Slytherin again," he said, trying to pick up an innocent conversation.

Ginny sent him a death glare. "Why thank you for that lovely bit of information."

"Sorry, Ginny," he apologized with a wince. "I forgot about the whole Malfoy thing."

"What happened with Malfoy?" Ron looked at Ginny in alarm.

"Nothing that you should worry about," she informed him quietly.

"Did that git do something to you?" he demanded.

"You don't need to worry about it," she repeated strongly.

"Did he hit you?" His face turned red with anger. "I'll kill him!"

"What? Of course he didn't hit me, Ron," she hissed angrily. "Would you stop yelling? People are starting to stare."

"I don't care if they are!" he retorted. "I knew that I shouldn't have listened to Hermione when it came to you and Malfoy."

'Shit,' Harry cursed to himself silently, 'that was definitely not the right thing to say, Ron.'

Hermione stood up swiftly. "It's a good thing you won't ever have to listen to me again, isn't it?" she snapped at him, before making her way out of the Great Hall. Most of the student's eyes now focused on the remaining three, waiting for another explosion.

"Why are all guys complete pricks?" Ginny complained loudly.

"Hey!" Guys from every house protested. She rolled her eyes.

Ron turned to Harry. "What did Malfoy do to Ginny?" he asked lowly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"I really shouldn't be the one to tell you that," Harry explained.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Because it isn't any of your business!"

"You told everyone else!"

"I knew they wouldn't overreact!" Both of the siblings were screaming now. Not even the professors made a move to stop their arguing. They were to curious as to what had the red-heads in such an uproar.

"I don't see why you are so upset about it," Ron retorted. "Everyone knew that you and Malfoy wouldn't last!"

"You're just mad because Hermione can't stand the sight of you! Maybe you should spend less time pondering on other people's problems, and concentrate on your own! It's obvious that you feel ashamed of what you did, and you want to believe that someone out there is worse than you!" Ginny ranted hysterically, not being able to stop. "Well congratulations, big brother! I'll have you know that I am in love with the BIGGEST PRICK of Hogwarts!"

"Oh gods," Ginny mumbled, suddenly feeling sick. for one specific reason. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief, including Draco Malfoy.

"You're in love with Malfoy?" Ron finally squeaked.

Ginny took off running and didn't look back.

* * *

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast the following Monday morning. His grey-blue eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table, landing on the one special girl that haunted most of his thoughts and dreams. He hadn't meant those things that he said to her on Saturday night. Yeah, it would've been alot easier for him if his mystery girl turned out to be some random girl, but it was Ginny. Ginny, the only girl that he had ever had real feelings for. That night in his fifth year was the only time that he had ever felt anything...period. Knowing that it was Ginny made all the difference. She made him feel things, things that he had never felt before, and it was confusing. He had been brought up to shield every kind of emotion, except for the few and far between moments he'd had with his mother. But every minute that he was with Ginny, that was all he could feel. Pure emotion. 

"Dude," Stephanie whispered from his right, "you need to stop staring at her. I think you're freaking her out."

Draco scowled.

"You should just go talk to her or something," she suggested.

"And say what? Hello, Ginny, I'm sorry, lets kiss and make up now," he whispered sarcastically.

"Drakie, whats wrong?" Pansy cooed from across the table. "Shouldn't you be happy? You did win the Quidditch game after all. I bet that Ravenclaw will lose against Gryffindor and then you can get another chance to beat those cowards."

"Gryffindor stands for courage, you stupid twit," he insulted.

Stephanie snorted in her pumpkin juice. Pansy huffed and turned to talk to Millicent.

"I thought that Granger and Weasley weren't getting along," said Draco with a furrowed brow.

"They aren't," Stephanie confirmed.

"Then why is Weasley sitting across from Granger," he pointed out.

"Oh no," she groaned, "Harry, are you bloody insane?"

Draco smirked. "Potter's trying to get the Dream Team back together."

"Well, you would think that Hermione and Ron would be fighting, but it looks like Ginny and Ron are fighting," Stephanie remarked.

Suddenly, Hermione's voice echoed from across the hall, "It's a good thing you won't ever have to listen to me again, isn't it?"

"Gin's right," Stephanie agreed with her friend when she heard her reply about guys being pricks, except for Harry of course.

The two cousins looked back and forth between Ginny and Ron, as their voices grew louder.

"I think they're talking about you," Stephanie observed.

"Really?" Draco asked dryly.

Ginny was raving like mad now, all of her words coming out in a rush. But her last statement was loud and clear, catching everyone off guard. "Well congratulations, big brother! I'll have you know that I am in love with the BIGGEST PRICK of Hogwarts!"

Stephanie, who had been taking a drink of her pumpkin juice, spewed the liquid out of her mouth, landing it all over Pansy's face.

Draco's heart paused in mid-beat at her confession and he watched Ginny glance at him in shock, then take off running.

He needed to go after her.

"No," Stephanie stopped him with a hand, "let me go. She needs a friend right now, not someone who might upset her further," she advised wisely.

Draco watched in silence, feeling helpless as his cousin slipped out of the Great Hall. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?" he snapped at the people who had their eyes focused on him. Everyone quickly turned back to their conversations.

"Ugh, I have pumpkin juice all over my face!" Pansy whined to him a few moments later.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny, wait up!" Stephanie called after her friend. 

"You know, being short isn't fun when you're trying to run after someone," she huffed to Ginny as she sat beside her against the Willow tree.

"I..I-" Ginny started with an expression of pure horror on her face, "I just told the whole fucking school that I'm in love with Draco bloody Malfoy!"

"Gin, don't worry about it," Stephanie searched for the right words to comfort her distressed friend. "I'm sure that everybody will forget everything in a month or two."

"A month or two?" Ginny cried.

'So much for making her feel better,' Stephanie thought wryly.

"I'm not even really worried about what other people think, Steph." Ginny sighed tiredly. "He doesn't feel the same way about me." Tears blurred her vision. "He's probably in class right now with all his buddies, telling them how he nailed the littlest Weasley and how he made me disgrace the family name."

"Draco wouldn't do that," Stephanie assured her weakly. At least, she knew her cousin, and she didn't think that he would treat a girl the way his father treated Narcissa.

"You weren't there the night he told me that it should have been some random whore instead of me." Ginny spat bitterly.

"He what!" she screeched. "Oh, we are definitely going to have a talk. One that involves my foot and his nether regions," Stephanie promised.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Thanks, but no. I'll probably have to commit murder trying to keep Ron and Harry away from him."

"Well, I'm still going to talk to him," Stephanie replied stubbornly.

Ginny knew not to argue with her friend. Once she made up her mind about something, then that was that.

"Do you feel up to Herbology? It might take your mind off of some things," Stephanie suggested.

"Yeah, I would love have all our classmates look at me like I'm some kind of newly found creature," she bit sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry. If someone keeps on looking at you, then I'll just kick them in the face. Plus, we only have forty-five minutes of that class left," The brunette said cheerfully.

Ginny eyed her friend warily. "How come you're being so violent lately?"

Stephanie grimaced inwardly as she thought of all the things that had been bothering her the last couple of months. She couldn't very well say, 'well Draco and I might be the reason your father gets murdered, or Harry... or any of your family for that matter. Oh and yeah, I think that I might be in love for the first time in my life.' No, that wouldn't work.

"All kinds of little things just get piled up into one big thing and I gotta pent my frustrations somewhere, don't I? It wouldn't be any fun hitting myself," Stephanie joked, making her friend smile for the first time that day.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "To many little things that can make you go crazy."

'You have no idea how right you are,' Stephanie thought to herself.

* * *

"What the hell have you done to my sister, Malfoy?" Ron had cornered Draco after their last class of the day, which had been Potions. 

"Oh, great, it isn't enough that you have to stare holes through my skull all through class, but you want to accuse me of doing something to Ginny," Draco snapped.

"Don't call her Ginny," Ron growled at him. "The only people who call her that, are the ones who care for her."

"I do care for her," Draco replied honestly.

Ron just stared at him in shock.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry piped up in confusion, standing behind Ron. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Well, how can you care for her, if you treat her the way you do? She didn't come into the common room at three o'clock in the morning, crying her eyes out, for no reason. How could you treat someone that you care about, that way?" Harry pointed out.

Draco shuddered with repressed anger, but it wasn't at Potter, it was at himself. 'How could he have been so stupid as to say those terrible things to her?'

"What!" Ron screamed at his best friend. "When did this happen, and why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because it wasn't my business to tell, Ron," Harry explained carefully. "Ginny would have told you sooner or later, but I'm guessing she was opting for later."

"You made my sister cry," Ron seethed to Draco. He didn't know why his sister didn't tell him about Malfoy, but he wasn't about to let this ferret get away with hurting her.

"I wasn't the only one who made her cry, Weasel." Draco spat in defense.

Ron reached for his wand, but Harry stopped him just in time. "No, Ron."

"What, are you mad?" Ron questioned Harry's sanity. "He made my little sister cry, and you don't want to beat the shit out of him?"

"He wasn't the only one." Draco looked at the raven-haired boy in shock. 'Did Potter just agree with me?'

"You're taking up for him?" Ron shouted to Harry, pointing at the Slytherin.

"No, I'm not taking up for him!" Harry shouted desperately. "But think about it. If you get into a fight with Malfoy, what are the chances that you will get back together with Hermione?"

Ron bowed his head in defeat. Harry was right, he knew that he had already screwed up this morning at breakfast. Now it would probably take a few more weeks before she even spoke one single word to him.

"We don't have to solve this by fighting," Harry replied, taking Ron's wand away from him in case the boy had other ideas.

"I'm not solving anything with you, Potter," said Draco, boldly. "Besides, I'm not going to miss eating dinner just because you and Weasley want to have a little chit-chat."

"Oh, you will." Harry smirked. "You will, if you ever want to talk to Ginny again."

"He's not coming anywhere near Ginny, anyway!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't want her anywhere near a Death Eater." He glared at Malfoy, hatred showing in his crystal blue eyes.

Draco raised his wand in attempt to shout a curse at him, but Harry grabbed it out of his hand before he could speak.

"Give me my wand back," Draco demanded.

Harry shook his head. "I think we'll all be a little bit safer if you and Ron don't have your wands."

"I can always use my fists." Ron grinned.

"How about we go outside and have a long talk with Malfoy?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron, who looked happier than a kid at Christmas, accepted his idea.

"I am not going anywhere with you fuc-" Draco was cut off by Harry's silencio spell and the two Gryffindors took him by the arms and dragged the unwilling occupant outside.

"Holy shit!" Hermione and Ginny looked up from their books in alarm to Stephanie, who currently had a look of disbelief on her tan face.

"What?" The other two girls asked her in unison.

"I-I-" she stuttered, staring off in the distance. Hermione and Ginny followed her line of sight and their jaws dropped.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ginny gasped, watching as Harry and Ron walked with Draco to the lake, completely oblivious to the girls.

"They just had to come out here! This would only happen when we're trying to avoid them," Hermione muttered in annoyance. The three girls had chosen to stay outside, well more like Ginny and Hermione, because they didn't want to see a certain couple of boys at lunch or dinner. They'd been lucky enough during lunch, but not so lucky during dinner.

"They look like they're having a civilized conversation," Stephanie said, watching the scene with interest.

"Nah," Ginny shook her head, "see the way Draco has his jaw clenched up. It means he's angry or he's aggravated."

"I can't tell, I don't have on my contacts." Stephanie squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Maybe Draco can knock some sense into Ron."

Ginny looked at Hermione in amusement, despite the situation. "They both need some sense knocked into them."

"Amen to that," said Stephanie.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Hermione replied curiously.

"I don't really care," Ginny said, her mood turning sour once more. "Maybe they'll beat each other to a bloody pulp."

"Except for Harry." Of course this came from Stephanie.

"At least I have one male as a friend who isn't a jerk," Hermione sighed.

* * *

"So, what do you want from me?" Draco asked, eyeing the two boys in suspicion. 

"I want YOU to tell ME what happened between you and Ginny," Ron said calmly, even though he felt like punching this guy's lights out.

"Uh. Ron, I think you should let Ginny tell you that, otherwise you might have a very mad Weasley on your hands," Harry proposed. "And I really don't want to see another argument between you two."

"Fine," Ron relented through gritted teeth. "What are your intentions towards my sister?" He turned back to Draco.

"There aren't any now," he drawled. "If you didn't notice, she doesn't seem to keen on talking to me anytime soon."

"Well what if she does talk to you again?" Harry asked.

Draco paused. He had never thought that she'd talk to him after what he'd said to her. "You think she might talk to me again, even after what happened?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. You did mess up things pretty badly, even worse than what Ron did to Hermione."

"You cheated on my sister?" Ron shouted at him.

"I didn't cheat on her, you idiot," Draco said angrily. "Wait a minute..." he smirked, "You cheated on Granger?"

"No," Ron spat out. "Not that it's any of your business anyway, ferret."

Draco ignored the insult and kept on smirking.

"Back to what we were talking about, before you two decided to argue again," Harry said wearily. "What will you do if Ginny decides to talk to you again?"

The Slytherin didn't respond. He didn't feel at all comfortable talking to Potter about this and he especially didn't feel right talking to Ginny's brother. "I will apologize to her. Besides, what I said to her that night, it was a mistake...I didn't mean for it to come out that way," he finally answered.

"Right." Harry nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. Ron, on the other hand, didn't.

"I don't want you coming anywhere near her, Malfoy. If she decides that she wants to talk to you again, then she will. But I don't want you to go near her," he decided.

"Fine," Draco sneered, and then started his way back to the castle. On his way, he spotted Ginny under the Willow tree and their eyes met for a second, before she quickly looked back down. He sighed in disappointment. She wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon.

"So," Ron began, turning to his friend, "I think I handled that pretty well."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, sure. Ron. You handled it perfectly." He made his way back as well.

"What?" he asked in defense. "At least I didn't beat him up!" Ron called after him.

"That was really weird." Stephanie commented, watching Ron and Harry leave the lakeside.

"I've never seen the three of them leave each other without some broken bones," Hermione added thoughtfully.

"Its definitely an improvement," Stephanie observed.

"We should get back," Hermione said, after packing up her books. "It's starting to get dark."

Ginny followed them to the castle, remaining silent. She shivered, thinking about how Draco's grey-blue eyes bored into her own golden-brown. 'Wasn't he even a little freaked out at her outburst during breakfast this morning? Or could he feel the same way? Yeah right, Ginny, Draco won't ever feel that way about you', she reminded herself.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

I hope you liked it! 

Now go and be the faithful reviewer that I know you are!

HINT HINT

LilyK


	25. Surprises of a Different Kind

Disclaimer: Do I write like JK Rowling? Definitely not.

A/N: to my Lovely Reviewers, thank you bunches! I love you guys!

And now the long awaited 25th chapter!

* * *

Chapter 25: Surprises of a Different Kind

"The Dark Lord is planning something," Severus Snape informed the Headmaster on Friday evening. For the last couple of weeks, Snape had become concerned on account of he hadn't met with Voldemort in a while. He suspected that the Dark Lord knew of his traitorous acts and he didn't want to burden the Headmaster with more of his own problems, but he had no other choice.

"You say that you haven't been to the last few Death Eater meetings?"

Snape nodded grimly. "About two months ago, he told me that I was needed here at Hogwarts and I shouldn't worry about attending the upcoming Death Eater meetings. He said that when I was needed, he would have someone contact me in person," Snape accounted surly.

"Do you have any idea of what he might be planning?" Dumbledore asked him, deep in thought.

"All I know is that it will be worse than what happened at Diagon Alley." The Potions master sighed wearily. "I'm sorry that I cannot be more of a help to you."

"Severus, don't ever think that you are not of help to me, or to the wizarding world for that matter. You lay your life on the line everyday, just so we might be able to save a few more innocent people," Dumbledore replied softly. "Always know that you're needed and that you will be needed a great deal more in the future."

The older man's words cut deeply into his heart. "Thank you, Albus." Snape expressed his gratitude with small words, but Dumbledore knew that they meant so much more.

"You are welcome, Severus." He cleared his throat, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I might be able to ask around," Snape turned back to the matter at hand, "without rising any suspicion," he added.

"Yes, yes of course," Dumbledore said. "I always knew that I kept the younger Death Eaters here for a reason."

"Is that the only reason?" Snape asked, trying to hide his curiosity and failing.

"No. I keep them here to try and save them from a life full of servitude and horror," Dumbledore told him gravely, appearing even older than before.

* * *

Ginny walked into the Great Hall the following Wednesday morning, ignoring the few stares that were sent her way, including one of a certain Slytherin.

"Good morning," said Hermione in a some-what happier tone as Ginny sat down next to her.

Ginny smiled. "Good morning... So, what did the note say today? Anything new and interesting?"

Hermione, who was about to take a bite of her buttered bread, faltered at the mention of a note. "Note? What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked, acting clueless.

"You suck at lying worse than I do." Ginny grinned.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, I give."

"And?"

"And Ron has been sending me letters ever since his little outburst a couple of weeks ago."

"Well, what do they say? Are they love notes or apologies?" she asked excitedly, wincing at the fact that she sounded like a little school girl who loved gossip.

"Both," Hermione admitted, blushing lightly. "But that doesn't mean that he can get me back just by saying he's sorry," she replied firmly.

"Right, of course not," Ginny said with a small smile.

"I'm serious!" Hermione cried, annoyed at the knowing look on her friend's face.

"Okay, I believe you!" Ginny lied, holding up her hands in defense. "You do know that he's really sorry for what he did, don't you?" she asked her softly.

"I want to believe that he is." Hermione sighed, pushing the food around on her plate.

"He is," Ginny confirmed. "And look, I know that he can be the biggest prat sometimes, but I also know that he loves you. He's been miserable for the last month. All he does is mope, complain, and for some odd reason, does his homework. Even Harry is starting to get freaked out by him."

Hermione. "Well at least I'm not the only one that's miserable."

"You have no idea how miserable he really is," Ginny replied, a serious expression on her face. "And I think that both of you would be happier if you just talked to each other again. You're going to come to his birthday party, right?"

"He's having a birthday party?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"It would have been kind of hard to tell you. Everyone was afraid that if they mentioned Ron around you, you would blow your top and go crazy or something," Ginny explained. "When Parvati told me about the letters you were receiving, I could only hope that they were from Ron. So I decided to give it a shot and here I am."

"Why didn't Harry do it?" asked Hermione, a little put out that her best friend didn't want to talk to her.

"He's a chicken when it comes to stuff like this," Ginny stated simply.

"So much for being a Gryffindor." Hermione sniffed, trying not to laugh in amusement. "So, when did you schedule the party?"

"We just figured out all the plans on Sunday night, so the party was set for this Saturday night around seven. I know that Ron's birthday is on March the first, but Harry thought that Ron could use a little cheering up. Plus, March the first is on a Monday and many of the seventh years are starting to use their free time to study for the NEWTs," Ginny said happily, thinking that everything was going according to plan.

Hermione looked flabbergasted. "People waited this long to start studying for the NEWTs? We only have three and a half months until we take them!" she yelled.

Ginny winced at her shrill voice, them smiled. 'Finally! There's some of the Hermione that I've been missing!' "Well, you can tell everyone that at the party," she replied slyly.

"I certainly will," Hermione huffed, but they both knew she was going for a different reason.

"Am I invited to this party?" Stephanie asked, plopping herself down at the Gryffindor table. No one gave her a second glance, since most of the the students were used to her sitting at their table because of her younger sister, who was a Gryffindor. Plus, for the last two years she had sat with Ginny during meal times, and now even more so since she started dating Harry.

"Hasn't Harry asked you to be his date yet?" Ginny asked her curiously.

"I haven't really spoken to him since Saturday. The only time I see him are in between classes," she said, biting into an apple.

"You mean to tell me that you two haven't snogged since Saturday?" Ginny looked at her doubtfully.

"I swear to Merlin. Your prat of a brother has been taking up all of his time," Stephanie told Ginny grumpily, then she turned to Hermione, "No offence or anything."

"None taken," Hermione responded, amused.

"Speaking of prats," Stephanie replied to Ginny, "when are you going to talk to Draco?"

Ginny shrugged, not really liking the idea of talking to him period. "Why should I talk to him at all? Shouldn't he be the one to come up to me and apologize? After all, he's the one that said all those things, not me," she pointed out.

"I think that he would've already," Stephanie started, "if he hadn't been threatened by your brother."

"What?" Ginny asked, astounded at her brother's actions again. "You would think that Ron would learn his lesson by now!"

"It's just a big brother thing," Hermione said. "I have a muggle friend who has a brother that's more overprotective than Ron, Fred and George put together."

Ginny felt much sympathy towards Hermione's friend. "Poor girl."

"Yeah, poor-little-girl," replied Stephanie. "So, when are you going to talk to my annoying, moping cousin?"

"I'm not talking to that asshole." Ginny crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I know that if you don't talk to him now, then you'll regret it later on," Stephanie said knowingly. "Just give him a chance to explain himself," she pleaded.

"Explain himself?" Ginny snorted. "What could he possibly say to me that would make any difference?"

"I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself," Stephanie said innocently.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What do you know that I don't know?"

"How do you know that she knows something that you don't know?" Hermione cut in.

"Because she has that look! The one that she gets when she's hiding something!" Ginny said fiercely.

"I do not," Stephanie argued.

"Yes, you do!"

"You two are very weird," Hermione cut in again.

"We are not!" The exclaimed in unison.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "I'm going to head off to class now, so I'm not late." She gave them a weird look, then left.

"What have you got to lose if you talk to him?" Stephanie asked Ginny.

"How about the last bit of pride that I have left," Ginny protested angrily. "I made a fool out of myself in front of everyone. If looks could kill, I would be dead, what with some of the glares that the Slytherin girls are giving me. And how do you think it feels when some of your housemates look at you in disappointment?"

Stephanie looked like she was mentally counting off something in her head. "All that stuff has happened to me before."

"Well th-that isn't fair! You're very... different," Ginny sputtered.

"Hey!" Stephanie scowled. "I'll have you know that I'm not different. Just very special."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

"Whatever." Stephanie sighed. "But you know that you can't stay away from him forever. If it has to happen, it might as well be sooner than later."

'She did have a point,' Ginny contemplated. 'And what if it did somehow make the situation better by talking to Draco?' "Fine, I'll talk to him," she relented. "But it'll have to be after Ron's birthday party, then maybe I can actually have a good weekend."

She did have a point, Ginny contemplated. And what if it did somehow make the situation better by talking to Draco? "Fine, I'll talk to him" he relented. "But itll be after Ron's birthday party, then maybe I can actually have a good weekend." 

"Yay!" Stephanie squealed.

"Did you just squeal?" Ginny asked disbelieving.

"What if I did?" Stephanie challenged.

"Well, you never squeal..."

"So?"

"Why have you been acting so weird lately!" Ginny cried at her in annoyance.

"Oh look, the bell just rung for class," Stephanie said in a rush and ran out of the Great Hall, before she could say anything else.

"We don't have a bloody bell," Ginny mumbled to herself, following her friend to class.

* * *

Draco eyed his cousin warily. She was definitely up to something, but he had no clue as to what it could be. "Why have you been so giddy lately?" he asked.

"I haven't been giddy," Stephanie grunted. She was busy doing her normal stretches and two hundred crunches of the day.

"Well, I know you're up to something." He handed her a water bottle.

"I'm not up to something," she denied, taking a swig.

Draco looked doubtful. "Whatever you say. So, I saw you talking to Ginny the other day in the Great Hall..." he replied nonchantly.

"Yeah." Stephanie grinned.

Draco scowled. "Well, did she say anything?"

"Of course she said stuff."

"What kind of.. stuff?" he asked smoothly, or so he thought.

Stephanie's grin grew wider. "You mean did she say anything about you? Well yeah, of course she said stuff about you."

"What the bloody hell did she say?" He became impatient, not bothering to hide his interest any longer.

"She said, and I quote, 'I'm not talking to that asshole."

"Well thank you for that lovely bit of information," he remarked sarcastically.

Stephanie shrugged. "You asked."

"Is that all she said?" Draco was practically dying to talk to Ginny. He had to physically hold himself back everytime he saw her, and it didn't help that he saw her about five times a day. Her older brother, Weasley wasn't the problem at all, it was the fact that they had Death Eaters at school. If someone saw him come up to her and start talking to her, then people might get suspicious, but if Ginny came up to him, then it wouldn't be a problem.

"She's going to talk to you, Draco, so get a grip." Stephanie saw how badly her cousin wanted to talk to Ginny, but knew that he couldn't take that kind of risk.

"She is? When?" he asked, feeling somewhat hopeful.

"I dunno, but it won't be until after her brother's birthday party."

"Party?" Draco sulked. "Are you going to this party?"

"Yep. Harry asked me to come with him yesterday," Stephanie smiled, looking foward to snogging her boyfriend.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night in the Gryffindor common room."

"You're actually going in the Gryffindor common room?" he asked her, a little disgusted.

"I've been in there before." She smirked. "It's a helluva lot better than this dingy old thing." She gestured to their common room.

"This place isn't that bad," Draco protested unconvincingly.

"Yeah," Stephanie snorted, "because living in a dungeon for six years has definitely made me healthier."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So I convinced Ginny that you had an explanation as to why you acted the way that you did," she said, hoping that he did have a reasonable explanation.

"Really?" He seemed skeptic.

"Okay..maybe not convinced. She pretty much thinks that you have no reason for saying what you said to her," Stephanie told him truthfully.

"She's right," he admitted. "I had no reason to say what I said, but I was just so confused and.."

"Hey," she began quietly, "I know how you feel. We're Slytherins, we aren't used to these kinds of emotions," Stephanie joked.

He smiled at her feebly. "What the hell am I supposed to say to her?"

"For starters, you could be honest with her and tell her how you feel," Stephanie rationalized.

He frowned. "Yeah and have her laugh in my face? I don't think so."

"You know that Ginny would never do that," Stephanie argued. "She might think that you belong in St. Mungos, but she wouldn't laugh in your face."

"Yeah, I know." He knew that Ginny was to kindhearted to do such a thing and thats one of the things he loved about her.

"So then, whats the problem?" She wanted to know.

'The problem is, how do you explain to someone that you want to be with them, after you've practically told them that you didn't want them to be with them, but that you didn't mean to say that you didn't not want to be with them?' Draco thought to himself. Expressing emotions was a very complicated thing.

The problem is, how do you explain to someone that you want to be with them after you've practically told them that you didn't want them to be with them, but that you didn't mean to say that you didn't not want to be with them? Draco thought to himself. Expressing emotions was a very complicated thing. 

"Nothing, nothing at all," he answered her finally.

* * *

Ron entered the common room on Saturday night, feeling truly happy... something that he hadn't felt in ages. He was a man on a mission, a big mission. Harry had thought that he went bonkers when Ron told him what he was going to do to get Hermione back, but he didn't care. His little sister had said that it was the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard, but that nothing could've been more romantic.

"Hey, mate!" Harry yelled over the music that was being played full blast in the common room, courtesy of the twins. Ginny had invited Fred and George, despite all the protests that came from Ron when she suggested it.

"Hiya, Harry!" he called back, grabbing a butterbeer off of the refreshment table. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"She was dancing with Ginny and Stephanie the last time I saw her," he answered, looking over the heads of people who were bopping to the music.

"Dancing?" Ron asked him in shock. "Hermione was dancing?"

"Yes." Harry grinned.

"Did Fred and George put firewhiskey in the punch?" he wondered, still bewildered that his Hermione was actually dancing.

"Um, I dunno. But since you mentioned it, the girls were acting kind of tipsy when I talked to them," Harry said, remembering that the girls were acting crazier than usual.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," Ron said angrily. If Hermione was drunk, there was no way that he could go through with his plan now. "Where are they?"

"Over there." Harry pointed to the couch, which currently consisted of two couples snogging like crazy.

"Did Angelina and Alicia come with them?" Ron asked, squinting to get a better look.

Harry nodded. "Yep, I think so."

"Well they have to be a little tipsy as well, because I know Angelina and Alicia and they would never do..." Ron grimaced, "that in public."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. Realization crossed his face and he smiled. "Say, you'll be okay by yourself right? I want to go find Stephanie."

"Sure," Ron said, trying not to think of what Harry was wanting to do with his Slytherin girlfriend. "I have to go pummel Fred and George anyway." He made his way through the crowd, clearing his throat in annoyance when he stopped at the couch.

Fred and George looked up simultaneously and grinned at their younger brother. "Happy Birthday, Ron!" they chorused.

"Did you put firewhiskey in the punch?" Ron demanded.

"Firewhiskey?" Angelina and Alicia repeated.

The twins groaned. "We only put a little in the punch," Fred began.

"To liven up the party," George finished.

"You what?" Angelina glared at Fred.

"Sorry luv," he apologized. "But we needed a good snog."

"Yeah, we had a hard day at work." George pouted to Alicia, referring to their joke shop, WWW.

"Whatever," they replied in unison, getting up from the sofa.

"Hey, don't leave!" Fred yelled after them, but they didn't listen.

"See what you did!" George exclaimed, glaring at Ron.

"Me! Hermione is now drunk because of you!" he shouted.

"Drunk? Ron, I'm not drun,." Hermione slurred, putting her arm around Ron's waist.

"Hermione!" they all yelled loudly. And they weren't yelling because of her current status, but because of her current attire. She wore a bright red halter top and some very low rise jeans.

"What?" she giggled.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeaked, staggering towards them.

"I said what!" Hermione screamed in her face, getting annoyed at everyone calling her name.

Ginny's face bunched up in disgust. "Damn, you really need a breath mint," she said, waving her hand in the air.

"Ginny!" The twins and Ron looked at her in shock. And it wasn't because of her language, but because of her choice of an outfit as well. She wore a dark green halter and some very tight black leather pants.

"I do not!" Hermione slurred to her in outrage. She turned to Ron. "Tell her that I don't need a breath mint," she breathed in his face.

Ron winced. Her breath smelled strongly of firewhiskey. "Of course you don't, Mione," he lied weakly.

"Ooo...Ron!" Ginny squealed, turning to her brother. "Have you asked Hermione to marry-opmhy-"

Ron moved away from Hermione and covered his sister's mouth in a panic. Fred and George were looking at him like he had gone bonkers, obviously knowing what Ginny was about to say.

"Are you completely mad?" The twins cried at him.

"Would you shut the bloody hell up!" Ron cursed at them, his hand still over his sister's mouth. He looked over at Hermione, who was busy spinning around in a circle. "I don't want her to hear anything."

"Hear what?" Hermione asked, popping up next to him.

"Nothing!" he replied hurriedly.

"Oh! You mean if I heard Ginny say if you had asked me to marry you." She giggled. "Of course you haven't asked me to marry you! That would be so silly."

The tip of Ron's ears turned red. "Please tell me that she won't remember any of this in the morning," he begged them.

Fred and George shifted uncomfortably.

"Well!" he roared.

"We don't know," Fred answered. "It's different for each person."

"Different?" Ron squeaked out, terrified.

"Some people remember stuff that happens when they get drunk and some don't," George answered this time. "She might remember bits and pieces of tonight."

"This is all of your fault! You just had to go and put firewhiskey in the punch!" Ron said, his face turning red in anger.

"We're sorry, Ron. We didn't know what you were planning to do!" protested George.

"Of course! You didn't know, so it makes every fucking thing alright! Well thanks for throwing the worst party ever!" he spat and stormed away. Fred and George looked at each other, completely guilt ridden.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ginny asked, oblivious.

"No...no," Hermione slurred to her. "I think that I did something wrong." She fell on the floor with an oomph.

"Hermione!"

* * *

"Was that Ron?" Harry said shakily, after seeing a blur of red run past them. He and Stephanie had been in the corner close to the Gryffindor portrait hole for the last hour and a half. Stephanie had bluntly told him that she wasn't drunk at all, because she had a high tolerance for alcohol. Then she said that she wouldn't mind going somewhere private.

"I don't know," Stephanie murmured against his throat, nipping the sensitive flesh on his neck.

"I-I-ne-ooo-need to go see if that was him," he stuttered in between moans.

She looked up at him with dark eyes. "It was probably just Hermione's cat or something." She slowly kissed her way up to his mouth.

"Right," he breathed out, "just Crooshanks," then pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ginny woke up on Sunday morning, in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, with the worst headache. No, not headache, hangover was more like it. "Bloody Fred and George," she groaned.

"Hiya, Ginnikens!"

Speaking of the demons.

"You!" She pointed her finger at them, her other hand holding her forehead. "You did this to me! You stupid fuc-"

"Ahh!" George yelled. "I think that we've corrupted our little sister," he said to Fred.

"I think you're right, Forge."

"Of course I'm right, Gred."

"Shut the hell up!" Ginny screamed. "Now give me some damn hangover potion, before I beat the shit out of you!"

"We have corrupted our little sister," Fred sniffed.

"Potion. Now," she demanded in a growl.

"Here." George handed her a vial of white liquid.

"You didn't do anything to it, did you?" She examined it closely.

"Nope. All you have to do is drink it. Fred and I have been using it ever since our fourth year when we started to have hangovers," George told her. "It even has a breath freshner. I also find that it helps to walk outside and get some fresh air afterwards."

She took the potion in one swallow, holding her nose. "Wonderful," she said dryly, looking around the trashed room.

"Um..." Fred started awkwardly. "We-"

"I already know what you're going to say. You want to know what to do about Hermione and Ron, right?" she guessed correctly.

"Yep," George replied. "Ron hasn't been back since last night and Hermione hasn't come down from her dormitory."

"I think that you should stay out of it," Ginny said. "You need to let them figure out things on their own, and when they're done, then you can apologize. I'm not saying that Ron will automatically forgive you, but he'll get over it eventually."

"Right." They gave her a small smile. "Well, thanks for the advice little sis." Fred patted her on the head.

"You're welcome." She smiled tiredly.

"So we heard about you and Malfoy," Fred replied. "Were you absolutely nutters? Did he put you under a spell or something?"

George scratched his chin. "Maybe that ferret put Ron _and_ Ginny under a spell. That would explain why the both of them have been acting so bonkers."

"I don't really want to talk about Draco," Ginny warned.

"So it's Draco now, is it?" Fred asked, but was interrupted by his identical twin.

"You just better be glad that the rest of the family doesn't know. We had a hard time keeping it from Mum, Dad, Bill, Percy, and Charlie," George advised.

"Yeah, I don't think that she wants to talk about him anymore," Fred mocked. George still had another question to ask, and he couldn't do that if she was pissed off at the two of them.

"Thank you, George," Ginny gave Fred a glare.

"You're very welcome. So, do you have any idea as to what we should do about Alicia and Angelina?" George asked her hopefully.

"I think that you should figure that out on your own." She smirked.

"You aren't going out there in that outfit young lady!" Fred yelled when she started to leave.

"Wait, you have to help us!" This time it was George.

She ignored their pleas of help and walked out of the common room, heading outside for a breath of fresh air.

* * *

"It won't be long until Arthur Weasley is dead."

"Excellent." Voldemort sipped from his goblet of human blood and Lucius tried not to grimace.

"May I ask a question, my Lord?" his second in command replied.

"You may."

"Why do you drink human blood? It isn't as though you are a vampire."

"Of course I'm not a vampire," the Dark Lord scoffed. "I am much more powerful than any some creature of the darkness." Voldemort's cracked red lips smiled. "I drink the blood of a human, because it tastes pure, even better than unicorn blood. It consumes me, makes me stronger."

Even a person like Lucius couldn't help but shiver in disgust.

"You will learn in the future why I do some of the things that I do, Lucius."

"I have do not doubt you, my Lord."

Voldemort finished the goblet of blood and sighed in satisfaction. "Have you been keeping an eye on our dear Potion's professor?" he asked.

"He is the same as always." Lucius scowled. "Nothing indicating that he is unfaithful to you."

"You seem to be displeased with this." Voldemort observed.

"I do not trust him any longer."

"Well as soon as he proves that he is unworthy, you can kill him. But for right now, I need him at Hogwarts in case he is on my side. He could be of great help to us in the future."

"I agree," Lucius said, still smiling at the thought of being able to kill his long life so called friend. Ever since he had seen Narcissa with Snape those few months ago, he felt like cutting the man's throat. He had thought that torturing Narcissa would help his blinding rage, but he was wrong. Voldemort needed Severus for now, so no matter what, he wouldn't go against the Dark Lord's wishes.

"I would also like to say that I am very pleased with your son. More than a few of my servants informed me of his victory."

"Yes, I am as well. I couldn't be prouder of him if I tried. Getting that foul Weasley girl to admit her love for him in front of everyone." Lucius laughed coldly.

"You enjoy a little something like that?" Voldemort chuckled. "Dear Lucius, this is only the beginning."

"This is only the beginning."

* * *

Ginny walked down by the lake, breathing in the cool air. She could feel the potion clearing up her headache, making her eyesight clearer than before. She was pondering on whether her best friend's weird behavior and Draco's weird behavior were connected. And how could Draco have a reasonable explanation for the way that he acted? For some odd reason, Stephanie seemed to think that he did.

"Ginny."

Her head snapped up in surprise, brown eyes meeting grey.

"Draco," Ginny whispered. He was here, standing precisely ten feet away from her.

Draco's eyes drank in every inch of her and he swallowed hard. She was showing more skin than he ever remembered seeing. This was going to be alot harder than he had originally thought. "How are you?" he asked her softly. Asking a person how they were was always a good start.

"I'm.." She stopped suddenly and glared at him. "How am I? How do you think I am?"

He winced. "Right, stupid question."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I care about anything that has to do with you," he answered honestly.

She snorted. "A Malfoy caring for a Weasley?"

"I guess I deserve that."

"You guess!" she yelled, overcome with emotion. Tears filled her eyes and she tried blinking them away.

Draco wanted to pull her in his arms and never let go.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now," she said, getting ready to leave.

"Ginny, wait!" He couldn't let her walk away from him without letting her know how he really felt.

"What do you want from me, Draco!" she cried desperately.

He walked to her and placed his hands on her face. "I want you, Ginny. Only you," he said, pulling her mouth to his.

Ginny whimpered as his tongue touched hers. She had missed this so much, it seemed like she hadn't kissed him in forever.

Draco sighed into her mouth, loving the feeling of her up against him. He loved her lips, her hair, her body. He loved that when she was angry she would tell you what was on her mind no matter what. He loved everything about her.

Draco loved her.

They both pulled away, gasping. "Ginny, I-" he started, looking at her flushed face.

"Yes?" she urged him to go on, slightly smiling.

"I-"

"Draco!" Pansy's whiny voice intercepted and he sprang away from Ginny in a flash.

"Pansy," he nodded at her, shrugging off Ginny's hurt gaze.

"What are you doing out here with the Weasley girl?" Pansy crept up to him, laying an arm on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he replied in a bored tone.

Ginny looked at him in anger. "Nothing!"

"Really? Nothing?" Pansy smiled evilly. "Because it looked like you were kissing her."

Draco forced his ice mask on and he smirked at the black haired girl. "Weasley came back for more. I was just giving her a little taste of what she'd been missing."

"You sick, son of a bitch!" Ginny screamed, slapping him in the face. He tried with all his might not to wince in pain from the blow, but more so because of her words.

Pansy smirked at Ginny. "You would think that after she knew everything between you two had been a bet, she would have enough pride and leave you alone." Pansy looked at her in disgust. "Although, she is just a Weasley."

"Bet?" Ginny whispered low enough so only he could hear her. "So, everything we had together was just a bet? Everything that happened between you and me?" A lonely tear made its way down her red tinted cheek.

Draco nodded and looked down to hide the tears in his eyes.

Ginny fought the scream of anger and hurt that she wanted to let out. Instead, she went back to Draco with what little bit of pride she had left. And she kissed him. She kissed him with more passion and love than ever before.

Pansy gaped at them in amazement.

Suddenly, Ginny pushed Draco away from her and smirked at both of their dumbfounded expressions. "That was just a taste of what you would have been missing." She glared at Draco. "And it won't ever happen again." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Not ever," she croaked. She turned and left with more dignity and power than she had ever felt before in her life. And it was the hardest thing that she had ever done.

Draco watched her leave, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears. Somehow he knew that he wouldn't be speaking to her for a long time.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Yeah, I know that it was kind of angsty, but you better get used to the angst, because there's alot more to come!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Now, see that button on the bottom left hand corner? Go click it and type in your review!

(Begging you on hands and knees!)

LilyK


	26. Choices and Honesty

Disclaimer: And just how many of these have been used for a Harry Potter fanfiction?

A/N: Thank you all for supporting me through this, it means alot to me! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one and give me just as many reviews!

Dun. Dun. Dun.

The 26th chapter is here!

* * *

Chapter 26: Choices and Honesty 

"You what!" Stephanie screeched like a banshee. About an hour ago, Draco had come in through the Slytherin common room, dragged Stephanie out, and made his way towards his private dorm. She immediately knew that something was wrong just by all the emotions that played out across his face once they were alone. After asking him what was the matter, he started to explain what had conspired between him and Ginny, not even twenty minutes before. When he got to the part where Ginny found out about the bet that was made, Stephanie went crazy.

"So Pan-" he stopped in mid sentence, alarmed and confused at her sudden screaming. "What do you mean, I what?"

"You made a bet with Blaise?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"You didn't know about that?" he asked, bewildered. "How could you not know about the bet?"

"I don't keep up with your Death Eater shit, Draco!" she snapped.

He shook his head. "It wasn't even about that, not at first anyway. You know how Blaise and I have this list of conquests, he thought it would be fun if Ginny was one-"

"So this was his idea?" Stephanie interrupted. "I cannot believe that filthy bastard would-"

"It wasn't just his idea. I went along with it too," Draco said, trying to save Blaise from his cousin's wrath later on.

"And that is exactly why I never found out about this!" Stephanie yelled at him. "If I knew that you and Blaise had that bet going on, I wouldn't have let you go through with it in the first place, because Ginny is my best friend!" she rambled on, truly ashamed of him for the very first time in her life. "How could you do something like this?"

Draco couldn't help but feel guilty at the disappointment that shone through her eyes. "She wasn't supposed to find out."

"Well of course she wasn't supposed to find out about it!" she snapped angrily.

He winced, "I didn't mean it like that." Draco sat down on the green chair by the fire, sighing wearily. "At first, everything between Ginny and I was a bet." He smiled slightly at the memory of their late night rendezvous in the library. "I was always attracted to her for some reason, I won't lie to you about that. There was...there was always this pull...like we were connected somehow. It all makes more sense now that I know she was the mystery girl and everything."

Stephanie listened carefully, not missing one word. Draco had never been this open about anything, so she wasn't going to pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity. "And?" she pushed him to continue.

He shrugged. "You pretty much know the rest. Ginny and I started spending time together, and I tried harder than anything to convince myself that she meant nothing to me." He laughed bitterly. "I don't think that it worked to well. The night of the dance, standing there with her in my arms... I came to realize that I cared for her more than anything in this world and I wasn't about to give her up." He shook his head, forcing the memory of Ginny's face out of his mind. "So, the next day I broke off the bet with Blaise."

"And he let you break the bet? Just like that?" Stephanie asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, he did. Come to think of it, he seemed kind of off that day. Have you talked to him lately?"

"I talked to him the other day and he seemed okay to me," she said, "Maybe a little more annoying than usual, but still normal," Stephanie added.

"Good. At least he's acting normal. Something must've been bothering him that day," Draco replied thoughtfully.

"I guess. You should ask him the next time you see him," she suggested.

"I don't know," Draco replied skeptically. "If it's about a girl, its not like I could help him. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Sure, I'll talk to him," she said, not really caring about Blaise since he had something to do with the bet in the first place. "As for Ginny..."

"There isn't anything that I can do," he finished. "Not after what Pansy saw today."

"Ugh!" Stephanie screamed in frustration. "I could ring that bloody girl's neck! She just had to come and ruin everything! Merlin only knows how long it will be before you can talk to Ginny again."

"_If_ I ever get talk to her again," he said bitterly. "Why can't you explain it to her for me?"

"There isn't anyway to tell her without mentioning your meetings with Voldemort."

"Great, so I guess I won't ever talk to her again."

"Hey!" Stephanie sat on the floor, facing him. "Don't even think like that! Do you see Voldemort and the Death Eater's running my life?"

"Only because Voldemort thinks you're going along with his plan. I don't have an excuse to just walk up to Ginny and start talking to her," Draco pointed out. "And you know that."

"Even if Voldemort didn't want me around Harry, I would find a way," she said firmly. "And you know that."

Draco nodded.

"We'll find a way to make this better," Stephanie promised.

"Unless Voldemort and all the Death Eater's vanish, then I wouldn't bank on anything happening soon," he said sourly.

"You need to have faith, Draco."

"I did," he looked down at Stephanie, "but I lost all of it, when I lost her."

"That isn't true," she protested. "Ginny wouldn't ever fall in love with a faithless person. And I know that she cared about you before you were ever with her."

Draco pressed down the feeling of hope that welled within him at her words. He wouldn't hope for something that he knew he couldn't ever have. "Only a miracle could make this better," he said.

Stephanie smiled. "Well, then I guess we'll have to wish for a miracle, won't we?"

"Well then I guess we'll have to wish for a miracle, won't we?"

* * *

Ron walked into the Gryffindor Tower that afternoon, praying that Hermione wouldn't be anywhere in sight. He sighed in relief when he didn't spot her, but scowled at the people who sat on the couch.

"What are you two still doing here?" he grounded out in anger.

"We wanted to apologize before we left," Fred and George exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, you just did. Now leave," Ron demanded.

"Listen little brother, we didn't mean for that to happen last night," said George.

"Honestly, we didn't mean anything by it," Fred replied.

Ron looked at his older brothers and could tell that they were, surprisingly, truly sorry for what they did. "Fine, I forgive you," he finally relented. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at you."

They grinned at him. "Good enough."

"Well, we ought to be going, got to apologize to the girls too," George said, starting for the portrait.

"Yeah, don't want Angelina being to angry with me." Fred smiled, following him.

"Bye Ronnikens!"

Ron smiled in amusement and then turned, just to stop dead in his tracks. Hermione, who now had on a t-shirt instead of the very revealing clothing that she had worn last night, was heading down the girl's staircase and had yet to notice him.

"Hermione!" he said, startling her so much that she tripped on the last stair and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her in his arms.

"Ron," she breathed, "you scared me half to death." Hermione blushed when she realized that she still resided in his muscular arms and scrambled away.

"Right...um," he started awkwardly, "are you okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "Other than a very bad case of having a hangover, then yes."

"Same here," he said grinning, then faltered when he remembered what exactly had occurred last night. "Um, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?" asked Ron, looking somewhat afraid.

"Only bits and pieces." She seemed to be in deep thought. "I remember that you and the twins were fighting about something, but I have no idea what you were fighting about."

"Nothing you need to worry about," he assured, relieved that she didn't remember his almost proposal.

"Okay," Hermione replied simply. "Wait a minute...when you asked me if I remembered anything about last night, it wasn't because I made a fool of myself, was it?" she asked hurriedly, a look of horror crossing her face.

Ron laughed. "No, no. Trust me, you aren't the only one whose wondering what happened last night."

"I guess that could be a good thing." She scrunched up her face, "But I cannot believe that I actually got drunk."

"Hey, everyone deserves to let loose once in a while. Even you," Ron rationalized.

"It didn't hurt to have some fun," Hermione agreed.

"Of course it didn't." He looked at her, suddenly realizing how much he really missed talking to her, how much he missed being with her. "I've missed you," Ron let out, without realizing that the words were tumbling from his mouth.

Hermione smiled. "I've missed you too, Ron."

"Can we...can we start out as friends? For now?" he asked apprehensively.

"I'd like that alot," she said, positively glowing inside. This would be the first step in gaining their relationship back to what it once was, and it was something she really did want, no, she needed. Hermione stepped towards him, giving him a hug that lingered a little longer than necessary.

Ron pulled her to him, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He had missed this so much and there was no way in hell that he would screw it up again.

"So, where is everybody?" asked Hermione after pulling away. She now noticed that the common room was very empty.

"I imagine that they're all still in bed," he replied, already aching to have her back in his arms.

"Harry's still asleep?" she asked, somewhat concerned.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I think that Stephanie wore him out more than the party did," he replied in between a grin and a grimace. He was happy that Harry was enjoying himself, but it was still with a Slytherin.

Hermione grimaced. "I didn't want to know about Harry's sex life."

"I don't think that he has a sex life..." Ron grinned, "yet."

"Again, nasty! He's like a brother, Ron," she said, shoving his shoulder, but couldn't hide her grin.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "You think you can hold down some food? They're serving lunch in the Great Hall."

"I'm not to sure that my stomach can handle it, but I'll try." She smiled at him teasingly, "We both know that you won't have a problem eating."

"We could go to Madame Pomfrey for-Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

A week later, Ginny found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, each of their heads stuck in a different book. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and observed the trio with a smile. She was happy that they were all best friends again, even though it was painfully obvious that Ron and Hermione wanted to be more. 

The same day that Ginny had found out about the bet, her older brother had come up to her to ask if she had remembered what happened the night before. That wasn't the first time that she had gotten drunk, and she was the type that remembered everything when she was pissed out of her gourd, unfortunately. Ron had said that she wasn't to mention to anyone what had happened that night, under any circumstances whatsoever. Of course she wouldn't dream of humiliating him like that (unless he deserved it), after all, it was her fault that Hermione almost found out about his proposal.

"What are you guys doing studying on a beautiful day like this?" Ginny asked, sitting across from them.

Both Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, telling Ginny all she needed to know. "What? Oh honestly," Hermione huffed, "I had to make them sit down and start studying for the NEWTs. They're only two months away!"

Ginny grinned at the boy's helpless expressions. "Looks like they aren't to happy about it."

"I don't care if they are." Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm not about to let my best friends fail all of their NEWTs."

"I wish you would be here next year, so you could push me to study," Ginny said. "A friend like you would be a life saver."

"Thank you, Ginny," she smiled. "At least someone around here appreciates me," Hermione said, glaring at two very bored males.

"Hermione," Ron and Harry groaned.

"We appreciate it really," Ron replied, "but it's Sunday and Harry and I have to go to Quidditch practice. We have a game in three weeks and as my responsibility of being the co-captain and Harry being the captain, we should both be there," he explained, knowing that the part about responsibility would hit her hard.

"Alright," she caved, and they were already headed out of the portrait, "but don't come to me when you need help with your studies!" Hermione yelled to them.

"Sure thing," Harry called to her over his shoulder.

"You know she'll help us if we need," Ron told his best friend.

"Of course she will." Harry grinned.

Hearing the boy's words, Ginny giggled and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"They know you to well," Ginny said.

"To well," Hermione agreed, sighing.

"So, were you going to study all day?" Ginny asked, looking at the pile of books that laid on the floor.

She nodded, "I was planning on it."

"You could come down with me, instead of being cooped up on a day like this. Stephanie and I were going to take a walk around the lake or something," Ginny offered.

Hermione smiled. "Sure, I don't think that it would hurt getting a little sunlight." She gathered up her books. "But before we go, I wanted to ask you something."

"Um...okay," Ginny replied, confused as to why she just didn't ask in the first place.

"I wanted to ask you if you were okay. I would have sooner, but I've been pretty busy since all the professors seem to be piling us with homework," said Hermione, wincing at the thought of how much more studying she would have to do. Yes, she did love to read, but she didn't feel like doing it every hour of every day.

"I'm going to be fine," Ginny assured her. No one could possibly understand how much she was hurting, how badly she wished that Draco Malfoy had never come into her life. On that terrible day that she had found out about the bet, Hermione had caught Ginny crying her heart out. The two girls had stayed up until three in the morning, calling Draco every name in the book. It had helped ease the pain...for about a minute.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked her doubtfully.

"I will be okay, but it will take some time. It takes more than a week to recover from getting your heart ripped out," Ginny said bitterly.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look. "If you ever need anything, you know you know you can come to me."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled sincerely.

"Your welcome." Hermione didn't even want to think how it would feel if Ron did to her, what Malfoy did to Ginny.

"Well, we better go or else Stephanie will bitch at me and say that 'I kept her waiting," Ginny imitated her friend's voice on the last four words.

Hermione laughed, "We wouldn't want that to happen."

"I have been waiting out here for twenty minutes!" Stephanie yelled in aggravation. She had really only been waiting at the Willow tree for about five minutes, but who's counting?

"See, I told you that she would start bitching," Ginny said, making Hermione laugh again.

"You know me to well." Stephanie grinned. "So," she turned to Hermione, "have you and Weasley started shagging again?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Hermione choked, blushing brightly.

Ginny giggled, "Hermione, you have to excuse my dear friend. She likes to joke around, when she should just stick a foot in her mouth."

"Should I stick a foot in my mouth?" Stephanie asked, acting ditzy.

"You should," Ginny confirmed.

"She's right," Stephanie laughed, talking to Hermione. "I'm just joking with you. What I meant to say was, are you and Weasley back together yet?"

"No! And wha-what makes you think that we'll get back together?" Hermione stuttered, still blushing.

"Oh please, when I am around you two, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"No, you can't!" Hermione denied.

Ginny snorted. "Are you trying to convince us or yourself?"

"She's trying to convince herself," Stephanie replied, grinning.

"That is so not true!" Hermione faltered at their knowing looks. "Are we really that obvious?"

"Yes!" Stephanie and Ginny exclaimed.

"I can't help it," Hermione groaned. "It's like being near a bunch of chocolate that you can't eat or-"

"Stop right there!" Ginny demanded. "This is my brother we are talking about, so I don't want to know."

"I do," said Stephanie, "Keep going, please," she prodded Hermione.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" Ginny demanded hotly.

"You're no fun," Stephanie pouted.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to hear about my brother in a sexual way," the fiery redhead replied sarcastically.

"It's okay, I'll tell you later," Hermione promised, laughing at the look of delight on Stephanie's face. "Why do you want to know anyway?" she asked curiously.

Stephanie shrugged. "I like hearing what people's sexual fantasies are."

Ginny made a gagging sound in the back of her throat.

"What?" Stephanie said defensively. "It gives you plenty of ideas for what you want to do with your own boyfriend."

"Yes, I know that, but why in the hell would you want to hear about my brother?" Ginny gagged again.

"Well, the bloke is pretty hot," Stephanie admitted reluctantly, "but totally stuck on Hermione, whereas I am stuck on Harry."

"HELLO?" Ginny waved, "can we please stop talking about my brother now?"

"I guess you're right," Hermione said, ignoring Ginny's pleading. "Listening to other people's experiences would make you more experienced."

"You sound like a book, Hermione. Oh, and I don't think Stephanie needs anymore experience in the sex department," Ginny joked.

"Yeah, I know. I am pretty good," Stephanie said arrogantly.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Ginny snorted wryly.

Stephanie grinned. "Damn right."

Hermione laughed, getting up from the ground. "Well, I would like to stay longer, but Professor Binns is giving us this big test tomorrow and I have a Transfiguration essay to go over. Preparations for NEWTs and all that good stuff."

"I don't want to be a seventh year if you have to do that much studying," Stephanie complained.

"Aww it won't be that bad, Steph," Ginny reassured her. "And if it is, you'll get over it." She ignored Stephanie's glare and turned to Hermione to salute. "Good luck with the studying."

Hermione smiled deviously. "I think you'll need to give your luck to Harry and Ron, seeing as how I won't be helping them study. Oh and don't worry so much, Stephanie. Once you get past all the tests, and studying... and NEWTs, being a seventh year isn't that bad."

"Sounds like hell," Stephanie muttered.

Hermione smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Hermione!"

"Do you think that we'll even make it to our seventh year?" Ginny asked seriously when Hermione was out of sight.

"I don't know," Stephanie answered her truthfully, " but I hope so." She looked at her best friend curiously. "Do you think we'll make it?"

Ginny raised a brow. "You want me to be honest with you?"

"No, I want you to lie to me," Stephanie said sarcastically. "Of course I want you to be honest with me!"

"I think that we'll be in the middle of a big war," Ginny answered.

The seriousness in Ginny's voice struck a nerve in Stephanie. "Will you fight?" she asked her.

"If it comes down to it in the end and if I'm needed, then yes." Ginny's bright eyes turned dark. "Nothing else would bring me more joy than to see Voldemort die."

"You aren't the only one who would be overjoyed. I don't blame you either, not with everything that happened in your first year," Stephanie reminisced.

"You know, its kind of ironic how Lucius Malfoy gave me that diary. Like father, like son," Ginny said bitterly.

"Draco isn't anywhere near as cruel as his father." Stephanie shivered, thinking just how cruel her uncle really could be.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ginny asked her in disbelief. "Draco is nothing more than a fake. He's cold, mean, and a liar. He's like a replica of his father."

"He isn't," Stephanie said firmly.

"How can you say that? After everything he's done to me?" Ginny asked, getting mad.

"There are reasons," Stephanie tried to explain, "reasons as to why he acts the way that he does."

"What kind of reasons? What could excuse could he possibly have? Tell me, Stephanie," Ginny said, hoping that deep down there could be an explanation.

"I can't say," Stephanie replied, wishing that she could.

"Why can't you just tell me?" She decided to vent her frustration by getting up to pace.

"Because it's complicated," Stephanie reputed tiredly.

"It has something to do with Voldemort, doesn't it? I know that Draco is a Death Eater, that's no secret to me. So, if you say that there is some reasonable explanation for his actions, then all of this has something to do with Voldemort," Ginny said stopping in place, everything suddenly coming together.

Stephanie looked at her in amazement. This girl was way to smart for her own good. "It does have something to do with Voldemort," she finally confirmed.

"Why didn't you just tell me that to began with?" Ginny asked, exasperated.

"Like I said, it's more complicated than you think," Stephanie repeated.

"You aren't going to tell me what is going on, are you?" Ginny asked knowingly.

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Not can't, won't," she argued.

"Ginny, it's more com-"

"Complicated than I think," Ginny finished for her sourly. "Whatever you say, Stephanie. But, I'm really tired of all this bullshit, ok? When you and Draco decide to let someone in, or more importantly where your loyalties really do lie, then you know where to find me." And before Stephanie could say another word, Ginny turned and walked away.

* * *

"Do you think that something else is wrong with Malfoy?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, after practicing his mind-blocking charm. The trio were currently in DADA, their first class of the day. 

Miss. Holly had been their teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts for surprisingly, almost a whole three years now. After having a fake Moody in their fourth year, Dumbledore decided to take precautions, so he interviewed every person very thoroughly for the job. For a whole school term, students tip-toed around Miss. Holly, afraid that she might shoot the killing curse at them. Finally, many people started to relax around her, which wasn't pretty hard since she was a very open and considerate person. Now, she was a favorite among everyone, even the Slytherins.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "When did you ever care what Malfoy was doing anyway?"

"Since he started fucking around with my sister," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Ronald Weasley, do not curse around me!" Hermione scolded, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Ron yelled, then grinned at her cheekily. "Yes, mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes, hiding a grin of her own and Harry laughed.

"I mean really though, look at Malfoy," Ron started again, "and tell me if he looks normal to you."

Hermione and Harry studied Draco for a moment. "He does kind of look a little down," Hermione replied, knowing a few reasons as to why he was acting the way that he was.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. "And why do we care, exactly?"

"We don't," Ron responded, "but he isn't acting normal, so it's weird. He hasn't even insulted my heritage or the fact that Hermione's a muggleborn."

"That is kind of weird," Harry admitted.

"Innit? And watch what he does if I do-."

"Ron, don't you dare do anything stupid," Hermione warned him.

He waved her off, "Don't worry, it won't hurt either one of us." He walked over to Draco's desk and he swore that he could hear Hermione clucking her tongue in disapproval, twenty feet away.

"He's going to get in trouble," Hermione said, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

Harry stayed silent, waiting for an interesting scene to unfold.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco drawled, continuing to read his DADA book.

"I was just curious as to why you've been so down lately," said Ron, clearly not caring at all.

Draco lifted his head and scowled. "Bugger off."

"What's wrong, ferret? You're starting to freak people out. This isn't about my sister, is it?"

"You, the other two Gryffindors, and Stephanie are the only one that have seemed to notice that something is wrong," Draco said, getting annoyed. "When in fact, there isn't anything wrong with me. So would you leave me the bloody hell alone?"

"Okay," Ron said slowly, eyeing the blonde as if he were insane.

"Well?" Harry asked when Ron came back to their table.

"Its official," Ron commented, "The git has lost his bloody mind."

"You shouldn't mess with people, Ron," Hermione tutted.

"I don't think that it would hurt to mess with Malfoy, since he's been messing with us for... oh I don't know," Ron raised his voice, "the last SIX YEARS of our lives."

"He does have a point," Harry agreed.

"The both of you are very immature," Hermione insulted, "just as bad as Malfoy. By bothering him, all you're doing is stooping down to his level of ignorance."

"She does have a point, Ron," Harry replied.

"Harry?" Ron gave him a pat on the back. "Do me a big favor?"

"What's that?"

"Shut up."

* * *

A couple of nights later, Harry lay in his bed, soaked in sweat. A sequence of horrible images playing over and over behind his closed eyelids. 

Dream-

"You fell in love with him?"

"Yes," Stephanie spat, cringing at the sight of this monstrous being in front of her. She was handcuffed to a cement wall, blood dripping from an open wound on her forehead.

"You disrespect me, by falling in love with a mudblood loving fool." His voice was eerily calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that I needed your permission to do so," she said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to ask you next time, Daddy."

"I must say, you can definitely hold your own," Voldemort praised her, gliding closer and placing a bony finger on her bare shoulder.

Stephanie flinched, but hid the fear in her bright brown eyes.

"Do you want to explain to me," he pushed his sharp nail deep into her skin and she cried out, "why you disobeyed me?"

She kept on breathing deeply, trying to block the tears that wanted to escape.

"Answer me!" he roared.

"I ne-never," she struggled with her words, "obeyed you in the first place," her old glint appeared back into her eyes and she smiled, "you. sick. fuck."

He smiled evilly, putting his wand to her temple. "Crucio."

She screamed and writhed in pain for a full minute, before a person ended the spell.

"No!" Harry flung his body at Voldemort, knocking both of them to the ground.

Voldemort stood quickly and picked up his fallen wand, pointing it at Harry. "Do you really think that you can beat me, Potter? There's nothing left, no reason for you to live."

Harry wiped the sweat from his face, his wand pointed forward as well. "You're wrong, Tom. I still have one person that loves me."

"Look again, Potter," Voldemort said, an evil grin forming.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Stephanie's limp and mangled body hanging from the chains. She wasn't breathing. "No!" He ran to her, gently lifting her head. "No, no, please don't be dead," he murmured, tear tracks swirling with the dirt on his face.

"You're all alone now," Voldemort taunted behind him. "No reason to live."

"No reason to live."

"NOOO!"

End Dream-

"NOOO!"

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Ron yelled, moving his friend's shoulder back and forth.

Harry eye's snapped open and he looked at Ron, who looked back at him in concern.

"I had to wake you up because you were screaming. What the hell was that?" Ron asked, sitting down. "It wasn't Voldemort, was it?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean.." Harry sighed, taking a deep breath. "It wasn't a vision, I don't think. Just a bad dream."

Ron smiled shakily. "Well at least it wasn't a vision."

"Yeah, not a vision," Harry said, ignoring the nauseous feeling that welled deep within his stomach.

"What was it about?"

"I don't really want to- can we just go to breakfast?" he asked, noticing that everyone else had already gone down to the Great Hall. Harry wanted to keep his mind off of that dream as much as possible.

Ron nodded in understanding. "Sure, mate." He was curious as to what had shaken up his best friend so bad, but he didn't want to upset him further. When Harry was ready for him to know, he would tell him.

* * *

It had been more than forty-eight hours since Stephanie had spoken to Ginny, but to Stephanie it seemed longer. Dropping a few dragon scales into her potion, Stephanie turned to gaze at her best friend, well, ex best friend. Ginny didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was there, much less her partner. Stephanie knew that when Ginny decided something, she didn't go back on her word. She wouldn't be talking to her unless it had to do with Voldemort and his plan. There wasn't anyway that she could tell Ginny about the plan without someone close to her getting in danger, so that's why she had come up with another alternative. 

When class was over, Stephanie pretended to copy the notes off of the board, watching as the other students left the dungeon.

"Ms. Anderson, is there something that you needed?" Professor Snape asked, standing in front of her.

"Yes, actually there was something," Stephanie answered. She looked to the door of the classroom and he followed her line of vision.

"We can discuss it in my office, if you like," he offered. Obviously he knew that there were too many eavesdroppers at Hogwarts.

Stephanie nodded and followed her Head of House into his office, closing the door behind her.

Snape sat at his desk, casting a silencing charm over the room. "Now, what is it that you needed?"

"It's more like having to tell you something," Stephanie replied.

"Alright," Snape said in confusion. Stephanie was one of his star pupils and he had noticed that lately she had been acting very strange. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I know that you're...well you're a..." she stumbled uncomfortably.

"Would you just get one with it, Ms. Anderson? I don't have all day," he said, becoming impatient.

"I know that you're a traitor to Voldemort!" she blurted.

Well that definitely wasn't something he expected her to say. Snape looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about it, I won't tell anyone. Well, I told Draco, but that's beside the point. I found out because I overheard Harry-"

"Potter!" Snape growled. "I should have known that he had something-"

"Are you even listening to me?" Stephanie asked, annoyed. "This doesn't have anything to do with Harry or you for that matter, so would you just shut the hell up and listen?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher and ten more because it was me that you were talking to."

Stephanie threw up her hands in aggravation. "I could care less if you took away one hundred points! I'm trying to tell you something important!"

"Very well," he said, weirdly amused and a little concerned with her behavior.

"Voldemort is planning something," Stephanie said calmly, but serious.

All amusement of the situation instantly disappeared. "If this is supposed to be some kind of joke-" Snape started angrily.

"Professor Snape, you know me personally," Stephanie interrupted, "do you think that I would ever joke about something like this?" she asked.

He suddenly looked grim. "What do you know?"

Stephanie didn't know any other way to say it, so she just did the only thing that she could do, "Voldemort and Lucius have been planning to kill Arthur Weasley," she deadpanned.

Snape's black eyes widened in shock. "Do you know when they plan to do this?" he practically demanded.

"Draco thought that it would be two to three months. It's been six weeks so far," she told him, guilty that she hadn't figured out to come to him with this sooner.

"You and Draco have know about this for six weeks?" he asked angrily.

Stephanie winced, "Sir, it was complicated. We didn-"

Snape stood up abruptly, "It doesn't matter right now. I have to inform Dumbledore immediately," he opened the door, his permanent scowl back in place, "I'll deal with you and Draco later," with that said, he slammed it behind him.

Snape strode through the halls and twisted through the corridors, heading for his destination. Reaching the statue, he spoke out the password and hurriedly made his way up the spiral staircase. Coming to a stop, he knocked loudly and prayed, for the first time in his life, that Dumbledore would be there.

"Come in," the old man's scruffy tone echoed through the walls.

He walked through the door at his invite, immediately speaking, "Headmaster Dumbledore, I have news of Voldem-" Severus trailed off. Grief and deep sorrow were clearly written into every single wrinkled feature on the Headmaster's face.

And in that moment, he knew.

It was too late.

* * *

Evil Cliffhanger? Yeah I know it was. I truly am sorry about that, but doesn't this make things more interesting? 

:PLEASE REVIEW: Asking with the puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes always work, don't they?

LilyK


	27. Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and Stephanie.

A/N: Okay, so in the last chapter, I could tell by the reviews that alot of people were peeved at the thought of Arthur dying...but in all fairness I did say that this fic was going to get pretty angsty. If you don't like angst, then this story and its sequel are definitely not for you. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Note: Remember that I like the name Virginia better than Ginevra, so thats what I'm using.

Time to read and review!

* * *

Chapter 27: Only The Beginning 

The ticking of Dumbledore's muggle grandfather clock echoed loudly in Ginny's ears, or was it the sound of her heart beating painfully against her ribs? She couldn't really tell one way or the other. All she knew was that something was definitely wrong. McGonagall had called her, along with Ron, Hermione and Harry from the common room, just a few moments before supper would begin. Now, instead of her stomach aching with hunger, it was tied in knots of fear. Ginny waited in anticipation, fiddling with the hem of her school robes.

Ron currently sat in a chair beside his sister, his stomach growling from the lack of food. Why did Dumbledore call them to his office right before dinner? And why did he call Hermione and Harry down too, if all he wanted them to do was stand outside the door? Better yet, what the hell was Snape doing in here?

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here," Dumbledore said, his grave voice interrupting the sibling's thoughts.

They both nodded, the eldest eyeing Snape warily.

"I'm afraid that there isn't any easy way to tell you," Dumbledore continued.

"It's our family, isn't it?" Ginny asked fearfully, her face very pale.

Ron paled along with his sister's words. "What? No! Our family is okay, right? I mean, this isn't what this is about, is it?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that your father was kill-"

"No!" Ron shouted, jumping out of his chair. "You're lying!" he accused, shaking his head in denial.

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny yelled, her voice cracking in the process. She turned back to her Headmaster, ready for the inevitable. "I want to know what happened to my father. Everything," she said determinedly.

"He was killed by Death Eaters, Ms. Weasley," Snape intervened, "Lucius Malfoy was seen by Minister Fudge, casting the Dark Mark," he paused, looking to his superior as if silently asking for permission to go on.

Dumbledore slightly shook his head. "No, that will be all, Severus. I think that they need more time to process things before we go any further with the details." Snape nodded grimly in agreement.

"No, I want to know what happened to my father," Ginny replied, her voice becoming cold. "I need to know what happened to him," she pleaded.

"I think that it would be wise if you listened to the Headmaster," Snape informed her softly, his tone surprisingly concerned.

"Its all your bloody fault!" she started screaming at her Potion's professor. "If you were doing your job the right way, then maybe Voldemort wouldn't suspect your being a spy, then maybe you would have known about this..." Ginny choked, a huge sob catching in her throat.

"Hey, Gin, lets just do what Dumbledore says, alright? We can find out everything later on," Ron told her soothingly, pulling her into a hug.

She nodded reluctantly against his chest, then turned back to Dumbledore, ignoring Snape all together. "But the...the rest of our family, they're safe?"

"They are safe," Dumbledore confirmed.

* * *

"What do you think's going on in there?" Hermione asked Harry, biting her bottom lip. She had been standing outside the Headmaster's door with Harry for the past five minutes, hoping against all hope that they weren't here because something horrible had happened. 

"I don't know," Harry answered, "but it can't be good."

"What do you mean it can't be good?" she asked him frantically.

"I...I don't know. I just have this bad feeling is all."

"Well that can't be good! Your instincts are always right!" she began ranting hysterically, "What if somebody got hurt, Harry! What if someone is dea-"

Harry stopped her abruptly by placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Hermione," he started softly, "if somebody did get hurt, then Ron and Ginny are going to need us to be there for them. WITHOUT the stark raving mad woman, okay?"

"You're right." Hermione took a shuddering breath. "I need to be strong for them," she said, becoming determined. "I just really hope that your instincts are wrong this time."

"I do too," Harry agreed with her, but couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that seemed to grow with every passing second they stood there.

The distinct sound of Ron and Ginny's angry voices coming through the door moments later didn't help the situation any, and especially when Ginny's sobbing could be he heard loud and clear. Hermione's doe brown eyes brimmed with tears and Harry had the sudden urge to throw up.

"Please let everything be okay," Hermione whispered to herself. "Please..."

Five minutes later, Ron's pale face and Ginny's tear streaked one appeared in the doorway.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Dad's dead," Ron croaked out. Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Who-how," Harry stumbled over his words, desperately needing to know.

"Death Eaters," Ginny spat, her voice void of any emotion except for disgust.

Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but a burst of searing pain that surged through his scar made him cry out, and his knees buckled from underneath him. He gasped, breathing air deeply into his lungs and tried to block the pain, but it only seemed to get worse. Harry could hear the alarmed voices of Hermione and Ron before his vision faded to black.

Obviously Voldemort wasn't too happy with the fact that some of his Death Eaters were now locked up in Azkaban.

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the next morning, millions of thoughts running through both of their minds. For once in his life, Ron hadn't touched any of the food on his plate, being in a state of shock seemingly spoiled his larger than life appetite. 

Harry was in the hospital wing currently unconscious. Madame Pomfrey had explained to Ron and Hermione that from what she could tell, the boy had been put through some immense amount of pain, knocking him out cold in the process. Hermione had then asked when he would be able to go back to his classes and the nurse had told them that Harry would be okay in the next day or so, what with the right remedies.

Ginny had refused to come down from her dormitory for breakfast. Ron was worried about her, seeing as how the very last words that came from her mouth were 'Death Eaters.' He didn't even want to think of what his little sister was going through. Ginny had been Dad's little girl.

"Ron," Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked her, snapping out of his stupor.

"I think that you should take a look at this," she whispered, handing him several pieces of paper.

Ron's eyes quickly scanned the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Assistant To Minister of Magic Dead

By: Rita Skeeter

Forty-seven year old Arthur Weasley, newly appointed assistant to Minister Fudge, was killed yesterday evening. For thirty years he was happily married to Molly Weasley and in those years he fathered seven children, all of which have graduated from Hogwarts, except for his youngest two, Ronald and Virginia Weasley. Apparently, several Death Eaters were spotted at the Ministry of Magic, but only a few, some including Nott, Avery, and Goyle, were captured by Aurors. Another one of the Dark Wizards, who's greatly known for his higher ranking in the Ministry, was Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, who resides in Slytherin at Hogwarts. Minister Fudge witnessed the elder Malfoy casting the Dark Mark and had him arrested. Lucius Malfoy is now on trial for a lifetime sentence in Azkaban prison. Arthur Weasley's death wasn't caused by the killing curse, but a poison that he had been forced to take by mouth. As for details on who killed Arthur Weasley, that remains a mystery.

"I thought you took care of Rita Skeeter," Ron said after he finished reading, ignoring the pang of grief that came forth at the mention of his now dead father.

"I did take care of her. She promised me that she wouldn't lie about anything anymore and as you can see, she kept her promise. Her article is even smaller than usual," Hermione rationalized.

"Well I-" Ron stopped suddenly and looked around the Great Hall. More than half of the school now had their attention focused on him and the other half were busy watching Draco Malfoy.

"We should go," Hermione replied, following his gaze. "It's Saturday, so we can stay in the common room if you want."

Ron gave her a small smile, thankful once again that they were friends.

Draco watched Granger close the doors of the Great Hall behind her and Weasley. At first, when he had read the words on the front page of the Daily Prophet, he felt like jumping for joy. His father was finally in Azkaban, right where he belonged. The second time he had read it, Draco felt sick to his stomach. Ginny's father was dead, and it was all his fault. Now all hope of being with her was completely gone. There was no way in hell Ginny would ever forgive him for something like this.

"Draco, I think we should go," Stephanie suggested quietly.

He watched the emotions that played across his cousin's face. Fear, anger, hurt, regret. Stephanie never could hide those type of emotions very well. "Alright, lets go," he agreed, standing up and walking farther away from everyone's prying eyes.

Once they were in Draco's private room, Stephanie let go of her anger by punching the mirror with her fists, despite its loud protests of being broken into tiny pieces.

"You have a bloody punching bag in your room, why did you have to take it out on my mirror?" Draco asked her in annoyance.

She shrugged, not giving a damn about the mirror. "I didn't feel like waiting."

Draco scowled at her, taking her bloodied hands into his and mending them with his wand. "You'll have to go to Pomfrey in awhile. The spell will only last for so long."

"What are we going to do, Draco?" she finally asked, fatigued from the whole ordeal.

"There's nothing to do. We've lost everything thats important." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't accept that," Stephanie said stubbornly.

"You might not accept it, but it's the truth," Draco argued.

"Why didn't we think of going to Professor Snape sooner?" she cried to no one in particular.

"You went to Professor Snape? When?"

Stephanie winced at his demanding tone. "I went to him yesterday. I thought that if I told him, he could tell the Headmaster, and then they could save Ginny's dad," She explained.

"How could you do something so stupid?" Draco asked in an outrage. "Someone could've seen you! Now Voldemort might suspect something or worse, he might suspect us!"

"Stupid? Stupid!" Stephanie growled at him angrily. "You have some nerve to call me stupid, after everything you've done to Ginny!" she said disbelievingly. "And as for Voldemort, well FUCK him! I could care less if he knew that I told Professor Snape about his bloody plans! The only reason I didn't go straight to Dumbledore is because I thought that would be too obvious and that you and I would both get killed!"

Draco shoulders sagged in defeat. Stephanie was right. If anyone was stupid, it was him. "You're right, Voldemort doesn't matter anymore." He laughed wryly, "I mean, why should I even care? My asshole of a father is in Azkaban, meaning that I don't have to take anymore of his shit."

"Until Voldemort finds a way for him to escape," Stephanie pointed out.

"Yeah, so what do we do when they come for us?" Draco asked outloud to himself.

"We have to go to Dumbledore, so that when they do come for us, we'll be safe," Stephanie answered casually.

"I am not going to that mudblood loving fool-" he stopped at her glare and had the nerve to smirk. "Sorry, it's a hard habit to break."

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey!" Stephanie called, stepping into the nurse's office. 

"Out here, dearie!" the plump woman shouted.

Stephanie ventured into the infirmary and stopped short at the sight in front of her. Madame Pomfrey was busy making a patient take a very nasty concoction, who was in one of the many beds lined along the plain white wall.

"Harry!" Stephanie said in surprise, not being able to stop herself.

"Stephanie!" he exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Umm, Madame Pomfrey, I hurt my hands...playing Quidditch. Is there some way that you can heal them?" Stephanie asked, quickly making up a lie for her injury and avoiding Harry's eyes while doing so.

"Of course, dear. I'll be right back with an antibiotic," she said, before hustling away.

"How did you hurt your hands?" Harry asked curiously, but also concerned.

"Weren't you here when I told Pomfrey that I hurt them playing Quidditch?" asked Stephanie sarcastically, still avoiding his eyes.

Harry smiled knowingly. "I know that you absolutely hate to fly, so you couldn't have hurt your hands by playing Quidditch."

She sighed. "Why are you talking to me, Harry?" Stephanie asked, looking directly into his emerald eyes.

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I be talking to you?"

e frowned."Why wouldn't I be talking to you?" 

Stephanie tried to force the tears back, but a few escaped her tightened lids. "Ginny's father is dead because of me. Doesn't that make you hate me?"

"Wha-what in the world are talking about?" Harry stuttered in amazement.

Madame Pomfrey hurried back in before anything else could be spoken between the two. "Here you go, dear." She handed Stephanie a vial of green ointment. "Put it on, and after twenty minutes, those hands of yours should be good as new."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Stephanie replied shakily, then left the room as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Pomfrey asked, noticing his dazed expression.

"Oh um, I'm fine," he assured the older woman, still wondering what in the hell Stephanie was talking about.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry (who had been released from the infirmary only moments ago) walked down the chilly hallway towards the Headmaster's office in silence. 

Ginny's breathing sounded loudly in her ears, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She dreaded hearing what had happened to her father, knowing that when she did, she couldn't put this off as being a bad nightmare that she would eventually wake up from.

But that was just it, this was real. And her father was really gone.

Dumbledore greeted them with a somber smile and the Gryffindors piled into four of the six chairs that were placed in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore? Why are there six chairs?" Hermione asked, being the first one to notice.

"We have three more people arriving, Miss Granger," he told her. The teenagers looked at each other in confusion. Who else needed to know what had happened to Arthur Weasley?

"Ah, there they are," Dumbledore said, putting a halt to everyone's separate thoughts. Everybody turned to the door, three jaws dropping in unison.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" Ron demanded, scowling.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Weasley."

Ginny winced at the sound of Draco's voice. "Why are they here?" she asked Dumbledore, ignoring her ex-best friend's pleading gaze.

"They are here, Ms. Weasley," Snape's oily voice answered, "because it is necessary."

"What could they possibly need to know about our father's death?" Ginny cried in disbelief. This was already hard enough, she didn't need Draco and Stephanie adding to her grief.

"There is a good enough reason, which in time you will learn," Dumbledore said to the Gryffindors softly.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Ron, refraining him from saying anything more.

"Please, do sit down." The Headmaster gestured to the two empty chairs by Ginny.

Both Draco and Stephanie seemed reluctant and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't bite," ahe growled at them.

Draco gave Ginny his trademark smirk, sitting down next to her. 'Well at least she still has her fiery attitude in check,' he thought bitterly.

Harry gazed at his current girlfriend, wondering if this had something to do with what she told him last night. How could she possibly have something to do with Mr. Weasley's death? She couldn't have... Could she?

Stephanie avoided Harry's searching eyes for the tenth time in two days, feeling sick to her stomach. Whatever the Headmaster had to tell them, it probably didn't consist of puppies and ice cream.

Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly, relishing in the huge amount of comfort that she was always able to give him. He didn't know what he would without Hermione in his life, especially during this point in time.

"We're ready to know," Ginny said, getting impatient and uncomfortable with Draco sitting so close to her. She felt a shock of electricity when his arm grazed hers.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and peered at them over his glasses. Usually his blue eyes would be twinkling, but in this case, they seemed sad. "I guess we that I should start from the beginning then?"

"Before we start, Headmaster, I think we should make a few things clear," Severus replied beforehand. At the older man's consent he continued on, "Whatever is said here today, should stay here. Under no circumstances will there be fighting." He glared at Harry and Ron. "No matter what is said," he stated firmly.

Ron snorted and Hermione gave him a look of disapproval.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I think we should start by explaining how Fudge knew of Voldemort's plans. It seems," he gazed at Draco, "that Narcissa Malfoy informed Minister Fudge that Lucius was planning the death of Arthur."

Everyone, even Draco, looked shocked at this piece of information.

Draco swallowed hard, preparing for the worst. "Is my mother still alive?" he asked.

"She is safe, along with the Weasleys and the Grangers," Snape informed him, also relieved that Narcissa was alive.

"My parents are hidden too?" Hermione asked in concern, feeling guilty. What with everything that was going on with Ron, she didn't even have the time to ask about her parents.

"They are, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore established. "I'm afraid that Voldemort was going after those that were closest to Harry, or having the intent of hurting those that are close to him."

"So it's my fault?" Harry asked him quietly.

"No!" Hermione and Ron shouted in unison. Ginny, Draco, and Stephanie rolled their eyes. Professor Snape was trying his hardest not to do so as well.

"Don't be stupid, _Potter_," Stephanie retorted, "Voldemort is after EVERYONE who isn't on his side."

"She's right, Harry," Hermione replied to him softly.

"It's Voldemort and the Death Eaters fault," Ginny spat, shooting Draco a look.

"It's my fault too, Ginny," Stephanie whispered to her once best friend.

"How is it your fault!" Harry asked loudly, wondering what in the hell she was talking about again.

"She knew," Ginny said, her voice dangerously low, "she and Draco knew what Lucius Malfoy planned to do and they never told us."

"You what?" Harry asked Stephanie in disbelief, looking stricken.

"How could she know about You-Know-Who's plan?" Ron demanded of his sister.

Ginny squirmed uncomfortably at her brother's question. Even though their father was dead, she felt like she couldn't use that as an excuse to out Draco's status of being a Death Eater.

"I can answer that question," Draco spoke up, noticing his ex-girlfriend's distress.

Ron's face contorted in confusion. "What do you-"

"Oh..." Hermione's gasp cut him off. "You're a..a"

"Death Eater," Draco confirmed grimly, gazing at Dumbledore. The Headmaster just gave him a small, encouraging smile.

Ron's face slowly turned a bright red. "You knew and you didn't tell anyone?" he yelled angrily at the two Slytherins.

Harry and Hermione had never seen him this mad with Draco before. And who could blame him? This was his father's death that they were talking about.

"Stop yelling, Mr. Weasley," Snape commanded icily.

"Oh, why don't you shove it?" Ron turned to his most hated Professor.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "You just cursed at a teacher!"

"Why don't you shove it, Weasley?" Draco snarled at him.

Ron flipped his chair over and moved toward the blonde Slytherin with a predatory gleam in his eye, punching him directly in the mouth.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you stop that this instant!" Hermione screamed, using all her strength to push his body back into a chair.

Draco stumbled from the blow, spitting out his blood on the clean floor. You could practically feel the hate vibrating between the two. Stephanie layed a restraining hand on her cousin's shoulder, but he shrugged it off and sat back down.

"I thought that I said no violence whatsoever," Snape drawled.

"Fuck off, you slimy git!" Ron growled.

"RON!"

"And you!" Ron pointed an accusatory finger at Dumbledore. "You willingly LET Death Eaters stay at your school!"

"There are very good reasons as to why I let them stay here, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore explained quietly, remaining calm throughout the entire brawl.

"You mean to tell me that you knew I was a Death Eater?" Draco asked the Headmaster doubtfully.

"I know many of the things that occur here at Hogwarts."

"Then why didn't you know about Voldemort's plans?" Ginny spoke for the first time in half an hour. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Ginny's tone was as cold as ice.

"I'm afraid even I can't answer that," Dumbledore told her sadly.

"Well, why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry asked, mostly aiming his words at Stephanie.

"Because, Potter," Draco started, "there are spys for Voldemort, here at Hogwarts. If they saw me or Stephanie speaking privately with a Professor, then they would suspect something and immediately tell the Dark Lord. If we'd went to someone and he found out, then we'd probably be dead now."

"That does make quite a bit of sense, actually," Hermione said thoughtfully, trying to ease some of the tension between the group.

"It doesn't make sense! It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" Ginny shouted. "It's complete bullshit! They could've come to Dumbledore for help and then my father would still be alive!" Tears started to run down her flushed cheeks.

Draco's heart ached at the sight of her crying, but he didn't show it. He hadn't meant for this to happen. None of it.

"That isn't fair, Ginny," Stephanie argued, "you have no idea what its like hiding a secret like this, especially when it's from your best friend. We didn't know what to do! Imagine what it would be like if you were in our shoes!"

"I don't want to hear it. It's all complete bullshit!" Ginny cried angrily. "You could have told someone, but you chose to save your on asses! You're nothing but a goddamned hypocrite!"

"That is enough!" Snape deep voice yelled over the commotion. "Professor Dumbledore has a few more things that he needs to tell you and he cannot do so while you are busy acting like a bunch of little idiots. You are being disrespectful!"

Stephanie and Ginny glared at their Professor, one slightly offended from his insult, the other felt like clawing his face.

"I think what Severus means," Dumbledore eyed Snape, letting him know he disapproved of the way his younger apprentice handled the situation, "is that we should all settle down, so I can explain a few things to you."

"I would really like to hear what you have to say, Professor," Hermione said, again trying to help, weirdly feeling out of place.

"Yes, sir, I would too," Harry followed her lead and for the second time that night, Draco rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore smiled at them thankfully. "Now, since your parents are in hiding-"

"Mine aren't," Stephanie interrupted, "I mean, my mother-the stupid wench-wants me to become a Death Eater, so she doesn't have a reason to go into hiding."

The Headmaster's mask of sadness reappeared. "I'm sorry to inform you that your mother has been missing for the past day."

Stephanie shrugged, not looking upset at the information, but Harry knew otherwise. Ginny felt bad for her friend, but would never admit it.

"What about my father?" Draco asked.

"He's in Azkaban," Snape replied, then added, "for now anyway."

"Well I know that he's in Azkaban," Draco said impatiently. "What I want to know is what will happen when he gets out of Azkaban."

"You'll be safe at Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered. "For now."

"For now? What do you mean for now? Why is everyone saying 'for now?'" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You are all targets of Voldemort, which means that even my protection won't hold for that long." Dumbledore sighed wearily. "Meaning that we will have to find a place for you to go, one that Voldemort will overlook easily or one that he doesn't yet know about."

"How long will your protection wards hold?" Harry asked.

"At least until September. But I think that after your graduation, you should leave. If you stay here all summer, then you might get restless, especially since you've been in this one location for over nine months," Dumbledore replied thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute..." Ginny trailed off in growing horror, "you're saying that all six of us are staying with each other? For the WHOLE summer vacation?"

"I refuse to stay with those Slytherin freaks!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!"

"I'm afraid that this is the only solution," Dumbledore said gravely. "You will be safer if you are together."

"But, sir," replied Harry, "why can't I just go to the Dursleys? Not that I want to spend the summer there," he added hurriedly.

"It would only take so much time before Voldemort figures out how to get past the blood magic. If you are somewhere different, then it will take much more of his time if he has to search for you."

"Well that makes me feel much better," Harry uttered under his breath and Stephanie smirked.

Draco sat quietly, contemplating. He'd rather be in the company of Potter and Weasley for a whole ten years, than under Voldemort's orders for the rest of his life. The fact that being with Ginny the whole summer didn't hurt, even if she did seem to hate him with a deep passion. Who knew what would happen in that amount of time?

Ginny sat, frozen in shock. How could she spend the whole summer with Draco? She had been looking forward to going home to the Burrow, safely tucked in her warm bed, FAR AWAY from Draco Malfoy. How did Voldemort always find a way to fuck up people's lives?

"I think that everyone has learned enough for today, don't you think?" Dumbledore cut through the silence. "I have letters from your relatives or current guardians. The letters should answer some of the questions that you may have." He pulled out a stack of envelopes and gave them to Professor Snape, who in turn handed them out to the their respectful owners. "I think it's time that everyone went back to their common room and each of you can read your letter there. We'll have another meeting in about a month. Right now though, I think you should all have your attention focused on simpler things, such as your studies," Dumbledore suggested.

Hermione looked horrified at the prospect of studying being described as simple. "But what about You-Know-Who?" she asked him, admitting to herself that even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was more important than her classes.

"We are more than sure that he will not strike again for sometime," Dumbledore said in confidence.

"Thankfully," Snape intercepted, "he has lost too many of his Death Eaters, so most of his plans have probably backfired. At least for awhile."

"So you're saying that it could be more than a month before he strikes again?" Harry asked curiously, and partly terrified.

"We do not know the exact amount of time, Potter," Snape said with his usual sneer.

"And on that note," Dumbledore lightly clapped his hands, "you should all be off. It's almost time for dinner."

"Great, just what I wanted," Ron said gruffly, "people staring at me for a whole hour while I eat." He headed to the door, Hermione, Harry and Ginny behind him.

"You're certain that my mother is okay?" Draco asked when he, Stephanie, Dumbledore and Snape were the only ones left in the office.

The Headmaster nodded. "She's with the Weasleys, Grangers, and a few other people who cannot yet be named."

Draco, satisfied with this answer, left the room with his cousin.

"When are we going to let them know about the Order?" Snape asked Dumbledore, when he was certain that his students were gone.

"We will let them know everything about the Order of Phoenix next month."

* * *

"Ginny, you need to eat something!" Ron persisted to his baby sister. Hermione and Harry had already headed down to supper, seeing that an argument was about to erupt between the two short-tempered siblings. 

Draco, who had exited the spiral staircase coming from the Headmaster's office, became just as concerned for Ginny as her older brother.

"I'm not hungry, Ron," Ginny said sighing, catching Draco's eye in the process. She quickly looked away and scolded herself for the shock that seemed to go through her each time the sexy Slytherin gave her the eye.

"You need to eat, Ginny! You look like you've lost ten pounds in the past two days!" Ron said dramatically.

Draco also noticed that she seemed very tired. 'Well, it's your fault you bloody idiot,' he thought to himself shamefully.

"You should listen to your brother," Stephanie said to her in concern.

"Oh, what the fuck would you know about eating?" Ginny asked coldly, referring to her similar figure.

"Sorry for being worried," Stephanie spat, shoving past her.

Ginny swallowed the guilt that came in the form of acid. "I'm going back to Gryffindor tower, so I can read my letters. I'll see you later, Ron," she said, before turning in the opposite direction.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Draco ran after her and lightly grabbed her wrist.

She ignored the shock that came with the touch of his fingertips and turned to him with a scowl. "Don't ever touch me again, Death Eater," she emphasized, her eyes shining with tears.

"You heard her," Ron growled to him, arriving in time to hear his sister's last words.

Draco watched Ginny go, stone faced, not feeling the lone tear traveling down one of his chiseled pale cheeks.

* * *

Stephanie sighed, plopping down on the hard ground near the Willow tree, fatigue from the long day washing over her in waves. She kept gazing at the letter that Snape had handed her earlier, her curiosity growing steadily. It sure as hell wasn't a letter from her mother, since the bitch was a lunatic, so it could only be from one other person. Aunt Narcissa. Stephanie had always known that her Aunt was different from the rest of the Malfoy family. Finding out today that Narcissa had warned Minister Fudge of Voldemort's disturbing plans, proved her right. 'At least one of us in this family can do the right thing,' she thought wryly. Finally, curiosity getting the better of her, Stephanie opened the envelop and started to read. 

Dear Stephanie,

How is my favorite niece of all time? You'll have to forgive me, that was a stupid question, wasn't it? You, along with my son, are probably going through hell. I heard a few months back that you and the Potter boy were together. I was just curious as to whether or not you really had feelings for the boy? He is the main target of Voldemort, after all, but I guess that wouldn't make much of a difference, since you are related to one of the most high ranked Death Eaters in Britain. As for where you stand in the war, well, the thought of you working under Voldemort never crossed my mind. Even though you and I are related by marriage, I feel we are of the same blood. You and I would never bow down to a half-blood and neither would Draco. If and when, the war ends, you will come home with Draco and I. And that isn't a suggestion or an invitation, it's an order. There is no doubt in my mind that we will win this war. If, one day, the pain from this war is to much to bear, always remember that you have people who love you.

Aunt Narcissa

For the first time that day, Stephanie smiled.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that all of this was happening. What she was told in Dumbledore's office today seemed unreal. Hermione snorted to herself, thinking about how unreal she thought magic was, until she arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago. 

These past fast few days had been some of the worst in Hermione's life, so she couldn't imagine what Ginny and Ron were going through, Draco too. Though Ron didn't show many of his emotions, deep down he was hurting from the loss of his father. She wished that she could somehow take away all of Ron's pain. Now, unfortunately, all of her friends had only one parent. She was the only one left with both of her parents and thanked God for that blessing.

The letter that she had received from her parents had let her know that they were okay for now. It didn't tell anything about their whereabouts, heck, they probably didn't even know where they were. And with her parents being dentists, watching everyone around them use magic for simple everyday chores would be quite unusual for them. Hermione sighed, 'At least they could learn different ways of cleaning their teeth.'

* * *

Dear Harry,

First off, I wanted to tell you that what happened to Arthur Weasley is NOT YOUR FAULT. Yes, we will all miss him dearly, but sadly life will go on without him. Don't you dare think for one second that this was your fault! The Weasleys would be just as much of a target, nevermind the status of your friendship with them, because they are pureblooded wizards who are against Voldemort. I do not want to hear that you started to draw away from your loved ones, and if I do, then I will come to Hogwarts and beat some bloody sense into your thick skull myself, giving the Ministry a real reason to put me into Azkaban. So how is that Slytherin girlfriend of yours? Going well, I hope. I just wanted to let you know that you have my blessing. To me, it doesn't matter what house she's in, what matters the most is whether or not she makes you happy. Don't take the time to worry about what other people think about you. In the end, the people who really care about you will want you to be happy. Now, for the next month, I want you to try and be a normal teenager-don't scoff at me-just do it. Later on in the year, you can start to worry about the fate of the world, alright? As for Dumbledore's idea for where you will be staying during the summer, well, I think that it's a wise idea. Though sometimes I wonder if the man has lost his insanity, I do know that he is the smartest man alive. No matter what happens, always know that you have people who love you. Never give up, Harry.

Sincerely,

Padfoot

P.S. Tell Dumbledore that I have an idea as to where you kids can stay for the summer.

* * *

Ron looked at the writing on the parchment, forcing back the tears. He wouldn't cry like a bloody poofter. He wouldn't lose control again. He still had his mother, his five older brothers, his younger sister, and his best friends, Harry and Hermione. 

But not a father.

His father was gone forever. And because of Voldemort, his mother was a mess, his brothers were angry, his sister was numb, Hermione was discriminated because of her blood and Harry had the burden of the world on his shoulders.

When the time came, Voldemort and his fucking Death Eaters would pay.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, pulling the curtains closed for privacy, and unfolding the letter that was written only two days ago by her mother. 

It read:

Dear Ginny,

I am writing this letter to tell you that I love you and to let you know that you aren't alone. I'm sure that the loss of your father has put you in a great deal of shock, even I still don't want to believe that it's happened, but it has. Ginny, I'm afraid that this is only the beginning of many deaths to come. I'm scared for all of you-you, Ron, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. I always thought that your father and I would grow old together and watch your children grow up to be extraordinary, just like you. You are my daughter, Ginny, my only daughter, the only little girl that I will ever have. I wish for nothing more than to hold you in my arms and make all of your pain go away. I realize that this is a war, and as much as I want to protect you and Ron, and even Harry and Hermione, I won't be able to. Promise me that you will do the right thing and make the right choices in the near future. Also, keep your grades up, do you hear? I don't want another child who decides to drop out of their seventh year and open up a bloody joke shop! And make sure that Ronald doesn't fail his classes, although, I'm sure Hermione has this part covered. Sadly, I'm not sure when I will see you again, so know that I love you, and give my love to everyone else. Your brothers send their love as well-Charlie says keep your head up and no...well I'm not going to tell you what he just said. Know that everyone here, including the Grangers, Narcissa (bless the woman), and Padfoot are safe as possible. I will try and write again as soon as I can.

All my love,

Your mother

Ginny watched her tears fall in slow motion, smudging the words written in black ink and mixing with the already dried spots of salt water that had come from her mother's eyes.

* * *

Draco scowled darkly at the disaster in front of him. He had returned from dinner ten minutes ago, only to find the portrait of his private room slashed into pieces and everything inside the room, broken or torn. 

"I didn't have anything to do with it," Blaise promised, coming up behind him and surveying the mess.

"I know you didn't do it, but who did?" Draco asked as he waved his wand over some of he belongings, saying 'reparo' multiple times.

"I know for sure that Nott and Avery had something to do with it," Blaise said, remembering bits and pieces of a certain conversation he'd had with Pansy.

"I'll fucking kill them," Draco growled out. "Bloody stupid pricks."

Blaise smirked. "They're just mad because their fathers got put into Azkaban."

"Oh really?" Draco raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "This doesn't have anything to do with a certain Dark Lord we all loathe?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, that too. Goyle said that the Dark Lord thought you needed a warning, trying to give you a glimpse as to what would happen if you decided to be stupid and follow in your mother's footsteps," Blaise said, then looked concerned. "Your mom's alright, isn't she?"

"I got a letter from her, which I have yet to read," Draco replied, pulling said object from his khaki colored jeans.

"Well, I'll let you read your letter then," said Blaise, heading towards the now repaired portrait.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anyone thinking that you and I are secretly plotting something," Draco said smirking.

Blaise grinned. "Nah, we wouldn't want that to happen." He then turned serious, "Oh and don't be surprised if they," Draco knew he was talking about the other Death Eaters, "decide to mess with you again."

"I can hold my own, Zabini," Draco said, dismissing the thought carelessly. "They didn't do anything to Stephanie, did they?" he asked.

"No that I know of," Blaise answered, then smiled. "Besides, I think all the boys in Slytherin have a crush on her, except for you."

Draco winced. "To bad she's stuck on Potter."

Blaise's face fell for a second, but it was gone the next. "Yeah, too bad."

"I was wondering," Draco looked thoughtful, "do you know why Pansy hasn't been bothering me? Not that I care or anything, it just seems a little weird is all."

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief, for a minute there he thought that Draco might've known something. "Uh, I don't know man. Maybe she decided to get a life of her own."

"Yeah, right," Draco snorted.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta go finish that Potions essay."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Draco waved him off, then proceeded in opening the letter from his mother.

Dear Draco,

I suspect that you are blown away by my actions, suffice to say that I'm still surprised myself. When I got married some twenty years ago, your father was a different man altogether. Shockingly, he seemed to care about me and we were so much in love. As you can see, the Dark Lord changed this. Although, I can't put all the blame on that half-blood, your father has always been so power hungry that he can't see straight. Lucius used to be somewhat of a good person, but he was always a Dark Wizard. Not that being a Dark Wizard is bad, it just depends on how you use your magic.

I wanted to tell you, that I'm very proud of the young wizard you've become, and I know that Ayvriana would agree with me. Don't think that I don't see what you have accomplished, because I do. I also know about you and the Weasley girl. Don't worry, Lucius's family has a grudge with the girl's family, not mine. Actually, I used to be pretty good friends with Molly, before your father decided to run my life. Don't ever choose power over love, unless you're certain that it will be fulfilling.

Love,

Mother

* * *

Well, I made up for not updating sooner with a really long chapter.

Show me that you are THANKFUL, by writing lots and lots of REVIEWS!

HINT HINT

LilyK

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	28. The Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to the amazing Jo Rowling.

_A/N: Well, I have alot of explaining to do, don't I? A whole three and a half months without updating. Real life got in the way once again. Lets just say that I was dealing with family issues and leave it at that, okay? I mean, at least you're getting to know what happens with the rest of the fic._

_Okay, so some people say that the focus should go back to Draco and Ginny in the sequel, and some don't care either way. Personally, I think that its going to be hard keeping the focus only on Draco and Ginny throughout the sequel. I feel like the story has gotten so involved in the other character's lives, that it wouldn't be right for them to only have little parts in the sequel. I really have no idea as to where I should put the sequel, because as of right now, I don't know how to categorize it. I'm leaning towards keeping it in D/G since the sequel will have just as much interaction between them as this fic does. I promise that I'll TRY and have alot of D/G in the sequel, which is exactly what I want, but the other characters will have a big part as well. This is what I have decided. No matter what, I hope you all continue to read!_

**Note: I have changed Stephanie's last name.**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Order of the Phoenix

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice echoed through the silence of the girl's sixth year dormitory.

The redhead stood near the window, not really seeing the beautiful sun that was currently setting in the pink sky, but staring directly through it, as if it weren't even there.

"Ginny," Hermione repeated worriedly.

Her bright brown eyes blinked in recognition. "Yes?" she asked quietly, still focusing her vision on the outside.

"Would you like to come down to supper with us?"

"No, thats okay. I'm not really hungry," Ginny said, sounding distant.

"Ginny-" Hermione almost scolded, but stopped herself. "You should come down and eat something. Your body needs the nutrients."

Ginny finally turned away from the window, giving her friend a small smile. "I'll get something from the kitchens later on," she reassured her.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'm fine, Hermione."

Hermione gave her a doubtful look and she could tell that Ginny was lying. The younger girl certainly wasn't fine. She seemed to lose a pound everyday.

"I am fine," Ginny protested, not even having to guess the thoughts that currently ran through the brunette's head.

Hermione pursed her lips in a thin line. "Okay, if you say so." Her demeanor softened. "Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Ginny said with a tired smile, then turned back to the window.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't coming down?" Ron demanded.

Hermione tapped her foot in annoyance. "Exactly what I said, Ronald. Your sister doesn't want to come down for supper."

"I don't care what she said! She's going to bloody well eat if I have to drag her down that staircase!" Ron exclaimed determinedly.

"Ron, you can't go up that stairca-" she stopped at the knowing gaze Ron gave her and blushed.

"I don't even want to know," Harry said, catching the looks that passed between his two best friends.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, her voice higher than usual, "Well, I don't think that we should try and force Ginny into something that she doesn't want to do."

"She needs to eat-"

"I know that Ron," Hermione interrupted in exasperation, "but we can't force her to do something that she doesn't want to do."

"Yes we bloody well can," Ron argued.

"I really don't think she's going to listen to us, Ron," Harry said, trying to reason with him.

"Harry, have you seen her lately? She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks," replied Ron in overprotective mode, but also really concerned.

"We know that you're worried, Ron, we all are. But we can't just make her do something that she doesn't want to do," Hermione explained. "She's in a state of shock. Not eating is a coping mechanism for what she's going through."

"Well its going to get her killed," Ron said firmly. "Besides, she isn't the only one who's going through something."

"Of course she isn't," Hermione agreed. She couldn't help but wonder when Ron would start to cope as well. "How about this," she started, "we wait another week or so and see whether or not her eating habits are the same. I'm afraid that if we went to her now, then she'd just bury herself deeper. If she's still the same in a week, then we can go to someone that will make her change her mind."

"Who the hell do we know that could make my sister do something she doesn't want to do?"

"Well, I was going to say Draco," she rolled her eyes at Ron's snort of disbelief, "but I don't really think that he could make her do anything considering the situation he's put himself in. Stephanie, on the otherhand, could probably convince Ginny."

"Are you mad?" Ron asked loudly. "Why would Ginny listen to that Slytherin bitc-" he stopped at Harry's uncomfortable look and covered it up quickly, "girl?"

"Because they've been best friends for almost three years," she replied simply.

"So? She had just as much to do with my father's dea-" he paused, realizing what he almost said. "My father, as Malfoy."

"It doesn't matter, Ron. I've seen the way that they interact with each other. Despite what you might think, Stephanie does bring out the stronger side in Ginny," Hermione concluded.

"Fine," Ron relented. "But I'm only doing this because you think she might be able to help my sister."

* * *

A week passed in the blink of an eye and Ginny still remained the same. Ron had decided that he would do just about anything to help his sister, even have his best friend talk to an ex girlfriend. 'No matter how hard it was for that particular person', Harry thought bitterly as he made his way through the throngs of people who were busy relishing the feeling of the warm sun. He knew that Stephanie had been spending alot of her time under the old Willow tree, not that he was watching her or anything. This past few weeks had left him a little angry, sad, and utterly confused. One thing that he just wasn't able to process was the fact that Stephanie hadn't come to anyone when finding out the plan to kill Mr. Weasley. He couldn't understand why she didn't go to Dumbledore, or to him for that matter.

"Um, hello," Harry greeted, feeling awkward and trying to ignore the fact that Stephanie was wearing a low-cut tank top. 'Damn hormones'.

"Harry," Stephanie said, looking up from her book in surprise.

"I know that you're probably wondering why I'm talking to you-" Harry began.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"It's about Ginny," he stated bluntly.

"Oh," she started, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, but curious all the same. "What about Ginny?"

"She still isn't eating," he said worriedly. "Hermione thought that you might be able to talk some sense into her."

"Me? Why the hell would Ginny listen to me?" she asked, shocked.

He shrugged. "I dunno, but Hermione seems to think that she will."

"I don't think it would be wise for me to talk to her right now. She'd probably throw a couple of curses at me, and I'm not talking about a couple of bad words either," Stephanie said seriously.

"You could try," he stressed for Ginny's benefit.

"Why would the great trio trust me with something like this?" she asked, curious.

"I really don't know," Harry said, his confusion evident.

"I miss you, Harry," Stephanie whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I-" he swallowed and gritted his teeth. "You either try to help Ginny or you don't. It's up to you," he said swiftly over his shoulder as he walked away.

Stephanie closed her eyes and angrily swiped at the tears that fell.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Stephanie replied to Draco hurriedly, putting vials of ingredients back in the potions cabinet.

"Right," he said slowly, but decided not to push it.

"Did you want something?" she asked her cousin as they walked out of Professor Snape's classroom.

"No," he denied, obviously wanting to talk about something. "Do I need a reason to talk to you?"

Stephanie smirked. "Yes."

He sighed. "Alright. Remember when Snape gave everyone their letters a few weeks back?" She nodded. "I just wanted to know..."

"Who I got a letter from," she finished for him.

"Well, yeah."

"Your mum sent me one."

"Oh, well that's good then. I was a little worried that your mother might have sent you one or something," Draco said.

Stephanie snorted. "And say what?" She began to mimic her mother, "Oh, sweetie, if you don't become a Death Eater then you'll be a disappointment to your whole family. Blah blah blah blah blah."

"As amusing as that was," a voice drawled from behind them, "we are all needed in the Headmaster's office."

* * *

"The Order of Phoenix?" Harry asked in confusion.

Everyone was now situated in Professor Dumbledore's office, ready for their questions to finally be answered.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all siting next to each other on the right, Ginny had sat herself in the middle, at least ten feet apart from anyone, while Draco and Stephanie sat next to each other on the left. You could practically taste the tension in the air.

"The Order of Phoenix is a secret group of witches and wizards who come together and defeat evil," Dumbledore stated, as if reading from a text book.

"Wicked," Ron said after a moments silence.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Quite right, Mr. Weasley."

"So if it's so secret, then why are you telling us about it, Professor?" asked Hermione, furrowing her brow.

"It's very simple, Ms. Granger," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I want you to join the Order of Phoenix."

"Woah. You're shitting me, right?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

"Ms. Anderson, please refrain from using foul language when talking to the Headmaster," Snape scolded his student.

"Why the hell would you want us, mainly me, to join this secret order of yours?" Stephanie asked, ignoring Snape altogether.

"Because I trust ALL of you," he said sincerely, his eyes passing over each and every one of them.

Everyone teenage stared at him in shock.

Ron was about to say something, but Hermione shook her head, stopping him.

"I trust your judgement, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said firmly. Ron gave him an outraged look, while the two Slytherins gave him one of surprise. "If you trust everyone here," he gazed at Draco and Stephanie, "then you must have a good reason."

"Why?" Ginny spoke for the first time.

"Ginny," Dumbledore said softly.

"Why? Or how for that matter," she said angrily. "Why would you trust someone who is responsible for my father's death?"

"Ginny, they aren't really responsible," Hermione said, trying to talk some sense into her friend.

"Ron, what do you think?" she asked her older brother.

Ron stayed silent.

She laughed bitterly. "Un-fucking-believable."

Everyone winced as Ginny slammed the office door.

"She's just angry. It's one of the many stages that you go through when you lose someone that you love," Dumbledore explained. "All that you can do is wait for it to pass."

"She's my sister," Ron croaked, "how am I supposed to just wait for her to get better?"

"Professor, Ginny isn't even eating anything," Hermione informed him worriedly.

"Actually," Stephanie replied, "she is."

"What?" Ron asked, forgetting who he was talking to.

"I um, well I kind of did a spell," she said sheepishly.

"You did a spell?" Ron yelled, expecting the worst.

"Yes, a spell, you stupid git." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Healers use it for sick people _all the time_. Basically it is used for someone who isn't able to eat by mouth. The spell gives the body everything that it needs in order for said person to be healthy. All I have to do is say the incantation every twenty four hours," she told them, sounding like a younger Hermione.

"Wow," Harry said in admiration.

Hermione elbowed Ron. He cleared his throat. "Uh yeah. Thanks, I guess," he directed the last part at Stephanie.

She gave him a small smile. "Your welcome."

"And you were going to tell me this when...?" Draco asked her.

"Well, I didn't really plan on anyone knowing, but it kind of needed to be told," Stephanie told him.

"We're talking about Ginny here, not some random person," Draco said, getting mad. Ron raised his eyebrows at this.

"Excuse the hell out of me," Stephanie scoffed.

Draco sighed. That was probably the closest thing to an apology that he would get from her.

"I think that the Headmaster has a few other things to say," Professor Snape droned.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore smiled, then turned back to the group of students. "Hopefully you all understand how important joining the Order is. I will give you time to decide, but I will need an answer soon. I'm afraid that we don't have much time."

* * *

"I mean, who does he think he is?" Ginny seethed.

"Ribit." The frog croaked.

"You really aren't a big help," she told the green object with a scowl.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled happily, picking up the amphibian. "Thanks for finding him, Ginny."

"Oh, uh, your welcome," she said, then trudged up the stairs to her dorm. 'I really have lost my bloody mind. Talking to a damn frog.'

* * *

"So where do you think we'll be staying for the summer?" Ron asked Harry as the trio walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't know. I guess Dumbledore will tell us when he gets ready," Harry replied, thinking that he wouldn't be suprised if Dumbledore didn't tell them until the last day of school.

"I, for one, still can't believe that we will be spending the whole summer with Malfoy," said Hermione. "I just hope that Ginny is in a better mood by that time."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, or else I won't be the only one who wants to kill him."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written, but it was better than absolutely nothing. This chapter was also a bit rusty, but that is expected since I haven't written anything in a while. Don't worry, your questions will be answered in this story or the sequel, and thats all I can say without ruining it for you. Right now I am in the process of revising the whole story. I'm not changing anything majorly important, except for Stephanie's last name. Again, I apologize to everyone for having to wait so long, and appreciate that you were so patient and didn't tear my head off. The next chapter should be up within the next two weeks, unless something in the real world comes up.

Please review and give me the encouragement I need to get this fic back on the right track.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Oh and Happy New Year!


	29. Deal With It

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry bloody Potter.

A/N: Ha, I told you I'd update! I've also revised EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! So, if you come across any more mistakes, be sure to tell me. It seems that most of you missed me, which makes me feel really special! lol. I'm really happy with everyone's reviews so far. It really gave me the encouragement I need to start the process of getting this story back on track. We're only a few chapters away from being finished with this fic and then the sequel starts!

* * *

Chapter 29: Deal With It 

"What are you doing?"

"Studying," Hermione answered without looking at Harry as he sat down beside her on the common room couch.

He rolled his eyes. "You're always studying."

"It's the middle of May, Harry. The NEWTS are three weeks away," she stated in defense. "You would be doing some good if you followed my example."

Harry just rolled his eyes again.

"Did you want something, Harry?" Hermione asked after five minutes of him staring through space.

"Um, hello?" she snapped her fingers in his face. "Anyone there?"

"Wh-what?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked, getting concerned.

"No, no," he reassured her. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well then you should be in bed, now shouldn't you?" she chastised. Hermione studied his tired face for a full minute. "Something _is_ wrong," she said knowingly. "What's wrong, Harry?"

He stayed silent.

"Is it Voldemort?"

No answer.

"Stephanie?"

Still no answer.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled impatiently.

"It...It's both actually," Harry reluctantly admitted. He really hadn't wanted anyone to know what was bothering him, especially since what everyone else was going through, but he desperately needed someone else's opinion on things.

"Well?" Hermione urged.

"Do you really think that Stephanie is responsible for what happened with Mr. Weasley?" Harry blurted.

"What?" she asked in shock. "Of course not, Harry. You heard what I said to Ginny at the meeting a couple of weeks ago. Why would you think something like that?"

"Because Ginny and Ron-"

"Harry," she interrupted, "they were both angry at the time. I can tell that Ron has already realized it wasn't Malfoy or Stephanie's fault, even though he really wants to blame it on Malfoy," Hermione paused, contemplating her next words. "Ginny, on the otherhand, well Ginny is still very angry and can't really see past her anger right now."

"So, what do _you_ think about it?" Harry asked curiously.

"About what happened with Malfoy and Stephanie?"

He nodded.

"I think they made a mistake in not telling anyone about Lucius's plans," she started honestly, "but I also think that they were confused and felt like no one could help them."

Harry gazed at Hermione in amazement. "You sound like a bloody muggle psychiatrist."

"Why, thank you," she beamed.

"I miss her, Hermione," Harry told his friend softly. Stephanie's beautiful face had been etched into every single one of his thoughts as of late.

Hermione smiled in sympathy and reached over to give him a tight hug. "I know how you feel." Her brown eyes wandered towards the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory.

"Have you talked to Ron lately?" Harry asked, following her eyes.

"Didn't you want to talk about something else?" asked Hermione, clearly stating that she didn't want to go there.

Harry cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, right."

"Well?"

"Well, don't you think it's weird," he seemed thoughtful, "that Voldemort hasn't attacked anyone ever since, well, ever since..." he trailed off uncomfortably.

"Ever since Mr. Weasley's death."

"And since Lucius Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban," Harry added.

"That's probably another one of the main reasons as to why Voldemort hasn't been attacking for the last two months. With more than one of his most loyal followers now captured, I'm sure his so called plans are now being put on hold," Hermione reasoned wisely.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But how long do you think it will be before he escapes from Azkaban?"

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows? It could be a few months before he escapes, or maybe even a year."

"Then what? Voldemort starts killing people off again and we do absolutely nothing about it?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, Harry," she shook her head. "Hopefully by then, we'll be of age."

"So?" Harry scoffed.

"Don't you see, Harry? If we're of age, then we make our own choices," she smiled, her eyes glinting, "and if we make our own choices, then we can _choose_ to fight back."

* * *

"Ginny," Ron whispered, sitting down on her bed. It was Saturday and he'd just gotten finished with breakfast. Dumbledore had finally decided to lift the bans off of Hogsmeade, since there hadn't been any attacks from You-Know-Who for awhile. So while everyone else headed down there, he'd come to check on Ginny. She still wasn't coming down during meal times, and even though he would hate to admit it, he was very thankful that Stephanie had put that charm on his little sister. 

"What do you want, Ron?" Ginny asked him quietly, her body facing away from him.

He looked down at his hands, nervously clearing his throat. "I came up here to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Hogsmeade?" She snorted, "No, Ron, I don't want to go to Hogsmeade," Ginny replied bitterly.

Ron sighed wearily. "Ginny..."

She turned suddenly. "What, Ron? What do you want?" she asked him, getting annoyed.

His expression turned to shock as he stared at her bloodshot eyes and pale features.

"What? Oh, let me guess, do I look like shit, Ron?" she mocked sarcastically.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself!" Ron exclaimed, tears of frustration appearing behind his bright blue orbs.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to act like nothing happened? You want me to act like you?" she demanded.

His face flushed with anger at her words. "I don't act like nothing has happened, Ginny! I'm doing...I'm doing what dad would want us to do," Ron croaked. "I'm going on with my life!"

"How could I possibly do that? How can I-" she choked, tears cursing down her cheeks. "_Why_ do I have to go on without dad?"

He gazed at her sadly. "Because you have to. Because _we_ have to," he replied softly.

"I...I miss him so much, Ron," Ginny whispered, sounding defeated.

Ron moved and wrapped his arms around her in a tight, but comforting hug. "I know you do, Ginny. I miss him too," he said, then kissed her forehead lightly.

And for the first time, Ron truly grieved for the loss of his father.

* * *

"I guess Ron decided to stay with Ginny," Hermione observed two hours before everyone had to be back at Hogwarts. 

"Yeah, guess so," Harry agreed. "Good thing we got Ron his chocolate frogs."

Hermione smiled, then added, "Plus we got Ginny's favorite flavored sugar quills. Hopefully she'll be tempted enough to eat them."

"Yep. So, are you ready to go back?" Harry asked, shrinking his bags and putting them into the pocket of his baggy blue jeans.

"Well, there was something at the bookstore-"

His eyes widened in absolute horror. "We were in there for TWO hours, Hermione!"

She laughed. "I know that, Harry. I was just joking."

He sighed in relief. "Thank God! I wouldn't want to be in there with you for another minute."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Hermione defended.

"Hermione, trying to pry you away from books is like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Harry appeared serious, but there was a teasing note in his tone.

"So? You and Ron are the same way with Quidditch," she said, knowing he couldn't argue with that one.

Harry eye's widened again. "Quidditch!"

"What about it?" Hermione looked confused.

He groaned. "We have our last match against Slytherin in two weeks."

"Oh," she replied, her eyes also widening. Lately, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had been at each other's throats. The only Slytherins who kept to themselves were Malfoy, Stephanie, and Blaise Zabini. It was unusual to walk by Draco Malfoy and not have him sneer at her, but instead stare ahead blankly. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure it won't be that bad," she said, not sure if she was trying to assure him or herself.

"Are you kidding?" he asked in disbelief. "It's probably going to be brutal."

"Well, it's not like any of you will die or anything," Hermione joked weakly.

"He's not in his room," Harry told Hermione, coming down the stairs.

"Maybe he's still talking to Ginny," she suggested. "I'll go check."

"Well, here," he handed her a bag, "that's the candy that we got for Ron and Ginny. I'm knackered, so I'm going to head back upstairs and take a quick nap before supper."

"Okay, Harry," she said, then made her way up to Ginny's dorm.

Hermione tip-toed her way through the room and smiled at the vision before her. Ginny was curled up in a ball next to her brother, who had his arm around her protectively. Hermione sighed, falling in love with Ron all over again. How could she not love somebody like him?

Ron's eyes fluttered open and Hermione squeaked. He smiled when he saw her and put a finger to his mouth, looking down at his sister who still slept.

Hermione nodded, then gestured for him to come out into the hall.

Carefully removing himself out of the bed, without waking Ginny, Ron followed her out of the room.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron greeted, looking at everything but her.

"Ron." Hermione smiled, then appeared concerned. "Is everything alright?" she asked, putting a small hand on his shoulder, so he had to look at her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he answered truthfully.

"Well, good. I'm glad," Hermione replied, gazing into his eyes. She noticed that there was a light in them that hadn't been there in awhile. Something must have happened between him and Ginny today, something that had been good for him.

"What? What are you looking at?" Ron asked curiously, noticing her searching eyes.

"Oh," she blushed lightly in embarrassment, "it's nothing."

Ron grinned, thinking she'd never looked more beautiful. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked seriously.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, but she managed to shake her head. "How much?" she asked finally.

"This much." Ron showed her, by kissing her hard on the mouth.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron pushed his body up against hers, her back hitting the stone wall as she wrapped her leg around his waist. He ran his tongue between her lips and she opened her mouth with a moan, her tongue meeting his. Moving his hand up her shirt, he flicked a thumb across her hard nipple, and groaned when Hermione started sucking on his neck. She moaned his name as he grinded his pelvis into hers.

"Ron...Ron stop," Hermione said, her breaths coming in gasps.

"What, why?" he asked her, dazed.

"We're in the middle of the hall, Ron. It's almost time for everyone to be back from Hogsmeade," she explained, trying to ignore her desire and his lustful gaze.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, right," he said, moving away from her sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go to bed," Hermione replied, nervously biting her lip.

Ron smirked. "It's five o'clock in the evening, Hermione."

She blushed. "Oh, well, I'm really, really tired," she explained hurriedly, then dashed into the seventh years' dorm and locked the door behind her.

"Good _night, _Hermione!" Ron teased, grinning goofily.

"Stupid prat," Hermione muttered as she fell back on her bed, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

"Morning," Stephanie chirped in Draco's ear when she sat down for breakfast, earning herself a death glare. 

"What are you so damned happy about?" he groaned. "It's Monday morning, for Merlin's sake, woman."

She shrugged. "It's not my fault you couldn't get a hangover remedy from Madame Pomfrey."

"You _know_ how to make the potion," he said, still glaring at her. "It's your fault I'm not feeling better."

Stephanie looked at him in disbelief. "I've already made NINE of them for you, Draco. Besides, I told you if you got drunk off your ass again, that I wouldn't make another one," she reminded him.

"You also told everyone in Slytherin house not to give me one!"

'Boy, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right about now,' Stephanie thought to herself in amusement.

"Are you even listening to me?" Draco demanded angrily, grabbing the apple out of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening," she replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Can I have my apple back?"

"No, you can't," he sneered.

"Whatever," she said and simply grabbed another one from the fruit bowl.

"Damnit, Stephanie, I need one! My fucking head is about blow!"

"Well, I don't think shouting is helping your headache," she pointed out smugly.

"I won't get drunk again if you just give me a hangover remedy," Draco promised.

She looked doubtful. "You told me that the last five times. I've given you FIVE chances, Draco." For the past two weeks Draco had been coming to her every morning for a hangover remedy. Apparently this was his unhealthy way of drowning in his sorrows.

"I promise I won't do it again."

"I'm sorry, I can't give you one," she stated firmly.

"Please."

"No."

"Stupid motherfuc-"

"Shutup and look," Stephanie interrupted, gazing at the entrance.

Draco followed her gaze and stiffened in shock. Ginny was walking in the Great Hall, the great trio right along with her.

"She's actually going to eat something," Stephanie said in surprise, but relieved. This was the first time in a month since she had seen Ginny in the Great Hall actually eating food.

"Guess you can take that charm off of her now," Draco said finally, his eyes not leaving Ginny's face.

"Remember what I told you about staring at her?" she joked, after he watched her for a full five minutes.

But Draco didn't answer, because in that moment, Ginny looked up. She gazed at him, her bright brown eyes never leaving his grey-blue orbs. He could tell she was starting to breath heavily, because her chest moved up and down, making him groan out loud. Ginny blushed and turned away quickly.

"Did you just groan?" Stephanie asked, disbelieving. She looked around to see if anyone else had heard him and sighed in relief. It's a good thing they were sitting by themselves.

"I gotta go to class. I'll see you later," he said quickly and was already out of earshot before she could say anything else.

"Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes," she said to herself, then shuddered when she realized what her cousin went off to do. 'He obviously forgot about his hangover.'

* * *

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked her in concern when he noticed her breathing erratically. 

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Harry," she reassured. "I think I'm just going to head to class." She looked up and saw Draco walking out of the Hall. "Or not. I think I'll eat some more," she added in a hurry.

"Okay," he said slowly, giving her a weird look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Uh huh, yeah, yep, I'm fine."

"Sure. If you say so, Gin," he replied doubtfully, but left her alone anyway. He was just glad that she'd actually come down here to eat. He turned his attention back to Ron, who also seemed weird this morning as well. It probably had something to do with Hermione, seeing as how she hadn't said anything at all and was sitting _across_ the table.

'What in the hell is wrong with me?' Ginny thought to herself angrily. 'I'm getting hot just by looking at Drac-damnit, Malfoy! I can't feel this way about him! He's a Death Eater!' Yeah, a Death Eater that Dumbledore trusts and he also happens to be a Death Eater that you're _in love with_, a little voice in her head argued. 'I am not in lo-wait a minute, why the hell do I keep arguing with myself?'

"Oh gods, I really am insane," Ginny groaned, dropping her head on the table.

"Uh, Ginny," Hermione said quietly, "it's time to go to class."

Ginny looked up to see that almost everyone had already left the Great Hall. "Thanks, Hermione," she gave her a small smile.

"Sure, Gin, I'll see you later."

Ginny sighed wearily, knowing that this would be a long day.

A week later found Voldemort sitting on his throne, eyeing one of his youngest Death Eaters in interest.

"I know something of great importance, my Lord," the young one informed. 'They all think I'm so stupid, but they'll get what's coming to them.'

"What is it?" he hissed.

"This will not please you, my Lord," the young one warned.

"I didn't ask you whether or not it would please me, I asked you to tell me what you know!" he cried angrily and the person cowered before him.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

He looked bored. "I'm going to cut you open and let my snake eat your intestines if you don't tell me what you know!" Voldemort roared.

"It's about Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," the person sobbed hurriedly. "I heard the two talking about how much they hate you. I also know that Draco has feelings for the Weasley girl and Stephanie Anderson is in love with Potter. Apparently she warned Dumbledore of your plans to kill Arthur Weasley and Minister Fudge."

"Traitors! It is there fault my most loyal Death Eaters are in Azkaban," he hissed, his red eyes glowing in an insane way. "They will all die!" His thirst for bloodshed was growing with a vengeance. Lashing out, he screamed loudly, his voice vibrating with rage,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

And Pansy Parkinson's body crumpled lifelessly to the floor.

* * *

At that same time in Hogwarts, four students awoke screaming in blinding pain.

* * *

"Ginny?" 

"Harry?"

Both of them looked at each other in surprise and did a double take. They both appeared paler than usual, eyes bloodshot, and their bodies shivering.

"What's wrong?" both of them asked each other.

"I-I dunno," Ginny answered first, shaking her head in confusion. "All I know is that when I woke up, pain cursing throughout my entire body."

"Me too, except that it wasn't my entire body, but my scar," he explained.

If possible, Ginny's face paled even more. "Voldemort?"

Harry nodded grimly. "Did you wake anyone else?"

"No," Ginny shook her head. "I have a silencing charm around my bed."

"Well, I was down here, so I don't think anyone heard me. I fell asleep doing Potions homework."

"What the hell is going on, Harry?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't know," he admitted. "All I know is that someone is really angry."

"We have to go to Dumbledore," said Ginny, already heading for the portrait with Harry behind her.

* * *

Stephanie awoke to the sound of someone screaming. 'Who was screaming? The only other person in the room was... Draco! "Draco!" Stephanie shrieked, rushing over to him. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the Head Boy's Dorm after listening to him talk about Ginny, now suddenly she was shouting at him that everything was okay, gazing down at him in terror. 

"Draco...Draco what's wrong?" she yelled, tears running freely.

"My mark," he gasped, biting his lip so hard that it bled.

Stephanie pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and looked at the Death Eater symbol in horror. It was outlined with fresh blood, burning a fiery red. "Oh my gods," she whispered, putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

Draco gritted his teeth against the slowly dying pain.

After running to his bathroom to gather supplies, Stephanie sat on the bed beside him, tentatively tending to his injury. "Are you okay?" she asked when he winced in pain.

"Fine," he replied.

"What the hell was that, Draco?" she asked him, more than concerned.

"There's only one person it could've been," he answered gravely.

"Voldemort," Stephanie whispered, horrified. "He must-" she stopped as the portrait to Draco's room opened.

"Blaise?" Draco said, confused.

"I see it happened to you too," Blaise nodded to Draco's mark then looked at his own.

Stephanie gasped, "Oh. Come on, let me get yours cleaned up too," she said, sitting him on the bed.

"What do you think he's mad about?" Blaise asked as Stephanie worked on his mark.

"The only thing I can come up with is that someone overheard us talking about how much we despise him," Draco replied.

"Or he could've found out that you're in love with Ginny," Stephanie added seriously.

Draco scowled and Blaise smirked in amusement.

"It doesn't really matter what he found out," she continued on. "All I know is that we need to go to Dumbledore."

"I'm not-"

"You are," Stephanie deadpanned, "or I will."

* * *

"Lets go see the muggle loving whackjob," Draco muttered when they arrived at the statue that led to Dumbledore's office. 

"This muggle loving whackjob knows what you are and still trusts you, so stop whining," Stephanie advised, glaring.

Having no comeback, Draco kept quiet. He knew his cousin was right about the old nut, but that didn't mean that he liked asking for his help.

"Do you remember what the password was last time?" Stephanie asked Draco.

"Last time?" Blaise asked, confused. "What did you come here for?"

"No, do you?" Draco said, ignoring Blaise.

Stephanie scowled. "Aren't you supposed to know these things? _You're_ the Head Boy, not _me_."

"I don't remember every bloody thing," he said, sneering.

"Lemon Drops," Blaise told the statue. The other two were so busy arguing that they didn't notice the staircase appear. "Uh, guys," Blaise started.

"Asshole."

"Guys?"

"Bitch."

"At least I don't have amnesia."

"Guys?"

Draco snorted, "Oh that was real smooth."

"SHUT UP!" Blaise shouted and the two stared at him in shock. He huffed, "You would think that the both of you were brother and sister instead of cousins."

"No," sighed Stephanie in relief, then added, "thank Merlin."

"Now why the two of you were arguing," Blaise began, before Draco had a chance to bite back, "look at what I did."

Stephanie and Draco stared at the opening to the Headmaster's office, feeling stupid.

Blaise smirked. "Don't you two feel like idiots," he insulted, then walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in, Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore invited, the door springing open. 

Ginny and Harry had arrived twenty minutes before, just now finishing their version of what happened to them when they awoke. They both swung around in confusion, wondering why Blaise Zabini was in Dumbledore's office at two in the morning.

Blaise looked at them, surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"What are **you **doing here?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." he trailed off uncomfortably, then looked over his shoulder and called, "Draco! Stephanie!"

"Oh great," Ginny groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Draco growled to Blaise, annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny's demanding voice echoed and Draco almost jumped in surprise.

Draco stared at Ginny, mesmerized. He hadn't been this close to her in the past month.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, smirking. He knew that look.

Stephanie walked in cursing, not noticing everyone in the room. "Damn shoe got caught on that stupid stair. Dumbledore, you should really get," she looked up and froze.

"I will be sure and get it fixed," the Headmaster replied in amusement, finishing her thought.

"Great," she said, faking enthusiasm. "Now what in the hell is going on?" she voiced everyone's question, gazing at Harry, a feeling of grief and love washing over her.

Dumbledore sobered. "I'm afraid that all of you are here for the same reason."

"Oh gods, it happened to you too?" Ginny asked them, concerned.

"Draco and Blaise, their, um... marks started bleeding and burning," Stephanie answered her.

Ginny gasped and ran over to Draco, to concerned to think about what she was doing and carefully pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. He winced, not from pain, but because he didn't want her to see such a disgusting thing.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked him softly, gazing into his eyes.

He nodded. "I'm fine. What about you?" he asked, amazed that she was actually talking to him.

"I'm okay," she replied. Merlin, she had missed his voice.

"What about you?" Stephanie asked Harry, breaking the other couple's moment.

Ginny turned away and Draco cursed his cousin inwardly for her bad timing.

"Fine," Harry replied. "And you?" He took in her appearance, realizing she looked healthier than any of them at the moment. She looked... beautiful.

"I'm alright. Nothing happened to me," she said, shivering under his emerald gaze.

"Well that's nice, but I wanna know what the hell is going on," Blaise replied, annoyed.

"Apparently, Mr. Zabini, Voldemort is angry at all of you," said Dumbledore.

"Well, I knew that," Blaise uttered.

"So it looks like I'm going to have to remove the three of you from Slytherin house," he informed.

Draco was outraged. "What? You can't possibly think I'm going to give up everything I've earned because of those pricks."

"You don't have to give up anything, Mr. Malfoy. I just think it would be wise if your living arrangements were changed," Dumbledore replied.

"It makes sense," Stephanie cut in, "I mean, if Voldemort knows that we betrayed him, then he'll tell every single Death Eater here."

"That can't be good," Harry said.

Blaise scowled, "Of course it isn't good, Potter."

"So, what? This means that the other Slytherins are going to terrorize us every chance they get?" Stephanie asked, giving Blaise a look that meant for him to shut up.

"If they are told to do so by Voldemort, then yes. This is why I want the three of you to move to a different part of the castle. You will still go to the same classes and eat at the same table, but you will not live with them," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"So much for houses bonding," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ms. Weasley, you've already bonded with two Slytherins."

She blushed and cleared her throat, "Oh, right."

Draco smirked.

"If Voldemort is so angry, then why didn't anything happen to Stephanie? Why didn't she feel any pain?" Ginny asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Stephanie isn't connected to Voldemort in a physical or mental sense. The four of you are all connected to him in some way," he told her, feeling a deep pang for the fact that they were all so young.

"Well what am I supposed to do this summer?" Blaise interrupted. "My whole family is full of Death Eaters. I'll be dead by the time I step of Hogwarts grounds," he said bitterly.

"There's no other option. You'll have to spend the summer with us," Stephanie spoke up.

"Oh great," Harry replied sarcastically.

Blaise looked confused. "Us? Who's us?"

"I'll explain it later," Stephanie dismissed. "So is it okay if he hides away with the rest of us this summer?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course it is, Ms. Anderson. See if he would like to join the Order as well," he said casually.

"Yes, sir," Stephanie nodded and Blaise just kept on looking confused.

Harry looked at his Headmaster wondering if he really was insane.

"Speaking of the Order, have you all thought things through?" Dumbledore asked four of the teenagers.

"I'm in," Stephanie said, then turned to her cousin. "Drake?"

He looked away from Ginny's searching eyes, feeling somewhat guilty. "I, uh, need more time to think about it."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster replied in understanding.

"I'm in too," said Harry. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to have advantages while fighting Voldemort.

"Wonderful. Be sure to remind Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to come by and give me their answer soon," he reminded him.

Harry nodded.

"Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore said softly, watching her with thoughtful eyes.

Ginny knew from the beginning what she'd wanted to do. "I want in," she said, her voice confident. She looked over to Draco, wondering why he hadn't said he wanted to join too. Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out. He probably thought no one wanted him to join the Order. She knew that he wasn't evil and that he wasn't at fault for her father's death, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry with him. Finding out that she'd been just a bet to him, a prize of some sort, made her heart ache with pain and fresh tears come to her eyes.

Draco caught Ginny's pained expression and quickly looked away, ashamed once again. It didn't take a genius to know what she was thinking about. He just wished she would listen to him and let him explain.

"Alright, I need some of you to sign some things," Dumbledore broke in, ceasing everyone's thoughts. He turned to Stephanie, Harry, and Ginny and handed them each a piece of parchment, making them read it and sign their signature at the bottom. "Well then, it's settled. You are now official members of the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

A/N: Well, I gave you a really long chapter, now I want REVIEWS! Lots and lots and lots... okay, you get the picture. lol. So, how did you like it? I think it went well! You know I appreciate all your support and I love you bunches! 

**P.S. In your review, I would like to know who your fave character of my fic is, and who your least favorite character is.**

Please Review! (With whipped cream and a cherry on top.)

LilyK


	30. Making Some Things Better

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's been like four months since I've updated, but I have the bestest excuse ever! My internet was turned off! (**Shame on you, mom.**) So, I got this free internet thingy that I'm using... _just_ _so I can update_ _for you_** guys**!

Now on to the big 3-0!

* * *

Chapter 30: Making Some Things Better

"So you're telling me that we have to live in the same house, all summer, with four Gryffindors?" Blaise asked, wondering if he should feel disgusted or amused at this little tidbit of information.

Stephanie nodded. "Yep, we sure do."

"Look on the bright side, mate," Draco slapped his shoulder, grinning, "at least you won't die just yet."

"Yeah, that's real comforting, Draco," Blaise drawled, then smirked. "Although, I would be more worried about you than anyone else."

"Why's that?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, I'm not the one that's going to be living with my ex-girlfriend's older brother," Blaise informed him with a smug look.

"I'm not scared of Weasley," he sneered.

Stephanie grinned. "Notice that he didn't say which one," she pointed out to Blaise.

Draco scowled. "I'm not scared of any Weasley."

"Puh-lease," his cousin huffed, "even I get scared of that infamous temper that all the Weasleys seem to have."

"Whatever. So, has anyone from Slytherin house harassed you yet?" Draco asked, quickly changing the subject. He was desperately trying to keep Ginny off of his mind, but it just didn't seem to be working. Ever since he had seen her two nights ago in the Headmaster's office, he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but her.

"Well Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack me with a few curses, but they managed to knock themselves out in the process," Blaise replied.

Draco raised an eye-brow. "Funny, they did the same thing to me."

Stephanie smirked. "Well, other than a few nasty looks from the girls, nothing bad. Come to think of it, I would've figured that Pansy would be the main one, but I haven't seen her at all these past few days."

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"Tell me what?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Apparently Voldemort killed her," Draco said, feeling bad for a girl who never had a chance.

Stephanie gasped. "Oh, well that explains alot. She was probably the one feeding him information."

All feelings of sympathy from Draco vanished. "You think?"

She nodded. "Of course, Drake. Why else would she be dead?"

"Maybe cause she was bloody annoying," Blaise joked.

Stephanie gave him the death glare. "No, you idiot! He probably killed her in a fit of rage after he found out that we betrayed him."

"Stupid bitch!" Draco yelled angrily. "If she wasn't dead, I'd kill her myself."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Being angry isn't going to solve anything. Besides, at least we're out of the Slytherin dorms. Now we don't have to worry about someone trying to kill us in our sleep."

"I was quite content in my Head dorm, thank you," Draco said sarcastically.

"Well, I definitely like having my own room," said Blaise. Dumbledore had moved all three of them into a more lively and healthy environment, in his opinion. They all had their own bedroom with a bathroom connecting to each one and they all shared one common room. Of course, everything was decorated in green and silver.

"Me too," Stephanie agreed. "I'm definitely loving the peace."

"Well it won't be peaceful for much longer. We have a Quidditch match coming up, remember?" Blaise reminded the both of them.

Draco shrugged. "I've decided not to play."

"What?" Blaise asked in shock.

"He's just joking," Stephanie said, then turned to her cousin. "You're just joking, right?"

"No, I'm not," he stated seriously.

"What the hell is wrong with you, mate? This is our last bloody game!" Blaise shouted.

Draco scowled. "Nothing is wrong with me, Blaise. I'm just not about to play for a team who doesn't give a shit about me or what I'm for."

"He's right, Blaise. I mean, why would you want to try and help your house win when they couldn't care less about you?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't know...it's just, well, it's our last game, you know?"

"Yeah, it's a game," Draco replied. "We've got more important things to do."

* * *

"Look at them," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "It almost makes me want to hurl," she replied making a gagging noise in the back of her throat.

Harry laughed. "C'mon, Ginny, at least they aren't screaming at each other." He looked over at his two best friends who were currently cuddled up in a chair. A big part of him wished that he was holding Stephanie right about now.

"Have you talked to her?" Ginny asked.

"Who?" Harry answered, pretending that he didn't know.

She rolled her eyes. "Stephanie, you prat. Who else would I be talking about?"

"No, not lately." Harry gave her a look. "What about you?"

"Why would I talk to her?" Ginny asked, daring him to go further.

"Because she's your best friend," he said, not in the least bit scared.

"She's your girlfriend," Ginny shot back.

Harry groaned. "And she's your best friend! You won't ever be able to replace her."

"I already know that, Harry. The question is, do you?" Ginny got up and headed for the stairs. "Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

On Saturday evening, Ginny sat with Hermione at the dinner table, thinking about her conversation with Harry only a few nights before. She knew that she missed her best friend, but did she miss her enough to risk getting hurt again?

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Hermione asked, noticing the younger girl's sullen face.

"Yeah, sure."

Hermione appeared doubtful.

"I was just thinking about things," Ginny finally answered.

"Like..."

"Like if I should talk to Stephanie."

"Oh, I think you should," Hermione said quickly.

"Really, why's that?" Ginny wondered.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Ginny, it's what makes us human. People have to forgive, otherwise everyone in the world would be miserable," she replied softly, thinking of how hard it would be if she didn't have Ron right now.

Ginny nodded. "You're right, Hermione." She was thankful that she and the older girl were so close. It was like having an older sister, only not.

She smiled. "You're welcome. Now go talk to her."

"What?" Ginny's eyes widened. "I can't, not right now." She knew for sure that Draco was eating with Stephanie, because she just happened to glance in their direction at least ten times in the past minute.

"Sure you can," said Hermione, pushing the other girl out of her seat. "Just go up to her and say hi."

"Right, sure thing." Ginny gritted her teeth and started over to the Slytherin table, praying to the Gods that she wouldn't faint.

So much for Gryffindor bravery.

* * *

"Hey."

Stephanie looked up from her food and froze. What the hell was Ginny doing saying hey to her? "Uh, hey," she replied, hoping her voice didn't sound small.

Draco eye's darted back and forth between his cousin and the love of his life. Okay, so his eyes pretty much stayed on Ginny.

Ginny wrung her hands together nervously, not once glancing in Draco's direction. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Stephanie gave her a half-nod. "Sure." She turned to her cousin. "I'll see you later, Draco."

"Huh? Oh, right. See you later, Steph," he replied, still gazing at the redhead, who was currently walking away.

* * *

"So what's up?" Stephanie asked, breaking the awkward silence. They had been sitting under the Willow tree for the past five minutes without any noise, except the few occasional chirps from the birds and it was starting to drive her crazy.

Ginny sighed and gathered up all her courage. "I wanted to apologize."

Stephanie looked at her in shock. "For what?"

"For blaming you," Ginny replied quietly. "You were in no way at fault for what happened to my father. I was just angry that day and have been angry about alot of things-"

"Hey, it's totally cool," Stephanie interrupted. "You had every right to be freaked."

Ginny gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Steph."

She shrugged, "No problem. So, can I actually talk to you without getting yelled at now?" Stephanie teased.

Ginny laughed. "Sure."

Stephanie smiled. She knew that everything wasn't okay between them and that they had a long way to go before it was, but at least some things were getting better.

* * *

"So you've decided where the children will stay this summer, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked the Headmaster. A few certain members from the Order of Phoenix had been asked to meet in Dumbledore's office earlier that afternoon.

"Yes, Minerva, I have," he replied, blue eyes twinkling.

"Well?" She never did like it when he got that look.

"They will be staying at the Potter Estates."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter was very very short, but at least it was something. No worries, I will update soon, I promise! Just please don't scream at me in any of your reviews.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

LILYK


	31. We're So Close To Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Sheesh, how many times do I have to type that?

Author's Note: Well, after a month and some days I finally decided that it was time for me to update again. I know that I said I would update soon, and well, I kind of actually did seeing as how it didn't take me three or four months this time. I am so close to the end of this story, a couple of chapters away as a matter of fact. I can't believe that this fic has been as successful as it is, and your reviews have made that happen! Again I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers and readers out there; you're what keeps this story going! Now without further ado, the latest edition of SGNG.

Note: As for the whole Potter Estates thing in the last chapter, well, I didn't say WHICH one, did I? wink, wink

* * *

Chapter 31: We're So Close To Finals

"What do you mean he's not playing?" Ron bellowed out angrily.

Harry shrugged. "He isn't playing."

"Malfoy has to play, Harry! This is our final Quidditch match! This game will determine the best of the best!" he cried passionately. "How can you act like you don't care about this?"

Harry had never seen his friend so worked up about something before, except maybe for Hermione. "I just have more important things to worry about," he worded carefully, thinking of Stephanie and Voldemort in particular.

Ron nodded in understanding, "I know that, it's just...this could be out LAST game," his expression turned grim, thinking of what was to come, "ever," he added.

"Why would you think something like that, Ron?" Harry asked, bordering angry. Did he think they were all going to die or something?

Ron had a far away look in his eyes. "I dunno, I mean with everything that's happened. What with You-Know-Who and my father..." he trailed off, inwardly cursing himself for bringing up such a subject.

"Oh, right," Harry said, feeling like a prick for his misguided judgement.

"I just, I don't think I could handle it if I lost someone else," Ron croaked, forgetting for a moment that he was getting choked up in front of his best _guy_ friend. He gave Harry a sympathetic smile, "I don't see how you do it, mate."

"It came with the package of being The-Boy-Who-Lived," Harry joked and Ron chuckled at his pathetic attempt to make him feel better. "We're not going to lose anyone else," he said firmly, praying to the Gods that he was right.

"I hope you're right, Harry," Ron said, echoing his friend's last thought.

* * *

"So, are you going to the Quidditch game next Saturday?" Ginny asked Stephanie when they sat down in their assigned seats, waiting for the dreaded Potions class to began. Weirdly, Professor Snape hadn't arrived yet.

"I dunno, I mean there really isn't a reason for me to go to the game," answered Stephanie.

"What are you talking about?" she asked her, confused.

Stephanie sighed, "Well, Harry and I aren't on really great terms right now, plus Draco and Blaise have decided that they aren't going to play-"

"What!" Ginny interrupted, her eyes widening in shock.

The Slytherin looked surprised. "You didn't know that they weren't going to play?"

Ginny shook her head. "Why would I know? It's not like I talk to Draco anymore and I never really talked to Blaise before anyway." Come to think of it, it had been a whole week since she'd uttered one word to Draco and that was because of a certain incident that had everyone scared shitless.

Stephanie clicked her tongue. "Right..." she dragged out the word, "I kinda forgot about that. But anyways, Draco doesn't want to play because he thinks that maybe if Slytherin wins, it will somehow make him a hypocrite or some bullshit like that," she rolled her eyes," and Blaise, well Blaise is just a lazy ass."

Ginny managed a small smile at her friend's last comment, despite the ache that seemed to grow within her heart everytime a certain someone's name was mentioned. She knew that her father's death wasn't his fault, but it didn't change the fact that he knew what was going to happen and he didn't even try to stop it. 'But Stephanie knew and you forgave her,' a voice rang. 'Yes, but Stephanie also went to Snape and didn't break my freaking heart like he did!' her inner voices argued with one another.

Thinking about the situation some more, Stephanie realized that her cousin would be making a mistake if he didn't play, at least for himself. This would be the perfect solution for getting Ginny to talk to him again! "Maybe you should try and talk some sense into him," Stephanie suggested as slyly as possible, breaking into the redhead's thoughts.

"Maybe I should," Ginny said quietly, her inner voices still going at it inside her head. "Oh, would you please just shut the hell up already!" she yelled, realizing with embarrassment that she had screamed out loud. Everyone in the class stared at her like she a crazy person, so she slumped down in her seat, trying to hide herself from the world.

"Uh, are you okay, Ginny?" Colin asked her politely form the desk located in front of her.

"Fine, just fine," she squeaked, her head the only thing in his view.

Stephanie snorted, "Yeah, cause people who talk to themselves are just fine and dandy, aye?" Colin shrugged and turned back around.

Ginny sat straight up and gave her the infamous Weasley glare. "Shut up, Anderson."

And Stephanie remained silent for the rest of class, but only because Snape had arrived a few seconds later. No, really!

* * *

"What do you want, Pothead?" Draco asked with a sneer. This had to be the first time he had ever seen Potter actually walk up to him on his own.

Harry gave the blonde a strange look. "Don't you think we're getting a little to old for these childish games, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "Nope, not when I get to make fun of you."

Harry gave up and cleared his throat, "Whatever. Listen, I was wondering if you knew where Stephanie was."

"If I knew, why the hell would I tell you?"

"Nevermind, Malfoy," Harry replied, waving him off in anoyance.

Draco sighed to himself, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him at least once in this lifetime. "She's off somewhere with Blaise," he told him carelessly, picking the imaginary lint off of his shoulder.

Harry's emerald eyes darkened. "What the bloody hell is she doing with that vile, indecent prick?" he demanded.

Yes, Blaise was all of those things, but that didn't mean he liked hearing it from someone else. "Tsk, tsk, is someone getting jealous?" Draco teased mockingly.

"I'm not jealous," Harry lied quickly. "Just worried about her."

Draco shook his head in amusement. "Right. Anyway, I was just kidding, Potter," he said, ignoring Harry's glare. "She should be in the library right about now."

"Wha-" Harry started in outrage, but then pushed back his feelings of hate. He didn't have time to argue with this dolt. "Thanks, Malfoy," he said, then walked off before Draco could get a word in edgewise.

* * *

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Harry," Ginny apologized, picking up the book he dropped when she accidentally bumped into him.

"It's alright," he assured, taking his overdue library book from her hands. "Is Stephanie in there?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the doors that led straight to the library.

"Yep, she sure is." Ginny eyed him warily, praying that his intentions were of the good, otherwise she would have to hurt him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Malfoy told me that she was here, but you can never be too sure when it comes to him. I just needed to talk to her about some things," he replied, getting more nervous every second he stood there. This would be the first time in almost two months since he'd been completely alone with her.

Ginny nodded. "Right, of course."

He nodded his thanks. "Well, I'll see you later, Ginny."

"Oh, wait!" She stopped him before he could get through the double doors.

"Yeah?" Harry had an impatient look on his face when he turned around. He really needed to get this over with in a few minutes, otherwise his stomach was going to jump through his throat and he didn't think that throwing up on Stephanie would be a good start.

"You don't happen to know where Draco was headed when you spoke to him, do you?"

Harry smiled. Why she wanted to talk to him so soon was beyond him, but it wasn't his business, so he just gave her a simple answer. "To the Quidditch pitch."

Ginny cocked one of her perfect golden-red eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"He had his broom."

* * *

"Are you studying AGAIN?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to his girlfriend. There were at least twenty books sitting on the table in front of her.

"Yes," she replied without looking up from her notes.

"Are you going to eat supper?"

"Do you think about anything other than food?"

Ron appeared thoughtful. "Well, I think about you," he said, grinning like an idiot.

Hermione snorted, then continued to copy her notes.

"I'm hungry," Ron groaned after maybe a minute. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Ron studied Hermione's features, oblivious to everything else. The light from the nearby window played over her skin, giving her this angelic sort of look.

"Ron! Ron! Ronald Bilius Weasley, are you even listening to me?" Hermione hit him upside the head when he didn't answer.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. Apparently she had been talking to him for the last few minutes. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what was that for?"

"You weren't listening to me!"

"Yes I was!"

She looked doubtful, then grinned. "Oh really," she crossed her arms, "then what did I say?"

"Uh...um, well, you were...uh," Ron stuttered, "Oh! You were talking about NEWTS," he said, so sure of himself.

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "That isn't the only thing that I talk about, Ron."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I've been talking about it alot lately," she admitted reluctantly. "But that's only because the NEWTS are two weeks away."

"It's the _only_ thing you talk about," he corrected, remembering the last twenty times she had tried to get him to study in the past month, mostly consisting of him ending up with a few minor bruises because he wouldn't do what he was told.

She ignored his last comment. "Well, while you were busy not listening to me, I was suggesting that we have supper outside since it's a really nice night."

Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at the light blush that appeared afterwards. "Sure thing, Mione."

* * *

"Hello," Harry greeted timidly, his voice low and quiet.

Stephanie looked up in surprise, a strand of hair falling in her face. "Hi to you too, stranger."

Harry smiled, her joke ceasing his nervousness for the time being. "How have you been?" he asked politely, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, I've been better," she revealed, grabbing her pullover out of the chair so that Harry could sit down.

"I think we all have," he sighed, giving her a weak grin while taking his seat.

"What's up?" Stephanie asked, rubbing the chill bumps that had popped up on her arms. 'Damn those penetrating eyes of his,' she cursed inwardly.

"Cold?" Harry asked in concern, observing her movements.

"Just a little," she lied. She was actually pretty hot right about now, considering the heat that was rushing through her body. "So what's up?" Stephanie repeated, hoping that the feeling would go away so she wouldn't be tempted to jump him in public.

"Same old stuff," he shrugged.

"Like..." Stephanie urged him to go further.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie!" Harry blurted out, rubbing the sweat off of his palms. He'd thought that he wasn't nervous, but apparently he'd been very wrong.

A moment of silence followed.

"Stephanie?"

Silence.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard and Stephanie could be seen launching herself in Harry's arms, knocking the both of them to the floor.

"Um, Stephanie," Harry said, starting to panic. He wondered if it was that time of the month or something. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyes wide.

She pulled back from their hug, her hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I love you, Harry," Stephanie whispered to him softly.

Harry grinned widely, feeling like the happiest person on the planet. "I love you too," he said, pulling her in for a long overdue kiss.

* * *

Ginny stood next to the stands watching Draco as he flew on his broom above. She smiled, imagining the peaceful and serene look that always appeared on his face when he flew alone, or with her even. She missed flying with him. She missed how he would hold her against his chest when they would go dangerously high or the way he would scare her by doing a complete nose-dive while being two hundred feet in the air. Merlin, how she missed _him_.

"Ginny?"

Ginny squealed, turning around to meet the site of a very amused Draco Malfoy. He must've snuck up on her while she was lost in that big sea that was called a brain. "What?" she growled, scowling at his smirk.

"I don't think I've ever seen you jump that high," he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad the fact that I was terrified makes you happy," said Ginny in a sarcastic tone. "Would you like me to do it again?"

He shrugged, searching her face for any signs as to why she was here. He could tell that she was definitely determined. "So why are you out here by yourself?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I was looking for you actually," Ginny replied.

He smiled. "Oh really?" he asked, obviously interested.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah." She sat down on a nearby bench and he copied her movements. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"What about?" asked Draco, gazing into her bright brown eyes.

She quickly avoided his gaze. "Quidditch," Ginny answered simply.

"Oh," he sighed, hiding his disappointment.

"What, what is it?" Ginny asked him curiously.

He appeared confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid, Draco," she rolled her eyes, "I meant, what was the 'oh' for?"

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name coming from her sweet lips, but he ignored it. "I just thought you might be here to talk about something else," Draco replied, nonchalant.

"Oh," was all Ginny managed to say. She soon realized that the only thing he could be referring to was them. "I don't think...um," she sighed loudly, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall, "I don't really think that I'm ready for that, Draco."

Draco nodded, swallowing hard. "I understand." He stood up to grab his broom, using anything as a possible distraction, because he desperately needed it right now. "So what about Quidditch?" he asked, killing some of the awkward tension.

"Well, Stephanie told me that you weren't going to play in the last game," she replied, thankful for the change of subject.

He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "And? What about it?"

"And I think you're making a big mistake," replied Ginny, straightfoward and serious.

"Why's that?" Draco asked, intrigued as to what her reasons were.

"You've played this game practically your whole life," she began, feeling like a passionate speech was about to take place, "and not because of you father, or because it might have made you popular." She stood up and placed a dainty palm on the side of his face. "You did it because it's something that you've always loved to do. It's a talent that not many people possess and it's something that you're damn good at. Don't let anyone take this away from you, Draco," she finished quietly, searching his grey-blue orbs. His eyes were openly filled with love and admiration...for her. To put it bluntly, 'it scared the shit out of her.'

"Thanks, Ginny," he said sincerely, covering his larger hand over hers.

She smiled. "You're welcome, Draco." Ginny turned to leave, but paused, "I'll see you at the game." She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and before he knew it, she was gone.

* * *

"Have you decided which of the Potter Estates the students will be residing at this summer?" Professor McGonagall had been asking Headmaster Dumbledore this question ever since the day he'd told her where the teenagers would be staying.

Dumbledore nodded, then clapped his hands together in excitement.

Minerva rolled her eyes, becoming impatient. "Well?" she huffed.

The old man's eyes twinkled with amusement at the older woman's behavior. "I've decided that they will be staying in South Africa."

Miverva looked positively livid. "Albus, you cannot be serious-"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It was a harmless joke, Minerva. Now," he started again before she had the chance to reply, "obviously the safest place for them to stay would be..."

"Well, are you going to tell me?" she finally screeched.

"One of Harry's grandparents vacation estates in North America."

Professor McGonagall was speechless for the first time in her life.

Dumbledore smiled in that weird way of his and popped a lemon drop into his mouth thinking 'Voldemort will never know of their whereabouts.' He held the candies up to her. "Lemon drop?"

* * *

"I'm playing in the match tomorrow," Blaise announced when he walked into the common room, making Stephanie and Draco look up from their homework assignments.

Stephanie jumped up and in the moment of excitement, gave him a hug. "Good for you, Blaise! You've made me very proud!" she praised, giving him another hug.

"Yes, it's so bloody wonderful," Draco mimicked, then went to his room and slammed the door.

Blaise and Stephanie cringed when they heard something crash to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Blaise wondered out loud.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, annoyed with her cousin's immature behavior. "He's been a prick ever since Ginny tried talking him into playing at the match. Now he's all confused," she sighed dramatically.

"Ohhhh...So, talked to Potter lately?" he asked, forgetting all about Draco.

"As a matter of fact, we're doing better than ever!" Stephanie exclaimed happily.

"Oh, well that's great, Steph," Blaise said with as much enthusiasm as possible, but straining hi voice in the process.

Stephanie got a weird look on her face. 'Does he sound disappointed?' she asked herself, but shrugged it off with a big smile. "It is, isn't it?"

Blaise sighed in relief. He was one damn good actor.

"So," Stephanie began with a mischievous look in her eyes, "did I see you hanging out with a certain Ravenclaw that we all know and love the other day?"

"What? No, no, of course-" he stopped when he noticed the, 'do I look stupid to you?' expression that was sent his way. "Yeah, she's kinda been tutoring me for the NEWTS," he admitted sheepishly.

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "No way! The _all knowing_ _Blaise_ is being **tutored**?" she teased.

"So!" Blaise defended himself.

Stephanie grinned. "Do you like her?"

"What? No, of course not!" Blaise cried.

"Well, you have been hanging out with her."

"She's my tutor!" he argued.

"She's also a Ravenclaw!"

"So! I hang out with your sister and she's a Gryffindor, doesn't mean I like her in that way," Blaise said, thinking that was a good enough example.

Stephanie giggled. "My sister is also a second year."

"I don't like her!" Blaise scowled.

"Do too!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"SHUT UP!" Draco roared, his scream echoing through the entire castle. "Some people are trying to sleep, you know?"

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning, his stomach all tied in knots. Guessing that only food could cure the feeling, he woke Harry up, and after putting on their Quidditch uniforms they headed down to breakfast.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Seamus spoke up when they arrived at the table.

"Aww, you'll be okay, baby," Lavender cooed annoyingly.

Ginny couldn't help but glare at the girl. She was such a slut.

"Yeah, mate, just do what I do," Ron advised him.

"What's that?" Seamus asked him.

"Eet Sumpin," he replied with a mouth full of food.

Seamus looked confused, so he turned to Harry. "What did he say?"

Harry shrugged.

"He said to eat something," Hermione piped from the other side of her boyfriend.

Seamus snorted. "Didn't you just hear me say that I feel like I'm going to be sick? You know," he pointed an accusing finger at Ron, "you're supposed to be the smart one. You are the captain after all."

Ron paled and started choking on some of his toast.

Harry grinned, patting his best friend on the back. "I think that Ron forgot about that."

"I did not," Ron denied weakly.

"Excuse me, Harry?" a younger girl around the age of twelve, who sat beside Dennis Creevey greeted.

"Yeah, Amanda?" Harry asked his girlfriend's little sister.

"Stephanie wanted me to tell you that you better kick some ass out there. She couldn't make it to breakfast, cause she had to go to the library to study for a test," she informed him.

"Thanks for letting me know," Harry said.

She shrugged, "No, problem," then went back to conversing with Dennis.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked him, nodding towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, sure."

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek for good luck and told him that she'd see him later.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked when they were walking away from the table.

Ginny snorted hearing Ron cry that he'd forgot about being Quidditch captain.

"You're just nervous, Ron," Harry assured him.

"Yes, but-BLOODY HELL, Harry! I thought you said he wasn't going to play!" Ron yelled.

Ginny looked over to see what all the fuss was about at the exact time a hush fell over the Great Hall. Ginny gasped, "Holy shit, he actually listened to me." There stood Draco Malfoy in the doorway, looking dead sexy in his Quidditch uniform.

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises this morning," Ron groaned, feeling like he'd eaten way too much food.

"Hermione's pregnant, Ron!" Ginny joked, ignoring the girl's yells of protest.

Ron feinted.

Hermione paled.

Draco almost fell out on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Ginny, that wasn't funny!" Hermione scolded her, before tending to her unconscious boyfriend.

"Good lord, I was just joking," Ginny said, but no one seemed to hear her.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will consist of the Quidditch match and lots more good stuff. I'm thinking if you want the next chapter badly enough, then you'll definitely review. So, PLEASE REVIEW!

LilyK


	32. Not Quite There Yet

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling...no matter how bad I want to be sometimes.

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm way over my freaking due date...again, but it isn't my fault! I swear it isn't! My phone got turned off and of course I went crazy without the internet. My mom just got it turned back on today, and I updated! Anywho, I'm still updating and will continue to do so until I finish this fic. Just don't give up on me! I'd like to thank all my faithful and/or new reviewers! Your reviews mean so much to me!

Enjoy the newest addition!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32: Not Quite There Yet

The roar of the crowd was deafening to Ginny's ears. She gazed at her best friend, who was currently busy searching for the face of the one and only Harry Potter. The scene was so familiar to her. All it needed was...

"And here comes the Slytherin's seeker, Draco Malfoy!"

Ginny winced painfully at the interruption of Colin Creevey's shrill, but mousy voice.

Draco smirked at all the screaming girls, who continued to call out his name. Yeah, he definitely still had It. Whatever _It_ was.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the cocky look on her ex-boyfriend's face. It was apparent that he still held that over-confident ego of his. That was only one of the main reasons as to why he was so attractive.

Draco caught Ginny's eye and gave her a seductive wink. She looked away quickly, hiding the blush that stained her cheeks. 'Hmm, some things never do change,' Draco thought to himself with a smile.

Hermione grinned, nudging Gin's shoulder. "And what exactly was that?" she asked her still blushing friend.

"What was what?" asked Ginny hurriedly, acting ignorant.

Hermione laughed. "I'm not blind, Ginny. I saw that little gesture that was just exchanged between you and...Draco." Ugh, it still felt weird using Malfoy's first name in a sentence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hermione," Ginny denied stupidly. Good God, why couldn't that annoying little ferret just leave her the hell alone? Even though she liked it, that didn't mean she wanted everyone else knowing that she did.

"So...that whole thing where he winked at you, and you blushing madly in return from the chills that cursed through your body at that exact moment, was nothing, just our out of this world imagination?" Stephanie chimed in, taking her attention away from Harry, for the first time in the last ten minutes.

Ginny glared at her evilly. "You know, Steph, maybe I should reconsider accepting your apology."

Stephanie snickered. "Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing you. I wouldn't want you to scratch my eyes or anything. Meow," she joked.

Hermione giggled, and Ginny couldn't help but smile. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood lately, and life seemed okay...at the moment of course.

"And Ron Weasley blocks the quaffle for the fifteenth time today! This is going to be a close game, folks!" Colin shouted from his position in the booth overhead.

Hermione jumped up from her seat, cheering for her boyfriend.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this happy," Ginny observed, flicking her thumb towards the hyper brunette. Oh well, if her brother made her happy, then she was happy for 'em.

"It's probably got something to do with all the great sex she's been having with your brother." Stephanie grinned.

Ginny groaned in disgust. "I did not need to hear that, Stephanie!" she cried, slapping her on the arm.

"Ow! That bloody hurt, bitch!" Stephanie complained loudly.

Ginny stuck her tongue out childishly. "You deserved it."

"Whatever. Anyway," Stephanie winked at her,"don't knock it 'till you try it, hon."

Ginny smirked. "Oh, I didn't know that you and Harry were doing the nasty, the hokey pokey-"

"The hokey pokey?" Stephanie interrupted. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"I heard it from you, you idiot," Ginny replied smartly.

"Again. Meow," she joked. "Besides, we aren't doing the nasty," Stephanie said, pouting.

"Oh well," Ginny shrugged, "I haven't in a long time."

"Really?" Stephanie was surprised. "That's so unlike Draco," she said, thinking how her cousin liked to have a really good time...all the time, "you know, going that long without a piece of ass."

"Yeah, I definitely didn't hear the hokey pokey thing from you," Ginny laughed. "Where the hell do you come up with all these weird phrases?"

"Muggle movies. Duh..."

"Oh my-Holy shit!" Ginny screamed, wide-eyed.

"What? What's wrong, Gin?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

"Potter and Malfoy are out cold! Looks like Goyle is being severely punished!" Colin shouted over the screams of horror, unknowingly answering Stephanie's question.

"What?" Stephanie screamed, outraged. "I can't believe that stupid son of a bitch knocked his own freaking teammate out!"

"What exactly happened, Hermione?" the red head asked the older girl as they jogged towards the pitch.

"Well," Hermione started in that disappointed tone of hers, "while you two were busy chatting it up about the hokey pokey," Stephanie snickered at this, "Draco and Harry were busy pursuing the snitch." She sighed wearily, then continued, "Goyle, being the idiot that we all know and despise, decided to try and knock Harry out of the way with his bludger, but that plan immediately backfired when Crabbe decided that he wanted to help out as well."

"So Crabbe knocked Draco out, and Goyle knocked Harry out," Ginny finished with a guess.

Hermione shook her head. "Just the opposite, actually. I mean, what did you expect from a couple of idiots like them?"

Stephanie snorted. "Proves just how stupid they really are. Merlin, what a couple of dumbasses. I swear, they're the kind of people that give Slytherin a bad name."

Ginny nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right about the dumbass part anyway."

Stephanie glared at her.

"Ron, what is it?" The girls looked up to see Ron running towards them, shaking with unsuppressed laughter.

"What the hell is so funny, Ron?" Ginny demanded. How could her brother be laughing at a time like this? "Draco and Harry were just knocked out, probably in a damn coma or something, and you're laughing about it?" she asked in disbelief.

Ron laughed even harder.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded him.

It was no use. He just kept on laughing. "I'm so-sorry, Mi-Mione, but I-I can't help it," Ron breathed in between snorts, holding his side in pain.

Stephanie held her hand up, ceasing Hermione and Ginny from saying anything else. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." She walked over to Ron and smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron cried out, holding his head in pain.

Now Ginny and Hermione were the ones laughing.

Stephanie looked at him as if he were an idiot. "I hit you, because you wouldn't stop laughing, and we were trying to ask you something."

Ron gazed at her blankly. "So...what about it?"

Ginny stomped her foot, getting impatient. "Oh don't be daft, Ron! What the hell were you laughing about?"

"Oh, right!" Ron said with excitement. "Well, you know how Harry and Malfoy were both knocked out from that bludger?"

The girls nodded, all of them with confused looks on their faces.

"Well, when Madame Pomfrey went to put the both of them on the stretchers..."

"Well?" Stephanie screeched.

"They were both holding hands!" Ron announced, breaking out into hysterics again.

"What?" Stephanie croaked out. "You're telling me that my boyfriend and my cousin were holding hands?" she asked, horrified.

"Yes!" Ron screamed, all excited.

Ginny grimaced. "Eww, thats disgusting. Why the hell are you acting all happy about it?" she asked her brother in shock. You'd think that he'd be disgusted like the rest of them.

Ron's smile turned into a disgusted frown. "Ugh, not like that, Ginny! And you call me daft!"

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"You were the one making it out to be that way, Ron," Ginny defended.

"Okay. Then why the hell were they holding hands?" demanded Stephanie, hands on her hips.

"Don't you get it?" Hermione started, an alarm sounding in her brain. "They both caught the snitch!" she screamed, understanding now why her boyfriend was so ecstatic.

"And we've just got word that both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were both holding the snitch!" Colin informed the crowd in shock. "Even so, Gryffindor still wins with their extra 150 points!" Colin raved through the magically inclined microphone, confirming Hermione's words.

Hermione squealed happily, jumping into Ron's manly arms, almost knocking him over. Ron gladly obliged.

Ginny and Stephanie exchanged grins, but quickly turned back to Ron with worried looks.

"How are Draco and Harry doing?" Stephanie asked, voicing Ginny's concerns as well.

"They're both fine," Ron responded, making most of their worries disappear for the moment. "They both had a few broken bones and they'll probably be sleepin for a couple of hours, but it's nothing that Madame Pomfrey can't cure."

"Good, that's good," said Hermione, thinking things could be much worse.

"Yeah, good," Ginny agreed quietly. "Maybe we should go and make sure, you know, just to see if they're okay," she offered, hoping that they didn't see through her cover story. She was still concerned for Draco, no matter what happened between the two of them.

"Sure thing, Gin," Ron replied. "I wanna make sure that Harry's alright for myself, but I think I need to go take a shower first. I'll only be a few minutes," he reassured.

"Might wanna take more than a few minutes," Stephanie mumbled, knowing that he could hear her, or better yet, making sure he could.

Hermione crinkled her nose in a fake grimace. "Yeah, you do kind of stink," she teased, avoiding her boyfriend's hands that were determined to tickle her.

Ron laughed, then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Well, you could come and help me clean up," he growled lightly, pulling her against his lean body.

Hermione smiled, blushing lightly. "Maybe next time," she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Alright," he groaned in disappointment, stepping away to take a cold shower.

"Have fun with your hand!" Stephanie called out after him.

Ron just replied with a rude hand gesture.

-----------

"Oh, look, sunshine's finally waking up!" Stephanie piped, poking Ginny in the shoulder. "Look. Look, Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny slapped her finger away. "Would you quit with the incessant poking already?" Ginny cried in annoyance.

The first thing that Draco saw was his cousin's face, only a few mere inches away from his. What a way to wake up.

"Good morning, sunshine! The world wants to say hi!" Stephanie chimed. She couldn't help being in a perky mood. Her cousin and good-looking, handsome, sexy boyfriend of hers caught the snitch...together, for the first time.

"Am I in Hell?" Draco groaned, holding his aching head in his hands.

"Here," Ginny handed him a vial filled with a potion of some sort, "drink this. It tastes pretty foul, but it'll do wonders for that headache of yours."

"Oh Merlin, it is hell," he said, making a disgusted face after taking the potion. "It did cure my headache though, so thank you," Draco told Ginny, giving her a weird look.

"You're welcome," Ginny replied, avoiding his searching grey-blue eyes.

"Yay, you're finally feeling better!" Stephanie grinned at Draco happily.

"What the hell are you on?" Draco asked, really wondering what the hell his cousin was on. What else could explain the weird mood swings?

Stephanie didn't answer, she was too busy staring at the comatose Harry.

Ginny smiled. "You've got one big bump right there," she said, tapping Draco on the head lightly.

Draco winced in pain. "It's still sore, you know."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked him worriedly, putting her dainty hands on both sides of his chiseled face.

"No, I'm fine," he smirked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the both of them, then walked towards Ron and Hermione, who were currently sitting by Harry's beside, who had yet to wake up.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Stephanie asked Madame Pomfrey, who was currently busying herself to make Harry as comfortable as possible. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"Don't worry, dear. He's perfectly fine," the nurse assured. "Probably all the stress as of late has made him very tired."

Stephanie nodded in understanding, satisfied with her answer.

-----

"What are you smirking about?" Ginny asked Draco with a smile of her own.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he denied.

"Right," she said, doubtful. "Cause you're always smirking about nothing," Ginny said sarcastically, throwing up her hair in a ponytail. For some reason, the temperature had risen about ten degrees in the last five minutes.

"Its just," he sighed, "I can't believe that after everything I've put you through, you still care about me," Draco said in disbelief. He could tell that she still cared about him just by the way she acted.

"You know, you're still one cocky son of a bitch," Ginny said angrily. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to say something like that.

"What? Wait a minute, what the hell did I do?" he asked, truly confused.

Ginny moved around his bed, cleaning up any piece of trash she could find, so she didn't have to look at him while she talked. "Like you just said, after everything you've put me through...After everything you've put me through! You shouldn't even have the nerve to say something like that. Especially to me!" she exclaimed.

Draco hung his head, so she couldn't see his reaction to her words. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "This is all new to me, Ginny. I'm trying, alright?" Draco told her, a desperate note in his voice. He wished that he could take back every mean thing he'd ever said to her. Hell, he wished he could erase the past couple of months as far as that goes.

The grim expression that graced her features softened at the truth in his words. "I know you're trying, Draco. And I'm happy, because you are," Ginny replied softly.

"Thanks," Draco said, giving her a small smile. His face fell again though, as soon as he thought about how much of an idiot he was just a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the immediate change in him.

"I really am sorry, Gin," he said truthfully, hoping that she knew he was apologizing for alot more than what had just happened.

"I know you are," Ginny whispered, gazing at him longingly. "You know that I still care about you, Draco," she began, tears forming in her bright brown eyes. "How could you even doubt that?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But I'm glad that I did doubt it, otherwise I wouldn't have found out for sure," Draco said bluntly. Hey, he wasn't about to lie to her.

A tear ran down her face and she turned away, praying that he didn't see it. She hated it when anyone saw her cry, especially him. Come to think of it, she'd been crying alot lately.

"Luv, please don't cry," Draco pleaded, grabbing her and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

'Well, there goes that prayer,' Ginny thought.

"Ginny, I-" Draco stopped, only to stare deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked softly, chills running up and down her spine. And they weren't the kind of chills you get when you felt like something creepy was about to happen. They were the kind of chills you get when you're in love, and the kind you get when the butterflies' continue to fly so high they end up in your throat.

"I just wanted to tell you that-"

"HARRY'S AWAKE!" squealed a loud, obnoxious voice.

Draco groaned inwardly. 'Damnit, Steph, why do you always have to ruin it?'

Ginny gave him a small smile, despite the fact that she wanted to scream and beat the shit out of her lovely ex best friend. "I'll be right back, okay? I need to go check on Harry and see how he's doing," she told him.

"Right, of course," replied Draco, clearing his throat awkwardly. 'Why the hell did I have to open my big ass mouth?' he cursed silently.

---------

"Why am I in the bloody hospital wing?" Harry moaned, wincing from the bright light.

"You got hit in the head with a bludger, Harry," the predictable Hermione answered.

"Oh shit! The Quidditch game!" Harry yelled frantically, remembering everything. Well, mostly everything. "What happened?" he demanded, still freaking out.

"Chill, Potter!" Stephanie screamed, getting her boyfriend's attention. Good Merlin, he looked damn sexy when he freaked out.

Harry smiled at her, forgetting about the game for the moment. "Stephanie," he greeted her happily.

Ginny snorted in amusement. And to think, she was just as smitten with Harry only a couple of years ago. 'Ugh,' Ginny shivered at the thought.

"We won the match, mate!" Ron informed his best friend, slapping him on the back.

"We won?" Harry seemed shocked. "We won! Woohoo!" he screamed, jumping out of his bed in excitement, pulling Stephanie in for a kiss. "Now that was definitely the best congratulation present," Harry said, grinning.

Ginny turned her eyes away from the happy scene. Why couldn't she be happy with someone? Why did it always have to work out for Ron and Hermione, and Stephanie and Harry, but not her? If it could work for them, the why couldn't it work for her and Dra- 'No, Ginny! Don't think about him! It's over between the two of you. It can't work!' Ginny told herself harshly.

Little did she know that it was far from over between the two of them.

---------

"Blaise," Draco nodded to his dark-haired friend in acknowledgement.

"Draco," Blaise greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked his fellow Slytherin.

Blaise smirked. "Can't a bloke come see his best mate after he gets his ass kicked by a big ball without being interrogated?"

Draco sneered, giving him the finger.

"That's not the response I was looking for, but it'll do," he joked.

Draco glared at him evilly.

Blaise held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, dude. Hey, it's not like it was your fault or anything," he said.

"Yeah, I kind of got that," said Draco, giving him the, 'Do I look like a complete idiot to you?' look.

"You really want me to answer that," Blaise grinned, knowing his best friend too well. He'd been given that look too many times, not to know what it meant.

"Is your goal in life to annoy me to death?" Draco asked wearily. "Cause if it is, then I'm pretty sure it's not going to work. I mean, it hasn't worked with Stephanie, so it's not going to work with you."

"Damn," Blaise cursed. "And I was hoping that you'd hurry up and just die," he continued, knowing this would grate on Draco's nerves even more.

Draco stayed quiet, picked up a book from the bedside table and pretended to read.

"So, how do you feel about being just as great as The Harry Potter?" Blaise asked him with a grin, figuring that it was no use to annoy him any further.

Draco gave him a blank look. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know?" Blaise asked, confused. How could he not know? This was one of the greatest things that could possibly ever happen to him and he didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Know what?" Draco asked, beginning to get a little impatient.

"About you and Potter?" he continued, saying as little as possible. Like he was going to pass up the opportunity to annoy him again.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco asked slowly through gritted teeth. Trying to get an answer out of Blaise was like trying to tell Ginny how he really felt about her. Impossible.

Yeah, so maybe little was understatement when it came to Draco being impatient.

"Merlin, what the hell is wrong with you, Draco?" Stephanie asked her older cousin. Of course she had to come over and see what all the drama was about.

"Smartass," Draco began, pointing his finger at Blaise, "won't tell me what the hell he's talking about. He said something about me and...and Potter," he said as if he'd just tasted something foul. He seemed to do that alot when it came to talking about Potter.

"Oh yeah!" Stephanie exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch found you and Harry holding hands after you both fell."

"WHAT?" Draco and Harry yelled in unison. Draco looked like he was going to toss his cookies everywhere and Harry was currently wishing that he hadn't overheard, well actually, he'd been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Not like in a gay way or anything," she assured. "Both of you were found holding on to the snitch!" she told them happily, hoping that this was good news for the both of him. Well, she knew that Draco would be ecstatic.

Draco appeared to be in a state of shock. The very last game of Quidditch that he'd ever play at Hogwarts, and he was finally considered to be just as good and talented as Harry Potter.

"Congratulations, Malfoy," Harry said, holding out his hand.

Draco hadn't even noticed the boy walk over to him. He slowly looked down at Potter's hand. Should he shake it? If he did, it might mean something like they were calling some sort of truce between them and he didn't know how to feel about that. Potter had been his number one enemy for the last seven years.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to take notice of the unbelievable event that was about to unfold.

Ginny caught Draco's eye and gave him an encouraging smile. This was the first time that she'd seen him so emotionless as of late. He was trying his damndest to not let anyone see how he was feeling or what he was thinking at that particular moment.

Draco felt a familiar warm feeling spread throughout his entire body at the sight of Ginny's smile. If she could be happy with this, then he could learn to live with it. "Thanks, Potter," he responded with a smirk, shaking the raven-haired boy's hand. "Congratulations to you as well."

Harry gave him a little smirk that would rival his own. "Thanks, Malfoy."

Ron and Blaise watched the scene with a look that crossed somewhere in between disgust and amazement at what their best friends were doing.

Stephanie grinned. Seeing her boyfriend and cousin in this kind of situation was priceless, a definite Kodak moment. She really wished that she had a camera. Damn, where's Creevey when you need him? 'Oh well, maybe now they'll stop trying to kill each other.' She shook her head, 'Nah.'

"You do realize that you just actually touched Malfoy's hand," Ron told Harry after he sat back down on his bed. "Again," he added hurriedly. "For the second time today. Twice in a twenty-four hour period," he continued. "And-"

"Ron," Harry interrupted, laughing slightly at his best friend's behavior. "I think I get the picture now."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," Ron apologized sheepishly. He leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "This doesn't mean that we all have to be friends now, does it?" he asked her hopefully.

Hermione snorted. "Do pigs fly, Ron?"

"What?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Nevermind, that was a stupid example," she laughed. "No, we don't have to be friends with him."

Ron breathed a big sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. I can hardly handle the fact that he dated," he practically spat the word, "my little sister," Ginny stuck her tongue out at this, "but the thought of being actual friends with the ferret is, well, its...Ugh."

"Don't worry, Weasel, that'll never happen," Draco promised him.

"Good," Harry, Ron, and Blaise chimed in response.

Draco looked over to Blaise. "Why's that a good thing for you?" he asked him curiously.

"Cause then I'd have to hang out with the idiots," Blaise replied. "Of course, I do hang out with you, so now that I think about it, I guess it really doesn't matter."

"Hey, I resent that! I am definitely not like Malfoy!" Ron defended.

---------

"Have you studied?" Stephanie asked.

"For what?" Harry questioned, a puzzled look gracing his handsome features.

"The Newts. Duh," she replied, giving him a look that was usually saved for Ron.

Harry shrugged. "No, not really. I mean, what's the point, you know?"

Stephanie glared at him. "No, I don't know. Why don't you explain it to me?" she requested, eyebrow raised.

Harry gulped. He knew exactly what that tone in her voice was, and unfortunately, it was called anger. He definitely didn't like it when she was angry with him, of course she was sexy when she yelled at him, but the girl could give Voldemort a run for his...magic. "Well, I just meant that what with everything that's going on, there isn't really much of a point, is there?" he asked, wording his explanation very carefully.

"UGH!" Stephanie screamed in frustration.

Harry slowly backed away from her, feeling a little terrified from her outburst.

"You know," she began, her voice dangerously low, "I wish Hermione could've heard what just came out of your mouth, cause if she had, she would've THROWN A BOOK AT YOUR HEAD!" Stephanie said, screaming louder.

Harry just stood there as stiff as a board.

"How could you say something like that, Harry?" she asked him, tearing up a bit. 'Merlin, I must me PMSing, cause I don't ever get emotionally unstable this easily,' she thought to herself. "I mean, we've been through this before," she went to him, forcefully pulling his face down to hers. "As long as I'm alive, you won't die!" Stephanie cried. "You won't, do you hear me? I love you too much to let something like that happen."

Harry nodded, dumbstruck.

"You're going to get Outstanding in everything that you do and you're going to become whatever you want to become," she told him, more determined than ever.

"Okay, I will." Harry grinned, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you, too."

Stephanie smiled, lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Good, then go study if you love me so much, okay?"

"Yes, Captain," Harry saluted.

"Haha, not funny."

---------

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Holy shit, I think Hermione's hyper-hyper-hypersomething!" Ginny yelled.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, worried. He looked over to see his girlfriend with a hand over her chest, breathing in short gasps, her face beet red from lack of oxygen.

Ginny winced, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Oh, Merlin, I'm such an idiot! I reminded her that you were taking the Newts tomorrow."

"Ginny, are you mental?" Ron cried. "Why would you need to remind someone like Hermione that the Newts were tomorrow? You know how stressed out she already is!" He ran over to Hermione and tried to calm her down with his soothing words.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny. He'd just gotten back from the library, finally getting bored with the last minute cramming session. He was pretty sure that if it was possible, his brain would be hurting from all the boring information that he never bothered to listen to in class.

"I said something about the fact that the Newts were tomorrow, and she just started freaking out on me," Ginny replied.

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, that probably wasn't such a good idea."

Ginny glared at him. "Naw, you think?" she asked sarcastically.

Ron had finally gotten Hermione to calm down, and he'd even convinced her to go take a little nap, saying, 'Hermione, your brain will function better and you'll be able to learn more if you just let it rest for a bit.' Yeah, that actually seemed to work.

"Is she alright?" Ginny asked her brother, watching Hermione trudge wearily up the stairs. She was afraid that she might fall over from exhaustion, so she breathed a sigh of relief when the older girl reached the top.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. She asked me if I could get you to do her a favor by running to the library real quick and getting a Newts preparation book for her." He rolled his eyes. "As if she needs it, she's already got like fifty."

"Sure," the younger redhead replied. "It's the least I could do."

"Thanks, Gin. I really didn't feel like going back for the tenth time today," Ron said tiredly.

Ginny smiled. "It's no problem. But you might want to take your own advice and go get some sleep," she advised, seeing how tired both of the boys were. "You too, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Definitely sounds like a good idea to me."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you two later," Ginny said, waving bye before heading to the portrait.

---------

"Where the hell is it?" Ginny cursed softly.

"Whatcha looking for?" Draco breathed in Ginny's ear.

Ginny squealed, jumping ten feet in the air, bumping her head with Draco's in the process. "Don't do that!"

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Draco growled, rubbing his head. "You do remember that I was in an accident a few days ago, right?"

Ginny smirked. "Serves you right, jackass. That should teach you to stop sneaking up on people, although, it probably won't," she teased him.

Draco cocked one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows and grinned at her. "Yeah, serves me right."

Ginny felt his grey eyes roam over the entire length of her body and she smiled. At least she knew that he still wanted her. "What are you looking at?" she asked playfully. Good Lord, was she actually, dare say it, flirting with him?

"You," Draco answered bluntly.

Ginny blinked in shock, not expecting that kind of answer. She hated the fact that her body burned with desire with just one look from him. "Oh," she squeaked. 'Great reply, Gin,' she told herself sardonically.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Draco whispered, his face inching closer to hers.

"I, uh, you-" she stuttered, then stopped to consider the situation she was currently in. Draco had one hand propped up against the bookshelf, which was the onlything that was holding her up at the moment, and his other hand was resting against her hip. She could practically feel the heat from his hand seeping through her low-cut jeans.

"Was that a yes?" he asked, getting closer every second.

"Um, it was a," she continued to stammer, andherbody started shaking the closer he got.

"Ginny..." Draco said softly, as if questioning her for her permission.

Suddenly, Ginny shook her head, a determined look on her face. "No, Draco," she told him firmly.

"No?" Draco asked, confused.

"No, I'm sorry. I just can't do this right now," Ginny croaked, tears forming in her eyes. She pushed him away, then took off down another aisle. God, why did things always have to end this way?

Draco angrily swiped away the stray tear that had escaped. "Damnit!" he screamed, punching the shelf with his fist to ease the pain.

---------

"Where have you been?"

"The library. Duh."

"For three hours?" Ron asked, looking at the clock that hung above the fireplace.

Ginny nodded. "Yep, that's right."

"Well?" Ron held out his hand, expecting something from her.

"Oh, right," Ginny said, then handed him the book that she'd just happened to find right after she escaped.

Ron gave her a weird look. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," she answered, unconvincingly.

"Okay," he said, doubtful. "Maybe you should go get some sleep," he told her, giving her the same advice she'd given him only a few hours before.

Ginny gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I think I'll go do that right now."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few," Ron said.

Ginny practically ran up the stairs and into her dorm room. She fell face down on the bed, soaking her pillow with tears.

Would she ever get her happy ending?

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So was it good, great, or awesome? Well, I hope it was one of the three. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon, probably within the next two weeks, cause it's already in the works! Yeah, I know that I said there was only two more chapters left, but I changed it. There's the next chapter and THEN the last chapter. Yep, that's right folks, this story will soon have an ending. Of course, we still have the sequel to think about. That is, if you all want a sequel? Review and tell me what you think!

LilyK


	33. Newts and Graduation Day

Disclaimer: For the 33rd time, I don't own anything. JK Rowling does!

Author's note: So, yeah, I finally got a keyboard that works. It isn't even brand new, but it's doable. At least it didn't take me three months to update this time, right? Anyway, we're getting closer to the end...only one more chapter to go and then the sequel. Honestly, I don't know when I'll be starting the sequel, cause I have an idea for a new fic, a series actually. No worries though, cause it will all happen eventually. Until then, I hope you enjoy reading everything that I write. Thanks, LilyK

Don't forget to Read & Review!

* * *

Chapter 33: Newts and Graduation Day 

"You ready?" Ron asked, putting a comforting arm around his much shorter girlfriend.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Ron," replied Hermione with a weary smile. All of that hard work and studying till all hours of the night had better pay off, or she might just scream.

"Let's do this," Harry said with a confidence that had formed from all of Stephanie's encouragement.

Ron grunted, looking sort of green in the face. "No, lets get this over with."

Hermione glanced at her boyfriend and felt a twinge of guilt. All of this time Ron had been busy telling her how great she was going to do and she hadn't even thought to return the favor. He was probably more nervous than she was, considering that he'd always had a harder time with school than she did. "It will be alright, Ron," she promised, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Ron gave her a small smile, appearing alot healthier than a few minutes before.

The trio looked at each other, then back at the double doors that led to the Great Hall. Apparently thinking along the same lines, they all headed inside.

-------------------

"So, have you two studied?" Stephanie asked them for the thousandth time in the last two days.

"Yes," Draco and Blaise sighed.

"So when you two walk through those double doors, you're absolutely positive that you're going to kick ass and do great on the NEWTS!" she exclaimed.

The older boys looked at her as if she was someone who belonged in St. Mungos.

Stephanie tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Yes, Granger," Draco answered sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Alright, good. Now get your asses in there and make me proud!" Stephanie demanded.

Blaise winked at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Go!" she yelled.

They gave her the look again.

"Now!" Stephanie screamed, pointing to the doors that led to the Great Hall.

Almost running scared, Blaise hurried to get away from the crazy woman.

"Bloody poofter," Draco muttered, taking his sweet time to get to the doors.

"GO!" Stephanie roared at him.

"Bloody hell, I'm going," Draco said, running away.

-------------------

Professor Snape seemed just as menacing as he did almost seven years ago as he walked in front of his seventh year students.

Ron scowled at the greasy-haired man. "Bloody hell, lets get on with it then," he mumbled under his breath in annoyance. This was taking way too long and he was already starving.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape drawled.

"Uh, nothing sir," Ron coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught.

"That's what I thought," the Professor sneered at him.

Draco let out a snicker from the seat behind Harry.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled out at the Slytherin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shove it, Potter. No one was talking to you."

"So much for getting along," Hermione retorted quietly, but loud enough for them to hear her.

That made them shut up, for the time being anyway.

"Now," Professor Snape began, "you are about to begin your Potions part of the exam. Absolutely no talking at all. Period," he said, glancing at three particular people, "Or you will be severely punished," he threatened.

"Oooh, so scary," said Ron sarcastically, tapping his quill against the top of his desk.

"Shut it, Ronald!" Hermione demanded, exasperated. Good Merlin, that boy was going to drive her nutters before the day was over with.

"Yes, do be quiet, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape echoed. "Now, here are your tests," he said, and with a wave of his wand they appeared on the student's desks.

"You may begin."

-------------------

"I can't believe that we're leaving this place in exactly two days," Ginny said, taking a seat next to Stephanie in Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, I know. And just think, we'll be spending the entire summer in another country, with four other people!"

"Yeah. It still seems really hard to believe. It's like something you'd read in a muggle book," she observed. "I just wish that I could see my mum, you know? Just so I can see that she's okay, because if I see it myself, then I know for sure," Ginny said, thinking of how much she missed her mum and her father.

Stephanie laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Gin. I'm sure she's fine. I'm sure everything is fine," she reassured her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ginny agreed, praying that it was true.

"Hey, look on the bright side," she smiled. "At least you and Drake are getting along."

Ginny winced, "Yeah, not so much actually."

"Why? What happened?" asked Stephanie, concern etched on her pretty features.

"He kind of tried to kiss me and I sorta pushed him away," Ginny informed.

"What?" Stephanie asked in shock. "You're shitting me!"

Ginny shook her dark red hair out of her face. "I'm afraid not."

Stephanie made an 'oh' face. "Wow, that's big."

"Yeah it is," she retorted, getting angry. "And I honestly cannot believe that git tried to kiss me! I mean, who the hell does he think he is? After every damn thing that he's done and he has the nerve to try and kiss me!" Ginny screamed, earning the attention of the entire class.

"Nothing to see here! Move it along! Get your own life, people!" Stephanie yelled, making a few of the students jump in fear. She turned back to Ginny and was about to ask her something else, but the DADA Professor walked in the classroom, signaling the start of exams. Stephanie stared intently at Ginny, knowing her friend was a hiding a certain something from her. She guessed that it had to do with the fact that Ginny had probably wanted to kiss Draco, but was afraid to do so.

Ginny leaned over. "I'll tell you later, I promise," she whispered, knowing exactly what her dark-haired friend wanted to ask her. "Until then, bring on the exams."

-------------------

Ginny chewed on her sandwich, a thoughtful expression on her face. Stephanie, who was busy tapping her nails on the desk, sat next to her with an impatient look on her face.

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon?" Stephanie asked in annoyance.

"Tell you what?" Ginny replied, acting like she had no idea what Stephanie was going on about. She loved getting on her nerves, which wasn't too often, since it was usually the other way around.

Stephanie threw her hands in the air, letting out a groan. "You know exactly what, so don't even think about playing the dumb card with me, Gin!"

"Yeah, okay." Ginny smiled at the little 'huff' that escaped Stephanie's loud and obnoxious mouth.

"Well?" Stephanie urged.

Ginny shrugged. "I already told you everything. He asked if he could kiss me and I was completely shell-shocked. I didn't say anything. I just stood there like an idiot waiting for him to do it," she explained, playing the memory over and over in her head. "When he finally tried to kiss me, I said no and pushed him away," Ginny finished morosely.

"Gotcha," Stephanie said, making a clicking noise with her tongue. "So why'd you push him away, Ginny?"

"I don't know!" Ginny cried. "I wanted to kiss him, I did! It's just that..."

"It's just what?" Stephanie asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not ready for that yet, no matter how bad I may want it," Ginny replied honestly, finally admitting it to herself.

Stephanie nodded. "Totally understandable, chick. But," she paused, "do you think you'll ever be ready for that again?"

"I really dunno," Ginny answered truthfully.

-------------------

"So how did you do?" Ginny asked The Trio as soon as they walked out of the dining hall.

"I'm at least 99 sure that I got an Outstanding in everything!" Hermione announced proudly.

Ginny squealed, giving the older girl a hug. "Congratulations, Hermione!" Turning to her big brother, she asked, "Well, what about you, Ron?"

He sighed. "Uh, I did alright I guess. Not as good as my Hermione of course, but it's safe to say that I passed," he joked. "Hell, I'm just glad that it's over with."

"Merlin, you're telling me," Harry chimed in.

Ginny laughed. "How'd you do Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I did good enough. All of the studying that Hermione and Steph made me do really paid off in the end.

"Well it was definitely our pleasure," Stephanie said, popping up behind Ginny. "Right, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, of course it was. It's always nice to know that I've helped someone better their education."

"Definitely my girl," Ron laughed, hugging her to him.

Hermione blushed lightly, smiling happily.

"So," Stephanie looked at each of them. "Where's Draco and Blaise at?"

"Oh, I saw Malfoy stop to talk to Professor Snape," Harry replied, while Ron made an ugly face at the mention of his _favorite_ Professor and Ginny giggled. "So Blaise probably stayed with him," he continued, trying to ignore his best friend.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go set up for the party," said Ginny, slowly inching away from the group.

Stephanie could see straight through Ginny's little act. "Oh no you don't," she said, grabbing her arm. "Don't even think for one second that I'm gonna let you run away because of one little screw up," Stephanie whispered in Gin's ear, while the others looked at the both of them curiously.

"Fine," Ginny growled, yanking her arms away. "I'll stay," she said, crossing her arms angrily.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh stop pouting, you big baby."

"Who's a big baby?" Blaise asked in confusion, appearing with Draco right behind him.

Ginny glared at Stephanie. "No one."

Draco gave the Trio a questioning glance. "Hey, we're just as lost as you are, man," Harry replied.

"So," Stephanie said, changing the subject, "how did you two do on the NEWTS?"

"I did fine," Draco answered, his eyes lingering on Ginny longer than necessary. He really wished that he could just push her up against that wall and-

"So what about you?" Ginny asked Blaise politely, avoiding the blond's eyes at all costs. She knew that if she looked at him, she'd probably become a blubbering idiot again.

"Uhh, I did alright," Blaise replied, his eyes darting back and forth between his best mate and his best mate's ex-girlfriend.

Everyone stood there, an awkward silence filling up the atmosphere.

"So," Stephanie began, trying to ease some of the tension in the room, "Graduation is tomorrow! Anyone excited?"

"Well, I am-"

Ginny rolled her eyes, then started for the stairs that would eventually lead to the Gryffindor common room.

Unknown to everyone, except Stephanie of course, Draco went after her. The others were too busy talking excitedly about the Graduation ceremony to notice.

"Ginny!" Draco called out after her, taking two steps at a time to catch up with her.

The sound of his voice calling out her name just made Ginny go faster. She wasn't ready to deal with this, not right now.

Draco's lithe body finally caught up. Stopping right in front of Ginny, he put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Stop, okay?" he asked pleadingly.

"I already have," Ginny said numbly, turning away from him.

"Oh, right," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Ginny sighed. "What do you want Draco?"

"I wanna know why you ran away from me yesterday, Ginny," Draco stated bluntly.

Ginny blinked. Well he definitely didn't waste any time getting to the point. "I didn't run away," she denied, chewing on her lower lip.

"Well you certainly didn't skip away," Draco said sarcastically.

"Okay.." she drawled out. "What do you want me to say, Draco?" Ginny huffed, exasperated and just plain tired of everything. "Yeah, I ran. So what?"

"So what? So what!" Draco yelled, running his hands through his hair, feeling frustrated beyond belief. "Why? Why did you run away? Just tell me, Ginny," he begged her.

Ginny's eyes filled with unshed tears, making them appear bright and glossy. "I don't know," she lied.

"How the bloody hell could you not know?" he ranted. "There's no way...wait a damn minute," Draco cursed, realization coming into play, "You're lying to me."

"Wh-what?" Ginny sputtered, outraged. "I absolutely am not lying!" she denied.

Draco smirked at her. "You never were a good liar, Ginny."

"Alright, smartass," Ginny growled at him. "If you know so much, then why did I run away from you?"

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Because you're scared," Draco simply replied.

"Scared?" Ginny laughed shakily, "Ha. Scared of what exactly?"

"You're scared," he paused, feeling like his chest was about to burst, "of us," he finished quietly.

Ginny remained silent, her bright brown eyes on his grey-blue ones.

"And I'm scared too," Draco admitted reluctantly. Merlin, this was the only girl who brought the best and worst out of him at the same time.

Ginny stared at him, wide-eyed. "Why are you doing this, Draco? Why now? Why not later, when things are more simple?" she questioned, desperately needing an answer.

Draco sighed wearily. "Things are never going to be simple, Ginny. You know that, just as well as I, that isn't going to happen." He paced in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So you want to know why I'm doing this now?" he asked her.

Ginny nodded, praying that he would give her the answer that she wanted.

'Just tell her, you dumb prat,' Draco thought to himself. "Because I care about you, Ginny," he told her, truth in every word.

Ginny's face fell. She felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped it into the ground. Again. "Well," Ginny started, angry that he had made her cry once again, "you can just shove it, Malfoy!" she spat, angrily pushing him aside.

"What the bloody hell did I do now?" Draco yelled out to the empty halls.

-------------------

"Ginny, aren't you going to come and celebrate with us?" Hermione asked, poking her head into the girl's sixth year dormitory.

"No," she barely heard Ginny mumble from her pillow.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned for the younger girl who had become like a little sister to her.

"No, I'm not," Ginny answered honestly, lifting her head to reveal her pretty, but tear stained face.

Hermione gasped, "Oh, Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Draco Malfoy, of course," she replied bitterly. "What else could it possibly be?"

"What did that idiot do now?" asked Hermione, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

Ginny sniffed. "Nothing at all, really. I could've sworn that he was about to tell me..." she trailed off, a far away look in her eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked gently.

"I thought that he was going to tell me that he loved me," Ginny sobbed. "But all he said was that he cared about me," she replied, wiping away the dried mascara from her eyes.

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Listen to me, Ginny. You shouldn't worry about it, alright? Guys are really stupid and ignorant sometimes," she stopped, a thoughtful look crossing her face, "scratch that. Guys are stupid all of the time. He could've just been nervous about telling you, so he blurted out the next best thing," she advised wisely.

Ginny's mood brightened somewhat at this little tidbit of information. "You think so?" she asked her hopefully.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Besides, would him telling you that he loves you make the situation any easier?" she asked, the question obviously making the younger girl think long and hard for a moment.

"No, it wouldn't have. It might've made it harder, honestly," Ginny replied, then gave her a smile. "You know, I wish I could've had a sister like you instead of six older, annoying and over-protective brothers."

Hermione laughed. "Hey, I'm practically your sister already. We're just not blood related is all," she joked, earning a small grin from Ginny. "So, are you going to come down and celebrate?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nah, I think I've tired myself out with all the tears," she informed, gesturing towards her puffy-red eyes. "They'll be another party tomorrow night to celebrate Graduation, anyway."

Hermione groaned. "Yeah, don't remind me. I still have fights and make out sessions to break up. And that's just from tonight."

Ginny snorted, wondering why Hermione even bothered when she'd probably be busy herself later on with her brother, Ron. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ginny."

-------------------

On the next day, early in the morning, every student of Hogwarts sat at their respective tables quietly, patiently awaiting for the graduation ceremony to start. People sat in silence, most of them fearing that if they broke that silence, Voldemort would strike at any given moment. This was the day that the Boy-Who-Lived, the great Harry Potter would graduate. Who wouldn't be nervous?

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Seeing the dazed expression on her boyfriend's face was enough to snap her back to reality.

Harry laughed. "I don't think that he's quite gotten over the fact that Gryffindor won the House cup and the Quidditch cup." Hell, _he_ still couldn't believe that his seventh year was ending like this. Not a single attack or anymore deaths had been confirmed as of late. Of course, this had him worried as to why Voldemort was laying low for so long, but he was just going to try and enjoy what peace and quiet he had left.

"Damn right I haven't gotten over it, Harry," Ron remarked. "Hell, I'm just glad that Vo-Vol, You Know Who hasn't busted through those doors, with his Death Eaters behind him, firing off the killing curse," he admitted.

"Well, thanks for that visual, Ron," Harry retorted sarcastically. That was a possibility that he definitely didn't want to think about.

Ron grinned at his friend sheepishly. "Sorry, mate, I didn't mean to bring that up," he apologized, feeling stupid.

"Idiot," Ginny mumbled.

"Hello, everyone!" Stephanie greeted, sitting herself between Harry and Ginny.

"What are you doing? I thought that you'd be sitting with Malfoy and Zabini," Harry said, after placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I was, but Draco's all bad-moody for some reason," Stephanie responded, sending Ginny a questioning look, "so I decided that I would come over here with the happy people. I mean, I gotta keep some sort of balance going on or I'll go crazy," she joked. Actually, it really wasn't a joke. She would already be crazy if it hadn't been for Ginny and Harry.

Ginny turned her head to glance over at the Slytherin's table. Draco definitely looked like he was pissed off about something. She noticed him sneer at everyone who appeared to even glance his way. Even so, he still looked dead sexy with his new green robes on, his blond hair falling in his soulful grey-blue eyes, while Blaise made funny looking faces behind his back...wait a second. Ginny giggled out loud earning the attention of her friends.

"Whatcha laughing about?" Stephanie asked curiously, turning around in her seat.

"Oh my God," Hermione laughed.

Ron snorted. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who like to make fun of Malfoy, huh?

Harry just shook his head in amusement.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table, watching Ginny as she laughed about something. His cousin was also laughing, but staring at him in the process. What the hell was so funny? Did he have something on his face? Realizing that wasn't the case, he turned around, only to find his best friend making a brooding face, a sneer firmly attached.

Blaise stopped abruptly, coming face to face with Draco. "Hey, mate," Blaise said uneasily. His friend wasn't looking so happy.

Draco brought his fist back, preparing to hit his so-called friend in the face.

-------------------

"Uh, oh. I better get back over there before Draco kills somebody," Stephanie told them, watching her cousin who had just turned around to find Blaise.

"Alright, see you after the ceremony," Harry said, kissing her once more, only this time it was on the lips.

"Bye!" Stephanie waved, then ran back to her table quickly.

-------------------

Draco got ready to let his fist fly, but it was held back by a dainty hand grabbing a hold of his strong arm. Actually, it was the fact that someone's nails were currently digging into his skin and it hurt like a bitch.

"Ow!" Draco yelped, prying his cousin's nails out of his arm. "What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake, you idiot," Stephanie advised him, crossing her arms. "You aren't supposed to hit your best friend in the face!"

"He started it!" Draco defended, glaring at Blaise.

"Well, maybe if you weren't acting like such a dick," Blaise argued back.

"I'm not!" was all Draco could come up with.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Good comeback, cuz," she applauded sarcastically. "Now, you," she pointed to Blaise, "apologize to Draco. And Draco, you apologize to Blaise." Good lord, she felt like a freaking kindergarten muggle teacher.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, "But I didn't do anything to him!"

"You almost hit him in the face!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Well, he deserved what was coming to him," Draco spat.

Blaise sneered at him mockingly. "Oh, you're so scary."

Draco flipped him off.

"Stop it!" Stephanie screamed at them. "You two are supposed to be best friends and you're both about to graduate for Merlin's sake! Draco," she began, giving her cousin a look, "just because you've got issues with Ginny, doesn't mean that you have the right to treat people like shit."

"How do you know about Ginny?" Draco asked, forgetting about everything else she'd just said. "Did she say something to you?"

"No," she replied dully. "It was a lucky guess."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"And you," Stephanie said, noticing Blaise's response, "just because you're crabby about something, doesn't give you the right to make fun of your friend," she advised him.

"Fine," Blaise gave in. "But I'm not apologizing first," he said childishly.

Stephanie smirked at him. "Alright, fine. But the next time you get a girlfriend, I'll tell her about that time I caught you in the boy's locker room with your pants-"

"Alright, alright!" Blaise shouted in a panicky voice. He turned to his best friend reluctantly and sighed. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to come off as an arsehole," he said sincerely.

Draco grunted. "Yeah, mate. Sure, whatever. I'm sorry too," he said, feeling uncomfortable. He never was good at the whole apologizing thing.

Stephanie clapped her hands happily. "Good. Now mostly everything is settled and everyone's doing okay." She slapped both of them on their backs, "Now, be happy, cause you're both about to graduate!" she said, grinning.

-------------------

"Welcome, welcome, to the graduation ceremony of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, class of 1997. It is a great pleasure to be with all of you young, wonderful people today, despite some of the circumstances," Headmaster Dumbledore began, staring at everyone with his sparkling blue eyes from behind his spectacles. "Sadly, your parents could not be here with you today, but I'm quite positive that they are more than proud of each and every one of you," at these words, tears appeared in many of the students eyes. There was no doubt in Dumbledore's mind that they were all scared, fearing the worst would happen to their loved ones.

The Headmaster suddenly clapped his hands, snapping everyone out of their stupor. "On a much brighter note, I'd like to welcome our Head Girl, Miss. Hermione Granger, to the stage."

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, with Ron, Harry, and Ginny being the loudest of them all. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs politely clapped, some of them whistling their congratulations. Stephanie stood up, cheering along with the rest of them and even Draco and Blaise clapped.

Hermione made her way up to the podium that had been created by Dumbledore, along with the fold-up chairs that everyone currently occupied. Her face was probably blood red from all the attention she was receiving, but she was honored to be here. "Good day, everyone. Obviously, you know who I am, so I won't bore you with that again," Hermione began nervously, staring out at the crowd that resided of more than one thousand people.

"We love you, Hermione!" Ron yelled out, encouraging her to go on.

Ginny whistled. "Hell yeah! You go, girl!"

Hermione smiled brightly, gathering much needed courage and strength from her boyfriend and friend's words. "We're all here today to celebrate the graduating class of 1997," she said, smiling at the hoots and hollers of her fellow classmates. She stood up straight and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. "You might be here to celebrate that, but I, am here to celebrate so much more." The Great Hall remained silent, appearing very much interested as to what she was about to say. "Hogwarts has been like a home to me for the past seven years of my life, just like I'm sure that it's been to all of you. Without Hogwarts, I wouldn't have met my closest friends," she glanced at Harry, Ginny, and even Stephanie, "or the love of my life," Hermione gazed at Ron, who stared right back with his bright blue orbs, which were filled with loved and admiration for her. "Some of the experiences that I've had while staying here, good or bad, I wouldn't change them for the world. Those experiences are a part of what made me who I am today," she explained passionately, pouring out her heart and soul into her speech. "I don't know about you, but I know that when I go out into the real world, I'm going to do everything in my power to change it for the better. That includes standing by my friends," she gave Harry a look, "no matter what. So I want to thank you, all of you, for being a part in my life and making me become that person." Hermione smiled at the Professors. "To my teachers. Without you, I wouldn't be the know it all bookworm," Ron snorted at this, along with everyone else who let out a laugh. "Even you, Professor Snape," she gestured towards the dark-headed man. "I think the fact that you tormented must of us, made most of us push even harder to prove you wrong." Professor Snape nodded his head politely, a ghost of a smile upon his lips. "So without further ado, we should all celebrate our victory together. Right here, right now. Because we deserve it," Hermione finished proudly.

The Great Hall erupted into cheers, loudly praising her for her work. People stood to give her a handshake, a light pat on the back, or a short hug as she headed for her assigned seat.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore was already through with the A's.

"Brown, Lavender."

Ginny watched from the back row as her brother gazed at Hermione lovingly and she felt a pang of loss. She glanced over to Draco's seat, surprised to find him already staring at her. She quickly turned away, her heart beating wildly in her chest. For a moment, she could have sworn that she'd seen the same thing in his eyes that she'd just seen in her brothers.

"Finnagin, Seamus."

As Dumbledore made his way through the alphabet, Draco sat in his seat, nervously awaiting for his name to be called. He couldn't imagine what Blaise felt like at the moment, seeing as how he was pretty much last, his surname starting with the letter Z and all. Deciding that he should do something useful with his time, he continued to stare at Ginny. Hopefully she would look at again. Good lord, he sounding like a poofter.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione stood up, feeling elated and very happy with herself. The time was finally here. All of that studying and hard work had finally paid off.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny still sat, deep in thought. Tomorrow, she, along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Stephanie, Blaise and Draco would officially be living together. What would happen with all of them living under the same roof? How in the world was she going to live with Draco Malfoy for three months without giving in to him?

"Longbottom, Neville."

Ron shuffled his feet, waiting impatiently. Why the bloody hell did his last name have to begin with a W? Why couldn't it begin with the letter A instead? 'Maybe because it just isn't, you idiot,' he insulted himself. 'Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. I've officially gone off my rocker.'

"Malfoy, Draco."

It seemed like you could hear if a quill dropped, it was so quiet. Or at least, that was what it seemed like to Draco. He quickly made his way up to the stage, ignoring the whispers and the evil stares that were sent his way from the Slytherins. Taking his certificate from Dumbledore, he shook the older man's hand.

Headmaster Dumbledore gripped the blond's hand a little more tighter than necessary, but it was only to get his attention. Draco looked up at the old man curiously, an eyebrow raised. "I just wanted to say congratulations, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore revealed.

Hearing the sincerity in his Headmaster's voice, Draco nodded. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny watched Draco walk off the stage, diploma in his hand, smirk firmly planted on his lips. She couldn't help but smile at the sight and clap for him. No matter what he'd done to her in the past, Draco had still come a very long way.

"Patil, Padma."

Ron slapped his hand on his knee to keep it from shaking. Groaning inwardly, he wondered how much longer this was going to take.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry blushed violently as the people screamed and yelled for him as he made his way towards his destination. Most of these people weren't congratulating him for graduating this school, but were congratulating him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. At least he knew that his friends were truly happy for him. And Stephanie obviously was too, since she was currently standing on a table screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YAY, HARRY!"

Ginny giggled at her best friend's antics. Leave it up to Stephanie to liven up the atmosphere.

"Thomas, Dean."

Ginny scowled darkly when Dean's name was called. When he almost tripped on one of the stairs, she burst out into laughter, tears of mirth forming in her eyes. 'Ah, karma bites, doesn't it, Thomas?' she thought to herself.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Hermione let out a loud squeal. "Woohoo! I love you, Ron!"

Ginny echoed her friend's words, except in a sisterly sort of way of course.

Twenty minutes later, Blaise was relieved when he heard his name. His ass was going to hurt like hell tomorrow. Why couldn't Dumbledore have made the chairs more comfy?

As Ginny watched her friends, her ex-boyfriend, and her older brother graduate, she realized something important. In not even two years time, maybe even sooner, some of these people would be dead, because of Voldemort. It wasn't fair to any of them. Not her, or her family, who had suffered the hardship of losing a loved one. Not the innocent muggles and muggleborns like Hermione or people like Draco, who couldn't help what they were born into. And certainly not Harry, who's whole life had been filled with tragedy and despair. Ginny wiped away a stray tear, wondering to herself as to why the world had to be the way that it was today.

On the other side of the room, Professor McGonagall sat at the Head's table while pursing her lips as usual, appearing thoughtful and serious, but also trying to look happy for the students at the same time. What no one knew was that deep down, she was terrified. Discussing the things that she had with Dumbledore only some hours ago, some of the things that he'd discovered...it was horrible. She knew that the worse was yet to come. Until then, she would put on a brave face for the children and pray to Merlin that Harry Potter would somehow save them all.

* * *

So whaddya think? Like it, love it, hate it? Questions? Review and let me know, people! There's only one more chapter left, folks! Yeah, I still can't believe it myself. Oh yeah, and I finally got a job! I start working on Wednesday at a CD/DVD/Games store called Sam Goody. It's a kick ass store if I do say so myself. Anywayz, I wanna say thanks to all of you faithful reviewers who encouraged me and still do. You're the reason that this fic has done so well and gotten so far. I love you guys! 

Review! Pretty please.

LilyK


	34. Everything's Different Now

Disclaimer: Yeah, this is the last time that I type this. I don't own anything, but one of the best authors in the world, J.K. Rowling, does!

A/N: Wow! Its been a long adventure, but we're only half-way through. This is officially the last chapter of Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye. To be honest, I can't believe that I actually made it this far. It was all the encouragement and pleading with me to update that kept me going. Almost two years in the making and it's finally finished. All I can say is that no matter what, I hope all of you continue to read my stories, including the sequel to this one, and keep on reviewing! If it weren't for you guys, the fic wouldn't be as successful as it is! I love you guys and thank you very much for everything that you've done. I would thank all of you personally, but that would take forever, so I hope you can accept this as my thanks to you. E-mail me anytime you need anything or just wanna chat! Enjoy the LAST edition of SGNG! -LilyK

R&R!

-------------------

Chapter 34: Everything's Different Now

Ginny laughed loudly as she watched her best friend dance wildly with her raven-haired boyfriend. Mostly every Gryffindor, and a few other people from the other remaining houses currently resided in the common room, celebrating the end of the year and the graduation of some of their fellow classmates. What with You-Know-Who not even making a peep for the last couple of months, people were still worried, but were trying to enjoy the last few moments of silence before the never ending war that they knew would eventually come. Even Harry seemed to be forgetting at the time, even more when he was with Stephanie. Besides, he'd rather have a beautiful girl consuming his every thought instead of a demented wizard who was obviously hell bent on getting revenge.

"Oi, Hermione!" Ron screamed over the music that boomed out of the magically enchanted speakers.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked, turning away from her conversation with Neville.

Ron held up a cup full of a red substance, his eyebrows raised curiously. "You haven't drank any of this, have you?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Ron. How stupid do you think I am?"

He let out a relieved sigh. "Good, because I really didn't want to deal with a drunk Hermione tonight. Even though Fred and George aren't here, you can never be too careful," Ron said, eyeing the liquid with suspicion.

Hermione giggled at the serious look on his face.

Ron looked over at his girlfriend with a grin. "What are you laughing about? Are you sure you haven't been drinking anything?"

Hermione playfully swatted him on the arm. "I'm quite positive, Ron. Besides, I saw Seamus and Dean sneak plenty of bottles of vodka in earlier, so I don't think that the punch in your hand is just punch," she informed, while glancing at Seamus who was currently running around and flapping his arms like a chicken.

Ron snorted, his eyes following hers. "I think that you're right, Hermione."

"He better be glad that today was the last day of school, otherwise everyone would be talking about this for the rest of the year," said Ginny, appearing behind them.

"You haven't drunk any of the punch, have you?" Ron asked his little sister worriedly. He definitely didn't want to deal with a drunk Ginny. On her fifteenth birthday, Fred and George decided to mix all her drinks with Firewhiskey and of course, the outcome wasn't pretty. The rest of the evening consisted of Ginny throwing up on everyone and then beating the shit out of her brothers.

"Definitely not," Ginny answered, eyeing the drink with disgust. She had a no tolerance level for any kind of alcohol.

Hermione shook her head. "Poor Seamus. He probably won't even remember any of this in the morning."

Ginny laughed. "I think he'd rather not remember, Hermione. I know that if it was me in his situation, I definitely wouldn't want to remember any of it." Who the hell would be able to live down the embarrassment of acting like a freaking chicken?

"Maybe I should go over there and stop him before he does something even more stupid," Ron suggested, feeling a little sorry for the idiotic way his roommate was acting.

"What are you two doing?" Stephanie exclaimed, throwing an arm around Hermione and Ginny. "You two are supposed to be having fun. Go dance or something!"

"We are having fun," Hermione replied, watching Seamus and Dean take turns giving Ron and Harry really big hugs while screaming, 'I love you,' at them over and over again.

Stephanie smirked at Harry's panicked expression, only to start laughing as he desperately tried prying Dean's hands from around his neck. It looked like the boy was choking the life out of him.

Ginny gave her friends a mischievous grin. "I'm definitely going to remember this moment."

Hermione smiled. "Ron would die if Fred and George could see this."

"Exactly," said Ginny, still grinning like an idiot.

Stephanie shook her finger at the red-headed girl. "You bad little girl. I think you've been hanging out with me for way too long."

Ginny snorted. "Like I didn't know that," she remarked smartly.

Knowing that it was a joke, Stephanie only replied with a small smile. Right now she was too busy thinking about Harry and some of the 'bad' things that she could do to him later on, so she didn't have the time to think of a comeback.

"I better go help Ron," Hermione laughed. "He looks like he's about to pass out from the lack of oxygen," she said before walking across the room.

"So, where's Blaise at?" Ginny asked Stephanie only seconds later, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

The Slytherin eyed her friend knowingly. She knew Ginny couldn't care less where Blaise was. It was who was with him that mattered. "_They_," she began, stressing the word, "are back in our private common room playing chess."

"Chess?" Ginny asked, disbelieving. "They've got to be out of their bloody mind."

Stephanie took a sip of her butterbeer, feigning curiosity. "Why's that?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, there's a perfectly good party going on and they're playing the most boring game ever," she replied, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. She knew that Stephanie knew why she was so interested as to what _they_ were busy doing, and was thankful that her friend didn't mention the real reason. She really was trying to keep _him_ off of her mind, but it just didn't seem to be working.

"Like they would feel comfortable in a room full of Gryffindors. These people make it quite obvious that they hate them," Stephanie said, giving Ginny a meaningful look.

Ginny sighed wearily. "I don't hate him at all," she whispered, but loud enough so only Stephanie could hear her.

"I know that, Gin," Stephanie told her quietly. "But I don't think that _he_ does."

Ginny rubbed her arms, shivering from the feeling of sadness that cursed through her heart, engulfing it in a dark cloud. "I just don't know what to do," she admitted, her voice filled with emotion.

"How about this?" Stephanie asked, hugging her with one arm. "Why don't you tell _him_ that yourself?"

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but the other girl stopped her.

"You've got to look at it this way, Ginny," she began, picking up Junior, the cat that Harry had gotten her that past Christmas from the floor, before he could claw Crooshanks eyes out, "you're going to have to talk to him eventually. I mean, you are going to be living with him for the whole summer, which just happens to start tomorrow," Stephanie reminded her. "It wouldn't kill the two of you to be civil to each other. But you've got to be the one to decide that you're going to forgive him or forget him, Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "Don't you think I know that? It just hurts so much to think that he was lying to me all of that time," she explained tearfully.

"I know, Gin. But he's hurting too, you know?" Stephanie advised her. "And I know he feels like absolute shit for making you feel like absolute shit."

"You think so?" Ginny asked hopefully. Not that she hoped he felt like shit or anything, it would just mean that a part of him still cared for her.

Stephanie snorted. "The boy has been acting like he's lost the most important thing in the world, Ginny." She smiled at her. "Hmm, I wonder what or _who_ that could be?"

Ginny replied with a smile of her own. "Do you think he and Blaise would like to come up here for awhile? You know, just to celebrate graduation and everything," she suggested, coming up with an excuse just to see him.

Stephanie pretended to be in deep thought. "I don't know, Gin. Maybe you should go to my common room and invite them yourself," she said, grinning.

For some reason, Ginny discovered the courage to do just that.

-------------------

"What the bloody hell kind of move was that?" Draco demanded angrily, watching as his best friend won the game for the third time in a row.

Blaise smirked. "It's called checkmate, idiot."

Draco growled, slouching back in his chair.

"Oh stop pouting, you big baby," Blaise said, rolling his eyes, but laughing on the inside at his friend's antics. This git was just to easy to rile up, and of course, that's why Blaise liked the fact that he was his best mate. Making fun of Draco never got boring in the least.

The blond crossed his arms in annoyance. "I'm bored. We've been playing this game for almost five hours now."

"You're just mad because you only won two times," Blaise said knowingly. He knew that Draco couldn't stand to lose to anyone.

Draco sneered at him. "Whatever. I'm still better than you," he stated, only to realize a minute later how childish that had sounded.

"Sure, mate. You keep telling yourself that," Blaise laughed.

Draco ignored him, his eyes searching for something that seemed to be missing. "Hey, where did Stephanie go?" he asked, ending their banter for the time being.

"She went to the Gryffindor common room like two hours ago, remember?" Blaise asked him while watching the pieces of the chess set move back to their original places.

Draco frowned. "Oh, right." He'd forgotten that every house would be celebrating graduation along with the last day of school. He wondered if Ginny was as bored as he was at that very moment. Not bloody likely.

Blaise sighed. "Yep. She told me that we should come, but I didn't think that you'd want to go, what with...well, you know what I'm talking about," he finished carefully, not wanting to truly upset his friend. He might get a kick out of annoying him and making him as mad as a hatter, but he didn't enjoy it when Draco was really upset over something.

Draco remained silent at Blaise's words, knowing that he didn't need to reply. Of course he wouldn't want to go into a room full of go-happy Gryffs. He especially didn't feel like seeing Ginny look at him with those sad, bright-brown eyes of hers. It would only make him feel like utter shit again.

Blaise blew out a long, boring sigh. "So, how about another game of chess?"

Draco shook his head. "Too boring."

"How about exploding snap?" Blaise offered, trying desperately to come up with something that would occupy them for a little while. He felt weird knowing that in less than twenty four hours, he, along with Draco, Stephanie, and four other Gryffindors would be living in the same house for the whole summer. So much had changed in the past year.

"I don't really fancy getting these cinched," Draco said, gesturing towards his arched brows.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, me neither."

"I'm just going to go ahead and start packing," Draco informed him, rising from his chair.

"But that will ruin my tradition of waking up late on the last day of school and having to stuff everything in my trunk within two minutes," Blaise groaned jokingly.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I know. Mum would be so proud if she knew that I was packing everything myself instead of demanding one of the house elves to do it for me." Draco felt an unusual pain at the mention of his mother. Maybe it meant that he actually missed her. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course he missed her, she was his mother for Merlin's sake.

Blaise gave his friend a sympathetic smile when he noticed the grimace that marred Draco's face. He could understand the boy's pain, because in a way, he was in the same situation. "Well, uh, I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower," he informed, thinking that maybe Draco would like to be alone with his thoughts.

Draco smirked, but felt somewhat grateful that his best mate knew him so well. Not that he'd ever tell him that or anything. "Yeah, you do kind of smell, Zabini," he teased.

Blaise laughed at him, then shook his head and walked up the stairs.

-------------------

Ginny slowly raised her hand to knock on the portrait that held the Slytherin's crest and a slightly smaller version of Salazaar himself. She was so nervous, she could've sworn that she felt something churning her insides like butter. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that she was finally taking the first step to repair a somewhat normal relationship, if you would even call it that, with Draco. She just prayed that she was doing the right thing. Ginny knew that she'd be living with him, along with five other people for the whole summer, so she needed to make it as peaceful as she could between the two of them. Not just for her sake, but for everyone else around them as well.

-------------------

Draco gave a weary sigh, rubbing his hands over his tired looking face. Why the bloody hell did Blaise leave him alone just so he could brood over everything? Hell, it wasn't like it helped the fact that he was depressed all the time or in a bad mood. He was seriously considering going to one of those Muggle psychiatrists or whatever they were called. He'd heard Granger talking to Potter about her Aunt having to go to one. Snapping out of his revere Draco looked up from the chess set that had remained in front of him, when a loud knock sounded through the common room. Arching a blonde brow, Draco strode over to the portrait wondering who would be knocking at a time like this. All the professors already knew the password, so they usually knocked and then let themselves in. 'It was probably just Stephanie. She probably can't remember the password because she's drunk,' he mused to himself silently.

If Ginny hadn't ever seen Draco in a state of surprised shock, then she had now. As soon as he opened up the door, his jaw dropped, his grey eyes widened, and he stood frozen in shock. "You look like a fish, Draco," Ginny stated with a giggle.

Draco's mouth automatically closed at her words and he tried to force out a scowl, but it appeared more like a smile. "I'm just surprised to see you, is all," he admitted softly, moving out of her way so she could come in. "Why are you here, Ginny?" his words seemed harsh, but Ginny knew that he was just curious.

Ginny took a seat in a comfy green chair next to the fireplace and cleared her throat awkwardly. "I thought that you and Blaise might like to come celebrate with us instead of playing chess," she said nonchalantly.

"You mean in the Gryffindor common room?" he asked with a tinge of disgust.

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that it'd be nice of me to invite you, since it's obviously very boring here," she observed, shivering at how quiet and cold the room was.

Draco's eyes softened at her movements. Taking his cloak, he draped it over Ginny's shoulders before she could protest. "This should help," he said, running his hands down her shoulders.

She shivered again, but for a totally different reason. "Thank you," she replied softly, offering him a grateful smile. "So how about that party?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Ginny. What about your brother and Potter? I don't think they'd be to keen on me showing up in their common room."

"They're very busy with Hermione and Stephanie right now, so I don't think they'll even notice," Ginny revealed, hugging Draco's cloak even closer, enjoying how his scent hovered all around her. It was very...comforting in a way. "Besides, even if they do notice, I'm sure that Stephanie will take care of it."

Draco smirked. "I'm sure she will." He nodded, "Alright, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to get Blaise, okay?"

Ginny grinned. "Sure."

-------------------

Stephanie and Hermione stood on the other side of the common room, watching as Seamus continue to paw their boyfriends in his drunken stupor. "This is getting really old," Stephanie drawled. For the past thirty minutes she'd wanted to do some serious snogging with Harry, but it looked like Seamus would be the only one getting some action tonight.

"I tried helping, but Seamus just started groping me as well," Hermione said, her face squinted up in irritation.

"Let me see what I can do," Stephanie said, a mischievous glint clearly showing in her hazel tinted eyes as she made her way over towards Harry and his drunken molester.

Ron was beginning to get annoyed. He had really wanted to spend this last night at Hogwarts with his girlfriend, but so far he'd only gotten felt up by one of his shit-faced classmates. "Can't we knock him out?" Ron whined to Harry.

Harry gave him a helpless look. "Okay, Seamus, how about you go upstairs and go to sleep?" Harry asked him slowly as if he were talking to a two year old.

"Or we could give him this," Stephanie said, appearing beside him with a bottle that was half way filled with a murky liquid in her dainty, but strong hand.

"What's that?" Harry asked her curiously.

Stephanie smiled at him, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Just trust me." Turning to Seamus, she grinned evilly, but he didn't seem to notice. "Would you like some of this?"

"Wha ish it?" he slurred, then giggled. "I'm drunk!" he exclaimed, almost spitting in her face.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can see that. Now this right here, is a really nasty-tasting muggle whiskey, but I assure you that it will knock you off your feet," she answered. "Would you like some of this, Seamus?" she repeated, waving the bottle to and fro in front of his face.

"It don't look like any muggle whishkey I've sheen," he said, suddenly suspicious.

"It's new," she informed simply.

Seamus shrugged. "Alright." Clumsily snatching the bottle out of her hand, he grimaced as he took a large swig and then paled immediately. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he croaked out before rushing up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory, Dean following closely behind.

"What is in that?" Harry asked Stephanie curiously, gesturing towards the bottle that Seamus had dropped on the floor.

Stephanie picked up the bottle, then shrunk it, so she could put it back in her pants pocket. "It's a sobering potion," she answered with a grin.

"Bloody hell, now why didn't we think of that?" Ron asked with a groan.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Hermione echoed from behind Ron.

Stephanie shrugged a shoulder. "I'm the cunning Slytherin, remember?"

"Brilliant is more like it," Harry replied, grinning.

She sighed, "Yes, I know I am. Now, will you please show me just how brilliant you think I am?" Stephanie purred seductively.

Harry's eyes darkened. "It'll be my pleasure."

Ron made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat as he watched his best friend walk away with his arm around a Slytherin.

"Oh, get over yourself, Ron," Hermione demanded tiredly, then dragged him away to her room.

-------------------

"I told you they wouldn't notice," Ginny told Draco as they walked into the Gryffindor common room. The walk there had been somewhat awkward, and filled with some sort of tension that she couldn't quite place, but it seemed alot more comfortable now.

Draco looked around the room to see if he could spot Potter or Weasley, but they were nowhere to be found. "Where are they?" Some of the Gryffindors in the room were giving him looks that were filled with more than just hatred, but he ignored them. This night was about Ginny.

"I told you that Hermione and Stephanie would _occupy_ them, right?" Ginny recalled, giving him a look.

Draco shuddered in revulsion at the thought of any of them doing something like that. "Lovely imagery, thanks for that picture," he said sarcastically.

Ginny snorted. "My pleasure."

Blaise's dark eyes seemed to search the room, stopping a few seconds later as they landed on a pale, blonde-headed girl.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Ginny asked him, noticing where his gaze had drifted.

Blaise nodded, then swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "Yeah, alright."

Draco smirked. "Loony Lovegood?" he snickered as he watched his friend walk over to the Ravenclaw.

Ginny lightly smacked him on the arm. "I'll have you know that Luna is a very bright girl," Ginny said seriously, but her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Right, she's definitely..." he searched for the right word, "unique," Draco opinionated.

Ginny grinned. "She's definitely that."

Draco smiled at her, his eyes shining with unspoken emotion. Staring at Ginny, hearing her laugh and seeing her smile, made him realize just how much he had missed her. This girl had become everything to him.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat at the look in Draco's eyes. "Um, I'm really really thirsty. Would you like something to drink?" she offered, silently cursing herself for getting so worked up over nothing. 'You cannot think that way about him,' she argued. 'Yes, but look at the way his beautiful hair falls into his soul searching eyes, and how sexy he looks when he gives you that infamous smirk of his,' another voice sounded in her head. 'No, Ginny! Bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts!' she reprimanded herself.

"How about I get them and you find us a seat?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded. 'And while I'm at it, why don't I go take a cold shower, because your smile is making me hot,' Ginny's eyes widened at that sudden thought.

Draco looked at her strangely, but decided to ignore her weird behavior for the moment. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute," he said.

The only seats available in the common room were, ironically, the chairs at the table that held the chess set. After taking a seat, Ginny soon spotted Draco and waved him over.

Handing her a glass of punch, alcohol free of course, Draco sat down across from her and grinned. "Didn't you bring me here so I wouldn't have to play chess?" he teased.

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "They were the only seats that weren't taken," she defended. "Besides, it's alot more fun when you're playing with someone like me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? Alright, Miss. Weasley, lets see what you've got," he challenged.

Four games and two and a half hours later, Ginny pouted as the words 'checkmate' sounded from Draco's lips once again. Mostly everyone had already gone to bed, but Ginny was determined to stay right there until she won. "I don't get it. Why am I losing to you?" she groaned, crossing her arms.

Draco chuckled. "Maybe because you're very bad at this game," he insulted playfully.

"Oh really?" Ginny jumped to her defense, all the while enjoying the playful banter. "I'll have you know that I was taught by one of the best chess players in the world."

He snorted. "And who exactly would that be?" Draco wondered. "Cause I don't really think that they had any idea what they were doing when they taught you."

'Or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't even concentrate for one minute, because I kept staring at you the entire time,' Ginny thought to herself. "Well I couldn't really concentrate, because I had a shot of firewhiskey earlier and my brain was sort of fuzzy," she said, figuring that excuse was as good as any other.

"Right," Draco drawled. "Or maybe you just couldn't keep your eyes off me," he teased, but couldn't help but hope that there was some truth to his words.

Ginny swallowed hard, getting more nervous by the second. "Or not," she tried to sound firm, but it came out as a shaky breath would, nervous sounding and somewhat frightened of the truth.

Draco's head filled with so many happy thoughts that he _thought_ he would shout for joy. But of course Malfoy's didn't do that, so... but, a part of him felt so much more hope when she expressed that she still cared for him. It made him feel as if one day, he might just get another chance. "Why'd you invite me to come here tonight?" Draco asked her, wanting to know the truth.

Ginny sighed, knowing that even he deserved to know how she felt and what her motives where. It's not like she wanted to drag him along like a dog on a leash, only to tell him later on to run along and get lost. "We're going to be living together for the whole summer, Draco," she said quietly, making sure that no one overheard her. "I know that this summer is going to be hard on all of us, that's why I decided to make some sort of peace with you. There's no need for us not to get along, since the rest of us will have to deal with you, Ron, and Harry all living under the same roof," Ginny explained. "I don't want you to think that this is a way for us to get back together, because it's not. I'm not ready for something like that," she admitted.

Draco nodded in understanding, knowing all along that it wasn't going to be that easy to get back with Ginny. It was going to take time, but that didn't matter one bit, because for Ginny, he had all the time in the world. "I'm just glad that you're actually talking to me," Draco said honestly.

Ginny smiled. "Me too. It's very different though," she observed.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, we've never had a normal kind of conversation before," Ginny replied. "So it's different, but also nice."

Draco nodded, smiling. "Yes, yes it is." Glancing down at his watch, his eyes widened at the time that was shown.

"What? What time is it?" Ginny asked, wondering what had caused that sort of expression.

"It's two o'clock in the morning, Ginny," he said, not believing that the time had gone by so fast.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be cranky in the morning," she joked.

Draco smiled. "Yes, well I'd better be off to bed myself. Knowing Stephanie, she'll probably have me up at seven in the morning to make sure that I have everything packed and ready to go," Draco said dryly. Oh, he just couldn't wait.

"Hopefully she wore herself out with Harry," Ginny giggled.

Draco groaned, disgusted with the image that seemed to be firmly planted in his brain. "Hopefully she'll wake me up at seven in the morning," he said, praying to Merlin that she did. He didn't want to have to kick Potter's ass on the first day of summer break.

"I'm sure she will," she reassured him as they walked to the portrait.

"Well, this was nice," Draco told her, "we'll have to do it again sometime soon."

"Of course we will," Ginny promised him with a smile. Leaning up on her toes, she gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek, for once ignoring the worry that always seemed to accompany her when she was around him. "Goodnight, Draco," she said softly, pulling away somewhat reluctantly.

Draco smiled to himself, his heart hammering against his chest. "Goodnight, Ginny."

-------------------

Hermione awoke to the loud beeping of her alarm clock on the chester by her bed. Quickly shutting it off, so she wouldn't wake anyone, Hermione slipped on her shoes and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. Every morning on the last day of school, for the past six years, seven now, including today, she'd done just this. She would get up at six in the morning, then take a long bubble bath, while contemplating everything that had occurred throughout that year. Now, as Hermione laid in that same bathtub, with that same scent of vanilla wafting through the air, she couldn't believe how different everything was and just how different everything else would become.

-------------------

"Good morning, sunshine!" Stephanie's loud, but cheery voice echoed throughout the boy's dormitory, which was immediately followed with a annoyed groan from the only red head in the room.

"Get your bloody nutcase of a girlfriend out of here, Potter," Ron grumbled, putting his pillow over his head, hoping that it might block out the noise.

Stephanie put her hands on her hips and looked down at the peacefully sleeping boy in the bed before her, her eyes glaring at him with disapproval, but her smile saying something totally different. "Harry James Potter!" she yelled.

Harry awoke with a start when he heard a scream, bumping his head on the corner of his nightstand in the process. "Bloody hell," he muttered, holding his forehead with one head and reaching for his glasses with another.

Ron threw the pillow across the room, then grumpily made his way towards the bathroom muttering something about, 'not getting enough sleep,' and something along the lines of, 'stupid Harry and his stupid girlfriend.'

Dean and Seamus didn't even blink when Stephanie had made her presence known. They had been smart enough to apply a silencing charm around their bed the night before, due to the splitting headache that they knew would eventually come. Neville, of course, had already been up for the past two hours and had headed down to breakfast an hour before.

Harry stared at Stephanie with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing up here?" he wondered out loud, than gazed at her adoringly. "Am I dreaming?" he asked teasingly.

Stephanie tried to scoff at him, but ending up laughing. "I don't know, Mr. Potter. What exactly would be happening right now if this was a dream?" she asked playfully, slowly sitting herself on his lap.

"Hmm," Harry pretended to think for a moment, "probably something alot like this," he answered, then let out a low groan when she nipped his ear lightly with her teeth. Losing self control, Harry pulled her in for a soft, sensual kiss that made Stephanie's blood boil.

Ron walked out of the bathroom, only to find Harry in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session with his Slytherin girlfriend. "Oh shit, my eyes! My eyes!"

-------------------

Ginny threw her hair into a messy ponytail and wiped the sweat off her brow. Who knew that packing could be such a hard job?

"I told you to pack yesterday," Hermione reminded her for the tenth time in the last hour. "Now you're running around like a chicken with it's head cut off," she said, observing the mess that was Ginny's room. Clothes littered her bed and the floor, while her make up and jewelry laid scattered all over the place.

Ginny sighed. "Isn't this what house elves are for?"

Hermione glared at her friend. "I would think not. You know that house elves shouldn't be treated in such a way!" she declared passionately.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know that, Hermione. Remember? I fully supported you when you created SPEW," she defended.

"Not SPEW, it's S.P.E.W!

"Whatever."

"How hard is it to remember? S.P.E.W. people!"

Ginny gazed at her Hermione like she was crazy, but shrugged it off. "Whatever, I'm hungry. How about I finish this after we fill up our very empty stomachs?" she suggested and her stomach growled in agreement.

"Sure thing, Ron," Hermione joked.

"Alright, SPEW girl."

"It's S.P.E.W!"

"Whatever."

-------------------

"Hermione, I can't eat anything. Harry and his nutty girlfriend took away my appetite!" Ron complained, trying not to claw out his eyes.

Stephanie glared at him. "I do have a name, you know."

"Yes, _Stephanie_, we know," Ginny interrupted before they could argue. "But I don't blame Ron for being disgusted," she laughed.

"Thank you, Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, actually thankful.

Harry snorted. "Oh, would you shut up, Ron? I don't exactly like walking in on two of my best friends getting it on in the common room."

Ginny grimaced. "Now I wouldn't want to see something like that either. Especially since it involves my brother."

Hermione blushed, but remained calm and studied her apple as if it were the first time she'd ever seen one.

Ron scoffed, ignoring his sister. "Well that's different, Harry."

"How so?" Harry inquired.

"Uh...well, um, I..." Ron stuttered. "It just is!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "My point exactly."

Ginny and Stephanie watched them in amusement, trying not to laugh. Stephanie turned to the red-headed pixie with a big grin on her face. "So, I heard you and Draco had fun last night."

Ginny's eyes widened, then darted to her brother's. "I, uh...don't have any idea what you're talking about," she protested lamely.

Hermione laid a restraining hand on Ron's arm and moved closer, so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't say a word, Ronald Weasley. This has to do with your sister, not you," she finished firmly and sighed with relief when Ron's shoulders sagged in defeat.

Ginny could only watch in surprised amazement as Ron nodded slightly at something that Hermione had to say and then continued to munch on a piece of toast as if he hadn't heard anything. Even Harry and Stephanie seemed surprised at his reaction, but they didn't say a word.

'I'll tell you later,' Ginny mouthed to Stephanie.

-------------------

"So we're spending the whole summer with a bunch of Gryffindors," Blaise summarized, his tone sort of bitter.

Draco turned around after silently observing the room that he had spent the past few months in. He'd always imagined this day totally different. "It's better than what was originally planned, isn't it?" Draco stated, just thankful that he had a place to stay this summer.

Blaise shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'd rather spend an eternity with Potter and Weasley than a few months with Voldemort," he admitted.

Draco winced. "I don't know about that."

"It won't be all that bad," Blaise laughed.

"I'm just relieved that Ginny and I are finally making some sort of progress," Draco informed. "Speaking of progress," he smirked, "how goes it with that Lovegood girl?" he asked curiously.

"Just fine, Draco, thanks for asking," he drawled nonchalantly.

Draco continued to smirk.

"What?" Blaise asked irritably.

"You do know that she's a loony, right?"

-------------------

"I really can't believe that it's already the last day of school," Hermione said, taking a seat beside Ron on the steps that led to the entrance of Hogwarts.

Harry nodded in agreement, watching as the Giant squid played in the lake far off in the distance. "I know. It seems like it was only yesterday that I first flew on a broom, so I could save Neville's remembrall."

"Or me telling Ron that he had dirt on his nose," Hermione smiled, giving Ron's hand a squeeze.

"Defeating the chess set," Ron recalled with pride, sneaking a look at his gorgeous girlfriend. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Harry's eyes darkened with depression. "Cho and Cedric. My parents," he croaked, but covered it up by clearing his throat.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"And Dad," Ron said, quickly wiping away the tears that filled his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but let a few tears fall, even though she desperately wanted to be strong for her best friends. "Professor Snape," she said quickly, hoping that it might ease some of the tension that came with the mention of all the important people that had been lost.

And of course, she wasn't disappointed. Harry and Ron snickered at the thought of there most hated, greasy haired Professor. "I definitely won't be missing Snape," Ron laughed.

"He's the last thing that I'll miss about Hogwarts," Harry agreed.

Hermione shook her head. "You have to admit that he was a very intelligent Potions master though," she voiced her opinion fearlessly.

Harry and Ron stared at her as if she had a second head, but she just laughed at them. "Oh come on," she defended. "Even you have to admit that."

Ron grinned. "You're definitely barmy enough for me, Mione. That's why I love you so much," he teased her.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione smiled.

Harry pretended to make gagging noises in the back of his throat, but all he could think about was how happy he was that his best friends had finally found each other.

Ron slapped him on the back. "Shut up, Harry. At least we aren't having a full make out session, groping included."

Harry appeared horrified. "I was not groping her!" he lied.

"Sure you weren't," Hermione replied with a grin.

"Oh, man," Harry sighed happily, "I'm definitely going to miss this place."

Ron nodded. "Without Hogwarts, we wouldn't be the people that we are today."

Hermione smiled at them. "I love you, guys!" she cried, pulling them into a heart felt group hug.

They laughed. "We love you too, Hermione," they said in unison, grinning at each other over her brown hair. In that exact moment, with only one nod; which seemed as good as their word, they vowed to be there for each other, no matter what.

-------------------

"Bye, Luna! I'll see you next year!" Ginny waved to the girl, praying that there would actually be a next year. The trio, plus Ginny and Stephanie, were currently telling everyone goodbye, since they wouldn't be doing so on the train.

"Be good, lil' sis," Stephanie told Mandy, giving her a big hug.

Mandy rolled her eyes, but grinned. "I will, I promise."

Stephanie pointed her finger at Dennis, "You better treat her right, or I'll be tempted to rip out your jugular," she threatened.

Dennis gulped. "I will," he squeaked, before mumbling something about having to help Colin with his bags.

"Don't threaten my boyfriend!" Mandy exclaimed.

Stephanie smirked. "I'm just making sure that he's treating my little sister right."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are. Well, the carriages leave in about fifteen minutes, so I'd better be going," Mandy told her, almost appearing sad.

Stephanie's eyes brightened with tears, but she forcefully kept them from falling. "Be good, okay?" she whispered, pulling the much younger brunette into a hug.

Mandy nodded. "I will. And you'll be careful, right?" she asked, knowing that her sister would soon face many challenges and tribulations.

"I promise," Stephanie said, picking up a suitcase and handing to her. "Don't drive Aunt Karen crazy, alright?" she joked.

Mandy smiled. "I won't."

-------------------

"Bye, Neville! I hope we'll see each other soon," Hermione said, giving him a small hug.

"I hope so too, Hermione," he agreed, then turned to the other two guys that stood on either side of Hermione. "Harry, Ron," he said, nodding at them, which they both returned. "I hope to be seeing the both of you again, as well," he told them.

"Us too, Nev," said Ron.

Harry smiled. "Be sure to tell your grandmother we said hello."

Neville grinned. "Of course, Harry." He turned, gazing around the Great Hall for a moment, then back to them. "I'd best be going."

Seamus and Dean ran over, exchanging their goodbyes, despite the fact that Seamus was still a little embarrassed from the night before.

Harry and Ron laughed as they watched the pair run away, screaming, 'School's out forever!' at the top of their lungs.

Stephanie shook her head in amusement, then turned to Harry curiously. "What exactly did you tell everyone when they asked you why you weren't going on the train?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "No one really asked me why. I guess they just assumed that I wouldn't because it's too dangerous. Same goes for you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," he replied.

"I didn't think about it like that," she admitted. "So, are you ready to see where we're staying for the summer?" Stephanie asked, partly excited herself. Of course she wouldn't ever let anyone else know that.

"Of course he's excited," Ron answered for him. "Any place that Dumbledore picks has got to be...different."

Ginny giggled. "Different is definitely one of the words I would use."

-------------------

Draco and Blaise made there way to Dumbledore's office, hoping that they wouldn't run in to anyone along the way. Draco didn't really feel like putting up with the hisses from the Slytherins, or there lame insults.

Thomas Avery, a sixth year Slytherin, made his way down the hall in a graceful manner, his blue eyes sparkling with malice. It was almost his time to become what he had wanted to become all of his life. His eyes wandered over the blissful and ignorant classmates of his, laughing on the inside at how stupid they really were. His gaze stopped as his eyes landed on a Slytherin that was once considered a Prince. Thomas curled his lip into a sneer as he strode purposefully towards the blond and dark-haired men.

"Malfoy, Zabini," he spat in greeting.

"Avery," Draco drawled in a bored tone. "What do you want?"

Avery grinned evilly. "He wants both of you dead, did you know that?"

Draco and Blaise laughed sarcastically. "No, we didn't know that," Blaise answered.

"Did you know that your father wants to do it himself?" Avery directed his question towards Draco.

Draco gritted his teeth. "I don't give a flying fuck what he wants to do."

Avery grinned. "I bet you would like to know that he wants to do in the little Weasley whore too."

Losing his control, Draco yelled and launched himself onto the smirking idiot, his fists flying.

Blaise stood back for a moment, before rolling his eyes and pulling Draco off of the whimpering boy. "Alright, Draco, you've had your fun, but we have somewhere else to be," Blaise reminded, giving him a look that clearly said they didn't have time for this.

Draco sneered at the boy that laid flat on the floor, holding his broken nose. "There's more where that came from, Avery," he spat, then stormed away.

Avery let out a weak laugh. "You're all going to die," he croaked, laughing even harder.

"Says the one who's on the floor with a broken nose," Blaise retorted smartly, before following after his friend.

-------------------

"Ah, Draco, Blaise, how nice of you two to join us," Dumbledore greeted the two boys politely, gesturing a hand towards the only empty chairs left.

Draco reluctantly took a seat next to Potter since Blaise had hurriedly taken the one next to Stephanie. If looks could kill, well, lets just say the look that Potter was giving Blaise wasn't all loving, like the look you give puppies and kittens.

Ginny caught Draco's eye and gave him a shy smile. Draco rose a curious brow at Potter's look, and Ginny, being the very observant person that she is, caught it and tried to hide a laugh behind her hand.

Ron looked over at his sister, then turned to glare at Draco, but the blond didn't seem to notice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it, Ron. It's not like you can burn a whole through him just by looking at him."

Headmaster Dumbledore watched his students with blatant amusement shining in his bright blue eyes. He couldn't wait to see how everyone would react to one another, especially since they would be living together for the whole summer. He cleared his throat loudly, hoping to capture the attention of everyone. "You are all probably wondering where you'll be staying this summer," he began, obviously catching their attention with those certain words.

"Yes sir, we are," Harry decided to answer for all of them, since no one else would speak up.

"Well then," Dumbledore waved his wand and an old looking photo album appeared on his desk. "This will take you to your home for the summer," he informed, observing their reactions.

"A portkey," Ginny breathed.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I should've known that we would be using a portkey!" she exclaimed.

"This portkey will activate in exactly two minutes, so you'd best start gathering around it," Dumbledore told them, very much sad to see them go.

"How do we know this is safe?" Draco asked suspiciously, voicing Stephanie's concerns as well. She would've said something, but she figured everyone else would take care of her questions themselves.

Ron nodded. "I hate to agree with Malfoy, but I have to agree with, well...you know." Harry snorted, then quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Of course it's safe," Hermione huffed. "I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore took all the necessary precautions that were needed."

The Headmaster nodded. "Of course I did, Miss. Granger." He grinned, clapping his hands. "Now quickly gather round the portkey. Your things have already been transported to where you will be staying," he told them. "Now, you have to put your hand on the object for this to work," Dumbledore informed them with a hint of amusement.

Harry laid his hand on the photo album, then Stephanie, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and finally Draco, all following one after the other.

"Ten seconds," Dumbledore said quietly, gazing at Harry, but speaking to everyone. He winked at them, "I will see you soon."

And with a flash, they were gone.

_Finite_

To be continued in:

In the Midst of Love and War


End file.
